Shocking Revelations
by LoVeofCandi
Summary: It's Rory's sophmore year at Yale. after her encounter with Logan she goes to best friend Lia to unwind, instead of going back into her dorm with Paris.
1. Jackasses and coffee

A/N: Don't own Gilmore Girls!

"You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me." He said surprised, at her reaction. He didn't know why, she didn't like him. It's not like he knows her, or at least he can't remember if he does.

"I know you" she said darkly towards him, she couldn't believe the arrogance of this guy. She was going to have to call Lia, so she could unwind she didn't need to do it in front of Paris.

"You do?" Blondie asked, with a raise of his eyebrow. He noticed she was getting riled up, but he honestly didn't know what he had done to deserve a cold tone like the one she was giving him.

"We met yesterday. With Marty." She said, with a 'duh' tone. She was getting aggravated by the minute, with this guy and she just wanted to hit him.

"Marty?" He remembered somewhat, what she was talking about.

"Marty -- my friend Marty. He bartended for you." Annoyed at him, he was such ass. Just like his friends, they didn't care how they treated people because they were rich.

"Yes, Marty. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Of course I met you yesterday with Marty. Nice to see you again..." If he thought she was annoyed at him for forgetting Marty, she was getting more annoyed with him by his comments.

Rory was exasperated by this guy, she didn't know his name but she knew she pegged him right. "Rory!"

He was curious as to why; she didn't like him, why she was so pissed at him. "Nice to see you again, Rory. You're looking well. Angry works for you."

"I'm not angry, I'm just irritated." Which she was, if she was angry she would have already hit the poor miscreant like she was thinks about doing.

He couldn't think of why she was so 'irritated', he couldn't think of what he had done to her. "By me?"

"Yes." She really wanted this to be over and done with, so that she could go call Lia. She didn't want to be arguing with this guy, especially in front of her dorm room that Paris could probably hear.

He was stunned for a millisecond; he had never had a girl be angry with him for forgetting they're name. Mostly because he was too drunk to remember, or he didn't listen to her just taking her to bed with him and leaving the moment they we're asleep. "Because I forgot for a moment who you were?"

"No, because you speak to people as if they're below you." She didn't think he was an idiot, she just knew that he was an ass. She knew this 'cause Tristan was/is the same way, forgetting things 'cause he was to drunk or because he was busy with some bimbo. Tristan and her had become friends a couple years back; do to Lia being his cousin. It didn't change that he was still a playboy, but he was easy to be put back in place after being hit over the head a few times.

He didn't know what to make of this situation, she was angry with him because of how he treated people. He wasn't sure what he had done, but something told him that this wasn't going to be an easy debate. "People?

"Marty." She couldn't believe how ignorant this guy was, she knew Tristan to be like this but he never for once gave her reason to want to throttle him.

"Ah, your friend Marty?" He didn't know where this was going, and he had a bad feeling about it. This girl was different from most that his meet, for one she didn't fall all over him when she saw him.

She wanted to scream, but she held it in. Knowing that if she did, that it wouldn't help the situation that she has found herself in. "Yes, my friend, Marty. You talked to him like he was dirt, and that's why I'm looking at you like this."

"I'm sorry. What did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita" She didn't even know him, and he didn't know her last name but she looked like she has never seen high society. He was having a hard time seeing her there, 'cause if you thought about it she had an opinion and she spoke her mind she wouldn't fit in.

"It's not what you said; it's how you said it." This guy is high society at its finest really, such a damn snob. I can't believe I have to live in that life, but I don't take it for granted like him and his friends do.

"How'd I say it?" He can't believe his staying in this conversation, and he wish he could rewind time and re-due this whole thing.

She didn't even take a minute to think, it just came out without any effort. "Like Judi Dench."

"Ouch." He wasn't about to lie, he was slightly offended by that comment. He was amused by her reference, this girl was different from most girls the first one to banter with and not have her quit just cause of who he is or how gorgeous he is.

She couldn't believe he thought this was amusing, 'cause she was far from amused by him and his friends actions in the last 2 days that she's has known them. "Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you."

"I agree." Did she really think she knew him, because she didn't know anything about his life. She could guess, but she would never know about high society life and he slightly envied her because of that.

She knew he was thinking, she didn't know a thing about high society or that she belonged. Oh was he wrong, she fit in, but she wasn't like all of them she didn't care really she just kept up face for the sake of her families. "And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant." As soon as she finished, she turned to leave but he just had to open his mouth and speak again.

"Well..." Now he was just going to have little more fun with her, she wanted to see if he really could get her past irritated to angry.

She couldn't believe her ears; all that alcohol his drank over the years must have really gotten to his brain. "What?!"

"I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does." She had to be getting angry at this, he was goading her and she looked damn sexy. I wouldn't mind her being this enthused if she made it to my bed, something tells me that would be a lot of fun.

She was incredulous; he can't be serious about that. She wanted to smack him upside the head, she's done it to Tristan and she could do it to him. In all honesty though, she didn't want to get nearer to him then she already was. Nothing good could come from it, and she really wanted nothing to do with the ass. "Are you serious?" She knew he was probably thinking of her in bed with him, but he would be daydreaming that for a long time. She knew slightly how the playboys of high society worked, thanks to Tristan. She was sure that he wouldn't tell her if he was sober at the time he told her, but it was good that Tristan was drunk when she had asked the question.

"For the sake of argument." He applied a smirk with the statement, and she all she did was give him an eye roll for an acknowledgement of it. He couldn't figure out how she wasn't affected by it, every girl his ever crossed paths with thought it was earth shattering then again he realized they didn't have much of a brain.

She hated when guys smirked, when they thought they were winning an argument with her. She was in dire need of coffee, and this pain of an ass was standing in her way of it. She needed to get rid of him so she could get her elixir of life, and maybe grab one for Lia and go over to unwind for a little. "He was doing a job."

"A job he took willingly." He couldn't figure this girl out for the life of him, she was beautiful in every sense of the word, but she also had a brain that she used. He looked into her big blue eyes, and he saw all the emotions she was feeling at once, he never thought anyone could feel that many emotions at once let alone see them in someone eyes.

She was looking him straight in the eye, not backing down from this little battle the she had a feeling was going to end up a war soon enough. If he ever found out who she really was, he would probably be crawling in a whole begging for forgiveness. Even though Marty didn't even know of her and Lia's wealth, and the only reason is that they don't flaunt it. Yea they might have some designer clothing and what not but nothing that would completely make them stand out as high society. "Some people have to work."

"And I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night. Because my friends - they tend to enjoy their re-fills." She would give my dad a run for his money in an argument, she really didn't back down no matter who you were. She was a fighter, and she seemed like the type who fought to win her battles and wars.

His serious going to excuse his actions by saying that, this isn't about money or tips. This is about moral respect, how you talk to a person even when that person was hired by you. "Not the point." She feels the same disgust when Emily does things like that to the maids, she doesn't understand just like this jackass.

What was the point if that wasn't it, I mean what exactly was she going with this."To a bartender, tips are very much the point." He smirked again, but still not receiving the reaction he was hoping for. He was trying to get some kind of reaction other then anger or in her words irritation from her, she was the most stubborn person he's ever meet other than his parents. The only difference he was enjoying this argument, unlike the ones he has with his parents.

She was seriously thinking of relocating now that he knew where she lived, after all this it would be nice to know that he didn't know where to find her. Not like he would ever want to, I mean really I won't sleep with him for the hell of it so really there's no reason for him to want to come find me. "Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you."

"Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument –"So he was having fun with this argument with her, she had this effect on him that made him want to banter like this again. He knew she'd probably ignore him, and act like she didn't know him at all if the run into each other accidently.

She wasn't going to let this get any further, she was getting a serious migraine from him. "I don't have an argument." This is exactly why I stay away from the guys in high society, they don't treat people right. Tristan has the exception, his changed from snob to decent. He cares about the people who've been a part of his life, except his parents.

"I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue." His smirk was officially planted on his face, he couldn't help it. This is probably the most fun his had debating, especially with a female.

"I'm busy!" She wanted out of this, she needed to get away from all the craziness. Stars Hollow wasn't even this bad, and everyone in the town need to be in a mental institute.

He was getting to her, he knew it. She was fighting his charm, and he was going to break all the way through. Or at least that's what he thought, he didn't see what was going to come next. "You concede."

She was getting ready chuck something at him, not sure what she was going to chuck. She couldn't deal with Paris and all the creepy shit that she has going on through their dorm room today. "I don't like it when people hurt my friends." She was being honest, she didn't like when people hurt her friends or family. She knows what it feels like to be hurt by people you thought were nice people, but somehow they turn their backs on you when you least expect it.

"And you react when goaded." She really doesn't look happy at all, she takes her friends seriously, and he knew if someone talked or did something hurtful to his friends. He'd react exactly the same, and that fire is so damn sexy on her.

"I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass, and I will show you how far from goaded I am." She didn't want to get into this, 'cause if he joked about this one more time she was going to hit him upside the head. It would be fun, but then he'd probably learn who she is and that would be hell of another discussion she didn't want to get into with him.

"I think we got a serious debater in our midst." As he said this Finn walked down the stairs, Finn looked at the two and saw chemistry but knew not to say anything from the look on the girls' face. She looked like she was ready to smack his best friend, he knew if he didn't stop this soon that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Logan, I think we've found it." Finn said looking at his best friend, he knew that look he was thinking about her in bed with him. He had a feeling that they were going to see this female around, but he didn't know what kind of impact she was going to have or even it was a good or bad thing.

Taking a quick glance at his friend, and looked back at Rory. He wanted to continue this little battle of wits, but knew better then push her right now. He'd wait till he ran into her again, 'cause he'd have a feeling they'd have something else to argue about then too. "Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time." He told her with enthusiasm, but the only reaction he seemed to receive was a blank stare. He gave her winning smile, and decided to try once again. "Now, tell me that wasn't fun?" He looks at her expecting something even if it was a scoff, but she did absolutely nothing she looked at him with no emotion in her eyes and it didn't seem like her. He decided now he should leave, he sighed left her with one more endearment. "Master and Commander."

Rory looked at him like he was crazy for a moment, she was confused by the comment the only things that came to mind was the movie. "The movie?" Well, at least she hoped it was the movie he was referring to.

Climbing up the stairs, he shook his head. Wondering how many movies she's seen, if she knew that one. "No, that's what I want you to call me from now on." He proceeded to walk up the stairs to his friend's; he looked at her one last time and smiled.

"Ugh." She needed coffee ASAP; she walked out into the courtyard towards Her and Lia's favorite coffee cart. As she walked she pulled her cell out of her skirt pocket, flipping it open and pressing speed dial 2 and send. As it started to ring, she made it to the coffee cart. The guy behind the coffee cart nodded at her, she put to fingers up and he started making her coffee order.

"Lia's House of Horror, how may I frighten you?" Lia said in a deep creepy voice, if you didn't know her you'd think she was serious but it's just what you learn from growing up with Lorelai. Lia, Rory and Lorelai always played it that way on the phone, even if it was a random person. Again though if you didn't know them you thought they were serious, but if you knew them than you were use to it or getting there.

"Get drunk, that will definitely frighten the hell out of me" Rory learned from experience that Lia had a abnormally high tolerance to alcohol, she never got drunk no matter how many hours you spent refilling her drink she never got drunk. They had known each other for years; they practically grew up with each other for the most part.

"That would be the day wouldn't it, you're getting there though. Another year and you might not get drunk after 3 hours of drinking straight, but besides my drinking habits what's up?" They giggled about the drinking, and sobered up so they could talk to each other. Lia could hear something in her voice, something happened but if it were horrible she wouldn't have been joking with her.

Rory knew that Lia figured something was up, 'cause she knew she was suppose to be helping Paris with her stuff. "Nothing, just getting some coffee. I was wondering how the unpacking was going, and if you wanted some coffee and help finishing moving in." She was going to ask her about Paris, but she knew she wouldn't say anything to personal about it, it creped her out to think about it even a little bit.

"Have you ever known me to turn down coffee? I could always use the help; I got a lot of things to unpack now that I have a whole dorm to myself, but weren't you helping Paris with her thing for that grandpa lover teacher today?" Lia shivered, she hated thinking about Paris and Professor Fleming together. It was just so wrong; she didn't really ever talk about it either. Anytime Paris where to bring it up, she would either walk away or block her out.

"I'm in a bad mood, and being around her right now doesn't seem like a good idea. I don't want to die, 'cause you know she'd kill me if I came in a bad mood for this stupid 

thing." Rory grabbed the coffee's the guy handed her, and waved to him and started walking toward Lia's dorm, they had talked yesterday about where they we're living and she lived in the building right across from hers.

"I can understand the need to get away from Paris," She knew not to budge her about her mood change; she'd wait for her to get to the suite so she could vent. "It's creepy as it is thinking about it. So coffee and unpacking with an order of unwinding on the side." She was thinking about taking a walk to the pub for a few drinks before crashing, depending what was bugging her best friend.

Rory laughed at her best friend's choice of words, she knew how to make her laugh when she was in a bad mood. "Yeah, that sounds like the plan. I should be there in 2 seconds, I'm baring the coffee so don't take too long to get to the door." She wasn't sure where in the room she was in, but gave her heads up 'cause she really wanted to vent about egotistical playboy asses.

"Have I ever done that, and besides I'm in the common room. See you in a sec, oh and watch out there's this weird looking guy hanging out in the hallway." They said their goodbyes on the phone and hung up. Lia and Rory had been best friends since birth, they're mom's we're best friends in high school. Lia's mom Cassandra was a junior when she got pregnant with Lia, and had gotten married to her father as soon as they told their parents. Cassandra Morgan was like a year older version of Lorelai, after Rory was born she had visited Lorelai with Lia daily. Since Lia's dad was hardly around, he was always too busy to deal with her; or any other family obligation unless it was work related. As her thoughts were wondering further into the past, she heard Rory knocking on the door.

Handing Lia her cup of coffee, she jumped right into unpacking and organizing the stuff around the rooms. "So what goes to what rooms, and where do you want things and how?"

Rory seemed like she's had one too many coffees' but Lia knew better, there was no such thing as too much coffee in a day. She was antsy about whatever put her into a bad mood, and wanted to make herself busy while she talked about it. "Well, 1) everything for each room is already in the rooms, in their own boxes. 2 & 3) you know my style, so I don't have to tell you. We can start in here, since it's the biggest room."As she drank her coffee she walked to the open box by the now set up Entertainment Center. It had all the top of the line equipment; Plasma HDTV 45" TV (great for Gilmore girl movie night), 8 Disc DVD Player, High Def BOSE surround sound system that filled the room with speakers scattered all over, and a standing 5 Disc CD Player. She had two slim shelves standing on either side of the Entertainment Center, for all of her DVD's and CD's that they both watched multiple times a week. She started unpacking her DVD collection, and stacking them by the amount of times they watch it.

"Ok so I told you about the whole three stooges yesterday right?" Rory says while taking throw pillows and blankets out of a box, and putting them on different couches and chairs 

in the room. Lia had two couches and one loveseat, plus 3 recliners so during; movie nights, studying, or drinking they we're comfortable.

Lia was surprised at why she brought it up, they we're upset how they treated they're friend Marty but there wasn't much they could do about it since they didn't know their names. "Yea, high society at its finest. Adolf would have been proud of the way those three, for taking pleasure in trying to ruin someone's job. Why'd you bring them up for?"

Rory laughed at the use of grandma's nickname, which fit her so well as long as you didn't use it in front of her. "Your right Adolf would be proud, how sad is that? 'Cause I ran into them outside my dorm, apparently one of them got wasted last night and couldn't remember the girl he hooked up with lived. Surprise there! So he thought she lived in my dorm room, and I corrected him. None of them even remembered me, and I got into it with Blondie. Who seemed to be the leader of the stooges, but God he was exactly like Tristan back in High School but worse."

"Wow, and that's pretty hard to do. I mean if you think about it, the only reason Tristan isn't like that now, is 'cause we actually knocked some sense into his brain. Literally, I mean how many times have we hit him upside the head?" Lia smiled at the thought of how many times she's hit her favorite cousin in the head, him deserving each and every one of them. She had taken Rory on spring break on her senior year of Chilton, and they had met up with Tristan. Rory didn't know that, but when they got there Tristan acted different, but still made rude comments that deserved being hit on the back of the head twice be the two of them.

She smiled at the thought of her Spring Break a year and a half ago; she started to wonder what they were going to do this spring break. "I know it's amazing, I lost track after 15 I believe. I actually wanted to smack him upside the head, but chose not to it would cause another meeting between the two of us which I don't want. Though I know it will, eventually we go to the same school so it's bound to happen." She didn't know how right she was, about running into him again. She just didn't know how much of an impact in her life he was going to have, as well as the rest of the stooges.

"Well if he was raised in high society, you know he's learned how to treat people. Mom, Mama, Tristan and myself are exceptions. We knew how to be respectful, though Tristan has forgotten on occasion. Back on topic though, we knew not to take everything given to use for granted. They just pay themselves through all the trouble they get into, with the money they inherited or their parents money." Which was true, Cassandra made sure she taught her, not to take money or anything given to her for granted. Lia worked when she wasn't in school, usually at a restaurant as a chef or at Lorelai and Sookie's Inn as a chef in the kitchen with Sookie.

She knew Lia hated talking about family obligation especially since her mom died, nothing with her and her dad have been the same. Lia had really just cut off any emotion towards her dad when Cassandra died, there was no need to show him any type of emotion he thought it was a weakness to begin with. "I know, really I do. It's just people 

like him and his friends, irritate me like no other sometimes I wish I could be more like you, and tell Adolf off for speaking in that kind of tone at someone." Rory gave her, a weak smile.

"You might not be giving it to Adolf, but you're giving to those who aren't your grandmother. I mean honestly, I do it cause I'm right about how she's treating them but I'm also doing it cause I like to see her pale then turn 15 different shades of red." Emily Gilmore never like her, cause she never took her wealth for what it was worth. She hardly ever used her name, when she did it was only in emergencies. She usually made people fearful of her by her demeanor, or she'd talk her way into the perfect situation."I'm proud of you for standing up to them, even if it was for Marty and he shouldn't have let them scare him. They might have money, but his got friends willing to watch his back like us. Yes he doesn't know about our wealth, but I wouldn't even use money to take care of those three."

As they finished in the living area, they moved onto the kitchen. Lia probably had the biggest dorm kitchen on campus, and she knew it was because Lia loved to cook. Rory couldn't help but smile at the coffee machine that was already out on top of the counter closest to bedrooms, so it was close by when she woke up in the morning. "When did you unpack, Sammie?" Coffee is what the two lived off of, but that's another thing you get from growing up with Lorelai Gilmore.

She looked at Rory, gave her a knowing smile. "She was the first thing I unpacked; please tell me Toby isn't still in a box back at your place." Lia gasped, slightly horrified at the thought.

Rory laughed at her best friend, she really was family inside and out. "Of course I unpacked him already, if I didn't that would be breaking like 3 different rules in the book." As part of the family she knew the rules of the Gilmore Girls Rule Book, and she lived by it just like them.

Lia relaxed, and let out a sigh of contentment. "Good, I would have hated it if I had to call Mom. We'd both be getting an ear full, and with all the unpacking needing to be done I don't have the time." She had been calling Lorelai Mom for as long as she could remember, and Lorelai encouraged it especially after Cassandra's death. Lia mostly spent her time home from boarding school in Stars Hollow, a true home for her. She learned everything from Stars Hollow, and she was happiest when there.

The girls finished setting up the kitchen fairly quickly, and started on Lia's room. Lia had already decided that she was going to set up one of the rooms to be Rory's, when or if she needed a place to crash. The other room was really for anyone else, so when they finished Lia's room. Lia sent Rory to the room for guests, 'cause Lia decided she wanted to surprise her with the room, but want to decorate it specially for her in her style. By the time they we're all done it was 6:30, and Lia thought they could unwind at the Pub and hangout with Joe.

"So, I was thinking Pub, which equals Joe. In which equals some Grinders, and food that will help us relax after a long day. What do you say?" Lia knew she could use the drink, but also knew they could just go through her cabinets and order take-out if nothing else.

Rory took a moment to think about the options they had, and decided a drink was in order for the night. "I could use a nice juicy burger, and a few shots." Rory knew Lia was up for anything, it's just how she is and Rory wouldn't like her any other way.

"Alright, let me grab my keys." Lia got her keys from the counter in the kitchen, and saw her spare keys and remembered that she was going to give one to Rory. "Oh hey, I almost forgot. Here's your key, so you never have to knock or wait for me if I'm not here."

"Ah, thank you. I would give you one, but I know you'll stay away as much as possible and I don't blame you." Rory knew she would be here more than at her own place, and for that matter Paris doesn't like Lia because she gave her opinion of her affair with Professor Fleming. Paris wasn't too happy with that, but you couldn't tell Paris anything even if she did ask for your opinion on the subject. Rory didn't have problem with them not talking to each other anyway, now she can go back to feeling like she had a part of Stars Hollow with her and not share it with someone who didn't really understand the craziness of the town.

Lia knew how it felt to have someone to share Stars Hollow with, and she hasn't had the feeling of wanting to share it with anyone for some time now. Tristan was different he was family, and he understood why it was home to her just like it became a home for him. "Let's go, after you." Lia opened the door, and let Rory go through first. Lia tried to think back to the last person special enough to her that she would have shared Stars Hollow with, and she remembered that she had wanted to bring her 10th grade boyfriend home. She never got the chance to, he had got shipped somewhere by his parents.

Rory was thinking about the last guy Lia had brought to Stars Hollow, and she couldn't think of anyone. She realized that Lia hadn't found anyone special enough to share it with, no one who would understand the quirkiness of the town and why she loved it so much. A lot of the guys Lia had dated; didn't understand her quirkiness or her wittiness. She only hoped that Lia found someone soon, cause even though she seemed happy on the outside with just partying and hook up with random guys at times. Rory knew she wasn't happy in the inside, she knew Lia wanted to find someone who challenged her, who understood her quirks and wittiness. Just like Rory wanted to find someone like that too, of course she had found a few but they never lasted they never really got all those things about her either.

The two girls came out of their train of thoughts, as they reached the Pub entrance. They had made it a tradition to make it to the Pub multiple times a week, and it just so happened that today was one of the days they usually came in. The school always had them come a week early to get situated in the dorms, and getting all their books and what not. As they made it into the Pub, they were greeted by the Bartender.

"Hey girls, you all settled in already?" the bartender asked, as the girls walked up to the bar while surveying the tables for an open one.

As Lia spotted their usual table open, she answered his question. "Yep, and now were her for the usual but can we get some of our Grinders to go with that too Joe?" As he nodded, he waved us off to our table and went to put in the order and make the drinks.

Rory slid into left side of the booth, and Lia slid into the right side. Rory had been thinking about talking to Lia about, throwing a party before school starts a big blow out.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could throw a big blow out before school starts, you know it could be like are final goodbye to summer, it could be like our end the school year bash last year." She knew that Lia was going to question why all of a sudden she wanted to throw a party, because usually she would say she needed to study or get a head start since school hasn't started yet, and really right now Rory wasn't ready to talk about what happened the week she had left due to her father's request.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lia said with a light laugh, she knew something happened that week she was gone for a business trip for her father. "Ok if we're going to do this, we're doing it bigger than the one we had for the end of school party." She decided to just concentrate on the party, besides it's not like she hasn't keep some things to herself. She never has told anyone why she really decided to take a year off after her freshman year at Harvard, and then a year later transfer to Yale. Lorelai and Rory knew there was a reason, but knew they shouldn't push for details if she wasn't ready to talk about it.

Rory smiled a knowing look at her, Rory had known something had happened back at Harvard. She just didn't know what, she was pretty sure no one knew unless you were there for whatever had happened then. "Ok, that actually sounds like a great idea." As ideas started forming in each other's head, Joe came by with their food and drinks.

"There you go ladies, I'm already working on some more Grinders and you usual drinks of the night. Anything else you want?" Joe asked, he had the privilege to get to know them last year. They had come in from a long day of school, and had looked beat. He had asked them what they'd like from the bar, fully knowing neither of them were 21 yet. It was college though, and figured it wouldn't take long for them to get wasted and go home. Boy was he surprised, he had been watching them drink for about 3 hours and neither of them where drunk.

Rory smiled at Joe, he was like a third dad to them. He always took care of them, and sometimes he'd get on their cases about their coffee addiction. "I'm good for now, thanks Joe. How about you Lia, do you need anything else?" She was still planning in her head, and noticed that she was only half concentrating.

"Food wise I'm good, but do you think I could get a sheet of paper and a pen maybe?" She was having idea after idea pop in her head, and wanted to write it all down before she forgot. She was sure Rory had several ideas too, so they'd have to work the details out together.

"Yea, I'll be right back with for you." Joe knew when she was in planning mode, and since he knew school didn't start till next week it had to be a party. He knew not to ask questions about what they happen to get into at them, but have heard around the Pub when the students come in. That they throw the best ones, even better then the three boys who come in here all the time, they use to throw them their freshman and sophomore year."Here you go, and the rest of your drinks. Just wave over at me when you need more, I'll make it and bring it all over." He said giving them their piece of paper and pen, he smiled at the two girls proud of what they have accomplished in the past year.

Lia and Rory both smiled at Joe, and began to engulf their food. One thick juicy double cheeseburger for each of them, Lia with curly fries and ketchup, Rory with regular fries and ketchup, and 3 shots of Coffee Grinder and 3 shots of B-52 each plus one Long Island Iced Tea for Lia and one Blue Bahama for Rory.

Half way through the meal, and 3 shots and half of their regular drink, they started talking about the party details. "Ok so since this is going to be bigger than our blow out in May, I was thinking it could be a two day thing. We start Saturday night end sometime Monday morning, and we can rent out Club Alize for it. It has 3 floors, there's a stage on the first floor and I was thinking we could see if Lane and them would like to play. We can also look for some other local bands, and book them to play that night and Sunday night. Get projectors and camera men for different shifts, and have them put up white board on every wall on the 2nd and 3rd floor, so that everyone can see live performances and feel like they're there. Plus, we'd have to focus on getting different DJ's again for different shifts."

"That actually sounds pretty good, but will the club agree I mean it's a Saturday and that's one of their biggest nights. Oh, and you can sing a few songs here and there, I know you've at least written 2 maybe 3 new songs." Rory was still amazed by the many talents that Lia had: she was an amazing cook, she played; guitar, piano, and bass. She had the perfect voice for singing, which she did either it be to a song on the radio or a song of her own. She wrote songs, articles for the paper, poetry, and she even had written a short novel that is worthy of publishing but she won't, saying that it's just for fun and reliving memories of living in Stars Hollow, her mother, and of two best friends for life.

She knew her best friend was right about her writing a few new songs lately, but she didn't know if she wanted to since any of them. The old ones she's sang she didn't mind, but the few new ones she's written were a little too personal to share still. "I can work in a few songs throughout the two days, we can take day trip to see mom and I can grab my guitar and keyboard. We can even have lunch or something at pops, and catch up with Lane and ask her if she'd be up for it. Actually how about tomorrow, that way we leave Lane and them enough time to get ready." They had agreed to go to Stars Hollow the next day, and so they finished their food, and had about two more rounds of drinks before going back to Lia's dorm for the night, since they were going to leave in the morning.


	2. GilmoreHayden Blow Up

_Monday Morning…_

The next morning Lia woke up excited for the day, she got out of bed and started up Sammie. While the coffee was brewing, she hopped into the shower to get ready for the day. While Lia was in the shower, Rory was still sleeping in her new room in Lia's dorm room. Lia had showed it to her when they had gotten back from the Pub, Rory was so shocked that she was speechless so she gave her a hug and thanked her. Lia made it out of the shower just as the coffee machine beeped let her know that the coffee was ready, just as she was pulling out two coffee mugs out. Rory walked out her room in a daze; she followed the scent of coffee. Lia silently chuckled and put one of the mugs now filled with coffee in Rory's hands.

Rory put the mug to her lips, and breathed in deeply smelling the wonderful elixir of life. She gulped all of it down all at once, and went to the coffee pot to refill her mug. As she drank her 4th cup of coffee, she looked up at Lia who was on her 5th cup of coffee. "You're already ready? How long have you been up?" She was surprised that she was already dressed, and didn't wake her up to get ready too.

Lia chuckled at her friend expression; she had already known that Rory was slow in the morning and grumpy if she was woken up without coffee ready or in her hand. "Please I know better than to wake you up without coffee ready, so really this shouldn't be a surprise." She pointed at her hair and clothing, Lia had done her luscious dark brown hair in curls just touching the top of her shoulders. She put on a nice dark denim mini skirt, with light blue tube top. She finished off the look with very light make-up and blue flip-flops, and a pair of her black Gucci sunglasses.

"You're right, you look good though. I'm just going to hop into the shower and get ready, and we can go but can we grab some breakfast to go?" Rory was starving, and knew if she had asked Lia would have made them something to eat but she didn't want her to do that. She would be happy dropping by a café and grabbing a muffin or Danish, or possibly some pancakes.

Lia smiled, she was planning on stopping by the coffee cart for some coffee and grabs some food there. "Yeah sure, I was thinking of stopping by Mark's cart and grabbing all the stuff we need before we go. Is that okay, or did you want pancakes or something?" She knew Mark had started bringing Danish's with him on the cart just for the two of them, and they were almost as good as Luke's.

"That's perfect, I'll be ready in a little bit." Rory said over her shoulder while walking towards the bathroom, she was happy that she was going to be able to see Lane and her mom. As the hot water hit Rory's body, she thought back to the times Lia and her went to school together. Cassandra had refused to put Lia in private school for elementary, and she would have refused all the boarding schools that Lia's father sent her too after she died. Lia had only been 10 when her mom died, and it was heart breaking for everyone in Stars Hollow but it was so much harder on her and the Gilmore Girls. Lia had lost her best friend at 10, and she was lost for months without her there, with her. She had written 

songs about loneliness and pain for a few months after that, and Lorelai and her tried everything they could think of to cheer her up to get back the girl they use to know. The one who fought back at every turn, who had so much craziness in her that she was up for anything.

One day the three of them had been walking down the street towards Luke's, and a tourist had walked into her. The guy told her to watch where she was going he was walking there, the next thing Lorelai and her saw was the old Lia jumping down the guy's throat for being an arrogant ass who thinks the world revolves around him. Rory smiled at that particular part of her memory, that's when she got her best friend back Luke had seen it through the window of the diner and hadn't argued with the girls about their coffee intake at all. "Alright I'm ready for some food, and more coffee." Rory was dressed in white cargo Capri's, and a dark blue tank top. She also had light make-up on with white black flats on, and accessorized it with her white Guess? Sunglasses and her mid-length coffee colored hair straight that reached the top of her shoulders.

"You look good; alright let me grab the keys and coffee and off we go." They grabbed their respective things and head for the door, once Lia had closed and locked the door they were off to see Mark for coffee and food. "Ok so I need to call the Manager of Alize and book it since we have to get everything done in four days, that will be the big thing we need to take care of really as long as we have that everything else should be fine."

Rory was really worried about the location of the party, everything else she could handle but if they didn't have Alize for the party they would have to find somewhere else to hold it and there wasn't enough time to find somewhere else. "What do you think we're going to have to do, I mean he isn't going to give the place to us for free. It is his business, I mean I know we have the funds to cover the whole thing but that's money out of our pockets."

"Oh right that's what I wanted to run by you, because I'm pretty sure he won't have a problem with how I'm going to pitch this. I was thinking we charge for the party, the same amount it would cost to get into the club 15 bucks for entry, but since it's our party I want to drop the drink prices, I mean as long as they leave a tip for a bartender we'll just have to make sure we pay for it all later." She had thought this through, there was no reason they still couldn't charge for entry she just felt since they were throwing the party they should pay for the drinks and bartenders. Besides she knew the son's owner, and he owed her a favor.

Rory threw a sideways smile at her best friend as they approached Mark's coffee cart, they had been going to this for a year now and loved the coffee. "You definitely thought it through, I like it a lot. It's seriously brilliant; who are we going to tell so they spread the word?" They had decided the night before that they didn't want to make invitations, so they'd just have people spread the word.

"Hey Mark, the usual and a couple Danish's and muffins please." Mark nodded, and Lia turned to talk to Rory. "Really we only have to tell about 3 people each and the word will 

get around, ok while Mark's getting all that ready I'm going to make the phone call to club owner." Rory just nodded at her, while she backed up from the line to the side.

Lia pulled out her cell from her pocket, and dialed the number for the owner of Club Alize. "Hello Mr. D'Marco, this is Lia Morgan." She had immediately put on her business tone; she had learned it through having to live in society as well as the business trips her father made her go on.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan. How may I help you today?" asked Mr. D'Marco, he didn't know what to expect since she helped his son out of a jam, he owed her and didn't know what she was going to ask.

"Myself and a very close friend of mine wanted to rent out your club for this weekend, of course it would only be Saturday and Sunday. This would leave you Friday for your usual crowd, now before you turn me down, I'd like to also say that the entrance fee you usually have will still be used for this event. This event is just a party for the end of summer, and hello to the new school year." She had it all planned out, so he couldn't refuse. He still could but hoping he wouldn't.

He thought about it for a second, and decided that it would be good and it wasn't that bad of favor. "Alright you said it was for Saturday and Sunday, correct?"

Lia smiled, and was jumping up and down in the inside. "Yes Mr. D'Marco, Saturday and Sunday. Thank you very much, and for those nights drinks will be on the house to the guest, but just send me the bill after that night and I'll take care of it. Good Bye Mr. D'Marco; and we'll see you Saturday mid-day." Lia had hung up the phone, and walked back to Rory with a huge smile on her face. "It's all set Ry, now all we have to do is get the other bands and DJ's."

Rory smiled at her childhood nickname that Lia came up with, she decided she wanted to have her own name for her and decided to just cut Rory in half and use the last two letters. "Excellent, this is going to be the biggest bash of the summer. So I was thinking now that we have the location, we can go ahead and start calling the other stuff we need for the club on the way to Stars Hollow."

"Alright, let's go look at the boards before we go and see if there's any flyers for bands first. That way we can start there, considering we don't have a lot of time to do audition's if we wait to look for them tomorrow." They both walked off to boards, and were throwing ideas at each other throughout the process. They found several flyers for bands picked out a bunch they might like, and started walking off to Lia's Blue Lotus Elise.

On the way to Stars Hollow they called DJ's, and all the other details other then bands done. They had decided to talk to Lane first, and then on the way back to school to call the other bands. As they reached the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign, they were starving and wanted to get some burgers from Luke's.

"I'm going to call mom and tell her to meet us at pops, and then we can go back to the house and grab everything." Rory said while taking out her cell, pressing 3 for the Dragonfly Inn. She caught Lia's nod of approval from the corner of her eye, and smiled because she knew Lia was thinking up lyrics for a song from the look in her eye. She was pulled out of her thoughts, as she heard the phone click notifying her someone had picked up the phone.

"Thank you for calling the Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai speaking how may I help you?" Her mother said on the other side of the line, and she sounded like she needed a good cup of coffee.

"Hey mom! Lia and I were just wondering if you wanted to met up for lunch pops, for burger and coffee." Rory and Lia had been calling Luke pops, since Lorelai and he started dating the summer before Rory's senior of high school. They had gotten engaged on Valentine's, and both girls were ecstatic about the development.

Lorelai squealed over the phone, she was so happy that her girls came to see her. "Oh my God, you guys are here and you didn't call me to tell me you were coming. I'll be there in 3 minutes, 5 tops if Michele wants to get in my way. Love ya, Kids!" As soon as Lorelai finished her mini rant, she had hung up so she could make it to Luke's on the time she said she would. "Michele I'm going to be meeting the girls at Luke's for lunch, I'll be back a little later." The only response she received was a grunt from her French friend, and he was a strange one at that.

Rory just laughed at her mother antics, and shook her head as she closed her phone and turned to look at Lia who had a knowing smile of the craziness that is Lorelai. "Mom said she'd meet us there in 3 to 5 minutes tops, and I think we should be ready for a rant about us not calling her to tell her that we were coming for a short visit today." The two girls laughed at that, they knew very well that they were going to get that very rant for Lorelai and wouldn't have it any other way.

Lia pulled up in front of Luke's, and they both climbed out as they reached the door Lorelai screamed from behind them. "My long lost daughters!" Lorelai had been calling Lia her daughter since forever, even when Cassandra was alive and Cassandra had done the same with Rory. Lorelai had promised Cassandra that she'd watch over Lia when she was gone, she didn't want to be worried her and knew she wouldn't be if Lorelai took care of her.

They two girls turned around with big smiles on their faces, they're mom was crazy and now they didn't need Ms. Patti or Babette letting the town know they were here. "Hey mom!" They said in unison and both gave her a big hug, and the three walked into Luke's.

Lia was the first to open her mouth to speak, because she wanted food as soon as possible. "Hey pops can we get the usual, and with extra coffee too." Lia gave her famous head tilt and puppy dog face, and Rory and Lorelai gave there Bambi eyes. They 

had perfected it all over the years, and Luke or anyone for that matter could turn away from it.

Luke looked at the three girls, and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to be a part of this family for good, not that he wasn't already he was just so excited about marrying into it. The three were one of a kind, and even if he had tried to look for something that even came close to anything like them he couldn't. "It's coming right up, but don't blame me when you die at a young age." After he said that he knew what the three where going to say, it was something the four did since they had met.

"At least we'll die happy though" They three said all at once, and smiled at him. He nodded his head, and the girls found a table right by the window so they could mock those they could.

Lorelai was the first to speak as they sat at the table; she wanted to know why they were here. "Okay, so why didn't you call and let me know you were coming? Please tell me you didn't kill Paris, and she's now in your trunk and you need somewhere to bury her." She feigned horror, and looked at the girls with huge eyes.

They two laughed, but Lia was the one to answer the question. "No we didn't, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Anyways, we came by to pick up my keyboard and my guitars. We're throwing the biggest bash of century, well for now anyways till the next one we throw." Rory nodded in agreement with what Lia had said, and Lorelai was happy that Lia had brought Rory out of her shy shell.

"I talked her into singing a few songs at the party, and we're going to ask Lane if the band wanted to play to. It's a two night party; we just don't take a break. It's going to start Saturday night and end sometime Monday morning; we still have a lot to do for it. We just decided that the sooner we get her things, and ask Lane we can go ahead and organize other bands to play at the party as well." Rory had finished talking just as Luke was bring the food and coffee over to the table, and handed them their respective meals and poured their coffee.

As Luke overheard the last part of what Rory was saying, he was happy that they were keeping the town involved in their Yale lives, even if it was for a college party that they drink at. He had found out that Lia and Rory drank alcohol at one of the famous Gilmore society parties, he just told them not to drink too much he cause he couldn't really blame the he was in dire need for a drink himself. He soon came to realize, just like everyone else who didn't know them at first that they could hold they're liqueur. "Lane should be here any minute for her shift; you can ask her when she gets here. I'm sure she'll agree to it, and most likely they'll do it for free." He offered the girls, and he was positive that Lane wouldn't let the pay for her and the band to play at their party.

As Luke turned from the table to take care of the other customers in the diner, the girls dug right into their food. By the time they ate they're last bit of food, and on their 3rd cups of coffee each, Lane walked in and saw them sitting at the table and ran over. They 

talked details about the party, and she had agreed with only condition they play for free. After the settled everything, Lorelai stayed a little longer helping with little details with the party and giving them certain numbers for help.

"So what's with the party, other then it being the end of summer? I mean don't get me wrong a party is great, but I know there's another reason than the one you're giving me here." Lorelai asked, knowing there was something the girls weren't saying.

Lia was wondering when this was going to come up, she knew Lorelai sensed it and wasn't sure why Rory hadn't already talked to her about it already. "Well it seems are little wallflower here, got into it with Blondie yesterday. You know the guy with his two friends who berated Marty in front of her, well he might have gotten under her skin and she might have wanted to hit him upside the head." She gave Lorelai and Lane a knowing look; they'd been through this once before.

Lorelai smile and nodded, she didn't have to ask what the look Lia gave was for, she already knew. "It sounds to me like; we have another Bible Boy on our hands."

Rory just looked at her three best friends; she couldn't believe they actually thought something would happen with her and this guy. "Seriously this guy is nothing like Tristan, yes Tristan use to be an arrogant chauvinistic jackass but he was never this bad. I don't ever want to see him again, and even though I will doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I'm appalled that the three of you could even think what you're thinking, and with that I'm going to bathroom." She got up from her seat and head to the ladies' room, as she was walking away the girls looked at her retreating back.

Lane was the first one to break the silence with a snicker, and the shaking of her head. "She doesn't see it, does she?"

Lorelai shook her head no, and it had her thinking. "This is either going to turn out badly after they do what happened that summer after spring break, or it's going to be something good."

"I don't know mom, I mean she spoke with more venom in her voice towards him, I have never heard speak about Tris that way. I think there can be something there, but I don't think we should just assume that history's going to repeat itself. Considering, that it wouldn't be her first time either." Lia had remember their summer vacation, the 4 girls took a trip to the Bahamas and Tristan had met up with them. One night of drinking, with a drunk Tristan and a tipsy Rory led to her losing her virginity that night. They had woken up in each other's arms, remembering the events of last night at the same time. They decided though it was good, that it was weird now that they were like family in a way. So instead of making everything awkward, they came out and told them everything at breakfast after many cups of coffee.

Lane looked at her confused, she didn't know what she meant by that. "How do you think it's different from Tristan, I mean it sounds the same to me."

"One they're not even friends, so if they do it. It's going to be awkward, and second she doesn't even know his name all she does know is his from high society." Lia had told them, knowing the conversation the two girls had the day before.

Rory had just caught the end of the conversation, and she was happy that Lia understood that and the part where he annoys her. "Lia's right, and she also helped me understand that not all of society was raised like her, mama, and you mom." She said pointing at Lorelai, and thinking about how many times Lia has been there to stand up for her even if she started the teasing.

Soon after the three left making sure to say goodbye to Luke and Lane, Lia and Rory gave Luke a hug and kiss on the cheek, and a hug to Lane saying that they'd see the two soon. Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss, and when the three girls were outside the diner gave each other hugs and goodbyes since Lorelai had to get back to Inn. "Don't forget we have Friday Night Dinner this week, and don't even try of getting out of it I already tried." Lia had been going to Friday Night Dinners regularly since Cassandra died, because Richard had found out how Frank Morgan had treated her after her mother's death. He felt that this was his chance to be there for her, like he wasn't there for Lorelai. He had realized just how bad it most of been like for her when she lived with them, and was happy to have a second chance with Lia even if Emily distasted the girl she was family.

The girls drove the short distance to the Crap Shack, as they got out Lia popped the trunk open. Rory walked in the house and into her room and grabbed a few things she needed for the party she placed them into a bag that was sitting in her room. As soon as Lia walked in she walked up the stairs into the room Luke had Tom build, when they remodeled the house a few years back so she could have her own room. Lia walked in and started packing up her Guitar and Bass, while Rory walked in and packed up her keyboard for her. It took awhile, but they finally crammed everything into the trunk and head back to Yale.

_Thursday Afternoon…_

Rory had spent the last few days at Lia's, so they could finalize everything. They booked all the bands needed yesterday, after the auditions on Tuesday. Lia had already written 2 songs for the party and was working on a third, and hoping to get the fourth down by Friday.

"Hey, who are we spreading the word to we haven't even told anyone." Rory was worried that no one would show up, and her nerves were slightly getting to her.

Lia smiled at her friend's nervousness, she had already thought up a way to get everyone to know about it, now all she needed to do was put that little plan in motion. "Rory relax, okay? We can get the word out without too much problem, we already have a plan. There aren't that many people that would turn down a party by us, and you know this so chill. Now just find three people that you think would be able to spread the word, and I'll do 

the same, okay?" Lia already knew who she was going to tell, it was a matter of getting Rory to tell her three and for her to find them which shouldn't be too hard.

"Okay, but who are you going to tell?" Rory knew Lia had connections in the party world, that's how they knew where the party's were if they weren't hosting them.

Lia chuckled at her question; she knew Rory had an idea in her head of the gossips on campus, in fact they've run into a lot of them. "Don't worry about it, just go find the three people you need to tell and I'll meet you by Mark's for coffee and we can have a movie night tonight since tomorrow night we're entering hell for the exception of Gramps." Lia had started calling Richard gramps when he started taking care of her as one of the family, and that's just how it's been since she was 11 years old.

"Alright, I'll see you there say about 20 minutes. I should be done by then, so if you're running late just text me." Rory walked out the door towards her first gossiper; Rory didn't know many but knew a few she could tell.

Lia grabbed her keys and headed out, she knew Rory was going to invite Marty and he would tell some of his friends. As Lia walked into the courtyard she spotted two of ladies, one with long blonde hair straightened down to her middle back, and the other with red fiery hair up in a tight ponytail. She smiles, and slides into an empty seat at their table. "Hello ladies, how are you this fine afternoon?"

The blonde looks at her apprehensively, and finely smiles at her friend. "Nothing really, just trying to figure out where the parties are this weekend, you know it being the end of the summer and all."

"How about you, what's going on LiLi?" The redheaded one asked, it was the nickname for her between the three since they became close friends.

Lia smiled and shook her head at the nickname, and eyed the two girls. "Well just trying to see if you wanted to come to this major blow of the century on Saturday, which Ry and I are holding. But, it seems you guys already got it covered from what it looks like." She knew she was baiting them, and knew the second she said her and Rory were throwing the party they were in.

The two girls perked up immediately, and looked at each before the blonde one answered. "Are you serious, what time does it start? You know we wouldn't miss it." The redheaded one nodded enthusiastically, with a huge smile on her face the whole time.

Lia chuckled at the craziness, she knew these two lived for partying and couldn't wait for it to be Saturday night already. "Steph really relax, and the party starts at 7:30" She told the blonde, and was happy with the look on her face. She was going to make them ask all the important questions, cause she wanted to see them sweat it out.

"Where's it at, and when does it end so we know how late we can make it and still have plenty of time to find a hot guy." The redhead had asked, so excited about the party now and the shopping of course.

"Rosemary you don't have to worry about what time you get there, as long as you're there before sometime Monday morning. As far as for where it's at, well it's at Alize and you're going to have to pay 10 dollars to get in but to everyone else you tell this about it's 15, alright?" She was happy that it didn't take long to ask those questions, now to all the squealing about the club they party was at.

As if on cue, the two girls squealed with delight over the club. "I can't believe it's at Alize, how did you rent out 1 floor for this party?" Rosemary asked, after she had calmed down from her high of delight.

"Yeah, that's like one of the hardest places to get into, even with our kind of connections. And what did you mean by just have to be there sometime before Monday morning?" Stephanie was confused by that, and was excited that she was finally able to see the inside of Alize.

"Well I called in a favor from the owner, I know his son from boarding school. Oh the party starts Saturday night and doesn't end till sometime Monday morning when the last person is out the door, and we didn't rent out just one floor we rented out the whole club. I told you this was the party of the century, well at least till the next one Ry and I hold." Lia told the girls with a satisfied smile on her face, she got these two good and couldn't wait for them to see how it turned out with all the planning they did.

Stephanie and Rosemary were in shock at what their friend had just told them, and was impressed all at the same time. They had never known someone to hold a today party, at the most popular club, and using all the floors in the building. "Um, you do know we won't be able to keep this to ourselves right, and there's going to be a line to get at this as soon as we open our mouths."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for, and don't forget to tell them they have to pay 15 dollars to get in. Oh and the drinks are free for the party, and you two are on the guest list so just go up to the door and whoever you're dates or whoever is coming with you still have to pay 15, but just mention that they're with you and they'll let them in with you." Lia said as she got up from her seat, and started walking away from the two girls so they could do their magic. Right on cue, she heard the two squealing into their cell phones.

Lia had pulled out hers and dialed a familiar number, and pressed send. As the phone rang, she started her walk towards Mark's coffee cart. "Hello?" Came a masculine voice on the other end, and it sounded like he ran for the phone as if he lost it.

"Robert did your phone run away from you again?" joked Lia, she always teased Robert about it cause he was always in a rush to get the girl into bed the night before, that he couldn't remember where he tossed anything.

She heard a grunt on the other side of the phone, and then a yelp she chuckled silently. "Ha Ha, stop laughing I tripped over a shoe." With that she couldn't keep contain it any longer, she let out her laughter while holding her side. "Stop already, is there a reason you called you evil person?" he asked her with annoyance, he couldn't believe the one girl that's ever turned him down was laughing at him.

"Well first you shouldn't have told me that you tripped over a shoe in the first place, and second I'm not sure I want to tell you about my party this weekend anymore." She said with a smirk on her face, and even though he couldn't see it he knew it was there.

He gasped feigning shock, and a little hurt. "Come on, I'm sorry. Please tell me about the party you're throwing this weekend, and I promise to be on my best behavior." He said pleading over the phone, he was use to this he would always say something stupid and then start begging to go to the party she was holding.

Lia laughed, knowing full well that his best behavior wasn't anything to be proud about in the least. "Well it starts Saturday evening at 7:30, and ends sometime Monday morning whenever the last persons out of the building. Oh, and it's at Alize we rented out the whole building, so spread the word my man."

"You got it, and wow. I'm not even going to ask how you got in there, especially the whole building. Oh, and a heads up the three amigos are back, and they want to meet you." He told her, it was nothing new they had kept telling her once these three mystery guys came back into town they were going to want to meet her. They had all made a promise to surprise them, and not tell them anything about her so that they could figure her out for themselves.

"Good for them, you can bring them to the party, but I'm pretty sure that Steph and Rosemary already blabbed about the party to them already. Especially if they knew that the three were back from their adventure, and cause I told them first. And whatever they want to talk about can wait till school starts, this is a party not an LDB event. Of course all of LDB is invited as usual, but I'm not going to be dealing with LDB issues till Monday, later if possible alright?" She wanted to keep the suspense of them meeting her till as late as possible, she was sure someone was going to point them out to her before hand and that was okay with her.

He sighed, knowing full well that she was going to say that and if he was honest with himself. He was happy for that, he didn't need the three 'amigos' knowing that she turned him down badly. "Alright, I won't say anything to them. Besides all they know about you, is that you've replaced them in the party scene." The two of them laughed, she had heard stories of their wild parties and everyone had told her throughout last year that her and Ry threw better ones. They said their goodbyes and hung up, just as Lia was coming up to Mark she could already see Rory waiting for her.

Rory saw her and got in line, as Lia came up next to her Rory just had to ask. "So, you told you're three people?"

Laughing at her bluntness, and curiosity she was happy. "Yeah I did, more than half of campus should already know by now. How about you?" She knew she was probably right about more than half of campus knowing about the party, and by the time they get their coffee the whole campus will know.

"All done! Marty knows and he passed it around, as well as my other two special friends." Rory said with amusement in her voice, and winked at Lia which made them burst out laughing.

Mark had just handed the person in front of them their order, when they burst out laughing he just shook his head and cleared his throat to get the girls attention. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah the usual, and make it a double order we're having a movie night tonight." Lia told him, with frown on her face as she thought about the dinner with Emily tomorrow night.

"Oh no, what's with the look?" He asked Rory as soon, as he saw the frown on Lia's face.

Rory looked at Lia, and sighed heavily knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Oh nothing, we just have dinner in hell tomorrow night and we couldn't get out of it."

Mark nodded, he knew all about Friday Night Dinners over at the Gilmore mansion, and knew how much the two hated going there. "They won't let you out, it's your first week back at Yale you're supposed to be getting ready and settled for school to start on Monday."

"You would think that wouldn't you, but Adolf wouldn't care if you were going into surgery or dying the next day. I already have a feeling that she's planning something, but I don't know what it is." Lia told him, she didn't know what Emily had up her sleeve and she was worried about what it was.

Mark gave them a sad smile, knowing that it was probably true. He made their coffee, and handed it to them. They smiled, and was almost out of his ear shot when Rory yelled his name and he looked up at them.

"We're having a party on Saturday night, it doesn't end till Monday morning sometime. So, stop by and hang out with us okay." Rory yelled to at him, she wanted him there just as much as Lia did. She saw him nod at them letting them know he'd be there, and they wandered off to get the junk food for tonight.

The whole night was spent watching movie after movie, they watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Godfather 1-3 with Sophia dying 15 times on rewind, Casablanca, 

Steel Magnolias, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and My Fair Lady. They had eaten 3 times the junk food 7 regular people would be able to hold down without getting sick, and had fallen asleep in the two couches. They had already gotten the pillows and blankets they were using before they started, by the time the last movie ended it was already 5 in the morning. They knew there was no way there we're waking up before noon at the earliest, and after lunch and lots and lots of coffee they'd have to get ready for hell.

By 1:30 Rory had woken up from where she was sleeping on the couch, she noticed that Lia had moved from her couch. She got up went into the kitchen and started the coffee, and went to change into some shorts and a top then brush her teeth. Once she was back in the kitchen, she poured coffee into two mugs carried them and the pot of coffee over to the coffee table that was covered in candy wrappers and bowls, she set down the coffee pot on the table and waved one coffee hug under Lia's nose while she sipped hers.

Lia shot her hand out from under the blanket, and grabbed the mug while sitting up. She put to her lips inhaled deeply, and sighed in pleasure as the smell of the coffee started to wake her up. She gulped it down, and Rory refilled it as well as hers. As soon as the pot was finished Lia got up to change out of her PJ's, when she came out she was in women's basketball shorts and a wife beater and her hair in a ponytail.

"I'm starving for some chocolate chip pancakes, and lot's more coffee to go with it." Lia said while grabbing her keys, as Rory was standing by the now open door.

Rory nodded in agreement, pancakes sounded so good to her right now. "How bout we go to that little diner a few blocks from the movie theater?" They had been at the movies one night, and got hungry when they got out even though they ate like half the concession stand. They drove a few blocks past the theater looking for a place to eat and came across this nice little diner, they had amazing food nothing like Luke's but close.

"Sounds good, let's go." They got into Rory's Dark Grey Lexus LF-A Roadster, and drove off to the little dinner. Richard had asked Lia what kind of car he should get Rory, and Lia had picked this one out. He had wanted to get one in red for her, but Lia had told him Rory didn't like to stand like that she liked to be in the middle so dark grey was a perfect choice they had agreed on. Rory parked the car as close as she could to the door, and they hopped out and entered the dinner.

"Hello girls, right this way and Margaret will be you server today." The hostess told the girls, she smiled at the two. Everyone knew them there, they were almost regulars but not quite.

"Thanks Alice" The two said together, they smiled as Margaret came and put in their order for them. Grabbed the coffee pot, and sat it on their table and went to her other tables. The girls talked about the party, movies, Lorelai and her craziness, Stars Hollow loonies, and pop-culture trivia as they ate their food. Getting it out of the way now, knowing full well they'd have to check it at the door of hell's entrance in a few hours.

By the time they got back Yale, it was 5 o'clock and they had separated to their actual dorms to get ready. After they finished getting ready, they met at Lia's car at 6 o'clock heading to Hell for dinner. They chatted back and forth, on nothing to important. As they pulled into the driveway they saw Christopher's Volvo, and Straub and Francine's Mercedes. They looked at each other realizing that this was really a family dinner with all of them, as they walked up to the door they noticed Lorelai, Luke and Christopher standing at the door.

"So who's ringing the door bell this time?" Lia asked form behind them, and Rory and she laughed at the three parents jump.

Chris smiled at them both, he had watched both girls grow up and become these amazingly wonderful women. "We were hoping that if we stood here long enough we'd disappear, but apparently that didn't work out to well for us."

"I guess not, cause we can see you. Hi Mom, hi Pops." Rory gave Lorelai and Luke a hug and kiss, and smiled at her the three getting along. Not that they didn't, though Chris never got married to Lorelai he was there to help raise her when he wasn't working unlike Frank. Chris saw the chemistry between Luke and Lorelai, and even helped push them together so that she could be happy all around in her life. He knew they'd always have chemistry, but it was never right for them, and he came to realize that it never would be.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Lorelai and Luke said in unison, and they laughed lightly at how ironic life was sometimes.

"Hey dad, how's Gigi doing? And why isn't she here with you?" Lia had asked, giving him a tight hug and kiss. She had been calling Chris dad, just as long as she had been calling Lorelai mom. It just came naturally to her, just as him thinking and being protective as if he were her real daughter.

Chris smiled, and was happy to have her in his life as one of his three daughters. "She's at home with the nanny, and Emily told me to leave her at home. She is doing wonderfully by the way, she wants to see her two older sisters though she misses you guys like crazy. I'm starting to think she loves you guys more, than me." Lorelai and the girls laughed at the statement, because they knew that would never happen and that it was just a girl thing.

Rory gave Chris a hug and a kiss, while Lia gave one each to Lorelai and Luke. "So Grandfather and Grandmother are inside I presume, since they aren't standing out here with you. Do we know what this is all about?" Lia and Rory usually don't have dinner with Straub and Francine till next Thursday, they started having every other Thursday Night dinners back when Rory was 16 after a lot of yelling on Lia's part on behalf of Rory, Lorelai and Christopher.

_Flashback:_

_Rory got out of the jeep when they had gotten home from one of the worst Friday Night Dinners in the world, she didn't know what to think about her grandparent's behavior or what they said. She picked up the phone and dialed Lia's number, since she was in boarding school in England._

_Lia was sitting in the sitting room with her grandpa and grandma, who were visiting in England for the weekend, and was staying with them while they were here instead of staying in the dorms. As her and her grandparents were enjoying their coffee, her cell phone started singing Best Friend by Brandy:_

_I don't know what I'd ever do without you  
From the beginning to the end  
You've always been here right beside me  
So I'll call you my best friend  
Through the good times and the bad ones  
Whether I lose or If I win  
I know one thing that never changes and  
That's you as my best friend_

Whenever I'm down  
With all that's going on, It's really going on  
Just one of those days  
You say the right thing, to keep me moving  
To keep me going strong, what else can I say

Friends are there through thick and thin  
Well I've been told that  
And I believe that it's automatic  
Call me when you need a friend  
Cuz I'm your sister and always  
for ya and I don't know

_She knew that Rory wouldn't call this late if it wasn't an emergency, she looked at her grandpa. "It's Rory she wouldn't be calling, unless something was wrong grandpa." Adriano Del' Atla knew how well his granddaughter Lia and her best friend Rory where like, Rory had become family to this part of the family. Franks parents didn't really care how Lia was doing, as long as the business was taken care of._

"_Lia darling go ahead, and take if it's important we can argue with that." Lia's grandma Tasha Del' Atla said, she loved her granddaughters friend, she had gotten just as close to Lorelai when Cassandra was alive. Lorelai had become another daughter to her, and Rory was her granddaughter without any doubt in her mind._

_Lia got up from her seat and walked a few feet away from her grandparents, she loved them so much. They were the only ones other than Lorelai and Rory who truly understood her, and loved who she was and wouldn't want to change her ever. "Hey Ry, what's up?" Taking it easy, considering she really didn't know if anything was wrong._

"_Lia, I know it's late but I just really needed to talk to you." Rory said with a hurt in her voice, she didn't want to worry Lia but she was the only one she could talk to about this. Her grandparents on her dad's side pretty much felt the same way about her, and make it known to her on a regular bases when they don't approve of the things she does._

_Lia heard the hurt in her voice, and knew something really bad happened at Friday Night Dinner. She was ready to jump Emily's throat for whatever she did to make Rory sad, and the next time she saw her she was going too. "Ry what happened, and I don't care what time it is. If there's something you need to talk to e about you know you can call me, no matter the time and I mean that. So tell me, what happened at dinner?"_

"_Adolf had invited Dad to dinner, as well as Straub and Francine and let me tell you it didn't go well at all." Rory told her with slight venom in her voice, she was pissed at how they could talk about her and her parents that way. "They told mom she was responsible for Dad not finishing Princeton, and not following in the plan. Straub said she should have gotten rid of me when she first found she was pregnant, and that I wasn't wanted by them or grandma and grandpa." She went on for a little while and she knew Lia was letting her vent, so that she could get it all out of her system._

_Lia was fuming a more with every word Rory said about what Straub and Francine said, she was happy the gramps said something but was immediately pissed off at him for what he said to Lorelai. "Ry don't listen to what ever Straub and Francine said, because your wanted in this world by a lot of people. Gramps is happy you're here, he might not be happy with how it happened but his happy about you. Grandma and Grandpa who are here with me in the other room, couldn't be any happier with having you in their lives and mama would have said the same thing. Mom, Dad and myself couldn't be who we are without you in our lives, they don't regret a thing so neither should you, and who knows how I would be without you in my life. I've got to go right now, but don't worry about those idiotic superficial morons okay." She had decided she needed to talk to her grandparents ASAP about getting to New Haven as soon as possible, so that she could give a piece of her mind to Straub, Francine and Richard. At that moment she didn't care if they were like family to her, she wouldn't let anyone talk to her actual family like that._

"_Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Thank you, for being there for me through this." Rory said feeling better now, after talking to Lia she was always able to make her feel better through all the things she couldn't really talk about with Lorelai. They said their goodbyes and Lia promised to call her back when she gets a chance._

_Lia walked back into the sitting room to talk to her grandparents, her grandparents noticed the scowl on her face and knew something had happened at we're sitting on edge. "Grandpa and Grandma I need to ask a favor, cause if Frank finds out I'm in deep shit and I'm not going to hear the end of it since he doesn't like mom and Ry."_

_Tasha looked at her husband of 45 years, and they knew this was something huge, not something that apparently a phone call could take of, it was something that needed to be _

_done in New Haven. "Baby what happened? Why do you need to go to New Haven, is someone hurt?"_

"_Grandma apparently the Hayden's think that Rory shouldn't have ever been born, and that Lorelai should have had an abortion when she found out she was pregnant. That Lorelai was responsible for dad not finishing Princeton, he couldn't think that it was possible that dad didn't want to follow the damn plan, that he didn't want anything to do with society because mom sure as hell didn't." Lia had let it out, and knew her grandparents were getting angry while telling them what happened that night back in New Haven. "Oh, and Richard stood up to him about Lorelai and Rory, but turns right back around and tell Lorelai that she was disgrace basically cause she didn't follow the plan either. So, I need to go put some common sense into their three brains. I know that Emily was behind it, and I know she didn't expect that but come on when have the Hayden's been involved in Rory's life. Never, and now that Dad's back in town for a little while taking care of some business. Emily has this great idea of inviting them over to now meet their granddaughter that they made no time to meet her before."_

_Adriano knew the Hayden's through certain business deals he had made through other business, he was usually the other company's lawyer and had been to plenty of parties in New Haven that they've been invited too as well as them. "Take the plane, I'll have the plane ready to go by the time you get to the air strip. I'm also going to give a call to some of the people I've done business with, who've had cases that went through Straub. Then I wan t you to call me and tell me when you're done biting their heads off, so I can have my turn on them." He knew his granddaughter had a bite when it came to family, and she knew that Straub and Francine had it coming to them and he was enjoying that, because know one mess's with his family._

"_Yes, I want to have a few choice words with Francine and Emily about all these things that happened tonight, so once you're finished call us right away we would like to have a chance to cause havoc in their lives." Tasha added, she knew all of Francine's friends, and couldn't wait to trash her if it came down to it. She wouldn't be able to show her face at any parties, and that would be deserving if they didn't fix this mess that was sure going to as soon as Lia lays her claws into them._

_Lia smiled at her grandparents, she was happy that they were in her life. She could care less that Douglas Morgan was her grandfather, or that Melissa Morgan was her grandmother. She got over trying to get them to see how special she was, and how important it is to see a person for who they are and not for their money. The only grandparents she needed in her life, were the ones sitting in front of her allowing her to take this trip on the plane, and wanting to do their own damage control. "Thank you grandpa, and I promise grandma that I'll call you as soon as I'm done with them." She hugged them both, and kissed them on both cheeks. "I'll call you when I land, if you could call mom and let her know, that I'm going to need my room or couch tonight when I'm done."_

_They both said that they would, and said their goodbyes. They'd see each other Sunday morning when she got back, because she had school on Monday and couldn't miss it or her father would find out she was home, and she'd get in trouble if that happened. She got to the airstrip in record time, boarded the plane and was off to New Haven to bitch out Straub and Francine for their actions. She took a quick nap on the plane, as they landed in New Haven she got into her grandpa's limo he had come pick her up from the strip. When she got into the limo she told the driver to go to the Hayden's mansion, she wasn't going to wait she wanted this over and done with. Five minutes later, she was in front of the Hayden's mansion. Taking a deep breath and rang the door bell, she waited about another five minutes before the maid opened the door. "Is there something I can do for you young lady?" Asked the maid, she looked nervous at having someone coming over late at night._

"_Yes you can, I'm here to see Mr. & Mrs. Hayden and it's an emergency." Lia said in her polite high society voice, she was going to play her last name if need be here but most likely the last name she was going to use is her mothers. Lia had her last name changed to Morgan-Del' Atla, after her mother dies and her father truly disappeared from her life._

_The maid took a quick glance behind her, and Lia automatically knew she was new in this household. "Since it's an emergency, I guess it will be okay. What's your name?" She asked after letting her into the mansion_

"_Let them know, that Lia Morgan-Del' Atla is here." The maid looked at her with wide eyes, her mother worked for the Del' Atla's when she was alive. She was the happiest there, she was with them for over 30 years. The maid took a step back, and nodded her head before turning around to get both the Hayden's as fast as possible._

_Lia didn't wait long as Straub and Francine basically ran to the foyer, as soon as they heard who was at the door they didn't wait a second. Both those names together could make anyone run, but just the last name Del' Atla will make anyone run. "Miss Morgan-Del' Atla we presume?" Francine Hayden said with the biggest society smile, and polite voice of course._

_Lia could spot fake society crap from a mile away, and she hated them as it is that just made it worse. "Yes it is, but I'm here on personal business and you're not going to like it. See you had some few choice words with my best friend, who is more like my sister really and you would have known that if you gave a rat's ass about your granddaughter."_

"_Excuse me, but how do you know we have granddaughter cause we don't." Straub told her, and she just fumed at his lunacy. Francine face had paled, and her smile had faded to a weak one._

_Lia was ready to throttle this man, she didn't care if he was older and had influences in society. She had better ones, she had two strong names behind her and one that could do more damage to them that her own father couldn't even do. "Oh please, you're so damn irritating. No wonder Chris left when he did, your idiots and can't seem to see what great _

_things you have that are right in front of you. I know Rory's your granddaughter, and you would have known who I was a long time ago if you knew her. If you knew Chris was my only real father figure in my life, and that your granddaughter is something to be proud of. She has both her parents, so they might not be married but their there for her, and for me. You don't get to say any of the things you did, because you never took the time to get to know Dad, Mom or Rory. Your egotistical and you live in the world of society and what they think, that you can't see how wonderful Dad and Mom have raised us. That when my mother died when I was ten, they took me in as their own and treated me just like they did Rory. Though my father is barely in my life unless it's for business, I live with Mom and Rory in Stars Hollow and we are a family and Dad visits us every other weekend. Even when I'm away to boarding school every school year, the holidays and breaks are spent in Stars Hollow with them. So before you go off spitting out insult learn the damn facts, just cause dad didn't finish Princeton and didn't follow the plan you laid out for him, but his doing things that make him happy. So Straub grow some balls, and Francine grow a damn brain of your own. Look deep down, and ask yourselves if you really don't want to get too know you granddaughter. One that is amazing, and knows more about journalism than anyone I know and you would be complete idiots if you don't get to know her and see how smart she is. If I were you I'd think fast, because if you don't hurry she wouldn't want to get to know you when you're ready to get to know her." Lia finished and walked out the front door, and told the driver to head for the Gilmore's mansion next when she slid into the car._

_She had to catch her breath from the speech she just gave in one breath, another thing she learned from one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and was damn proud of it. The driver informed her that they had met her second destination of the night, and that he would wait in the car. She took another deep breath, and opened the car door and got out to come face to face with Adolf and Richard. She rang the door bell, and to know surprise to her Emily answered the door herself. Emily probably had the maid fired as soon as Straub and Francine exited the door, and now she could see the surprise look on Emily's face. "I will deal with you, as soon as I'm done with Gramps cause what I have to say to him is more important than me talking with you. When I can waste that breath, right before I leave cause there will never be a time you're worth a good breath since you never listen and if you do you think your better than the person talking to you."_

_Lia walked right by Emily after her miniature rant, and headed straight for Richard's office knowing he'd be there. "How dare you agree with that non-nonsense of a Senator who won purely on people who had less money than him, and how dare you think that of Lorelai after you told me you were coming over a new leaf after you saw how my father treats me. If you honestly think Mom is a disgrace to this family, than I want nothing to do with you and I can promise that neither Ry, Mom and myself will not be back to Friday Night dinners till you apologize and get over your damn stubbornness pride." As she watched Richard turn pale, red and purple within her speech, she was happy with what she said and left to give a piece of her mind to Emily._

_She found Emily in lounge having a cocktail, and Lia shook her head at how come she was after everything that happened that night. "I don't know how you can live the way _

_you do Emily, because your daughter and granddaughter just got insulted by people who were suppose to their family but then again I shouldn't be surprised now should I Emily. I mean you don't give a damn about one but yourself, and if they aren't attacking you you're perfectly happy with how people treat your family. Especially if they have more money than you, and that's just plain pathetic even for you." Emily was about to say something to degrading to Lia, about how she can even stand here and not stand up to her father and other grandparents. "I've done the same exact thing, that I did to my father and grandparents and they don't listen just like you. You degrading bitch, who can't take the same damn treatment you serve out especially to you daughter. What in your right mind, thought that inviting those miscreants in here to meet Rory when they didn't take the time in their pathetic lives to meet her on their damn own. So the next time you want to butt into someone else's life, think it through instead of thinking you can get something out of it for your damn self."_

_Emily changed 10 shades of red, that Lia had never seen before on a person and she was happy about it. "How dare you talk to me like that young lady, where have you learned manners?" Emily said trying to recover from the outburst from Lia, and how true it seemed to be._

_Lia was getting ready to walk away, but as soon as Emily Gilmore opened her mouth about her manners she turned and had more venom in her voice. "I don't know who you think you are Emily Gilmore, but your speaking to a Morgan and a Del' Atla. And I got my damn manners from the Del' Atla's, and I would love to see you insult them cause they can ruin you and promise me as soon as I tell my grandparent how you speak to me, you will never see the inside of the DAR again got it!" She watched Emily Gilmore pale as she heard her last name, and walked out of the house. She slid into the car, and the driver took her to Stars Hollow, her last stop till Sunday morning to go back to England._

_Once she was inside the Crap Shack, Rory ran to her and Lia was engulfed into a hug. She assumed she had gotten a call from Richard, as did Lorelai from the look on her face. Lorelai silently thank her, and Lia smiled at her. Lia recapped the nights events since she landed, after she was done they all went to bed._

_End Flashback_


	3. Starting the Party

A/N: Do Not Own Gilmore Girls

That weekend Lia, enjoyed her time with her family in Stars Hollow. They spent most of Saturday, watching movies and eating and eating all the junk food they had, which basically consisted of everything Doose's had before they raided the place. Lia had finally met Dean that day, and thought he was a fine first boyfriend, then at least. Chris had stayed, so he could spend time with Lia before she went back to England.

Richard came by for lunch; the five had gone to Luke's. He saw the same chemistry that Lorelai and Luke had, that the other three at the table had for years. They had received a call from Straub and Francine, when they got back from lunch. They had apologized for what they said, and invited the four to dinner that night, since Lia was leaving early the next morning and wanted to get to know her a little better.

"Lia, ring the bell!" Lorelai said, as she nudged her in the side to get her attention. This was another thing they did at _every_ Friday Night Dinner, and it never got old.

Lia looked at her skeptically, and smirked at Lorelai with amusement in her eyes. "Why do I have to ring the bell, you ring it." Luke and Chris just shook their heads, though they usually got involved into the ridiculous game, didn't mean that they thought it made no sense. Well, until they were the ones being told to ring the bell, than they chickened out.

"They like you better, they don't like me!" Rory and Lia snorted at her retort, Chris and Luke laughed hysterically at how untrue that statement was.

"Lor, please that is far from true. Emily hates her with a passion, I mean how many perfectly planned horrible dates has she set up for her. We all know Francine, Straub and Richard love her like she's an actual Gilmore and Hayden. Though they are slightly afraid of her power, which she hardly ever uses unless it an emergency or someone hurts one of us and you know that. Even though they love her, they love Rory more sadly enough." Chris answered, while the other three nodded their heads in agreement. Emily never appreciated the way Lia talked to her a few years ago on behalf of Rory and Lorelai.

Emily has tried so hard to break her, and nothing to this day has because there are very few things people can do to break her. Francine really did like her, but she did get slightly frightened by her. Not knowing if she said the wrong thing, that she'd get her head bitten off, but never the less she loved Lia like another granddaughter. As did Straub, after he found out more about her and the uninterested father of hers he did his best to be there.

"Fine, then you ring the door bell." Lorelai said to Chris, and he actually did. As soon as he took his hand back, the door swung open, and all you saw was an aggravated Emily Gilmore.

"You're all late!" She huffed, at the five unfazed faces in front of her. They were use to this, even if they we're 3 seconds late they'd get reprimanded.

Lorelai sighed; she was getting tired of her mother's stupid antics. "Mom, we were all late by a minute."

"Late is late, Lorelai!" Argued Emily, the other four mouthed the exact same thing behind her as she spoke. Lorelai tried to her laughter, as they entered the living room.

Richard and the two elder Hayden's shared amused looks, as they saw the five innocent yet mischievous smiles. Richard knew from the look on his wife's face, that it was going to be a long evening. So, he got up to get the five drinks. Lorelai and Chris received Gin Martinis' with olives; Luke had a Scotch neat, while Rory and Lia had gotten Vodka and Cranberry. Which only Straub and Richard knew about, they only gave the girls alcohol at Friday Night Dinners when Emily was on a rampage, or Francine wanted to plan a party around one of them.

As he handed Rory and Lia their drinks with a wink, the new maid from Swedish maid Ulga informed them that dinner was ready. Everyone gathered their things, and headed for the dining room. Richard say on the farthest end, with Straub on his left and Francine on the right. Lia was seated in between Straub and Rory, on Richards left and Emily's right. Emily sat right at the other end facing Richard, with Lorelai on her left with Luke and Christopher in between her and Francine.

Dinner had gone by uneventful for the most part; they had a little mishap with banter between Lorelai, Lia and Rory, about having vegetables banded from being able to eat. Not shortly after the conversation had started, that everyone around the table was amused other than Emily of course, so Emily had told them enough and to finish eating their food.

"Let's move to the Living Room, for the dessert and some coffee, shall we?" Emily suggested, while getting up from her seat. The others followed, and got as comfortable as possible. Ulga brought out some chocolate cake, and the coffee with cups and silverware.

As the group dug into the delicious 3-layer cake, Emily decided to begin her prying into Lia destruction, as she liked to put it. "So Lia, why haven't we heard you talk about your grandparents on your father's side?"

Richard and Straub exchanged a worried glance, before looking at Lia as the others were doing to make sure she doesn't snap. Richard, Straub nor Francine never really knew what the story was about her and the Morgan family; they just knew it wasn't a good relationship, especially with her non-existent relationship with her father.

"That's because, there's nothing to say about them _Emily._" Lia said, looking Emily right in the eye. If looks could kill, she would be dead and everyone at that exact moment felt the anger coming off Lia

Emily smiled evilly, at Lia only knowing it was a topic she didn't like talking about. "I don't believe that, there your grandparents. There must be plenty, of stories you have of them when you were younger."

Everyone kept their eyes on Lia, as soon as Emily said that. They all saw; hate, anger, and hurt in her eyes, and they were getting ready to tell Emily to back off, when Lia spoke. "You want to know why I never speak about them, fine I'll tell _Emily!_" she spat out, and stood up and glared at Emily. "They never gave a damn about me, even now unless I do something that might disgrace the family name. They only care when they want money from me, because my mother was smart enough to leave her fortune to me when she died. They only grandparents I have Emily, is the Del' Atla's, Gramps, Granddad and Grandma." She said, pointing at Richard, Straub and Francine. Not caring that they were all eating dessert, she excuses herself. "I can't be here anymore tonight; I can be doing more important things than talking about two people I care less about. Ry, I'll be in the car waiting till you've said your goodbyes." She said, giving everyone but Emily a hug and kiss goodbye.

As Lia walked out of the house, everyone turned glares at Emily ready to chew her head off. Before any of the adults could say anything, Rory beat them to it seething with anger. "How dare you!" She yelled, at her grandmother disgustingly looking at her.

"Who gave you the right? You might be my grandmother and I might have a contract with you, because I didn't have the money for school. Well, forget it I don't want the money. I'll find another way to pay for Yale, that doesn't have me coming to have dinner here with you. Grandpa, granddad, grandma, mom, dad and pops I'll see you soon. Grandpa give me a call sometime soon, and we'll have lunch." She said giving him a hug, saying it loud enough for Emily to hear though. She went around, giving hugs and kisses. As she got to Straub, he whispered in her ear that they'd take care of Yale payments till her Grans inheritance kicks in on her 21st Birthday.

She smiled at him, and gave him another hug before leaving to get back to Yale with Lia. Before Rory reached the door, she heard the adults yelling and arguing with Emily about her behavior. She smiled as she closed the door, but soon wiped the smile off her face once she saw the hurt in Lia's eyes from missing the love from the Morgan's.

"Let's go get some ice cream, and head back to Yale." She offered, as she climbed into the car. Lia pulled out of the driveway, driving to the closest ice cream shop trying to get rid of the unloved feeling she had, when it came to the Morgan's.

Lia knew she was loved by the people who she surrounded herself with, she didn't need the Morgan's love. Knowing that it was true, still didn't take away the pain she felt of never feeling loved by her grandparents. She parked the car in front of the ice cream shop, they both got out of the car silently.

Rory didn't know how it felt not to be loved by family, thanks to Lia because if Lia had done what she did all those years ago, she'd know exactly how Lia felt. She knew now 

why she gave Straub and Francine hell for the way they treated her, and she wish she could do the same thing but she knew the situation was different since this had been going on for years. "I'll have Cookie Dough, thank you." She replied, to the employee behind the counter of ice cream shop.

"I'll have the Jamoca Oreo, thanks." Requested Lia, when the employee looked at her, for her choice of ice cream of the evening. "Oh, can you make it as big as possible, it's been a long night." The employee nodded his head, and made Rory's order first since it would take less time.

After he served Rory he got started on Lia's, he gave her a jumbo cone, and grabbed a large bowl for more ice cream. He handed Lia the bowl, and headed to the crash register to ring them up, not charging them for the extra bowl of ice cream. Lia had thanked him, and Rory and she walked out of the shop with weak smiles on their faces.

They had gotten back into Lia's Lotus, and drove back to Yale. Lia had to get her aggression, and the best way she knew how was to either write a new song or jam to a song she already had in her music journal. She knew Rory would come back to her dorm with her, and that Rory would be there when she screamed on the top of her lungs as she sang her heart out and play the guitar or keyboard as loud as she can. Knowing full well, that all the other students are partying it up before tomorrow night with them. She pulled into the closest parking spot near their dorms, and got out. They started their walk to Lia's dorm, and Rory wasn't sure if she should really say anything.

"I get the movie set up, while you let out that frustration, okay?" Rory said once they were inside Lia's dorm, and walked over to the movie stand to pick out funny ones. Knowing they we're going to need a good laugh after tonight, as she was pulling out Sorority Boys and White Chicks she heard Lia plugging in her guitar into her amp.

Lia didn't waste anytime getting to her guitar, she need to let out the lyrics swimming in her head. She plugged her guitar into the amp, and moved to her laptop to set it up to record her song. She picked the mic up, and set it up on the stand she took out the closet. After everything was set up, she strummed a few cords trying to find the right sound she was looking for. Once she found the right sound she was looking for, she pressed record on the laptop and stood in front of the mic.

_I know how this all must look  
Like a picture ripped from a story book  
I've got it easy  
I've got it made_

There's a golden road laid out before me  
And everyone how they adore me  
Like a diamond  
In the sun

_Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Or do you really want to know_

I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down

That's how I feel

I know I signed up for this game  
Where everybody knows my name  
Now they own a little piece of me  
My happiness fell off the track  
And I'd do anything to get it back  
Give this all, I'd give this all away

Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Is that a place you wanna go

I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down

Then you see me  
You say you don't even know me  
Couldn't pick me out of a line now  
The girl you know is so far-gone  
And I'm in hiding  
Living life undercover  
Smiling face for the camera  
I'm not long for this world

I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down  


_  
That's how I feel_

Then you see me  
Say you don't even know me

She played it back, and listened to it. She was happy with song, she just wanted to add more instruments to the music. She stood at her keyboard; she let her fingers flow over the keys while they found the beat on their own. She found a drum beat on her keyboard, and add a few notes with a drum sound on it and she played with it for a little while till it was perfect. She was finally completely happy with the turn out of the song, and saved it and made a copy on a CD for Rory. Knowing full well, that she wanted a copy to listen to it when she's alone or with Lorelai, she walked out to the kitchen to make coffee. She handed Rory the CD, she watched her look at it and nod.

Rory wasn't sure if Lia was going to give her the song, but was happy to see that things hadn't changed even if was about Timothy and Melissa Morgan. Rory knew how they treated Lia, and she wish she did what Lia did for her all those years ago when they first asked her for money. She thought it was ridiculous for them to ask their own granddaughter to invest money into a project; they won't put their own money into. Lia had only agreed to do it once, but it didn't mean that every time she refused to give them money, but it didn't stop them from asking every other time.

Lia pulled to mugs out and poured coffee into them, she handed one to Rory and they walked to the sofas. Rory laid in one, while Lia laid down in the other relaxing now that she has let go of all the pain into that one song. "So what movie are we watching first, oh wise one?" Lia joked, she was in a better mood now and she knew Rory was glad about that, but Lia was slightly curious as to what Rory had said to Emily.

They had gotten through both movies by 12am, they had gone to their own rooms since they were both exhausted and wanted to sleep comfortably since they had a long next couple of days. While Rory was getting ready for bed, she put Lia's new CD into her CD player in the room. She really listened to the words and the pain in her voice, but also the release of it all as well. She knew Lia wouldn't cry over it, and she couldn't believe how strong she is throughout her life.

_Late Saturday Morning…_

"Ry, come on I have coffee out here. We need to get ready, and go meet Mr. D' Marco to get in and make sure everything will be set up properly." Lia said knocking on Rory's door, and she was gulping down her second cup of coffee. She heard rustling inside the room, and figured that she was finally waking up. She grabbed the mug of coffee she brought for Rory up to the door, as soon as it opens the coffee mug was grabbed out of her hand. She was pretty sure, if she wasn't careful that she wouldn't have her hand anymore.

Rory mumbled a thank you, in the direction of Lia. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready, she woke instantly as the hot water hit her porcelain skin. She climbed out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel looked through the closet and chose white Capri pants, pink polo shirt and black flats. She grabbed another cup of coffee, while Lia was getting dressed to leave.

Lia walked out, dressed in black jean Capri's and white tank top. She wore white flip flop, and had applied light make up. They headed out to the coffee cart and grabbed some more coffee, and left for the club to meet Mr. D' Marco. "So, I'm happy were finally having this party. I've been looking forward to it, since we started planning it." Lia told Rory, and was getting antsy cause she wanted to get this started.

"I know, I can't wait to hear the songs you're going to sing tonight. I know you want to start the music out tonight as far as the live music goes, and I can't wait to just have some fun with no worries till Monday." Rory said to her, as they pulled into the parking lot of the club. They both got out, and walked to the entrance.

They spent 2 hours at the club before, they left to grab some lunch/dinner, before going back to the dorm to get ready for the night. "So that food was good, but I think we need to get back to the dorm to get dressed and to pack clothes." Rory commented as they paid for their food, she had to pack at least another outfit for Sunday. Since they had rooms at the club, that Mr. D' Marco showed them when they got there and gave them keys so they could keep it locked.

"Yea, I still have to pick out my performing outfits, and relaxing but fantastic looking for tonight and tomorrow." Lia had to pack at least 5 different outfits, and she had no idea what she was going to wear but she knew it wasn't going to take long.

As soon as they entered the door of Lia's dorm, they went their separate rooms in the dorm. They both packed quickly after minutes of picking the outfits. Lia hopped into the shower, since she didn't grab on earlier. Rory had gotten dressed in a strapless dark blue tunic, with dark Capri denim jeans. Her make up a little darker than usual, and black cat heels. Her hair was curled lightly around her face, and she put on sapphire and diamond earrings and necklace.

Lia walked out of her room into the common room, where Rory was sitting waiting for her. She was dressed in a purple one-shoulder strap tunic, with light blue denim Capri's. She had put on a light coat of purple eye shadow, mascara, iced berry lipstick, and a light blush. She had on her amethyst and diamond chandler earrings and necklace, with her diamond bracelet on. She lightly curled her hair, and in a half ponytail on top of her head, and finished off the look with 5 inch black strappy heels.

Rory thought that she looked ready to rock, and she was ready to see it all happen right in the front row. "Are you ready to go?" She asked Lia, as she filled her to go cup with coffee to take with her. Lia nodded in response, and they grabbed their bags and walked to Rory's Lexus, and started their drive to the club which wasn't that long in all honesty.

About an hour later, the party was in full swing. Lia was in one of the fitting rooms behind the stage, getting ready to go one to sing the first song to really get the party started. Rory saw Marty by the bar, she walked over to greet him. "Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?" She asked, not knowing why he was so far away.

"Just getting a drink, and then I was going to come look for you and Lia, but I don't see her with you. Where is she?" He asked, noticing her not around. Hoping she was alright, and was going to be here since both girls where throwing the party. He only really knew them, and didn't feel like getting to know the other snobs sure to be there till Monday morning.

Rory smiled, at the concern and worry in Marty's eyes. She knew he wasn't comfortable with being in the same facility of rich kids he usually worked for, but she also knew that he was going to need to get over it because Lia and herself can't always stand up for him. "She's getting ready to go up on stage, and start this party off the right way." She knew Marty never came on time, so his never heard Lia sing and that this would be the first time."

"She's singing tonight?" he was shocked, but it was a happy surprise. His been waiting to hear this amazing voice since last year, when Rory would talk about and the two got into arguments, about her singing for him in courtyard. She refused, saying that he needed to come to party they held to hear her, and then that he needed to come on time.

Rory laughed, she knew they had better get up in front of the stage soon. Not only because Lia was coming out soon, but because she had to introduce her onto stage.

"Come on, I have to introduce her so we need you to get a good place to stand, and so you can save me a spot when I get off stage." She said dragging with through the crowd, and finally reaching the front of the stage. She let go of his arm, and got lost into the crowd towards the stairs. "Ladies and Gents! I am happy to introduce to you, if you don't already know her, my best friend and co-planner Lia." Everyone who had seen her and been to her parties knew her, but she knew there were freshman at this party and transfers as well.

Lia walked on stage, and everyone scream, and guys gave out catcalls as she walked into the center and picked up the mic. Lane, and the rest of Hep Alien walked out behind her their instruments. They were going to be her back up band for the party, and they were happy to do so. "Thank you, and now let's get this party started the right way." She said loudly over the crowds cheers, and moved the mic stand to the end of the stage.

Not noticing that a Steph and Rosemary walked in right at that moment, Robert was right in front of them noticing that Lia was on stage. He decided he need to get closer to see her performance, he looked at the three guys who came in with him. One blonde, and the other two brunettes. Asked them if they were going to join him to see who it was, they shook their heads no and decided to go upstairs to see what else was going on and to get 

drinks. Shaking his head, thinking if they had only known that she was the one that they have been wondering all week about.

The beat started playing, and Lia was already getting into the beat.

"_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) 7x

Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  


_Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

_You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Lia, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  


_Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what"

Everyone was really into, and continued dancing as Hep Alien took over the stage completely. Lia got off the stage, and walked over to Rory and Marty in the front. "So what did you guys think, good new song to start the new school year off?" She asked them, giving Rory a hug.

"Oh my God, that was the best song to start off the school year. I can't believe you wrote that, and when did you?" Rory asked, thinking she would have heard her writing and playing with the beats of that song.

Marty was still in shock at how good she was, he never thought she was that talented. He didn't know how he became with the most two talented girls probably in all of Connecticut. "Wow, I mean Rory said you were good. But that was so amazing, off the charts actually." He said finally, finding his voice.

"Thanks, I had fun up there. I wrote the week I was in London on business with father dearest, I needed something to keep my mind off him and the shit he was saying." The two girls laughed, knowing what she was talking about. Marty was lost, since he didn't know about how rich they were. He knew their families had money, but not that they were richer than the people he hated with a passion.

"Ok missy, you need a drink to really start this party off. So, Marty and I'll go get them. I think I saw a couple of your friends, from couple of your classes here somewhere when I was seeing how the crowd was reacting to your music.

Lia nodded, and with that Marty and Rory walked towards the bar. Lia looked around, and spotted Robert walking towards him, with Steph and Rose coming up behind him. "Hey, so what do you guys think so far?" she asked the three, when they got to her.

"Oh my God, that was so fucking amazing LiLi!!" Rose squealed, and gave Lia a huge hug.

Lia laughed at her excitement, and hugged her back. "Thanks, I try you know." She said teasingly, and they all laughed.

"This place looks amazing, when did you have time to set this all up?" Steph asked, gawking at everything her and Rory did on the first floor.

Robert looked around too, amazed at how perfect everything looks. "Yeah, I mean you said you only started planning this thing on Sunday. That song was definitely, worthy of this party."

"Thanks guys, and really everything was set up only a few hours before the party. So, go have fun. I know these girls want to go find their meat for the night, and you need to scope out the gold diggers of course." They laughed, they were use to the bluntness that was Lia Morgan and loved it.

Steph was the first one to sober from the laughter, and looked at Rose and Robert. She nodded at Robert, as if to tell him to tell Lia something. "Okay, but just to let you know. The stooges are here somewhere, the last we saw them they were headed upstairs to check out the other floors.

"Okay, it's not like they didn't see the show. I mean we have projectors on every floor showing the party, as if they were in the middle of the damn thing. I don't want to deal with LDB stuff till Monday, like I told you on Thursday Robert. If you guys want to give me heads up, if they're near me, that's fine but this is party so relax."

A/N: Thanks for reading, but now I need help.

Obviously this is a Rogan, but who do want to see Lia with cause I can't seem to chose.

Here are the choices:

Finn

Colin

Or make someone up

Let me know who you think Lia should be, and if you've read this please send reviews I like to know what people think. It won't stop me from writing new chapters, I just like to know what you think.


	4. Why am I so hated?

Robert looked at Lia, like she was crazy. He ran off to go check out the other floors, and to see if they guys even noticed her on stage and to get they're reactions. Steph and Rose squealed in excitement, they both gave Lia a hug and ran off to look for the hottest guys they could find, for now. Lia just shook her head, at her three friends and wondered how they all got along so well. They we're so different, and they didn't get her quirkiness at all. One of the many reason, her and Robert would never be more than friends. He really could only take small doses of her craziness, and she was fine with that.

Rory came up beside Lia, and handed her a drink. She had just got into a weird conversation with Marty at the bar, and was still very confused by it. "So, how did they like the party so far?"

"So far so good, at least we'll be able to hear it all with all the camera men here to ask how they like it." She replied smiling at her, grabbing the drink from her out reached hand. She noticed that Marty hadn't come back with her, and noticed the weird look on her friends face. "Where did Marty go, I thought he went to the bar with you?"

"Yeah he did, and we got into talk about your performance. All of a sudden, he was talking about how he didn't fit in with us. With us throwing amazing parties, that he couldn't even think of affording and he couldn't go on this way feeling like he couldn't be like us." She said, and she was so confused by what he had meant. She knew he didn't know about their wealth, and that was because they didn't want to be set in the rich crowd and be treated differently.

Lia nodded, disappointedly at how he just gave up, because they could do certain things and fit in all types of crowds. He knew being friends with them, was nothing he was use to and that they were different in so many ways. "We can't change how he feels, but he knew that we were different from everyone he'd meet here at Yale. If he can't deal with that, than all I can say is he needs to open his mind to different things."

"I know, so let's not focus on it right now. We have a party to have fun at, and also to make sure everyone else has fun. So let's get more drinks, dance, and find some guys to dance with for some part of the night." Rory stated, and she was getting excited for the nights other events. She'd worry about Marty on Monday; right now she just wanted a good couple of nights at a party with her best friend.

Lia smiled, and nodded as they both walked towards the bar for a bunch shots. Unbeknownst to Rory, there was a pair of eyes watching her go to the bar. He hadn't pegged her for someone who partied like this, but he was wrong obviously since she was here drinking. Now he was watching as she danced in the large crowd, her movements were perfect with the rhythm of the music. She was dancing with her friend, who looked familiar but he couldn't place where he'd even know her. He watched as guys ogled the two females, and he watched the others brave enough to try and dance with them.

When Steph and Rosemary had mentioned that there was party tonight, he wasn't sure he wanted to go since he didn't know the people holding it. Then Robert had called, and also 

told him about the party, saying it was a Saturday night all the way through early Monday morning. That had gotten his interest, his never known someone at Yale to throw this kind of party. He wondered how they had heard about it, just days before the party and was now just telling him and the guys. He and the guys had gone to some of the easier held parties the night before, and hadn't had that much fun but had found girls willing to go home with them that night.

He watched Rory and her friend for a little while longer, before walking off to find his two friend if they were alone anymore, but even if they were there was plenty of single girls here tonight to choose from. As we walked back up the second floor, he spotted his friend Finn first dancing with a redhead. As he walked towards the DJ booth, he finally caught a glimpse of his other friend dancing with a blonde. He went to the railing on the right side of the DJ booth, as he looked down he could still see Rory dancing, but now she was actually dancing with a guy. While her friend was dancing with another and they were enjoying themselves, or at least that's what it seemed like.

Lia was dancing with a guy that had come up from behind her, and she went to move but he had grabbed her waist to keep her in place. She looked at Rory and noticed that a guy had done the same thing to her, and she assumed they were friends and that pissed her off, for them thinking they could be such arrogant asses. She wanted to get away from this creep, and she noticed that Rory did as well. Lia looked directly into Rory's eyes, and smirked at her. Rory gave her nod, saying she was up for the challenge. It was something they did, in uncomfortable situations like the one they were in.

Rory was hoping to get this guy off her; it brought a lot of unwanted memories from her past. She was hoping they could find someone to help, they usually had Marty to help them out but since his no longer around them that's out of the question. She was getting real uncomfortable, real fast and that was saying something since her and Lia were basically use to this kind of thing happening but not with them gripping them if they tried to move away from them.

Lia had slight difficultly getting her phone out of her front pocket, the guy who was dancing on her was rubbing his free hand that wasn't holding her up and down her thigh. She finally got it out, and started texting Robert. _Are you with a hot girl, right now?_ As the message sent, she received one from Mark who was watching the whole interaction between the four. _Do you and Ror need help?_ She sighed in relief, and she showed Rory the text from Mark. Rory nodded at her, in approval of his help. _Yea, get Ror. I'm trying to Robert to help me out; I'll let you know when to make the move._ She texted back, and she saw him by the bar and he nodded at her. _She not that cute, why what's up? _She smiled at herself, knowing that he was dancing with some chick while checking out other one possibly worthy of his time. _I need help, groping and if his not careful his going to need the help._

Robert looked at his phone, and saw what Lia had written. He excused himself from the girl he was dancing with, and texted Lia back telling her that he'd be there in a minute. He walked down to the floor Lia was at, and spotted her right away. He had gotten use to 

the weird texts or looks from Lia, when this sort of thing happens but when he looked at her this time. She was laughing, but he knew it was forced cause of the look in her eye. She was ready to punch the guy, and he only knew this because she's only had that look a few times and actually hit the guy once or twice. And damn could she throw a punch, he knew from experience that she packed a good one but not as bad as those guys did the hits he usually got were playful but still painful.

Mark saw Robert step down from the stairs; they made eye contact and made their way over two Lia and Rory. "Mind letting go of our girls, I'm not quite sure they like being manhandled by a bunch of idiots." Mark said to, the two buffoons gripping the girls tighter at the hip. Mark and Robert both saw Rory wince in pain, as the guy gripped her hip. They were both ready to pounce on the dude, but decided better of it for Lia and Rory not get in trouble with the owner.

The guy holding Lia looked at Robert who was posing as her boyfriend, and recognized him instantly. His seen him around campus, he knew him to be one of the richest guys on campus, and even if he wasn't he was friends with the richest guys on campus. He finally looked at Lia's face, since he came up behind her and danced and held on to her. He swallowed hard, and looked at his buddy hold the other girl. He held back a groan, realizing that he and his friend picked the two wrong girls to mess with. They didn't know any of them personally, but have heard enough about them and seen them handle themselves in situations that he found himself in. "Look man, she didn't say anything about having a man." His friend also realizing what they had done had nodded his head while taking his hands off Rory, and he took his hands off Lia.

Robert laughed sardonically, these guys finally realized who they were dancing with and they were scared shitless. "From what I saw, you didn't give them much of a chance to do much of anything." Mark had shaken his head at the two idiots, if they thought using an excuse like that was going to get them out of it that easily.

"Look were sorry, we didn't know who they were. We just saw how good of dancers they were, and wanted to dance so when they did protest we didn't move." Said the guy who was holding Rory, he didn't want to get in trouble with this crowd.

"Well like my friends said here, you didn't give them much of chance did you?" Mark asked, having fun playing the vindictive 'boyfriend' protector. The guys just nodded theirs head yes, and wouldn't meet their eyes scared of what will happen if they do.

"Get out of here, before we change our minds of letting our men beat the crap out of you for touching us in anyway." Rory said sneering at them; she was pissed at the guy who held onto her a little tighter than he should have. She was ready to hurt him badly, it was sure to bring a bruise to her hip. The two guys just turned and left, not needing another encounter with the four. They figured that at least the two females would be leaving the first floor, so they escaped to third.

Lia looked at Robert, and took her arms off from around him. "Thanks for the help, I swear if he grabbed the inside of my thigh one more time he was going to have a black eye, and busted lip to go with it." The men just laughed at that, but knowing full well that she was serious.

"Hey Lia, you get to get backstage for your next song, I'll be here I'm sure one of these fine gentlemen will keep me company." Rory said looking at Robert and Mark, waiting for one of them reply.

Mark looked at Robert, and they both realized that they weren't leaving till Lia came off stage. "The both of us will be staying with the young lady, well at least until your performance is over with." Said Mark and Lia nodded in response, before she raced off to change outfits to go on stage. The three walked closer to the stage, and danced to them music the DJ was playing at the moment.

Hep Alien came out once again; this was their 4th time on stage. As they settled with their instruments, Lia walked out on stage wearing black mini skirt and red top that cuts off in the middle of her ribcage and pieces of fabrics wrap around her stomach. She had black 5 inch knee high heel boots on and her guitar in her hand, and slowly putting the strap over her head. Robert had his jaw on the floor it seemed like, and he wasn't picking it up anytime soon apparently so Rory put her fingers under his chin and closed it for him.

All the guys were drooling over how she was dressed, the red shirt went with her tan Asian skin and dark curled brown hair down. She walked to the mic on the stand, and started strumming her guitar. The band started up behind her, after a minute or two and she opened her mouth to start singing.

_I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

Well I should know so much better than this (yeah, yeah)  
But you've occupied the center of my universe

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me (no)

It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hangin' on  
Your character is that contagious  
I know I should have thought before I had done  


_I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time  
_

Rory was dancing to the music, and though she hadn't heard the dong before she loved it. Then again she was biased, because she always loved Lia's music and there was nothing that compared to it. As she was dancing she noticed Blondie up on the second floor looking down at the stage watching Lia sing, they make eye contact for a short second before Rory turned back to the stage to listen to the rest of the song.

_  
I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

Hey you there keep your distance (yeah)  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you off easy (no, no, nooo, no)

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me  
You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me

Ooh you're No Good  
Ooh you're No Good  
No Good for me

Lia finished the song off, and she still had the music racing through her body. She bowed thanks to the crowd as they clapped for her, and started walking off stage towards Rory and the guys. Rory ran and hugged her excitedly, and both guys gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So I'm going to take it all the hugs and kissing, as you guys liked the performance." Lia said jokingly, and she pointed at the bar asking if they wanted to come with her for a drink. They all nodded, and started for the bar.

Logan watched as Rory and her friend walking to the bar with Robert and another guy, who looks like one of the guys from the coffee carts near Bradford Building. He had 

watched the performance that Rory's friend did, and had to admit she was amazing. He was sorry he had missed her name, when she sang the first live song of the night. He wondered if she was at Yale on a music scholarship, but then again he didn't really know if she went to Yale but he figured by her demeanor that she did. She had an amazing voice, and she stood out kind of like Rory did in a way, but they stood out in different ways as well as in the same way. From what he had seen of the two, since he had never meet the other girl he could only go by seeing her on stage and how she dealt with herself getting passed all the grabbing hands of guys.

Lia had felt a pair of eyes on her, and she had a feeling those eyes weren't only watching her. She looked over at Rory once they go over to the bar, and knew she felt it too and I had a feeling that she knew who it was. "Hey, get us a round of tequila shots and I'll take a long island to go with it." Lia told the bartender, and the other gave their other drink order. They took shots, and after their third shot Robert spotted a hot chick. At least to his standards was she hot, then again they chucked it to him being drunk. Robert was a light weight compared to Rory and Lia, and Mark had the same amount as they did he was tipsy very close to drunk but still thought the girl wasn't hot at all.

_2am Monday Morning…_

Lane got up from her stool behind her drums, and walked over to the mic. "Hey guys, this is the ending performance for the party after this we all have to get out of here." Groans came from all over the club, no one wanted to stop dancing and go home to get a few hours of sleep to go to class when they woke up. Lia walked onstage for her last song of the party, and she was dressed in black leather pants and a black tank top that stopped at her ribcage and low cut to show off cleavage and had a red bra showing at the low cut. Her hair was still down, make up was black smoky eye and she was wearing 5 inch strappy heels.

_Ladies and Gentlemen  
You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Introduciiinng) (Ay),  
You you can keep (Girrrrrrl) on watchin' me (Licious)  
You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),  
You you can keep on watchin' me  
_

Lia was dancing on the stage, surprising everyone she knew that she could dance that particular way. As people walked down from the third and second floor, people stopped to look towards the stage.

_Look at me; I know I'm fly (know I'm fly)  
Look at me; you wanna be fly like I  
I'm the truth and the truth don't lie  
Gimme 10 feet chick  
Now add another 5  
If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that  
I'm on fire  
_

_  
I put hot on the map  
Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)  
Yeah, you wanna be like me_

Everything she do is like me (Ay)  
From her head to her feet like me (Ay)  
She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me  


Some stopped their advances towards the door, and danced either on the stairs or found room on the floor. Logan and the three stooges were already on the stairs when they saw the performance, and stopped in their tracks.

_  
Everything she be is like me (Ay)  
Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)  
She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

Look at me; you know I'm hot (know I'm hot)  
Look at me; bet you wish you had my spot  


Logan knew who it was, but neither of the other two did and couldn't see her face from where they were. Then again they were too drunk to think straight, but good enough to get to the dorms to catch some sleep for a few hours.

_  
You can't chick but I'm a let you try  
To get on my level level, get on my level tonight  
If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that  
I'm on fire_

I put hot on the map  
Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)  
Yeah, you wanna be like me

Everything she do is like me (Ay)  
From her head to her feet like me (Ay)  
She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me (Ay)  
Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)  
She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

She wish she was fine  


_She wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party  
She wish she was me, and that's too bad_

Ohhh, she wish she was bad  
Ohh Ohh, she wish that she had  
All the boys like me  
It ain't easy being me-zie baby  


Rory saw Blondie and his friends all the way in the back, she waved at Robert who was heading for the door with some blonde bimbo. She turned her attention back to Lia, and realized how tired she was for being up for 36 hours straight.

_  
Everything she do is like me (Ay)  
From her head to her feet like me (Ay)  
She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me_

Everything she be is like me (Ay)  
Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)  
She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

She wish she was fine  
She wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party  
She wish she was me, and that's too bad

You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),  
You you can keep on watchin' me  
You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),  
You you can keep on watchin' me  
Ooooooh

After Lia had finished, she went back stage to grab her things that she had already packed before going on stage. Rory grabbed her guitar off stage, and they meet in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was out but them, they got back to the dorms by 3:30am. They went to their separate rooms set their alarms, and crashed onto the bed not even bothering to change out of their clothes.

Lia's alarm went off at 8am, she hit the offending object that was waking her from the comfortable sleep. She covered her head with the blanket, after about five minutes she got up haphazardly. She started Sammie, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower to help her wake up. She took off her leather pants and tank top, as the hot water hit her naked body her muscles relaxed.

Rory smacked her alarm clock at 8:15am, she smelled coffee and got out of bed with her body sore and not willing to move more than an inch at a time. She finally reached the 

coffee, she was drinking her first cup when she heard Lia coming out of her room. She grabbed a mug, and filled it before she handed it to her.

Lia had just put on blue jean shorts, white tank top with black imprint of a guitar on it, silver hoop earrings, dog tag necklace, white and black Adidas Good Year sneakers, and finished it off with her diamond ring on her right hand that was given to her by her mom before she died. Her hair was wavy and down, and her makeup was lightly smoky gray.

She grabbed the cup of coffee, and drank it. She was on her second when Rory, showered and changed for the day. They were just hoping Mark came through with copious amounts of coffee and food, which he promised before he left Sunday evening since he had to get up early for his shift today. Rory came out a few minutes later dressed in khaki skirt, peach color polo shirt, diamond studs, and her black converse chucks. Her makeup was light pink and eyeliner, her hair was straight and she grabbed her book bag.

Lia grabbed her keys, and her messenger bag that held her books. They left for Mark's coffee cart, they were in a daze really not noticing anything around them. Once they were close, Rory had become antsy, and Lia was just anxious. No food, not enough coffee, and not enough sleep aren't good for either of their bodies. Mark saw the two walking, and pointed them towards a table. He brought over six cups of coffee to start them off, knowing they were going to need a lot more than the usual to stay up for morning classes. "I'll be right back with the food, I just got to help them at the cart." Mark said, as five people walked up to the cart.

Two girls, were there waiting for Mark to come back to the cart. They noticed the three guys walk up behind them, and recognized who they were instantly. They start berating themselves for not dressing amazingly, but they had been at the big bash till it ended and had massive hangovers. Logan, and his two friends were up besides their better judgment of staying in bed and sleeping off hangovers and exhaustion.

Logan was standing in line, while his friend Colin was growing a scowl on his face, because their Finn was cursing the sun and asking the same damn question. Which wasn't helping Colin's hangover, or Logan exhaustion for staying for 36 hours and only 6 hours of sleep to cover for what he missed, and he kept wondering how Robert knew Rory and her friend.

"What's with the damn bloody sun mates, and where is the damn coffee I need it if we're going to our classes this dreadful day." His Australian friend Finn said, in a thick accent with his sunglasses over his eyes and his head bent forward.

Logan looked at his friend, and lifted an eyebrow. "We're standing in line for coffee Finn, and the suns out because it's morning." He said in a tired knowing voice, and Finn just nodded his head and regretted doing so before having coffee.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" asked Mark once the three made up to him, and the three got cut off by a girl at a table with her friend with her head down.

"Mark, Ry needs more coffee ASAP! Oh, and don't forget the food we're dying over here, literally!" The girl yelled, and all three of them looked at her. Logan recognized her right on the spot as the girl who was on stage numerous times at the party they were at, he didn't see who was the girl laying her head on her arms.

Mark just shook his head, and looked at the three guys. "Do you guys mind, if I take this stuff over to them?" He asked them, and they just nodded their heads. Logan decided to see if he could get info on the girl form Mark, and if he could that would be a little helpful knowing who she is.

Mark came back with a smile on his face, he had been dragged into a conversation between Rory and Lia. They had wanted to know his opinion on Lia's best song last night. "Sorry about that, what you guys like?" He finally asked with a smile, but really inside he was a little worried they'd get upset about leaving for longer than he said he'd be back in.

"Three large black coffees, and I'll take biscotti." Colin replied, and he looked at Finn and Logan. Finn had asked for a chocolate chip muffin, and zoned out till his coffee was ready.

Logan thought now would be the perfect time to get some answers, if he could. "I'll take a blueberry muffin, thanks. Do you know those girls?" he asked, not wanting to sound like he just wanted to get some ass.

"Who Lia and Rory, oh yeah, their crazy but that's just who they are." Mark said, while making their coffees. Since he was making them their coffee, he decided to go ahead and make another few more cups for the girls.

Finn tilted his head, and looked at Mark like he just said something crazy. "They look like they haven't slept in days, and they look familiar." When he looked over at them, they had looked familiar to him but didn't know why.

"Did you guys go to the party at Alize?" Mark inquired, and he saw the three nodded. "Well, they're the ones who were holding it. Oh, and Lia was one female who sang her original songs on stage."

Logan's eyes widened at finding out they were the ones that held the party they were at, and he remembered having a friend back in the sixth grade named Lia. He slightly wondered if it was the same girl, but he couldn't tell cause his never seen her face to face. Mark handed them their drinks and food, and was about to go bring Lia and Rory's coffee but people kept lining up for coffee.

Logan saw this, and had the most perfect idea. "We'll take it for you, it's not a big deal." Mark thanked them so much, and got back to serving the rest of the customers. The three walked over to the girls table, with 4 cups of coffee in each of their hands.

Rory saw them coming towards them with coffee, though she was happy for more coffee she wasn't happy about Blondie and his friend bringing it to her. "Oh God, why am I hated so much?"

Lia looked at her like she was crazy, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Do I want to know?" All Rory did was point in the guys direction, and Lia turned her head to look. She automatically noticed Logan, memories of when she had first meet him in sixth grade. "Do you know him?" Lia wondered if this was Blondie, cause if it was it would make some sense.

"You do too, his Blondie. He was at the party this weekend, and it is too early and not enough coffee for me to deal with him right now." Rory answered her, she just watched as Lia nodded and grabbed the fresh coffee cup on the table as they three walked up to them.

"Rory, nice to see you again. You remember Finn, and this is Colin." He said, as the three set down the coffee for them. Lia just grabbed another cup, without acknowledging the three that came up to their table.

Rory also grabbed a cup of coffee, and looked at the three before bring the cup to her lips and gulping the black liquid and reaching for another when she was done, as Lia had done the same. "Unfortunately yes I do remember you all, what do I owe this un-pleasurable visit?"

"Well, see we came to get coffee after a very long couple of nights. See, we were at this amazing party that last two days and were told that you are one of the people who held the party." Colin answered a little arrogant ignorance, and he was a little peeved because she gave his friend hell for them treating people a certain way.

Lia was sitting there taking coffee cup, after coffee cup listening to them talk. She wanted to say something to them all, but decided to see how long it took for them to introduce her. She noticed that the guy Logan pointed out as Finn, was staring at her like he'd just seen something clearly for the first time.

"If that's all you came over here for, thanks for reminding me that I planned and held a party till 2:30 this morning. Now, if you'll excuse me and my friend here. We're trying to eat, and get back are sanity with our coffee. Oh, and thank you for bring it over for us." Rory said with a smirk planted on her face, she looked at Lia and she could see her very own smirk on her face.

Finn had been looking at the girl who was supposed to be Lia, now that he remembered the conversation they had with Mark at the coffee stand."But Love, you haven't even introduced us to your lovely friend here. You wouldn't want to be rude now, would you?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Rory asked, she didn't think he was serious but as they nodded to say they were, she couldn't believe it. She looked over at Lia, and noticed her smirk had gotten bigger.

Lia saw Logan start to lose his patience, she figured he wanted to know if he knew her. "I'm hurt Logan, that you don't even remember me." She said, raising her head to look him in the eye. "I know it's been several years, but really how can you forget someone one who's taught you every mind blowing prank you know."

Rory, Finn, and Colin all looked at Lia like she had three heads. Logan was in shock, he didn't know how he couldn't forget her. Her brown eyes bright, but he knew they weren't as bright as he remembered them to be. But she still had that wicked smirk on her face, and she was as beautiful as ever, if not more now. "How? I mean it's great to see you Lia, but when did you start going to Yale, and how come I haven't seen you on campus before?"

"I was at Harvard my freshman year, than I took a year off and when Ry here graduated from high school and decided to go here. I transferred, and here I am. For not seeing me on campus, I have no idea why I didn't see you last year." Lia said with a little smile on her face, and she caught Finn's eye. He was staring right at her, that she started to wonder what he was thinking. "Oh, pardon my friends here. I'm Lia Morgan, and this is Rory Gilmore as I'm sure you already knew."

Finn stepped forward, and took her hand and lightly kissed it. "It's lovely to meet you pet, and we actually didn't know her last name. I'm Finnegan Rothschild, but you may call me Finn. This is Colin McCrae, and you know our friend Logan already, and you didn't meet us sooner is because we took off last year."

Colin walked up to her and shook her hand, he had a million questions in his head now. "It's nice to meet you Lia, but is there any relation to Frank Morgan." Colin and Finn noticed the hurt and anger in her eye, when Colin mentioned her father's name.

"He's her father, but if you want to stay on her good side. I wouldn't bring him up again, trust me I should know." Logan said, once he found his voice again. He remembered the time he had asked about her father, and realized they had the same thing in common when it came to their fathers.

Rory looked at him surprised, she started to wonder how much he knew about Lia. She looked at Lia, and she just shrugged at her saying she didn't know how much he remembered about her from so long ago. "So, I know everyone's last name but yours. Mind enlightening me, and give it up?"

"I'm surprised you don't know it already, I mean you're a Gilmore. You are related to Emily and Richard aren't you?" Logan asked, and wondered why he had never seen her before. She nodded her head yes, but wouldn't give anymore than that. "Well then you should know who I am, shouldn't you."

Rory and Lia looked at each other again, and laughed. "I don't pay any real attention to high society, I leave that up to my grandparents. So as you can see, I don't know your last name."

"It's Huntzberger, as in Huntzberger newspapers Ry. No worries though, I was the same way when he thought that I should have known him as soon as I saw him so long ago." Lia said with amusement in her voice, she had some fun memories of taking him down several pegs back in the day. She was caught off guard by the mention of her father, not a lot people didn't know that she was his daughter. "So, do you miss Australia?" she asked Finn, who was looking at her with amusement.

Finn nodded yes, he was wondering how much of a past his best friend had with this lovely creature. "I do, very much so. So, how much of a past do you have with our fair friend Logan here?" He wondered how she knew he was Australian, right off the bat. Most people seem to think, that his was sober Irishman when they first meet him.

"Yea, I'd like to know the answer to that too. Also, do you have any dirt that we could possibly use on him?" asked Colin, he never seemed to have anything on Logan but he always seemed to have something on him.

Logan looked at his two supposed best friends, and shook his head. Then got slightly worried, because Lia probably had remembered every real embarrassing moment his been in. Of course, there wasn't many but she knew him before he knew the best pranks to do. "No, she doesn't nice try guys." He said before Lia could answer, he looked at Lia telling her to play along.

"Don't listen to him, of course I know things you can use against him. The only thing is I have to get to class here, before I'm late." She replied, not caring the Logan didn't want them to know those certain moments. She looked at Rory, and she nodded at her to say she was ready. "It was nice catching up with you Logan, and nice meeting you guys. I'm sure we'll run into each other, seeing as Logan knows me and will want to get together."

Logan nodded meaning that he would, and soon if possible to catch up on old times. "Well pet, how about meeting us at the Pub tonight. You too, pet. We want to get to know the both of you, and you can meet some more of our friends." Finn said, he wanted to get to know both brunettes. They were both gorgeous in their own right, and though they might know that they didn't act like they did.

"Sure, why not. It's not like we weren't going to be there tonight anyways, but we really have to get to our classes." Rory said, she really needed to get going to class or she'd be late. They all said goodbye, and walked off in their separate directions. Lia and Rory grabbed another cup of coffee from Mark, before going to their own classrooms.

Thanks for the input, sorry it's taken so long on getting this up for you guys. I've already started on the next chapter, and hopefully it will be up a lot sooner. Hope you enjoy, and keep those reviews coming.


	5. How do you know each other?

Lia and Rory were the first ones in the Pub, and they saw that their table was open and quickly reached it before anyone could get to it. "I'll be right back, I'll go ahead and get our first round." She said to Rory, and she nodded back to her. She got out of the booth and walked over to Joe, he smiled and nodded to her silently telling her he'd be right with her. She stood at the bar, and looked around and saw that it was crowded tonight.

Joe came up to her, and handed her a tray of drinks. She walked back to the table Rory was sitting at, and slid in while putting the tray of drinks down on the table. They each grabbed shots of tequila, and long island iced tea for the both of them. They clinked glasses and took the shots, while none of them noticed the group of people coming up from behind them.

"Pet, you started drinking without us. I thought you two, would have waited for us to join you my favorite pass time." Finn said, sliding in the booth next to Lia while Logan slid in next Rory and the rest sat in next to them in chairs that were around the table.

Lia looked around the table, and saw Robert and Steph sitting with them. "I can see you getting drunk for fun every night of the week, and I'm sure the other pass time is the same as Logan's." She said with devilish grin, all everyone heard around the table was Logan's groan. Everyone broke out laughing, and they watched as Lia and Rory took another shot. "And, besides we got here first and if you were us after this last week you'd be taken shots like us."

"We are so worn out it's not even funny, but this is our tradition so we couldn't break it. So, how did you two get dragged into coming?" Rory asked Robert and Steph, they weren't great friends but they knew each other from parties they all went too.

Logan, Finn and Colin looked at the four; though Logan saw Robert with them, he had no idea they knew Steph and was seriously wondering how they knew each other. How would Lia know Steph, and they seem like good friends too.

"Well these three, came marching into my dorm saying I had to come to the pub with them. To meet the most amazing two female they have ever met, and to hear stories of our good friend Logan here." Steph answered, and looked at the boys who didn't look anyone in the eye. The four laughed at that, and Robert told them that the guys just told him to come to meet some girls and the girls shook their heads knowing how gullible Robert was.

"How do you guys know each other?" Logan stood up, and asked everyone what they wanted to drink. "Do you ladies need another round? Unless, you're done for the evening?" He asked with a smirk, thinking they were light weights.

"We all meet last year, since you know they didn't take a year off to do God knows what." Rory answered his first question, with a smirk planted firmly on her face. Not caring for his assumptions, of their drinking habits.

Lia and Rory looked at each other, they smirked at Logan. Robert and Steph just shook their heads at Logan's assumption, and knew this was going to be a long night. "Finn, are you going with him to get these drinks?" ask Lia sweetly, with a flirtatious head tilt to the right. Finn looked at her, and found that it was a mistake to do so. He knew he was going to do anything this girl wanted, if she always used that held tilt on him and nodded his head yes. "Good, can you ask Joe the bartender to give me and Ry's our Friday night usual."

Steph knew that this was going to be bad for the guys, as soon Lia said Friday night usual. That was a lot of shots of patron and 252 which was 151 and wild turkey together. They usually had it Friday nights cause, of Friday night dinners with the Gilmore's. The boys were going to be done with, and the girls were going to be walking back to the dorms fully aware of their surroundings. The boys left to get the drinks, and as Joe shook his head at Finn's request of their Friday night usual.

He knew they were taking this as a challenge, one of the guys must have said something and he had a feeling this was going to get interesting. "Anything else, besides the ladies drinks?"

"We need, a scotch straight and a cosmopolitan. So, what are those ladies drinks, before I go ahead and order ours?" Logan asked, wondering if they were going weak or strong and if they can beat them at this little challenge.

"Shots of patron, 252, and long islands to chase with. Do you know what a 252 is?" Joe asked, cause he didn't know a lot of people who knew what it was or could even drink a lot of them. Lia and Rory were the first two in his life that could drink as many as they have and not be even slightly tipsy. He had a feeling these guys were going to try and keep up with them, and that was going to be a mistake on them.

Finn shook his head no, wondering why the bartender was even asking it couldn't be that bad. The girls looked like light weights, so this challenge should be fairly easy to win for the guys. "No mate, but why should it matter it doesn't sound that bad."

"Well, it might not sound that bad, but trust me there aren't that many people who can handle it. Lia and Rory are the only two I know who drink the stuff like it's nothing. It's 151 and wild turkey together, and then you add the patron and that's pretty powerful stuff. I'm not sure you guys can handle it, like I said not many people can." Joe said with a knowing smile, he knew they were going to ask for the same thing. He had already been mixing a tray for the girls, and he pulled another tray out for the guys already knowing the answer.

Logan looked back at the table; he saw Lia and Rory talking to Steph and Robert. While Colin looked like he was trying to figure the two females out, like his never been around females who can talk a mile a minute and argue your ear off till you give up. "We can handle whatever they got; we have plenty of years of drinking under our belts."

"If you say so, but I'm going to warn you ahead of time. You guys don't want to go into a drinking game with those girls; you'll regret it in the morning. Trust me guys come in here, thinking they can beat those girl in drinking and get slaughtered. Come in the next night, still having a massive hangover due to the amounts of alcohol to keep up with them. But I also know from experience, that you aren't going to take my advice here so good luck, and I hope you guys heads don't hurt too much." Said Joe, and he just handed them the tray full of shots and drinks. He looked at their table and nodded to Lia and Rory, and silently told them to beat them badly.

The boys walked back to the table with drinks in tow, when they got there the first tray that Lia and Rory had was empty as well as their chasers. "What happened to all the shots?" Asked Logan, he started to think that was what Colin was staring at them for.

"You guys won't believe it; these two just hit them all back as soon as you left the table to get more. They said they were helping you guys out, because you'll need it though it wasn't going to change anything." Colin said, still slightly astonished at the stories Steph and Robert told him about the two females drinking, and the memories Lia and Rory told the three.

Finn looked at his best friend; he knew he thought they were going to be wasted before the drinks were even done. He knew his friend was telling them silently, that he was out on this one he just wanted to really see these girls in action if it were true. "Alright mate, I guess it's just the four us than. Here you go ladies, can't wait to see the look on your faces when we beat you loves."

"Bring it on Aussie, and please Blondie I would love to see you last longer than us." Rory said with a smirk on her face, she couldn't wait to see their face when their drunk and hopefully realize that they aren't even close.

"I'm more worried they won't remember this in the morning, I mean they might only get half way. Well the Aussie might get a little farther than Blondie, but not by much." Lia said to Rory, in a teasing but serious tone. Everyone laughed, except for Finn and Logan, for some reason they still didn't believe them.

Logan questioned himself, if he really wanted to see if they could drink as much as everyone said they could. Then he reasoned that they were just pulling his leg, they would be drunk before he knew it. "Let's get started, shall we?" he said to the girls, with a smirk planted on his face.

The four clinked shot glasses, and put them back with no hesitation. Finn and Logan hadn't realized that they had all picked up a 252, and found that it burned far more than a regular scotch. "Never figured you loved, for strong shots." Finn said, surprised at how easily they put it back.

"You guys don't really know us, so how could you. The reason were doing this, is because you challenged us about holding our liquor. When we can, and were going to prove that to you before this night is over." Rory said confidently, Lia just nodded picking up another for herself. Rory followed they nodded to each other, and put them back once again. Not even bothering following it with a chaser, they never really need a chaser for any of their drinks they just liked the taste of the long islands.

Logan watched them throw back shot after shot, and Logan and Finn made sure to keep up with them. The only problem was that they were already feeling the effects, and it seemed as though Lia and Rory weren't even slightly affected or they were they really good at hiding it. They were only half way through the tray of drinks, and had a feeling the girls were going for another tray as soon as they finished the other half of this one.

"So, what can you tell us about Logan at Boarding school in the sixth grade?" Asked Colin, sitting on the side line watching the two girls beating his two best friends in drinking, which was hard thing to do since Finn's been drinking since he was out the womb. Well, at least it seems that way.

"Well, let me think. How about when I first meet him?" she asked the group, knowing they'd get a laugh out of it. She heard Logan groan in response that was an embarrassing moment for him, even though he would never admit to your face.

Everyone nodded, and laughed at Logan's groan. "Yes, you need to tell us all about how you two meet." Steph said enthusiastically, and grabbed another cosmopolitan that Joe had just dropped off for her.

"Ok, let see here. Well it all started when Mr. Thompson brought him over to my lunch table…"Lia started her story out of how the meet.

_Flashback.._

_A tall dark haired man, in his mid-thirties walked into a lunch cafeteria with a blonde boy about twelve towards a twelve year old Lia. "Ms. Lia, I need your help." Said the older man, when he got to her table with the boy._

"_What can I do for you Mr. T?" Lia said turning her attention away from her friends, and to her favorite teacher at Saint Johnsbury Academy in Vermont (__**A/N: Actual school I looked it up)**__. _

"_Well, it seems we have an amateur prankster amongst us." He said, while bring the brown eye, blonde hair boy around from behind him. "He's been here a one week, and has already been caught by the Headmaster. For one of his pranks, and let's just say I've come use to everyone wondering who it is."_

_Lia smiled up at the older man, and silently agreeing to make sure the boy learned a few things if he was going to prank. The boy took a seat, and look at the girl wondering why _

_the teacher had brought him to her. "Why would he bring me to you, if he doesn't want me to get caught doing pranks. Are you going to watch over me, so I don't anything?"_

_Lia shook her head, she was already regretting agreeing to Mr. T about helping this kid. "No Bozo, he brought you to me to help you not get caught doing a prank. Not to stop you from doing them, and besides before you even think of calling me an amateur. Just remember you're the one who got caught, and what prank did you get caught for doing?"_

"_Oh, just glued the Headmaster to him chair. Why?" He looked at the brunette girl curiously, he had to admit she was pretty hot for a sixth grader. She had beautiful brown eyes, and long thick curly chocolate brown hair. "Oh, and don't call me a bozo. Don't you know who I am?"_

_Lia just laughed, like she actually cared who this kid was. As far as she was concerned, he didn't really matter as long as he didn't get her in trouble. "Now that prank is real old, could you have found at least a prank done in this century? And no I don't know who you are, and I could care less about who you are." She looked at the boy right in the eye, the smirk that was planted on his face had disappeared. While a smirk of her own , found its way onto her face._

"_Oh , and what exactly was the first prank you did here? He said trying to sound confident, but was still miffed by her response to who he was. "And, the name is Logan Huntzberger. As in Huntzberger Newspapers, I'm sure you've heard of it." He added, as his smirk slightly reappeared._

_Not for long though, Lia wasn't going to let some newbie in her school talk to her like he was richer than her. But she wasn't going to tell him, about how she was richer than his whole family. "I have heard of it, but is that suppose to impress me? Cause if it was, it didn't work. I'm a Morgan, as in Morgan Investments of Connecticut." She said with an even bigger smirk, if possible, and she saw a look of surprise on his face. "Besides my first prank in this school was put in the history books thank you bozo."_

"_Oh really, what did you do then?" asked Logan, still shocked to be sitting in front of a Morgan. They were slightly richer then his family, but only by another million. He realized that she had a lot of wit, and seemed to always take a challenge head on._

_The table laughed at his innocence of knowledge, everyone knew it was her that did the best pranks but no one could prove it. So she got off, without even being questioned by the Headmaster. Really the only adult that knew she was the one, was Mr. T and he loved the talk going on the teacher lounge about who it could possibly be. That, and he absolutely loved pranks and found that Lia's was the best._

"_She pulled off having all the teachers' desk, including the Headmasters, to collapse once they sat down in their chairs during class. No one knows how she did it, and if you ask her she'll deny it since they're kind of still wondering who did it, to this day." _

_Whispered the guy sitting next to Logan, and he smiled at Lia who had a reminiscing glint in her eye from that fateful day._

_Logan gawked at her, he could believe she actually was able to do that. He really wanted to know when she had the time, and he really wanted to know what else she had up her sleeve. "How long were you here for, before you pulled that prank?"_

"_What, it was the second day I was here, when I did that?" she asked the table, and they all nodded in agreement. "See bozo, I don't wait a week to pull a prank. Considering I don't know how long I'm going to be here, so I want to put a lasting impression of me on this place. Though that was just the beginning of the pranks for me, but it was a damn good one for my arrival at St. Johnsbury."_

_Everyone at the table agreed wholeheartedly with her, and they told him about all the other pranks she's done while here, as she ate her lunch. She would add a few things, when they had left something out. She saw the look of amusement and admiration in the bozo's face. "So, what do you think Bozo. Are my pranks any good?"_

"_Honestly, I'm still trying to wrap it around my head. How did you do all that stuff?" Asked Logan, he didn't even know how to do that. So, what he was hearing about what this girl did was far too new to him._

_End Flashback…_

"He stayed dumbfounded throughout the whole day, it had turned out that he shared the other half of the school day in my classes. Oh, how missed those days with Bozo. I finally have a chance to make more memories." Lia added to the end of the story, everyone was laughing except for Logan who had a scowl on his face

Logan didn't want her to bring up that story, which was one of the first times he was ever been embarrassed by his ego. Rory had gotten the second time, and he really didn't want to find out how many other females can do it. "Can we please, stop talking about my idiocies back in the sixth grade." He asked, and everyone reluctantly agreed but really wanting to hear more stories.

Lia knew they guys were almost done, once they finished the other half of the tray. Rory had gotten up, to get another tray of shots. She knew the guys were only going to finish half of the next tray, and that Lia and herself would have to finish it and she was okay with that, because it just showed them how much they can really handle.

"Do you still think you can beat us at drinking Blondie?" Asked Rory, when they were halfway done with the second tray of shots. She could see that Finn and Logan eyes were glazed over.

Logan nodded his head yes, even though he knew was going to regret one more drink. He just wasn't ready to give up, these girls should be so far drunk that they could think 

straight. Since they had a full tray of tequila shots, and 3 full glasses of long island iced tea.

"Mate, we might as well face it. We've been beaten for the first time, and by a two girls smaller than us. They can really hold it down, but again we can always see if they can finish their tray and the other half of ours." Said Finn, admitting that the girls were better drinkers then the guys. He wanted to know how they can hold that much, and not be drunk let alone tipsy.

Logan smirked, thinking he was going to see them drunk tonight. Even if he did lose this challenge of who can drink more, at least he'll have a good laugh at the girl's expense from the hangovers in the morning. "Alright, let's see it ladies." He said pushing the tray towards them, and all he saw them do before picking up another shot glass was huge smirks on their faces.

"Let's show them how it's done, shall we." Lia said, before they downed the rest of the shots on their tray. She looked at the boys, and she knew that they had thought they were going to be drunk after they finished off the other half of their tray. "I don't think they actually get it Ry, should we go ahead and tell them while we finish off the rest of these?"

Rory shook her head at the boys, and thought it would be fun to make them sit there a little while longer with their smug looks. "Nah, let's let them keep thinking they can get us drunk."

"So, what's with calling her Ry?" Colin asked, not really getting why Lia always called her that. Since they were introduced to her as Rory earlier in the day, and though it seemed it was a nickname from her actual name.

Lia put down another shot, and looked at Colin and smiled. "It's her name, minus the r and the o. Rory's a nickname from her actual name, and when we were younger I wanted to have my very own nickname for her. So that's what I came up with, and it's just stuck." Rory nodded in agreement, and they took another shot while Steph had started talking about one of Lia and Rory's parties last year.

"Are you two done hurting these poor boys egos, it's been about an hour since these two stopped drinking. It's bad enough that, they're sulking in their dyer attempts of thinking you're going to get drunk." Said Joe, who walked over to see how they were doing. As well, as rub into the boy's faces that he was right about the whole situation.

Finn looked at Logan, and shook his head at their drunkenness. "I can't believe I'm about to say this mate, but they beat us at drink bad. I'm not even sure they're even close to being, like they should be since they had a tray of tequila here before we got here."

"No, Finn your drunk you don't know what you're saying. This isn't right, there is no way they can't be drunk." Logan said, hoping that the others around the table would 

agree with him but they all just shook their heads at him. Even Colin, because he watched them while they drank the girls weren't anywhere near being drunk and it amazed him just as it did Finn.

"Drunken words are sober thoughts, Logan." Lia replied, knowing that Logan was in denial. Just like back in sixth grade she thought, when will he learn to stop underestimating her. "Joe we're done, you can go ahead and clean this up. I think we're going to go ahead and get back to the dorms, me and Ry need to get some sleep."

Joe just nodded his head, and grabbed all the trays and glasses from the table once Lia and Rory took their last 2 shots each. He took the money Logan gave him for his, and his two friend's drinks. While Steph and Robert gave them theirs as well, they all stood up and started for the door with Lia and Rory in the front.

"Aren't you forgetting something, like money from the two ladies in front of us?" Logan asked Joe, as they walked passed the bar. He watched as Joe shook his head at him, and felt like he was missing something in all this.

Before Joe could reply, they both heard Rory and Lia answer for him. "We have a tab here, that's how often we come here Blondie." They said in unison, and laughed at the shocked expression on the three guys faces. They found it hilarious, especially since two of them were so drunk.

As they walked back towards the dorms, they we're talking about how Lia had gotten a three room dorm room to herself. "So, Ry where are you staying tonight?" asked Lia, since Rory had been staying with her every night since that fateful day with Logan.

"As much, as I would love to stay with you at yours. I think I should go back to mine tonight, and see how Paris is doing since….you know." Rory replied, not saying why she needed to check up on her. Lia knew, and she really didn't want to get into that conversation with everyone here.

Lia nodded in her agreement to check up on her roommate, and let it go at that. "Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time and place?" She asked as they got close to the girls dorms, and Rory nodded yes and wandered off to her dorm after giving Lia a hug.

"I don't feel so hot, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to make it to my dorm." Slurred Logan from a sitting position on a bench outside Lia building, and she looked at Finn and saw that he wasn't in any better shape.

Lia looked at Steph, Colin and Robert; and they seemed to be kind of out of it as well. The only good thing about it was Steph only lived in the next building so she knew she'd make it back alright, as well as Robert since he stayed in the building right next to hers. She told the three boys, that they could stay in her dorm for the night since it didn't seem like a good idea to have them walk past four buildings to get their dorms.

As they got to her door, which was difficult since she had juggle a drunken Logan and her keys to open the door. She had almost dropped him a few times, and she almost thought about just letting him fall for the idiocy of underestimating her once again. "When will you learn to not underestimate me anymore, Logan?" She asked, while laying him down in Rory's room. She put a bucket next to the bed, just in case he need to throw up. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed two bottles of water and four aspirins. Walked back into Rory's room , and place one bottle on the night stand with two aspirins for Logan. Then repeated the process with Finn, in the guest room.

"Are you sure, you don't want to take my bed. I'm fine with sleeping on one of the couches, I've done it plenty of times there sometimes more comfortable than my bed." She said to Colin, as she grabbed a water bottle and two aspirins for him to take now so he'd have a head start against his hangover.

Colin nodded, as he fixed the final blanket on the couch with pillow. "I'm more than sure, that the couch is fine. Sleep well, besides after the party you threw I bet your more than tired." She nodded in response, and went in the kitchen and set up her coffee maker to brew on its own. "Good Night, Lia."

"Good Night, Colin!" She replied, as she entered her room and closed the door. She changed into some baby blue workout shorts, and white sports bra and climbed into bed. Pulled the covers up past her shoulders, and was asleep before you could say superfragilicousalidocious.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter. Already started the next one, and I'll try to have it up later today if I can get it finished, or I'll have tomorrow.

_Coming Up on Shocking Revelations…_

"_I know about the Life and Death Brigade Logan, I just figured you want a heads up before I start tracking down every movement you make." Rory said to Logan while walking down the side walk_

"_What do you mean, we can't meet the new member yet. Are they even here, when there suppose to be running this thing? They've had us running around, to get this stuff done and now we have Reporter Girl here and there not even around to greet her. When they're the ones that said, that she should come and learn about it." Colin growled, he was frustrated with all the secrecy of the new member of the LDB._

_Finn took another look, at what was before his eyes with his jaw on the floor in surprise, as well as the other two boys and Rory…._

What has them all surprised at the LDB event, and what's going to happen when a mini concert happen in the middle of the night during the LDB event?


	6. When? How? What?

Lia woke up to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, and remembered that she set it to start this morning. She got up out of bed, and walked into the common room in her workout shorts and white sports bra. She has noticed that Finn, Colin and Logan were up when she came out her room dressed like that. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee, and after about three cups of coffee.

The guys were looking at her up and down; of course they saw her in her leather pants and top showing off her stomach but not up close like this. They finally noticed her belly ring, and Finn had his jaw open at how gorgeous she looked even in the morning. Her caramel colored toned stoned stomach, showed of her six-pack and though she wore tank top last night her biceps looked more tone this morning for some reason. If Colin hadn't coughed to get her attention, Finn and Logan would have been drooling all over the counter.

"Yes Colin, what can I do for you at this ungodly hour?" Asked Lia, as she turned around to look at us sitting at the counter, and as Colin just tipped his head in her direction. She looked down at her appearance, and saw what she was wearing. Not even slightly embarrassed or uncomfortable she shrugged her shoulders. "Do you guys have a problem, with how I dress for bed?"

Logan and Finn shook their head no, while Colin just looked at his two friends with slight shame. "They might not, but even though I can admire your beauty. I'm not sure it's healthy for these two with their hangovers, and might I add I like the belly ring." He said with a amusing grin, not a smirk like Logan would have had on his face, but an actual grin.

"Why thank you Colin, I presume that your head doesn't hurt as much as the two of these do." She stated in with a knowing smirk on her face, and looked closer at Finn and Logan. They looked terrible, but she didn't have any sympathy for them since they're the ones who wanted to challenge them in drinking.

Logan's head shot up, which he regretted as his head throbbed with pain. The aspirin wasn't helping like it should, and wondered why she didn't look as bad him and Finn did. "And why, doesn't your head hurt as much ours do?" he questioned, he knew Colin's wasn't going to be that bad since he didn't drink as much as they did, but Lia should be feeling worse than him.

"Cause, I don't get hangovers, Logan. I know you're slow this morning, but don't you remember that Ry and I didn't get drunk last night. So, when exactly are you going to learn to stoop underestimating me?" She knew he remembered getting beat by them, but felt like rubbing in his face in the morning. Because, in actuality it wouldn't matter when she did it, cause they have a hangover all day long.

Finn shook his head, and regretted it himself. He was just happy this morning, when he found that she had closed his blinds in the room, he stayed in, so the light wouldn't wake 

him instead Colin had. "I don't think we'll be forgetting anytime soon pet, but if you don't repeating that story to anyone it would be appreciated."

"Yea, could you. We do have reputations to live up too, and it would look good to be beat by one society girl and her society friend who apparently doesn't use her money like she should she has enough money." Said Logan, and he hadn't noticed the exasperated glare sent his way by Lia that Finn and Colin had seen. Finn had enough brains to realize that Rory was like Lia, and didn't care much about the money they had but about having fun their way and no one else's. They'll dress the way they feel comfortable, and if that means not the way high society would approve of so be it.

Lia was a perfect example of not taking judging a book by its cover, because they way she dressed you wouldn't expect her to be a part of high society. "I don't know where you ego trip came from Bozo, but let me tell you something about Ry. She might not have been raised in high society like you and your friends, but she is a part of high society and maybe if you took your head out of your damn ass you'd see that. From what you've seen of me and from back in the sixth grade, would you have thought I was a part of high society? No, you wouldn't because I didn't make it known to people I didn't want too." She seethed at Logan with pure anger towards him, and for the first time outside of his father he was scared. "If you'll excuse me I need to get ready for the day, and let out some anger. " She said to the three, and walked into her room and got ready for the day. She quickly got dressed in short jean shorts, and a graffiti black tank top and black strappy 5-inch heels. She plugged-in her guitar and started jamming, and occasionally stopped to write down lyrics in her notebook.

In the common room, Finn and Colin just looked at their friend who looked scared. Once they heard her guitar going, Logan and Finn winced since it was so loud and their head still hurt. "What the hell is wrong with you mate, are you that goddamn dense? Even Colin and I knew she was different when it came to her style, Hell look at Lia she's the same way and now you just got her in bad mood." Finn stated, while getting up and walking to sit on the couch farther away from Lia's room. To try and make his head hurt a little less, and to get away from Logan before he did something he'd regret later.

"Please, tell me that was just your bruised ego that said all those things, because you lost last night. If it wasn't you're in deep shit and I don't think Finn and I will be helping you." Colin said to his best friend since diapers, and it wasn't because he couldn't help him, well at least try, but because he wasn't going too. Logan was an ass for saying what he said, and there's really no excuse for it.

Logan looked at his two friends, and he was still in shock of what had just happened. He didn't mean to make her upset, or to sound snobbish but if he really thought about he was. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, now you're sorry after you insult my best friend. How about before you speak, you actually use that peanut of a brain and think." Lia said coming out her room, and grabbed her keys and sunglasses before turning to the three. "I know you Logan or at 

least I use to, and in that case I know your type. You're so engrossed about high society the one thing we both hated back in the sixth grade, what happened to you Logan? When did you become all about how much money a person had, to actually getting to know a person before judging them."

Logan looked away from Lia, ashamed at whom he had become since knowing her when they were twelve. "I don't know Lia, but I'm truly sorry for what I said. I was wrong for saying it, and I know I should never say things without thinking. I know I owe an apology to Rory as well, but can you please forgive me for being stupid?" He pleaded, if he thought it would help he'd get down on his knees.

"You do owe Ry an apology, but we're going to leave it at you not going too." She said, and all three of them looked at her like she had a third head. "Look she's had enough people judge hr in her life, and I'm not even going into what I mean by that with you guys. Look, I'm protecting her from something her and I have both been through, and I just don't want any more of it when comes to her alright?"

They all nodded their heads yes, not wanting to get her upset again. They can see how protective she is, about Rory and decided to stay quiet about it. Till either were ready to talk to any of them about it, and when they were they'd be there, hopefully. They all left Lia's dorm, to get meet up with Rory at Mark's coffee cart. "Hey Ry, is Mark giving you a hard time?" asked Lia, as they walked up to her having a conversation with Mark about last night she assumed.

"No, he just doesn't believe we beat these two drunks, at drinking last night." She said pointing at Finn and Logan, with a triumphant smirk on her face. Finn and Logan just groaned, because of their hangovers and the reminder that they were beaten by two girls.

Colin and Lia just laughed at them, and told Mark that it was true because Colin was living proof. Mark looked at Finn and Logan closely, and realized that they really did challenge the girls and lost. He shook his head and made them all a lot of coffee, while they sat down at a table.

"So, what day do you have off this year? Rory asked Lia, since she knew Lia had taken a few online classes so she could get at least one day off the next three years of college when she came back with her.

The three guys looked at her surprised, by the new information they just received. "What? I took 2 or 3 online classes when I took the one year off, so I could take at least a day off each school year. It's not a big deal, and I made sure I got Friday. So, what are we doing this Friday Night, after your dinner?"

"I don't have dinner anymore, so we can do whatever. I only have one class that day, so is there anything you want to do this weekend?" asked Rory, with confused looks on their faces. They were missing something, and wasn't sure if they should ask what they were talking about.

But before anyone could even come up with courage enough to ask, Lia had answered in part of what their talking about. "Wait, I missed something when I left to wait in the car Friday. What did you say to Emily, for you to not have Friday Night dinners anymore?" Lia rebutted, finally wanting to know what actually happened after she left so fast.

"I told her I'm finished with her, and her Friday Night dinners. Than granddad said he'd take over the responsibilities, till I turned 21 which won't be till next year but that's fine. It just means that I have to have dinner with him more often than usual, which I don't mind because I have fun with them. You're always welcome to come with me on Thursday, if you want."

Lia nodded, and thought about it for a millisecond before agreeing. She loved the Hayden's, who had become her actual grandparents since the Morgan's basically ignored her. "Absolutely, and we should have them invite gramps so we can fit them in together. I have a plan, for Friday I just need to call mom to see if she can take off and join." She said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

As soon, as the boys and Rory were going to ask a question Lia's phone rang singing: _Oompa loompa doompety doo  
I've got a perfect puzzle for you  
Oompa loompa doompety dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me_

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets  
Eating as much as an elephant eats  
What are you at, getting terribly fat  
What do you think will come of that  
I don't like the look of it

Oompa loompa doompety da  
If you're not greedy, you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do  
Doompety do

Oompa loompa doompety doo  
I've got another puzzle for you  
Oompa loompa doompeda dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me

Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while  
It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile  
But it's repulsive, revolting and wrong  
Chewing and chewing all day long  
The way that a cow does  


_  
Oompa loompa doompety da  
Given good manners you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_

"Lia's house of whores, if you're looking for hot and steamy with Mary press 1," she said in seductive voice, and winked at Rory when she said Mary. The boys looked like, they were about to choke or die one or the other. "If you're looking for naughty and steamy with Lee press 2, if you're looking for role playing fantasies press 3 for Dinner Man," Rory and she were trying not to laugh at the nicknames, and the looks on the boys face. "And if you're looking for naughty boy next door with Bo press 4."

The caller on the other laughed hysterically, and was trying to catch their breath as the boys still looked like they were having a heart attack. When Lia and Rory looked at them, they finally couldn't hold it any longer and start laughing along with the caller who was now on speaker phone. "OMG, I love you. We so need to put that on the answering machine at home, so I'm assuming there is a few people around you since you two can't stop laughing and I'm having a hard time breathing."

"Yup, Blondie and his two friends are joining us this morning. Since they crashed at my place last night, after challenging to see who can drink who under the table." Lia said, with amusement in her voice. Since she knew what was coming from Lorelai, towards the boys for thinking to go against her girls.

They heard a gasp, and the boys finally came out of their stupor. As they did, they put their attention towards the phone. "You guys are idiots, challenging girls I raised. I mean though Lia isn't my biological daughter, she was my best friends and damn could she drink but not as good as her. You three will most likely have that hangover all day long, did someone at least warn you about drinking with them?"

"Mom, technically it was only Blondie and Finn." Rory offered her mother, who was having fun scolding the boys in their insistent underestimation of her girls.

"Oh, well the one who stood by and watched was a smart boy. I'm sure his headache is far less painful than the other stooges." Lorelai said, in an amusement filled stern voice, as if she were scolding them for being so immature.

Finn looked at Logan, and his friend just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Well love, to be fairly honest we got quite a few warning last night but didn't listen. Also, I already can tell I'll have a headache all day long, and believe me it's been quite awhile since that's happened kitten."

"Oh, you didn't tell me either of them was exotic! Why didn't you tell mommy?" Lorelai asked in an excited voice, and then turned into a sad one in the end.

Lia looked at Rory, and tried to contain their laughter at the boys' faces again. "His Australian, and I don't you remember me telling you yesterday afternoon when all three of us talked during lunch on the phone. That Blondie here always underestimated me, back in middle school. He hasn't changed much, just taller thicker hair and an ego the size Africa." Answered Lia, while she smirked at the boys, especially Finn who looked shocked that she knew he was Australian.

"Owwww, Australian I like. Too bad I can't touch; Diner Man would get mad at me. Oh and by the way your pops is going to have a field day when I tell him about what you said on the phone." Replied Lorelai, and all three girls laughed knowing that Luke really would have a field day but he wouldn't do anything about it.

"Just wait till Bible Boy finds out, what his cousin called him. Oh, and we all know you wanted to say 4 for him. So how was your date last night with, pops anyways?" Rory asked, they were having fun watching the boys sweat.

They heard a squeal on the other line, and jumping with a French man cursing about crazy people he works for. "He proposed, and we're engaged. AHHHHH!!" she practically screamed into the phone, and Lia and Rory whispered a finally which the boys laughed at. As well as excused themselves, since it seemed like a private moment for the three. They set plans to meet for lunch after they're last morning classes, which surprisingly all ended at the same time.

"Mom that's amazing, we're so happy for you." The girls said at the same time, and laughed they seemed to have the same thought process as the other sometimes. Lia decided that this could be the perfect time to bring up her fun filled plan for Friday, which just turned into a celebratory thing.

"Hey mom, I have plan you might think is fun. Can you take Friday off, were going to celebrate you're engagement Gilmore-Del' Atla's style." She said, knowing no one actually heard the last name she used. Since everyone turned back to what they were doing. So they planned were to meet, they were going to have lunch first and do whatever Lia had planned since she was keeping it a secret.

_Thursday Afternoon_

Logan was just coming out of his class when, Rory spotted him from where she was leaning on a pillar. "Hey, Blondie!" She called out, and watched as Logan turned around noticing her for the first time.

"Stalking me now Ace, that sweet but all you had to do was ask." He said, with a wicked smirk on his face stating he was teasing, somewhat. He had spent a lot of time with her and Lia, and found how much more relaxing they are to be around with their crazy antics. He had wonderful banter with Rory, and she would never back down which he was grateful for the challenge in itself.

Rory huffed, she couldn't believe his ego trips sometimes, She's come to realize that if he wasn't so damn arrogant, she would actually think about dating him but so far his just a good friend. She had to admit, she actually liked the nickname he gave her after he found out she was a reporter for the Daily News and read a few articles of hers."So, I just wanted to give you heads up. That I know about the Life and Death Brigade, and just thought that maybe you wanted to give the inside scoop, but if you don't I can always really stalk you follow you everywhere you go."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, what's the Life and Death Brigade." He knew he was lying, and knew that Rory probably already figured out about her grandfather being in it. When he went to school here, he hated that damn article from back then.

Rory laughed lightly, at his unconvincing lie. "You know, the secret society. The sacrifice people, skulls and bones, run around in their underwear around a bonfire."

"Sorry Ace, I can't help you there." He was going to need to talk to the major members, maybe if he can convince them to bring her along to this weekend event she won't give names out and stop digging. She told him to watch his back, because she was going to find out the story, even if it killed her. He had to give it to her, she had moxie and he found that damn attractive on her. She walked away, but not before looking back one more time.

He took out his phone, and dialed Colin's number as fast as he could. "Colin get Steph to the dorm, I need to talk to her ASAP. It's important, LDB important." He told him before hanging up, not even waiting to get a reply. A few hours later, he was sitting in Colin and Finn's common room. Waiting for Steph to come back with news, and hopefully it was some good news.

"Ok, so they said they let you bring her but on all four of us have to accompany her there. She can't give out names, and will most likely have to participate in the major activity. No pictures, unless we approve of them and are the ones to take them without her knowledge." Steph told the three boys sitting on the couch, listening to every word she said since Logan had dragged them into this unintentionally but Colin was getting a little fed up with not knowing who the new member is.

Logan left, and went to the newsroom knowing Rory was probably there trying to find out more things for her article. He spotted her at her desk, and sat down at his and IM'ed her saying that he would help her as long as she followed a few conditions. She agreed, after some thought but he had disappeared before she looked up from her desk. He had left so, he could right the note she would get from her window, a blindfold and finish grabbing things for himself for the trip.

_Friday 4:30pm_

Rory was standing in entryway, waiting for whoever was going to pick her. She was kind of hoping it would be Logan, since she'd feel more comfortable with knowing someone 

who she was with blindfolded. Her thoughts were interrupted, by someone's hand on her arm gently pulling her in the direction of the right of her. "Don't worry Ace, were just going for a little ride."

She smiled to herself for having Logan there with her, and felt odd because she felt a spark when he touched her and butterflies in her stomach when he whispered in her ear. She noted as soon as she got in the car that; Steph, Colin, and Finn were all there. She couldn't believe she had been sitting on a story since last year. Oh well, she was happy with getting it now.

She found out that none of them, except for Steph knew who the member is in charge of this event. No had ever told them, when they had gotten back, and had been keeping it a secret till tonight. They finally arrived to their location, and Logan took off her blindfold as Finn ran off to get alcohol with Steph traveling after him. Colin went around to see if he could find a new face, he hasn't seen before so he could finally know.

"Wow, do you guys have permit to be here?" She asked, wondering how they knew about this place, and what was in stored for her this weekend. She looked around her surroundings, and noticed a large clearing near the camp site. "What is that for?" she asked Logan, and pointed at what she was asking about when he looked confused by her question.

He shrugged, not knowing himself what it was for. Though it was near the food and tents, but it had dim lights all around it as it there was going to be some kind of gathering. "I have no idea, maybe the new member took your advice and decided to have a sacrifice or have us run around in our underwear." He replied with amusement in his voice, and a smirk on his face.

After about two hours or so, Logan had taken her camera and told her the rules of being there. Steph had called him from the tree trunk they were sitting on talking to each other, because Colin was getting upset with Robert about not telling him who the new member was. Rory had followed curious as to how this was going to end, and to also say hi to Robert who she hadn't seen yet tonight.

"What do you mean, we can't meet the new member yet. Are they even here, when their suppose to be running this thing?They've had us running around, to get this stuff done and now we have Reporter Girl here and there not even around to greet her. When they're the ones that said, that she should come and learn about it." Colin growled, he was frustrated with all the secrecy of the new member of the LDB.

Steph sighed, and looked at Robert knowing that any minute Lia was going to be out with some of the other girls. "Look Colin, the member is here. They have been running this things, since before we got here so calm down ok. They'll be out any minute, for you to meet them so take the damn stick out your ass please."

Right as she told him that, they saw the light around the clearing get a light be stronger. Music started playing, and it sounded terribly familiar to Logan and Rory. Rory finally noticed the speakers around the campsite, and then there it was Lia's voice coming through the speakers and through the woods dressed in mini-mini pleated plaid skirt, knee high stiletto heels, and blue and white halter bikini top. With 5 other girls dressed the same way behind her, dancing to the opening song she sang at their party last weekend.

_  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Lia), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) 7x

Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off 

Everyone's jaw was on the floor at the sight Lia, including Rory, Robert and Steph. Though Rory knew she was proving a point by dressing that way, she was still shocked but for a completely different reason. Like she was in the LDB, and Lia didn't even know or figure it out. __

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  


_Gonna make some noise_

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off  


Finn shook his head and looked again at the sight in front of him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was dancing with the other girls, all over the space they had made earlier in the day he presumed. What was really bothering him right now, was he thought he saw a tattoo when she was doing the dance. He looked at Rory, and whispered loud enough for her and Logan to her. "Am I seeing things, or does she have a tattoo that wasn't there a couple of days ago when she wore a skirt."

_  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  


_Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
_

Logan looked at him, not because he didn't know what he was talking about but because he was wondering if he was seeing things too. That was exactly the moment, Rory opened her mouth to finally speak. "You're not seeing things, we got them done earlier today. When we meet mom for lunch, we all got 'em." She said, like it was nothing. They looked at her shocked, they never thought of them as tattoo kind of girls. Finn wanted to see where Lia's tattoo was exactly since that was the shortest, and lowest skirt he had ever seen on girl before. Logan was thinking were Rory had gotten hers, and if she would let him see it if he asked.

_  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Lia, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  


_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  


Colin still hadn't picked up his jaw from the floor, he was trying to process everything. That the new member he was trying to find, was right in front of his eyes and didn't catch it once. He never even thought about it, and now he feels like an idiot staring at a half naked Lia dancing and singing her heart out with some of the other LDB girls.

_  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

Lia had finished the song and ran off, with the other girls right behind her to change. She didn't mind talking to everyone, but she wanted to at least put on a tank top to be more presentable. "So, everyone surprised?" She asked, as she got back from putting on a white tank top.

"Um, how did I not know about you being in the LDB?" asked Rory, but gave her hug thanking the Gods that she had someone really close to her. Especially after all the feeling she's been having around Logan, she needed to talk to Lia about it all.

Lia laughed, as the others were stuttering to find words to day to her. "I can keep a secret, that and last year you were busy with school work and articles when I was gone on events. So, really it was pretty easy, and when the group just had a party I dragged you along."

"So, wait. I'm confused by a few things, like how…."

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to be busy most of the day today. So, I'm not sure when I'll be getting the next chapter up. No worries though, I've already started so keep a look out.

_Coming up next on Shocking Revelations…_

"_Love, can I see where that tattoo is?" Finn asked Lia, not noticing that Colin, Robert and Steph had heard, and were surprised because they hadn't noticed._

"_Grams, are you sure it's alright to use the country club for her birthday?" asked Rory, to Francine Hayden on the phone._

"_Wow, she really is a chameleon. Actually both of them are, now that I see." Said Colin to his two friends, who looked at him confused. _

Can't wait to find out, what they're all talking about? What is Rory planning, and for who? _ Who is Colin talking about, too Finn and Logan?_


	7. You Jump I JumpYou Don't Know Anything

"So, wait. I'm confused by a few things, like how you three even kept it a secret for this long. I mean we saw you every day for a week, and you didn't even mention that you knew about the LDB. You didn't act differently around each other, and when did you have time between classes to get all this done in time?" Colin asked, he wanted know so many things. Like why Steph, the girl he's been in love with for what seems like forever, hadn't at least told him that it was her.

Finn kept his sights on Lia the whole time; of course he wanted to know those things too. It was just that, he had started to be more and more attracted to Lia as they spent more time together. He knew he couldn't do his usual one night stand, or casual dating with her. She was different, and that was something he liked about her. That she had a brain and quick wit when they got into banter, she had so much passion, that it radiates to everyone around her.

"Wanted to see your faces, when I walked out and you found out it was me, Ry here was just an added bonus to it all. Oh, and it's called having people help me, and not having any homework the first week back." She looked at everyone; she felt Finn drilling a whole into her and wondered why. "Finn is there a reason you're, burning a whole into me?" she asked, with an amused look.

Finn finally came out of his own little world, and looked at everyone smirking at him for staring at Lia. "Can I see you're tattoo? What's it of?" he replied, he couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted to know what it was, and he was sure Logan wanted to see Rory's.

Colin, Steph and Robert looked at Lia; expecting her to say she didn't have one. They saw Lia smirk, and Rory knew automatically she was going to bring her into this, so she prepared herself for her answer. "Only if Ry shows hers, and why are you all looking at me like that. So we got tattoos earlier today with mom, is there some law against it?"

"No, there isn't were just surprised that's all. So Ace, are you going to show your tattoo with Lia here so Finn can see it?" asked Logan, he knew he was really asking because he wanted to see where hers was. He knew that they probably wouldn't show it, but it was wishful thinking on all the guys' part.

Rory looked at Lia, and got the silent message of not showing them the tattoos. Rory didn't want to show them anyways, because it was pretty low on her hip near her pelvis bone. She remembers how they came up with the design, and what it had meant to them.

"Nope, I'm not. So I guess, Finn is going to have to use his imagination. So, I had source for this article, right in front of me. I didn't actually have to go to Logan, but like they said you didn't make it known. You were always good at keeping secrets, I should have known you'd find a way to get crazier like mom." She replied, as she teased Lia but was serious at the same time. She still didn't know what this feeling she had, whenever Logan came near. It was like nothing she's ever felt before, but it was all in a good way.

"Oh, please you love making the poor boy sweat. Besides, I like to see him jumpy about certain things, which you succeeded in doing for me when you started asking about our 

little group." Lia offered her input, in the situation everyone brought up. She knew Logan was worried about the integrity of the LDB, but he had to relax about all that. Especially when it comes to an ace reporter like Rory, as Logan puts it. If we ever get to a beach, they'll see the tattoo anyways so they were going to have to wait till someone plans a traveling trip or spring break.

Rory laughed, at Lia use of little group. This wasn't a little group, nowhere near it there had to be about 75 people here at the least. She looked at the Lia, and saw the glint in her eye. That she assumed she was thinking about the tattoos they got, and also what they represent for the three girls. It represented their bond as a family, something that they'll always have no matter where they are in the future. "It's far from little Li (l-e-e), and you know what it is fun to see him sweat. Good things I videotaped that performance on my phone, because mom should be calling you any minute to congratulate you on that winning wardrobe and dancing. Since Blondie here, took my phone away from me right after I sent it." She glared at Logan, but had a smile on for Lia.

"Oh, I didn't have anywhere to put my phone in this outfit obviously, so my phone is in my tent. I'll call her before I go to bed, because I know she'll be up till I call her back to laugh and replay it so we can talk about it. She's probably showing it pops, and sent one to dad. Oh, Bozo give me her phone, I got to send it to Bible Boy." Lia said with a knowing smile, of what was to come from Tristan's mouth. He was just lucky that, he was in a different state at the moment and she couldn't leave the event.

Logan groaned at the use of the nickname she dubbed him with back in the sixth grade, he really wished she'd give him a different one. He handed her the phone, and he wondered who this Bible Boy is, and how come it seems like they give everyone a damn nickname. While she was going through Rory's phone sending him the video, and a copy to her phone. Steph went to go get it for her, so she didn't have to wait till however late it would be to call back those people.

"Here you go, Lorelai called right before I could reach the phone, it seemed it was like the fifth time since she got it." Steph said, handing over Lia's cell phone to her. Rosemary had walked up with her, and gave Lia a hug and told her she did an awesome job with performance to get everyone excited for tomorrow.

Lia thanked her, and give her a look to shut up since Rory didn't know what she had to do tomorrow. Just when Colin was going to ask a question, her phone went off flashing a picture of her, Rory and Tristan smiling on the beach from this past summer. Linkin Park's Numb was playing as his ringtone, and the group looked at her silently questioning that she didn't seem like the type to like them except for Rory who knew what bands and artists she liked.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

She shrugged at their questioning looks, and answered the phone. "Lia's Erotic Experience, press 1 for Lu, press 2 for Mary, press 3 for Lor, and press 4 for Lala." She said in an extremely seductive voice, that it had the guys on edge. Especially Finn, and he still kept ignoring the urge to grab her and have his way with her.

"Oh, if I was any other guy who wasn't related to you I would ask for you and Mary, but then again having Mary all to myself wouldn't be so bad. Only problem is we've been down that road, and I wouldn't use her like that. So yea, hello everyone stand around my cousin, and to the guys drooling over her body right now. My question is who else got the tattoo, because if I know you, which I do, you weren't the only one." Tristan said amused, Rory and her could tell he had just finished laughing at the video. As well as knowing he enjoyed the girls in the background doing the exact same dance as Lia was doing.

Rory couldn't hold it any longer, she let out the laugh she was trying desperately to hold in. Lia had joined in, as well as Tristan since everyone was confused about who they were talking about. They knew, that everyone was wondering who this Mary was, and why Lia always used the name in crazy method of answering a phone. "Mom and I did, we got them earlier today. It didn't take much convincing wince we've been talking about getting one for like ever, we just didn't know what to get until Lia had someone draw it up for her. She didn't show it to us, till we got to the tattoo parlor though."

"I didn't really see it, due to you being so far away and not having zoom on your damn phone. So describe it me please, I really want to know what is." Tristan said, and they guys looked at Lia hoping to hear what it was.

Lia laughed as the guys ears perked up at the mention of describing their tattoos in front of them, but she already had a backup plan for this situation. "No worries, the picture has been officially sent as we were speaking. So, Ry here forgot to tell you what I so happened to mom when she called on Monday. If you would have called me on Monday, I would have been the house of pleasure, and mom said if she didn't have pops she would have definitely chosen you."

"Are you serious, my God. Remind me to never go near her, if they ever break up, seriously when that happens I'm going to start fearing for my life. Hold on, I just got the picture." It was silent for a few moments, till they heard him chuckling on the other end. "That is so the three of you, you're going to have modify it for me though. Please tell you didn't forget about me, if you did I'm going to be seriously hurt."

Lia and Rory laughed at his mini rant, they had been rubbing off on his after these past couple of years. Rory looked at Lia, to see if she did have a modified one for him. It would only he right to have him have a tattoo that had significant meaning to it, that was bonded to theirs. "Of course I do, come on now. You're just as much part of this family, as much as Steph is, considering Paris is a different kind of crazy and really she hates are so called 'stupid' traditions."

"Paris is a weird one, how I got through knowing her all my life is still a mystery. She can scare the crap, out the biggest person in the world. I feel bad for that kid Brad, she use to make him wet his pants with one look." He said, and him, Lia and Rory laughed. The group gave them odd looks, well except Steph and Robert. They knew how scary Paris was, and they definitely knew that they wanted to stay away from her as much as possible. They were glad that Lia had her own dorm, with no roommates and Rory stayed there more often than not.

Over the past week, Rory had gotten closer to Steph and Robert. The girls now had a daily routine of getting together, even for a few minutes to just chat and have a good time. They had already made plans to go to Stars Hollow next weekend, for an annual Gilmore Movie Night and major girl talk.

Tristan had said goodbye to the girls, the guys were looking at them awaiting for them to tell them who that was, except for Robert who had meet Tristan on one of visits to Lia and Rory last year. They all went to bed, since they had a busy schedule for tomorrow. Rory's tent was between Steph and Logan's, and Lia's was across from hers.

The next morning, Lia was already awake due to having to make sure everything is set for their stunt. She was hoping Rory didn't much convincing, but she was leaving that to Logan, unless he couldn't get her due it was when she would butt in. Though she has taken her out of her shell, and got her to party more and be less studious. Didn't mean she was ready to jump of a seven story contraption, but if she was challenged Lia knew she couldn't back down. Lia had made sure that Logan had numerous amounts of coffee, before walking off the inspect everything in the clearing far away from the campsite. 

With her own large container of coffee, and in her scarlet red dress and black shawl; Finn had been watching her ever since she had came out of her tent already dressed.

"Morning Ace, you need to change." Logan said, once she came out of her tent wearing jeans and light sweater. He handed her the container of coffee that Lia had handed him for her, as she looked quizzically at him.

"I don't have anything else to wear, and besides why do I need to get dressed up for?" she asked, and she probably already knew it was for the integrity of the event, but still asked nonetheless. She saw him dressed in a suit, and she had to admit to herself he looked amazing in it. Wondering how she had missed him at society parties, if they were ever at the same ones.

Logan shook his head; she didn't even look through her tent like a good reporter would. "Go look in your tent, and before you argue please just go and look were already running late as it is." He watched as she walked back into the tent, he heard a gasp and new she found the light blue ball gown, that went well with her pale skin and stunning blue eyes.

"How did you know my size, I know you didn't get it from Lia cause you didn't know she was even apart of LDB till last night." She asked as came out, and to Logan she looked beautiful.

Logan laughed, it was a gift that he could look at girl and know what size dress they wore. Little did she know, that for Christmas he got Lia clothing without even asking her clothing size. "It's a gift, no come on we have to go before they start without us. You wouldn't want to miss the big story now would you, I know Lia wouldn't be pleased if you missed her big event for today." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her till she was right next to him, and then put his hand on the small of her back.

Colin did the opening ceremony, while Lia was making sure everything was still set. She hadn't told everyone who was jumping, but knew that some of them weren't going to be happy with it. She told Finn to take it lightly on the shooting game that they were playing at the moment, he had almost gotten hurt but he made sure he wasn't since Lia said what she had planned she needed his help with.

While Rory was making her rounds to all the game that were set up, Lia was informing everyone involved in the jump. Which happily included herself, Finn, Rory, Logan, Steph, and Colin; Colin had argued with her, saying he didn't want to do it but he came to realize after about 30 minute debate that he wasn't going to win and that he was making the jump. Finn was up for the challenge, and happy that he was jumping with her because she had made it couples jump even if you aren't a couple like the six weren't.

"Hope you're thinking up superlatives." Logan said from behind Rory, he had to get her up there or Lia wasn't going to be happy. Thank God she was still on the ground in case he needed her, but she had continually reassured him that he should be able to do it on his own.

She shivered slightly, when his breath hit her neck when he talked into her ear. "What are they going to do?" She said motioning her head towards, Colin, Finn, Steph, and she thought it was Lia who was officially climbing the latter. She knew to do crazy, heart racing things, and this was right up her ally.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Logan asked with a smirk, which always seemed to be planted on his face when he was around her. He almost never wore a true meaningful smile on his face, he did when he first met Lia back in the sixth grade but after that he lost it.

Rory looked up at them again really quick, and back at Logan. The smirk he was wearing use to make her want to punch him in the eye, now it was growing on her and she didn't know why. She was so confused, because she knew he was a playboy just like Colin and Finn that's why they were all good friends nothing more. "They're not going to jump."

He nodded his head, and looked up to see Lia was already up there. He silently cursed her under his breath so that Rory didn't hear; because if she was anything like Lia when it came to family and friends he was sure to get his head chewed off. "Jump!"

"That's like seven stories! They'll die!" She said that, but knew if Lia was down here telling her she was doing it, she wouldn't act like it was such a crazy idea. Then again, Lia could convince her to do pretty much, but that was because she knew which buttons to push.

He looked at her, and noticed she was thinking exactly what he was, Lia could convince her to do it without a problem. It would take less time if she just did it herself, but she figured since Rory had to jump with him anyways he might as well be the one to convince her. "We're all going to die one day."

"But those four are today." She knew they wouldn't deep down inside, but her brain was screaming you'd die if you were the one to do it.

He knew none of them were going to die, well at least he hoped he'd hate to be the one or any of them. They were his friends after all, and they all meant a lot to him, even Rory who had become a close friend like Lia had back in sixth grade, but it was stronger for some reason he couldn't understand. "Six"

"I see four." Then a thought, came into her mind, he was going to be of the ones to jump. Now, the questions was, who was the sixth person to jump. She hoped to God, he wasn't going to try and convince her to do this little stunt, there was no reason for her to do it. She wasn't part of LDB, and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to be is they did this kind of thing every time they went out to events.

He looked at her, looking to the top at her best friend/sister. He knew this was going to turn into a debate, and he actually didn't mind. They always had a good debate, even if it was over stupid shit. "I'm heading up."

"Of course you are." She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She was right, and she had feeling that he never backed down from a challenge even one that could possibly kill you.

This was it, now or never. He needed to hurry up here, he was running out of time and he need her on top of that scaffold. "And Rosemary was supposed to do it, but few of us figured she'd make it thus far, so there's an extra space."

"Hmm" She looks up, then sees the way Logan's looking at her. "No!" Shaking her head vigorously, she was not going up there even if her life depended on it. Hell, even if the world depended on it, there was no way she was going off that thing. Then Logan had opened his mouth, and contradict everything her brain was telling her.

"And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have." He decided to put a light joke in there, all he received was an eye roll. He wasn't technically lying, he had never heard or read in any of the history books of LDB that a member died during an event.

She said quickly, not giving him room to argue or at least that's what she thought. "I am not going to jump!" She should have known better, that he never gave up unless there was no way to fight it anymore.

"We're all set." Said a guy in glasses, he looked pleased and worried all at the same time. It kind of reminded her of the way Paris looked, when she got a grade she wasn't happy with and starts worrying like crazy.

Logan put his hand on the guy's arm, to keep him there to at least help get her up there. "This is Seth; he's the other genius behind all this." He said, wishing the other genius didn't climb away from them, but he knew she was doing this not only for her amusement but he was the one asking to bring her here so really it was his obligation.

"It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch." Seth said, with a proud smile on his face, like he could win a Nobel Prize for his work on the seven story scaffold.

Rory thought she might have heard wrong, but knew she wasn't. They used potatoes as test dummies, and not real people. On the good side, he did say they came out without a scratch. "Potato?"

"You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!" He told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, to use potatoes instead of people in this certain situation. That's why they are the people test dummies, and as he didn't mind he could tell Rory was but saw her wearing down little by little.

They debated about her true reporter capability, since she wanted to be an overseas correspondent she would have to live a little, and this was the perfect way to start jumping off the very tall structure. He was breaking down the barriers, he could see it. He was so close, and finally he came with his final argument and he hoped that it worked.

"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different." He saw Rory smile, and he knew he was defiantly going to get her up there. "Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."

With one last glance up to the top, she saw Lia wave at her and she made her decision. If she was honest with herself, she decided to do it when Logan questioned her adventure status. "Let's go."

"Let's go!" He smirked glad he won the debate, and they walked over to the ladder. He wondered how Lia knew he could get her up there, and if she knew something that he didn't. He was going to have to ask her, once they got back on solid ground because there wasn't going to be anytime once they reached the top.

Rory dropped her notepad and pen on the grass near the ladder, and she decided to warn Logan about her dislike of ladders. "But I am not a fan of ladders."

"They scare the crap out of me, too." He offered her, which wasn't a lie at all, he was scared of ladders but that was half of the adrenaline rush he got. Facing a fear, and doing it on your term with people who will stand by you through it all. They climbed the scaffold, Rory going first and Logan right behind her.

"High. We are very high." Rory said, once she finally reached the top and looked down. She looked at Lia, and she gave her a reassuring smile and nod. Silently telling her that they were going to be fine, and she won't regret it if anything she might want to do it again even if reality she didn't it was going to be the adrenaline rush in her.

Logan walked up behind her, and showed her where they were to stand. They had all made a certain order, which really didn't matter since they're all jumping at the same exact time. "I've been higher." Replied Logan, being completely serious, but knew she was going to take it differently.

"I meant distance from the ground." She said, taking it the way Logan knew she would. She thought he was arrogant, but she was always able to bring him down a peg. As well, as Lia did on more occasions than Rory. Maybe it was, because Lia knew him longer and knew how his brained worked, while Rory was still figuring it out.

Logan grinned at her, and slightly nodded at her response knowing that was the comment coming all along. "That, too."

Seth came behind her, and showed her the harness with a wire attached. "This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice." He wraps is around her waist, and did the same to Logan while he picked up two umbrellas and opening them. He walked off, but not before giving Rory a reassuring smile of her his own, trying to not show his hesitation.

Rory pointed down at the crowd, to show Logan what she was going to ask about. "Why do they look so worried?" If they were scared for all of them, why were they even up here. It was too late to back out now, she knew that once she reached the top. There was no way she was going to be able to climb down that ladder, with the dress she was wearing that and she needed to prove to Logan, and herself that she could do this.

" We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing

you." He looked down, and thinking quickly so he could try and convince her that they really weren't worried about them killing themselves.

"I know." She said, while grabbing the umbrella out of his hand. Keeping her eyes focused on the ground, knowing that people say not to look down. She was always a weird one, she took a quick glance at Lia and saw she was looking down below them. Only difference she had a rush thrilling grin on her face, and at that moment she wished she could get some of that. One of the members, called out in Latin asking them to get ready to jump.

Logan looked at Rory quickly, knowing her nerves must be on fire. "You trust me?" he asked, hoping for a yes, because it would very important in this situation if she did.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." She told him, giving him the answer he was looking for in her own witty way. She didn't hesitate in her response, she knew as long as he was doing this with her she would be fine and could do this and Lia there was an added bonus.

The crowd gathered a little tighter, and raised they're glasses in the air. "In Omnia Paratus!" They yelled, as did the members up with her, who so happened to be her closest friend at Yale. Besides Paris, but she was going through some kind of phase, and she was staying far from her as much as possible.

"I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay." Logan said taking his spot at the edge, and keeping his sight now on the ground nervously but never willing to admit it. Though Rory could hear it in his voice, as he grabbed her hand and jumped. The crowd cheered as they landed safely, and they could all hear Seth saying thanks to God.

Logan was still hold Rory's hand, and looked her in the eye actually smiling a true smile. The first one Rory has ever seen on his, handsome features it made him even more gorgeous. "You did good, Ace!"

"Once in a lifetime experience!" Rory responded, breathing heavily smiling back at Logan. She didn't care that he was still holding her hand, that adrenaline was still running through her veins and if she had the guts she would have leaned in closer and kissed him.

"Only if you want it to be." Replied Logan, leaning a little closer and was about to kiss her when someone shoved a champagne glass in his hand to celebrate. They finally let go of each other's hand, and Logan's hand felt cold all of a sudden and wished for her hand to be back in his.

They all celebrated, Lia got to Rory and they hugged tightly. Lia herself had the felling of lose from not having Finn's hand in hers, like Rory was feeling about Logan holding hers and not wanting to have let go when they did. Lia pushed it away, she was not about to get into something or anything other than friendship with one of the major playboys of Yale. She had gone through enough back at Harvard, and she wasn't ready to have a repeat or anything close to it ever again. After about an hour of celebrating, everyone finally got started on getting everything packed to get out of there. They all had class first thing in the morning, and they all dreaded it, but Rory was excited to get started on her article.

_A week and a half later…Wednesday Afternoon…_

Rory Gilmore had just walked out of her class, and had her cell attached to her ear. As she talked she made her way to the little café right outside of the Yale entrance, where the group ate every Wednesday afternoon. She was helping Francine with Lia's birthday party on Friday, which Lia thought was just a gathering since her actual birthday wasn't till Saturday. Lia was singing a new song that she had wrote, when they got back from the LDB event Saturday night. They had spent Sunday chilling and watching movies, and eating copious amounts of junk food.

Actually the whole gang came over, and joined in the festivities and surprisingly Finn was completely sober. Which freaked everyone out especially Colin and Logan, who have known him forever; he stayed quiet and still for all the movies, except for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory to sing and dance with Lia and Rory. The rest of the group laughed at the threes antics, all in all though they had an amazing weekend. Rory had gotten great reviews on her story about the LDB; in fact she came to find her camera, bottle of champagne, and a gorilla mask on her floor in front of her dorm room.

"Are you sure the house is going to fit everyone you're inviting, you know how she is about those kind of things." Rory asked her grandmother, they had gotten a lot closer since Rory had cut Emily out of her life. Richard now joined Lia and Rory to the Hayden's for dinner every Thursday night, it was they're new tradition. Even Lorelai and Luke joined them on occasion, but usually stayed home to enjoy the peace and quiet as well as they town meetings.

Francine laughed warmly, she defiantly knew how Lia was. She didn't like big gushy society parties, and though it was for her birthday. They were hoping to get both girls a high society escort, even if they went to Yale and Straub and herself were Harvard Alum. "It will be fine, stop worrying about it. Besides, she doesn't even know that were surprising her with the cake, and it's still a gathering without her birthday."

"Alright, sorry it's just I want everything to be perfect for her twenty-first, you know?" She told her grandmother, not noticing Steph walking up next to her as she got close to the café. Steph tapped her on the shoulder, and Rory jumped scared. She looked at Steph who was trying to hold in her laughter, and she glared at her. She said goodbye to Francine, and pushed Steph lightly for trying to give her a heart attack.

"So, who's twenty-first is it?" Steph asked, after they had a shoving match while laughing till tears came to their eyes. She was trying to remember who's birthday was coming up, she thought of Lia but it couldn't, could it?

Rory just shook her head, last year they really didn't know each other that well, but she was there for Lia's birthday party they had at Yale. They had rented out the pub for the party, and it seemed everyone they knew even people they barely really knew showed up. "Lia's, you remember don't you. Oh, wait you were too drunk to remember that night, but you do remember the morning after when you woke with a certain brunette guy we all know." She had slept with Robert, they were both drunk. They never talk about it, deciding it was best to not mention it to anyone but Lia and Rory who had saw them disappear for the evening together making out on a couch at the party.

_Friday Night…_

Rory was wandering around they party, making the rounds when Richard came up to her gave her a strong drink and introduced her to a few Yale Alums and their son's who so happened to go to Yale. As she got stuck with one of the Yale students, her phone vibrated telling her she had a text from Lia saying she was getting ready to come down the stairs to perform.

Colin, Finn, Logan and Steph entered, and went straight for the bar. They hated this society parties, unbeknownst to them that this was a party for two dear friends of theirs. How they were going to see in a matter of minutes, as Lia was doing her finishing touches of her makeup and jewelry. She was wearing a Embellished Limestone Cocktail Dress by BCBG Max Azria, her hair was wavy and her makeup a was light but still dark enough to bring a smoky effect. (A/N: resources./pim/8e/e8/8ee87c822d05c9847eefa5b1baae861fmedium.jpg, and Rory wore the same outfit she wore to the Yale Male Party)

Colin and Steph were the first ones to notice the two girls, both only seeing one. They looked at each other, and decided to bring this little information to Finn and Logan's attention. Since Colin had seen Lia standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for signal to walk down them. He looked were Steph has seen Rory, and saw her standing near the side of the stage they had brought in. With a band already set up to go, and what was surprising he hadn't noticed that they were there when they walked in. Both girls looked stunning, and he smiled at the thought of the looks Finn and Logan were going to give at the sight of them here.

"Wow, who knew those tow could dress up like that." Colin said to Steph loud enough to grab both Finn and Logan's attention. They must have known who Colin and Steph were talking about, because he looked surprised to see them here.

Steph nodded her head in agreement, and quickly add her thoughts. "How do they know the Hayden's, though? This is their party, and if she's up there that means they knew her."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Logan, he couldn't figure out who they were talking about, and he really wanted to know. As well as Finn, he need a drink and woman for the night.

Steph and Colin looked at the two, and smiled at them before both of them answered their question at the same time. "Lia and Rory, Lia's on top of the staircase and Rory's over by the makeshift stage near the live band." When they all looked in Rory's direction, they noticed they missed Lia decent down the stairs. Finn and Logan could think straight, both girls looked absolutely amazing in their cocktail dress. They four of them made their way to Rory, Lia had nodded her head to have the pianist begin right when they made themselves known to Rory. Both girls smiled at the group in acknowledgement, before Lia started singing.

_This is a crazy world,_

_These can be lonely days,_

_It's hard to know who's on your side,_

_Most of the time,_

_Who can you really trust,_

_Who do you really know,_

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Who can make you feel less unknown,_

_Sometimes you just can't make it on your own,_

_If you need a place where you can run,_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on,_

_I'll always be your friend,_

_When you need some shelter for the rain,_

_When you need a healer for your pain,_

_I will be there time and time again; _

_When you need someone to love you, _

_Here I am...Hmmmm_

_If you have broken dreams, _

_Just lay them all on me, _

_I'll be the one who understands, _

_So take my hand, _

All eyes were on her, but she kept the first part of the song on Rory and her friends, conveying that this song was about their friendship which they all felt it. They all smiled widely, and everyone but Rory was astonished at how pure and smooth her voice was during this kind of song. Since the group was use to her Rock and Hip Hop songs, from the party and the event two weeks ago.

_If there is emptiness, _

_You know I'll do my best, _

_To fill you with up with all the love, _

_That I can show someone, _

_I promise you you'll never walk alone, _

_If you need a place where you can run, _

_If you need a shoulder to cry on, _

_Well I'll always be your friend, _

_When you need a shelter from the rain, _

_When you need a healer for the pain, _

_I will be there time and time again, _

_When you need someone to love you, _

_Here I am...ooooooo_

_Everybody needs somebody who, _

_They can put their heart and soul into, _

_If you need a place where you can run, _

_If you need a shoulder to cry on, _

_Well I'll always be your friend, _

_When you need a shelter from the rain, _

_When you need a healer for the pain, _

_I will be there time and time again; _

_When you need someone to love you, mm.._

_Here I am...ahmmm_

_Here I am...Mmmm _

"Wow! That was amazing pet, I didn't know you could sing like that." Finn said, once Lia bowed and walked off stage to them. She gave each a hug, and kiss on the cheek which Finn swore he felt a shock go throughout his whole body when she got to him.

Lia laughed, as everyone but Rory agreed with him. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Like for one, you didn't think I could sing like that; two, you didn't know I was the new LDB member, and third none of you knew with the exception on Rory and Steph knew my birthday is tomorrow. So, after about thirty minutes were going to the pool house and having our own party.

Right when, everyone went to round up the troops for their own special birthday bash for Lia. They caterers brought out a huge birthday cake for her, and the group was even more confused on why they would get her a cake. After everyone got a slice of cake, while Lia and Rory got like three a piece they walked into the pool house. They had a full stocked bar already inside of it, and took it to full advantage.

Some of the girls invited to the party going on inside the main, found their way to the pool house and stayed. After a few of them had a good amount of drinks to be drunk, they started talking shit towards Lia. "Ha ha, aren't you the girl from that phone messaging music video. What are you doing here, this isn't your scene honey, why don't you go find a strip club with a pole." The girl snickered, not noticing the daggers she got from Colin, Finn, Logan, Rory and Steph.

Lia had stopped them from saying anything, and walked over to the girl. "You don't know the first thing about me, you drunken slut, you're the type of girl that gives all of us bad names." She said with a smirk on her face, but she a had a threatening voice at the moment daring the girl to say something back. When she didn't, Lia found some of the extra band members who weren't working in the main house anymore and brought them into the pool house, and started playing music while Lia prepared to sing again, because before that all had happened Finn had asked her too.

_Yeah. Yeah.  
Ooh, Ooh, Ohh_

If you see me walking down the street  
Or in the pages of your magazine  
Looking just a little differently  
Showing off a softer side of me

They saying I'm looking like a lady  
They say that love has gone and changed me  
But don't be fooled by everything you see  
Gotta let the naughty in me free

There's a woman inside of all of us  
Who never quite seems to get enough  
Trying to play by the rules is rough  
Cause sooner or later something's gonna erupt  


She walked over to where Logan was standing, and grinded on him which he recuperated knowing exactly what she was doing. As did the rest of their friends, Rory thought it was brilliant as did Steph. Lia was being seductive with Logan, who did the same in return if he was actually interested in her that he would have probably had a hard on at the exact moment.

_  
Cause I still got that nasty in me  
_

_Still got that dirrty degree (still got it)  
And if you want some more sexy  
Still got that freak in me  
I still got that nasty in me  
Still got that dirrty degree (oh yeah)  
And if you want some more sexy  
Still got that freak in me_

No matter what you thinking of me, still dirrty  
And if you're still rolling with me, still got it  
No matter what you thinking of me, still dirrty  
Still got that freak in me

Why is a woman's sexuality  
Always under so much scrutiny?  
Why can't she do exactly as she please  
Without being called a million things?

They say I'm not the girl they used to know (used to know)  
'Cause I don't always wear revealing clothes (oh)  
But don't be fooled the moment I get home (I get home)  
I'm letting loose, giving a private show (don't you know)  


She caught Finn's expression while she walked back into the middle of the room, to look into the girls' eyes who's too drunk to realize who she was talking too. Lia sang with a little more conviction, to say that she was talking to them directly in those few lines.

_  
There's some women out there who talk and stare  
Who never seem to let down their hair  
Like to past judgment, but they're just scared  
And don't know what they're missing, so they better beware_

She now walked over to Colin, since he was the closest and she wanted to leave Finn last in this little naughty dancing. Colin was very much enjoying the dancing with Lia, but he knew Finn had a thing for the brunette, but God could she make a man want to take her right there dancing on them like that he thought. __

'Cause I still got that nasty in me  
Still got that dirrty degree (ooh)  
And if you want some more sexy  
Still got that freak in me  
I still got that nasty in me  
Still got that dirrty degree (oh yeah)  
And if you want some more sexy  
Still got that freak in me (oh yeah)

_No matter what you thinking of me, still dirrty  
And if you're still rolling with me, still got it  
No matter what you thinking of me, still dirrty  
Still got that freak in me_

Don't tell me to behave  
'Cause I'll never play that game (no)  
Don't tell me what to do  
'Cause I'll never be uptight like you  
Don't look at me that way  
'Cause I ain't never gonna change  
And if you're talking about my life  
You're only wasting your own time

If I want to wear lingerie outside of my clothes  
If I want to be erotic in my own videos  
If I want to be provocative, well that ain't a sin  
Maybe you're not comfortable in your own skin  


She pointed to the girls' sitting there on her last verse, while slowly making her way towards Finn in a very seductive walk. Finn was already hot, form watching her dance with his best mates. Now he knew he couldn't fight the hard he was surely going to get from her dancing, but he noticed that he was sitting and wondered what she was going to do. Before, he could go even further into his thoughts, Lia started grinding on him while basically sitting on his lap.

_  
I still got that nasty in me  
Still got that dirrty degree (in me)  
And if you still want some more sexy  
Still got that freak in me  
I still got that nasty in me  
Still got that dirrty degree (in me)  
And if you still want some more sexy  
Still got freak in me_

Ooh, yeah.  
Hey, hey, hey.  
Ohh. Ohh. Ohh. Ohh.

By the time the song was over, Finn was desperately trying to keep himself from grabbing Lia's face and kissing her passionately, and taking her to his dorm to recuperate the feeling she gave him to her. But he knew not too, that it wouldn't be fair to her, because he didn't do damn relationships and that's what she deserves.

"Are you alright, my Sexy Aussie?" came Lia's questioning voice through Finn's daze, she was smiling at him and he swore his heart plummeted into his stomach. He didn't 

know how she could do this to him, no one has ever been able to make him feel like that before.

He nodded his head, still trying to find the words to say something, anything to her. "Yea, I'm alright just a little hot that's all kitten." He whispered his second most used nickname for her in her ear, he loved calling her pet and she wouldn't admit but she loved it when her called her pet and kitten, because he only did it with her. She felt tingles go up and down her spine, when his breath touched her neck.

Francine came into the pool house, and told them that the party was starting to end and asked the girls to come say goodbye to the guests. As the boys, and Steph were still confused by how the two most amazing girls knew the Hayden's so well. They walked into the main house, and waited to be last so they could leave with the girls. On the walk to the car, Logan was trying to figure out how to ask them, so he took a deep breath and just asked.

"So, how exactly do you k…."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you guys like this chapter, it's longer then the last one, because it's going to have to hold you over till Tuesday or Wednesday depending when I get back. The next chapter is already in the process of being written, so please leave a review and I'll get the next chapter up sooner if possible.


	8. Does he really do answer?

"So how exactly do you know the Hayden's?" ask Steph, she thought of all the ways they could know them, but couldn't think of any rational ones in her head. So, she voiced the question in everyone's mind, since no one else had found their voice.

Rory looked at Lia, as to see what she should say. They didn't want people to know that she was their granddaughter just yet; they all had how they want it to come out planned already. It was going to happen in about 2 months from now, and they also had a surprise for Lia they only Rory only knew about. She saw Lia shrugged, silently telling her to follow through with what they planned on saying if they had every asked that question, if they ran into them at a Hayden held party. "We know their granddaughter; we kind of grew up together. This place is like a second home to us, since Lia never stayed at her father's house." Rory said, looking Steph in the eye, and she wasn't technically lying because it was a second home for them and Lia did know their granddaughter.

"Oh wow, so what is she like?" Colin questioned, none of them had ever met the Hayden granddaughter, and they had been to most of the Hayden social gatherings and had never met her. They also hadn't seen Lia and Rory there, and he was sure that Finn and Logan would have noticed them with the way they're looking at them now.

Rory was quick on getting the information out of her mouth, and was hoping Francine would hurry and come back so they didn't have to answer any more questions. "Like us, she has quick wit, and loves pop culture references just as much. You'd guys would like her!" Only giving them small details was best, she wasn't lying since she was describing herself. She figured if they were at this party for her grandparents; that they'll be at the rest to see if they could finally meet their granddaughter.

"Lia, Rory there you are. I was wondering which room you had taken over this time, whish one was it?" Straub said, coming up to them hugging them tightly each. He almost didn't notice the gang behind the girls, and he prepared himself knowing that the girls didn't tell them they were a part of the family. Then again Rory was the only one who knew that Lia was getting part of the family fortune, just not as much as Rory since she's the heir.

Rory hugged her granddad, whispering thanks for helping throw Lia's 21st society party tonight here. They were going to have a hell of a time carrying all of Lia's birthday gifts into her dorm, and all of a sudden she had a thought of asking the boys to help bring it all. "We were in the pool house; the full bar which I'm sure isn't so full anymore. Did you enjoy yourself..?" She asked, catching herself before saying Granddad in front of all of them.

"I did! You did a wonderful job putting this together for Lia, I'm very proud of you. I can't wait to celebrate yours next month; you got anything planned for her Lia?" He asked, turning his attention to his other granddaughter now. He always made sure the rooms the girls normally use for their sub parties were full of liquor, knowing that society parties got boring to them after a few minutes. The three were oblivious at the shocked looked on the gangs face, at how comfortable and pure the banter was between the three. 

It wasn't fake, like most high society people are to their grandchildren. It was like Lia and Rory belonged here, like they were a part of the family even if they really weren't.

Lia smiled at her granddad, and nodded. "I already know what I want to do, but like you said I got till next month. It's a surprise though, so don't even try miss impatient. There's no way I'm telling you, what I've got planned this year." She said turning to Rory, who was about to ask what was involved. Straub laughed lightly at the two girls in front of him, always knowing what the other is thinking. He was always entertained with them, and with Lorelai when the three were here.

"I personally can't wait to see what you and Lorelai have planned this year, it's always entertaining when you two through her birthday parties. I'm sorry; I didn't see you all standing behind these beautiful ladies here. I assume your friends of theirs?" He asked, when he finally took his attention away from the girls and too their friends.

Everyone was still a little shocked at how comfortable the three seemed with each other, when the Rory told them they knew their granddaughter. They never thought they were that close with the family, sure they were invited to the parties, and in this case helped through a party for one of the girls standing in front of them with Straub Hayden himself.

They all came out of their daze, when Rory spoke to him.

She looked at Straub, and smile devilishly before speaking. "I think we've rendered them speechless, what do you think Lia? Is it possible, I mean it's a first I haven't heard a snarky remark from Blondie over here." She asked turning to her lifelong best friend, who was wearing the same devilish smile on her face.

"I believe so, their eyes are a little cloudy from it all. I mean look at poor Finn here, he can't seem to snap out of it. Oh look, Colin and Steph are holding hands, and I don't think they even notice." Lia said, knowing that was more than likely to get Colin and Steph out of their stupor, and hopefully bring the other two stooges with them.

Colin and Steph quickly look down at their joined hands, and as fast as they could they were detached from each other just as quickly. They wouldn't look in each other's eyes, knowing that the felling that they felt while holding hand had a major effect on each other. Finn and Logan came out of it, and looked at each other before turning their attention to Straub.

"Hello, Mr. Hayden! How are you doing, a lovely party you held here for Lia. I'm Logan Huntzberger, these are my closest friends; Finn Rothschild, Colin McCrae and Stephanie Vanderbilt also known as Steph." Logan offered, once he had found his voice. He shook Straub's hand, as well as the others. Logan looked between Lia and Rory wondering if there was something they weren't telling them, but knew that even if they were there was no real way of finding out till they came out and said it on their own.

Rory side stepped closer to Lia, whispering her idea of asking the guys to help carry all her gifts to her car and also bring them into her dorm room where they would spend 

many hours unwrapping and going over if they were going to exchange gifts for something else. Rory turned once Lia agreed to the idea, but only if she asked, and once she turned she caught Logan looking in their direction. "Boys, would you mind helping me put Lia's gifts into her trunk and mine. I just wish we had, help bringing them into the dorm once we get back."

Straub watched as Rory did her Bambi eyes and pout, the one thing no guy can resist. He should know, she's used it on him and strength melted away like butter. He knew those guys were going to fall for it, and he thought that the Australian probably wouldn't need a lot of convincing since he seemed smitten with Lia anyways. He knew these guys reputations, but he also knew Lia's for being a bad ass, in the kid's term these days. He knew if he said those words out loud, that the girls would tease him mercilessly. Just as he thought the guys caved in no time, Logan couldn't say no to Bambi eyes as well as Colin, Finn was done as soon as Lia's name and dorm room was mentioned. He just hoped that Finn and Logan knew what they were getting themselves into, getting involved with a Gilmore/Hayden, even if they didn't know the second part yet, and a Morgan/Del Atla who grew up the Gilmore way from what his seen.

Francine watched from a far, and saw the power the girls had on two of the guys. She could see the astonished looks in the boy's eyes, as the girls talked to their grandfather and she smiled. If they were astonished by a little banter with Straub, how did they survive being friends with the very hyper-active duo, she laughed quietly at the thought of them meeting Lorelai. Boy will they have a hard time keeping up with the three of them, if they can barely handle the two of them together and then if you add Christopher. She knows that Richard and Straub don't think she knows that they slip Rory, and Lia before now since it was her 21st, drinks during difficult dinners or parties.

"We can help bring into the dorm too, if you would like of course." Logan said, hoping to spend in a little more time with Rory. He would be happy if they all just stayed at Lia's dorm, and watched a movie, which according to Steph you need a pretty big appetite and a love for a lot of sugar to get through if you want to last as long as them.

Lia looked at Rory and smiled, she was happy they would get things done a lot sooner than anticipated. She saw Finn smile at her, and she smiled back. While noticing the look on Logan's face, when he was looking at Rory and knew something was really going to happen between the two. If they were to get into any kind of relationship, Rory was sure to change him, because let's face it once your with a Gilmore your life changes and usually for the better depending on who you ask. "That would be great thanks, let's get this stuff in the cars and get back to campus." She replied, since Rory hadn't responded, due to Steph grabbing her wrist and taking her slightly farther away from the group.

They all agreed, and grabbed piles of gifts and walked towards the door. Rory and Steph also grabbed a few after Rory rolled her eyes, at Steph's attempt at getting information about what's going on between her and Logan. She wouldn't admit to having a crush on him, and when she did Steph wasn't going to be the first one to know. They got everything packed tightly into the two cars, and got into their separate cars and drove 

back to Yale. Once they all got back, they didn't waste any time. They all quickly grabbed piles of gifts, and got them into Lia's dorm fairly quickly.

Once all the gifts were in the dorm room, everyone sat down on couches and chairs in the room. "You guys want to stay, and see what I got and then we can watch a movies maybe, if your all up to it?" Lia asked, seeing that Logan wasn't ready to leave yet. She wanted to give Logan and Rory time together to figure out what they feel, and if having the gang sleep over at her dorm tonight was going to help then she'd do it.

"Yea, sounds good" Everyone said, getting comfortable. Everyone took off their shoes, the boys took off their ties, and unbutton the top of their shirts. Lia and Rory, went into the separate rooms to change into pajamas. Lia walked out in black women's boxers, and a white camisole that stop right above her mid-drift. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and handed Steph some plain black pajama pants and blue tank top. She also had sweat pants for the boys, and they walked into the bathroom and guest room while Steph had taken over Lia's room.

Rory walked out of her room, and went straight to the coffee maker to make coffee. Lia joined her in the kitchen, to grab the mugs and Bailey's Irish Cream while the coffee brewed. Once everyone was done changing, the coffee had just finished and the girls put mugs in front of everyone on the coffee table in the common room. They all sat around Lia, waiting for her to start opening gifts. "Here, this one is from mom." Rory said, handing her a gift wrapped in tinkerbell gift wrap. Lia laughed at it, and took it from a smiling Rory. Lorelai had gotten her, the _Godfather Trilogy_,_ a_ 10pc set of shot glasses with the Playboy Bunny, and a bottle of tequila and whiskey.

Luke had given her a dvd set of _I Love Lucy_, and also a promise for unlimited coffee and her favorite breakfast when she came for a visit. She commented on using that up soon, and Rory begged to share the coffee supply. She got a lot of money from all the high society people, and there was nothing less than 50 in each card. Richard gave her a first edition of _The Alchemist_, which was her favorite book of all time. She didn't receive a gift from Emily, in fact she didn't get anything from Emily, and Lia didn't mind one bit. Emily's and hers relationship would never be a good one, and the less Lia had to encountered her, the happier she was. Steph told her they would go on a shopping spree, when they both weren't terribly busy with school. Robert got her four tickets, to an Air Supply concert coming to Hartford next month. Lia had gotten up of her seat and grabbed her cell, and animatedly call Robert. Fully knowing he had a girl in his bed by now, since he had left the party with some blonde leggy girl.

"This better be important, I was in the middle of something enjoyable." Robert said, breathing hard, meaning that they were seriously making out for another round since they had left the party 3 hours ago.

Lia had him on speakerphone, so everyone could hear the conversation but motioned to stay quiet so he didn't know they were around. "Aw baby, is that anyway to talk to your 

favorite girl in the whole world?" Lia replied, trying to hold in her laughter, just like the others were trying to do themselves.

"You knew I left with someone, when I came to say goodbye. I don't know why I'm surprised you called though, you always end up calling when I'm in the middle of something usually randomly though." Robert sighed knowing that if he wanted to get back to the leggy blonde, he had to stop harping on her for calling and get to the point of the phone call. "What's up, and please hurry it up."

Lia smiled, and she knew Robert probably knew why she was calling, but being the good friend that he was continued on with their normal routine they had when giving gifts and finding out what they were. "I just called to thank you, for my four Air Supply tickets. I know you don't like them, and it means a lot to me that you bought them a month ahead of time for me."

"You're more than welcome Lala, it's your birthday and you know I would do anything for you." Robert replied, knowing that the use of her nickname Lala put a smile on her face. Everyone but Rory and Steph seemed confused by the nickname, and wondered how it came about.

"I'll let you get back to your important girl, who is now scowling at your phone trying to melt me away. For interrupting the most incredible night she'll ever get from you, since you never stay with one girl long enough for another night. Then again, that's one of the things I love about our friendship I can call whenever, and you'll still answer the phone if you're in the middle doing it." Lia said knowing she was going to get a groan from him, and also amused smiles from the group sitting in front of her who are trying to hold in their laughter of the conversation.

Robert groaned, just like Lia predicted. "Why do you always have to say that, and your right if looks could do that you'd be melting. I'll talk to you tomorrow babe, and if this conversation ever leaks I'll figure a way to get you back for all the torment." With that they said their goodbyes for the evening, and hung up. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, as soon as they heard the dial tone. Logan was the first one to ask a question, once he had got some control over his laughter.

"Does he really, answer his phone at anytime when you call even if his in the middle of doing _it_?" Falling right back into a fit of laughter, as soon as he got it out.

Lia nodded her head yes, while still laughing at everyone's face. "Oh yes, we have a special relationship him and I. His the only one playboy I know who will do that, and only because he loves me so."

"That, and because you have too much dirt on him." Steph mumbled, so only Lia and Rory could hear her. The girls broke into a fit of giggles at that, but the guys didn't make much of it since they figured it was still about the conversation Lia just had with Robert.

Finn wanted to know about the nickname Robert used, it seemed everyone had a nickname for her except for Colin, Logan and himself. "Why did he call you Lala, and what other nicknames has our little group given you?" he finally asked, once everyone had calmed their laughter down. Lia lifted her head to look Finn in the eye, and with a straight face.

"I believe Lala came after LiLi, which came after V. Which stands for my middle name, and only Steph uses on occasion. How did you start calling me that by the way? Oh, and the only people who have nicknames for me are; Steph, Ry (of course), Robert, Rose, and there's the one my cousin uses but his not a part of our little group now is he." She said with a smile, knowing that Rory wasn't a part of LDB but there and knew about them helped the situation. Rory knew all her nicknames, because it was fun to figure what they mean.

The boys look amused by the nicknames, still wondering how Lala and LiLi came about though. "What do Lala and LiLi, stand for? And, what's your middle name?" Colin asked, before either of the other two could ask.

"LiLi was just something Rose made up, you would have to ask her how she came up with that. Lala came about, well it's actually quite funny really, and none of us are going to tell you about. If you want to know, you're going to have to ask Robert." Steph answered, knowing that Robert would feel awkward if they guys found out from the girls. Another thing was, that watching Robert twitch at the question was going to be priceless.

Rory wanted Lia to finish opening her gifts already, she wanted to get to the movies and junk food sitting in her cupboards, and they still needed to order the takeout. "Her middle name is Victoria, after my mother's middle name. Alright, come on finish opening up the presents, so we can order the food and watch movies."

Lia nodded her head and taking the next gift in her hands, which Rory had handed while she was talking. One week vacation with Chris and the rest of the family, on the condition of at least a week notice so they could make arrangements, since Chris never had any real time for a week vacation in the past. Logan had gotten her a cute green society cocktail dress, and what really creped her out was that he remembered her dress size still. Colin's gift made her smile at how sweet it was, especially coming from someone as anal as him. He had bought a soft light brown bear, and had a miniature shirt made with the LDB symbol on the front, while the back had _In Omnia Paratus_ on the back with everyone in the close groups signature on it. Straub and Francine had given her; a diamond necklace with matching earrings, a book of her favorite Quotes, and this cute little leather jacket by _Rock and Republic_ that she's had her eye on for a few weeks now.

Finn was excited about Lia opening his present for her, that Rory just handed her. He had gotten her; a Clash tee, a vintage AC/DC tee, a vintage Ramones tee, and a rhinestone penis tee. That everyone had burst out laughing about, because it was truly something Lia or Rory would wear. The real thought going through Lia's head, was keeping it as far 

away from Lorelai if she ever wanted to see it again. Finally getting to the last present, which was no coincidence, it was from Rory. She unwrapped her present expectedly, inside the small box made Lia smile. She had gotten her the new Air Supply CD and a DVD, of their time together since her last birthday. It was a tradition for them; they could only use the material they had on them and from no one else.

While Lia and Rory got started on cleaning up that trash that got thrown all over the room, and put the random gifts from guests that they wanted to exchange/return when they went shopping next in bags next to the door. After that was done, they walked into the kitchen. While Lia grabbed the bowls they would need for the junk food, Rory was already making their Chinese and Pizza orders to be delivered. Once that was done, Rory helped put all the junk food they had bought earlier that day into separate bowls, and carried them into the common room. Once they got it all arranged on the coffee table, they looked up to see the boys looking at them like they were crazy. While Steph just shook her head, since she had been witness to their eating habits last weekend for a true Gilmore Movie Night. Though this was very close to it, and Lia just shrugged it off, knowing that they'd ask a hell of a lot more questions once the takeout got here.

Rory popped in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, since they had found out the boys had never seen it and that just isn't acceptable in the Gilmore Handbook. Steph had ended up taking up the whole loveseat, while Colin was sitting in a recliner next to it. Both sneaking glances at each other when they weren't looking, and when they thought no one else was either but they caught on to it. Logan and Rory were sharing one couch, they were seating under a blanket that Rory took of the chair next to Colin after putting the movie in the DVD player. Finn sat on the floor in front of Lia, who was sitting on the other couch. Rory and Li already had a bowl of junk food each in their lap, eating it and they got up as soon as they heard the knock on the door. Rory got the door while Lia paused the DVD, on her way to the door Logan handed her some cash to cover the food and tip.

Lia raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and he shrugged while she took the money and paid for the food. They came back in; Rory had been caring four boxes of pizza in one hand and a bag of Chinese food in the other. While Lia was carrying the 2 bags of Chinese food, and plates for everyone. Colin and Finn choked on their drinks, once Lia and Rory started pulling all the food out of the bag, and opening the Pizza boxes. Logan looked at his friends to see if they were okay, and noticed they were still had their eyes on what the girls were doing. Steph had gotten of her seat, to help the girls and noticed that Logan started coughing on his drink as well.

"Is everything alright boys?" Rory asked, smirking at the astonished looks on their faces.

Colin finally caught his breath, and stopped coughing for now. "Yeah, um, did you guys invite more people we should know about so we can make room?" He said kind rough from the coughing fir he had, looking at all the food now set on the coffee table. He saw Steph piling up a plate with white rice and Mushu Pork.

"Nope it's just us, so no need to move around. So, help yourself to the food." Lia said with her own smirk, while piling up lo mein, fried rice, mushu pork, eggroll, fried wontons, and a slice of meat lover's pizza. The boys were looking at her plate, when they noticed Rory had the same amount of food on hers. They took their seats, while the boys slowly got up from their shock to get their food. They figured that the girls wouldn't even finish that much food, of course they seen the girls eat, but nothing like that so they were just pulling their legs.

Once everyone got their first plate, they all say back down and started the movie again. Every song and dance that played on the screen in front of them was accompanied by Lia and Rory joining in, Steph joined in on occasion but not as much. The boys couldn't say they weren't fully entertained by the events, and they sure had good laughs from the evening. Everyone had been asleep by one in the morning, as sleeping arrangements had changed since the sitting had changed throughout the three different movies they watched.

Colin had fallen asleep on the loveseat, with Steph curled into him with his arm wrapped around her securely. Finn was haphazardly laying on the couch with his arm around Lia's shoulders and his other over his eyes, while Lia's head was in his lap with a blanket that also covered both of their bodies. Logan and Rory were laying on the other couch entangled in each other, legs were entwined arms wrapped around each other with Rory's head on Logan's chest. Everyone was comfortable, and it didn't seem like anyone was going to move anytime soon.

The quiet peace around the sleeping forms, were interrupted by ringing of one of their phones. Blaring _I'm too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred, and everyone groaned and cursed.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

"Evil!! Finn answer your phone, it's hurt my ears." Lia said, because the phone was in his pocket near her head.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

Finn took his hand off his face, and dug in his pocket while is other arm tightened around Lia who was burying her head into his stomach to block out the noise disturbing her sleep. "_'_elo?"

"Finn where are you guys, it's 1230 in the afternoon?" Asked Robert on the other end of the phone, and his normal tone was too high for Finn this early in the day.

Finn groaned at Robert, and ran his hand through Lia's hair while she slid her head back down to his lap. "Robert mate, can you speak a little lower please. It seems you have woken me up from my slumber, and have made a couple people mad with your erupt phone call waking them up."

"And who, might I ask did I wake up beside you and your bed partner if she's still there?" Robert said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Not knowing where Finn was, or the rest of the stooges are didn't make him think that Lia was going to kill him when she was more awake.

"Well mate, for one I'm not even in a bed nor did I bang anyone last night so you might want to take that statement back. Two, you woke up Lia and Rory, as well as they Colin. Logan, Steph and I, but you shouldn't worry about the four of us. Because Lia, and Rory should be enough to scare you away for awhile once they've woken up completely not bugger off so I can go back to sleep." Finn said with a slight smirk since he wasn't fully awake, once he heard Robert take a deep breath in he hung up the phone and turned it off. He slid it back into his pocket, and covered his eyes with his arm again to fall back asleep.

Lia was laying there listening to the conversation, and her eyes were closed from the feeling of Finn running his fingers in her hair soothing her back to sleep. She smiled at the thought of Robert cursing himself at that moment, for waking her up because she was going to torture him for it. "Robert must die." She and Rory grumbled tiredly, and snuggled closer to the boys they were laying with. Everyone groaned in agreement, and they all fell back sleep shortly after.

Lia shifted lightly trying not to wake anyone up, and realized her head was on someone's lap. She turned her head slightly to see who it was, and saw a sleeping Finn with his arm around her. She smiled to herself, and then she remembered when his phone rang a few hours earlier. She slowly tried to get out of Finn's grasp, and not wake him up. Once she was finally up and off the couch, she went to the kitchen and started coffee. Deciding on getting changed for the day, she jumped into the shower quickly. She never liked taking longer showers, only when she was doing to relax herself from a long day or too much time spent with her father and his parents. Once she was dressed in skinny jeans, and an old vintage Bangles t-shirt and converses.

When she came out of her room, the coffee had just finished brewing and she took out two cups and filled them. She walked over to were Rory was laying with Logan, and she looked at them with a knowing smile. She set the coffee on the far side of the table, and grabbed her camera that was near the door. She quickly made it back towards the two, and took a few pictures before grabbing the cup of coffee she had and waved it near Rory's nose.

Rory smelled the coffee immediately, and stuck her hand out trying to grab it without opening her eyes. She was too comfortable to move, and she didn't really know why but she felt safe where she was. When she realized Lia wasn't going to give it to her till she got up, she attempted to get up but was stopped by someone's arm tightening around her waist. She started to freak out a little, but realized that Lia wouldn't be bringing her coffee if she was in bed with a guy naked. She opened one eye and saw Lia smirking at her and bringing her cup of coffee to her lips, she rolled her eye at her best friend and looked up to see who she was apparently using as a pillow.

Calming herself down, and realizing nothing had happened once the memories of the night before started coming back to her. She slowly tried to get out of his grasp, without waking him up in the process. Once she detangled herself from him, which happened to be a challenge and caused Lia to laugh quietly every once in awhile. "Ha ha laugh it up! Stupid Robert for calling and waking you up, hand me my coffee Li." She hissed mostly at Robert who wasn't there, and giving them bad moods to begin with.

"Not my fault Robert's an ass, and besides it's like we all coupled up to sleep last night so no worries on the Logan thing. Just act natural, it's not like you guys did anything. So, let's go ahead and take pictures of Colin and Steph before they wake up, and act all awkward towards each other before they realize what they did." Lia said nonchalantly, not wanting to get into how she fell asleep with her head in Finn's lap. They got up and got both their camera's and took multitudes of pictures, and finally grabbed a few more cups of coffee for the 4 sleeping bodies.

After everyone had finally woken up, Steph jumping out of Colin's arms with laughing from everyone in the room from the embarrassment. Since Lia and Rory thought it would be more fun to have Finn and Logan enjoy the show with them, they woke they up first and pointed at the couple still asleep and told them the plan. "So, Ace did you sleep well last night?" Logan asked, knowing full well that she had used him as a pillow, and that she tried unsuccessfully a few times to get away from him.

"I did thanks for being my pillow, and Finn how did you sleep?" She said acting like the whole thing was normal, and that it didn't affect her. She had asked Finn how he slept hoping to get what Lia had meant about coupling up in their sleeping arrangements, and knew Lia was a little curious to see if he knew or remembered what happened.

Finn laughed lightly, and nodded his yes. "Logan wasn't the only one used as a pillow, but I fairly enjoyed it, well that was until Robert the ass woke me up and Lia in the process.

"Ugh don't remind me, I'm already planning his death as it is. You know what just ask him about the nickname he gave me, and tease him about him answering the phone when his in the middle of something. I got other things planned but that will get him uneasy so it will make my job a little easier, if he doesn't answer the first one I'll tell you in front of him it would be fun to see him turn a tomato color again." Lia said, with an evil smirk on her face. She knew Robert had probably figured out that were most likely here when she had called him last night, but knew he was dumb enough to pass it off to being scared of her for waking her up even unintentionally.

"First thing we ask Maestro, once we see him. Ace, I……

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up for you, the next chapter will have more Rogan it I promise. Already working on the progress of the next chapter let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to you who reviewed the last chapter appreciate it, and can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one**


	9. Birthday, Maid of Honor, Best Woman?

"First thing we ask Maestro, once we see him. Ace, I was wondering if I could talk to for a second." Logan inquired, wanting to get her input on the second gift for Lia. She seemed happy with the dress he gave her, but hoped that she would like the second one better.

Just before Rory was going to reply, Lia had beat to a witty comment towards them. "Did you cop a feel while he was sleeping Ry, now come on we've talked about this." She said in a teasing motherly voice.

"Li are implying that I'm an easy lay?" Rory feigned shock playfully, catching on to what she was doing. Everyone looked at Lia like she was crazy, because everyone new Rory was shy when it came to certain sexual innuendos.

Lia gasped at her response, she feigned hurt at being accused of such a thing. "I would never Ry, and you very well knew the only person in this conversation that is easy is Bozo." Lia finished with a smirk, and winked at Ry. Finn and Steph snickered at the comment, knowing it was fairly true though Logan didn't have a preference most of the time.

"True, he is quiet easy, isn't he?" Rory smirked as well, finding it hard to keep in the laughter that she was fighting to control. Steph had clamped her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing at banter between the girls.

Logan sat there looking between both girls bantering about him being easy, and though he agreed with them slightly on the topic he coughed to let them know he was still there. "You do know I'm sitting right here, right?" he said with a smirk in place, seeing if they would get embarrassed.

"Oh please, you know were right about you being easy. In fact all three of you boys' are, when was the last time any of you had a relationship with someone?" Rory said, raising an eyebrow to dare them to prove her wrong.

The boys didn't even dare look the girls in the eye, because they knew full well they were right about it in aspect. Then all of a sudden Colin's head shot up, he had questioning look on his face going towards Lia. "So Lia, did you enjoy yourself as much as Finn did from last night's arrangements?" Everyone noticed something in his voice when he asked, but they put it aside since really everyone in the room was really playing around, right?

"I did Colin, thank you for asking. His lap was very comfortable as a pillow, did you have fun being Steph's pillow Colin?" Lia asked nonchalantly, knowing Colin to be tight lipped and sometimes said things before completely thinking it through.

Colin wasn't sure why he was bringing it up, but he felt like he had to stand up from them about being easy. Even though he knew she was right in calling them that, didn't mean she had a right if she was easy as well. "I don't mind being Steph's pillow, but I was 

looking at you when I woke a little earlier this morning. Your head looked pretty cozy in Finn's lap, I'm sure he was pleased but then again he was quiet."

Everyone's eyes got wide at his comment, except for Lia whose eyes narrowed to slits at Colin. True she was no virgin, but she didn't sleep around like the three stooges did. "Colin I'm going to give you some advice, and I want you to listen carefully to me. Take your head out your ass for a moment, and think about who you're talking about like that. I'm not one of your sleazy bimbo's you and the stooges like so much." She hissed at Colin, and never took her eyes off of him. This was not how she wanted to spend her actual birthday, and it was going good so far too. Stupid Colin. "I don't sleep around, and I definitely don't give blow jobs to someone who I'm not in a relationship with. So go to hell, and thank you for a lovely afternoon on my birthday." Lia said walking towards the door, grabbing her wallet, cell and keys. "I need coffee, so do whatever the hell you want." And she walked out the door, not even acknowledging anyone else in the room.

They watched her leave the room, and they turned their attention to Colin. Rory looked like she was punched in the stomach, for forgetting to wish her a happy birthday, she was also pissed at Colin, for saying something like that to her. "What is wrong with you, and her birthday Colin?" She stated annoyed with him, but also with herself.

"She's right you do need to get your head out of your ass, what were you thinking?" Asked Logan, coming out of his shock. They all knew Lia didn't sleep around, make out with random guys yes but random one night stands was not her.

Colin looked at his friend guilty, and he knew he had crossed the line by saying those things to her. For even thinking something like that about her, and she was right she wasn't like them. She wasn't easy in any sense of the word, and he messed up her birthday by being an arrogant asshole. "She called us easy, and I felt like she was insulting us and I fought back." He argued weakly to his group of friends, knowing he was going to get a mouth full for awhile here.

"She had a fucking right mate, and besides she was bloody teasing. We're bloody playboys for God sakes, and we don't have a preference on the girl we go to bed with at the end of the night when were fucking pissed." Finn shot back at him, fuming from Colin's assumptions. He needed to find Lia, and at least try to make her birthday a little happier then how it's turned out so far.

Steph walked up behind Colin and smacked upside the head, and grabbed her purse while walking out the door Lia had just walked out of. Rory follow her, with the boys following and Colin with his head hung down trying to figure out how to make it up to Lia. He couldn't really blame his friends for being mad at him, because he knew he screwed up

_Yale Courtyard_

Lia was walking briskly towards the coffee cart, even though she was positive that it was the first place they would look for her. She didn't care; she just needed a lot of coffee 

right about now. "Stupid tight ass, thinking like I'm anything like them." She muttered to herself, while reaching Mark's coffee cart.

"Happy Birthday Lia how's your birthday so far?" Mark asked, not seeing to scowl on her face from the argument with Colin. She wasn't really sure she could even call it an argument, but she knew she wasn't forgiving him anytime soon.

"Thanks Mark, you're the first one to say that. My birthday hasn't started the way I hoped it would, but hopefully it will get better." She replied with a weak smile, while her phone rang.

_Oompa Loompa doompety doo_

_I've got a perfect puzzle for you_

_Oompa Loompa doompety dee_

_If you are wise you'll listen to me_

_What do you get when you guzzle down sweets_

_Eating as much as an elephant eats_

_What are you at, getting terribly fat_

_What do you think will come of that_

_I don't like the look of it_

Lia smiled at Mark, knowing who was on the other line. "Lia's house of pain, how may I torture you?" she said into her cell, put not with a lot of enthusiasm like there normally is.

"Happy Birthday, sweets!" Lorelai basically yelled into the phone, once Lia finished for welcoming. "So what's up with the sad tempting to sound happy voice?"

Lia smiled knowing that she couldn't hide it from Lorelai, and she was only hoping that when Tristan called that he would be able to tell or she would at least be happy when he called. Which wasn't likely, knowing that Rory and her friends would be looking for her right about now. "Nothing really just got into it with tight ass, he said some things that didn't set well with me at all. I'm sure it didn't set well with everyone else in the room either, and I'm sure he got a mouth full once I left the room."

"Ok first whose tight ass, I only know about tight lips who is Colin." Lorelai asked, having a sneaky impression it was the same person. She wanted to know what he said to her, but also wanted to make sure it was the same person before she planned his demise.

Lia remembered when she and Rory introduced the trio to Lorelai, they had called Colin tight lips, Finn was deemed Lia's sexy Aussie for life, and Logan was Blondie or Limo Boy if you were Lorelai. Lorelai also called them a few other names too, but only in private with the girls. "They're the same person, I just decided to subtract lips and add ass."

"Oh sweets, what happened? I'll get Luke over there in a little while, if you want me too?" Lorelai was ready to kill the guy, but again she needed more information.

Lia smiled at Lorelai antics, but she knew she was serious all together. "He just insinuated a few things about me, and I didn't agree with them. I blew up at him, and walked out for coffee and fresh air to get away. All in all though, pops doesn't need to make an extra trip down here till tonight with you for my party tonight. I'll be better by then, and dad will be there so he and pop can do something about it. If I'm still gloomy during the party."

"Ok, but you know if you wanna talk about it, or need help coming up with his demise I'm here right?" Lorelai said unsure, but knew Lia could take care of herself. She just wish she could keep her safe from the world, just like she wish she could do with Rory too.

Lia spotted the crew coming straight for her, and watched as Colin following dejectedly behind them all. She was right, they gave him a mouthful once she was out of the room, but that didn't change how she felt right now and it was going to take time for her to forgive him. "I know mom, and I'm glad you're here for me. It seems they figured to it was time to look at the coffee c art for me, and their all on their way towards me. So, I must go and I'll talk to you tonight. Thank you for listening, and you can stop plotting his death for now I'm not sure I want to kill him at the moment."

"Oh ruin all of mommy's fun, but fine I'll stop for now. You're more than welcome sweets, and you know I'm here for you anytime of the day." Lorelai told her, and even though she knew she would never wake her in the middle of the night unless it was truly important.

They said their goodbyes, and hung up just as the group made it to her. They all sat around her at the table she was sitting at, while Mark had brought Lia more coffee over, as well as Rory's regular. He looked at them, he heard what Lia had said to Lorelai and looked at Colin and saw how gloom he looked now. He shook his head at him, and he saw the anger in Lia's face towards him and though she didn't say exactly what he said to her, he could imagine it and it wasn't looking pretty for him.

"Happy Birthday Li, I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier." Rory said sincerely to her, she was trying her best to get rid of the awkward silence out of the air around them.

"It wasn't your fault; we were having fun when tight ass over there decided to open his big mouth. Look, I really just want to enjoy whatever is left of my birthday, so if you don't mind I just want to salvage it." Lia told them, not wanting to get into it again. Especially in the courtyard, in front of a bunch of people, she got up and grabbed her tray of coffee and walked back towards her dorm.

Finn walked up next to her and grabbed the tray of coffee from her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Everyone else walked behind the duo, and they all noticed the chemistry between the two. They just waiting to see if they saw it, and when they were going to act on it. None of them noticed the two ahead of them look back at them, when 

they did look back they saw Logan's arm around Rory and Rory leaning into him. Steph was ignoring Colin, and he was desperately trying to get her to talk to him. He knew everyone hated him for what he said, and he knew he was going to have to do something major tonight to make up for it.

_Later at Lia's Party at the Pub_

The music was loud, and everyone was having a good time. There were people all over the place; there were people on the dance floor, people at the bar getting drunk, while everyone near and dear to Lia were surrounding her to open gifts. Which she was shocked on even getting more from her family and friends, since they all gave her gifts the night before, so there she was opening more gifts for her 21st birthday.

Lorelai and Luke had gotten her a diamond necklace, Logan had given her a collage of pictures of them; some from when they were younger at boarding school and some form recently. Steph had gotten her diamond hoop earrings; the rest of LDB had given her money mostly.

Now Colin had handed her his gift to be opened, everyone had been giving him a look. Chris and Luke were confused by why Lorelai had been giving him a distasteful look all night, but no one was giving them any information not wanting to ruin Lia's birthday anymore then has since earlier that day. Lia had Colin's gift in her hand, and looked at it before looking at him. She looked into his eyes, and say how sorry he was for his action earlier, but she just wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him just yet.

She looked back down at the gift and started to open it, after she got the wrapping paper off she came to a small jewelry box. She looked up once more at Colin, giving him a questioning look before opening the box. "Oh my God, How did you get these?" She said looking at Colin for the third time that night; he had gotten her three autographed guitar picks. One was from The Clash, the next was from the Bangles, and the third guitar pick was probably her absolute favorite it was signed by Pink Floyd which she was really shocked by since it was rarity to find one.

"I have connections, and I knew I had to get something to make it up to you. I know you're probably not going to forgive me for awhile, but I still wanted to make it up to you." Colin said with a tight smile, hoping it was a start of getting back to how they were.

Lia smiled at him, and even thought about giving him a hug but knew it was too soon. "Thank you, it's perfect. I can't wait to use them actually, well all but the Pink Floyd one. That one is going to be framed with these, after I test them out."

Colin nodded, and took a few steps back, to give everyone else some room to give her more gifts. She went through everyone gifts except Tristan, Finn and Rory's. She wasn't sure what to expect from Tristan, he always had something up his sleeve, but then again he could be the sweetest too. Tristan handed his gift to her, and smiled sweetly which was making her think twice about opening it in front of everyone.

She unwrapped the present slowly, but fast enough that no one caught onto it. She opens the box, and gasped at what was inside. She looked up at Tristan silently questioning him if he was for real, and he nodded to her. She brought up one of her hands to the opening, and grabbed the frame. It was a picture of Tristan, Rory, and herself in front of a house in Costa Rica, it was Spanish style house but it was very luxury. Once she had the frame out of the box she handed it too Rory, and watched the smile spread across her face in amazement before looking at Tristan for confirmation to what Lia had already knew now. She looked back into the box and found two sets of keys, one with an M and a jeweled crown on it, and the other with the Virgin Mary on it. She laughed at it since it was an inside joke between the three.

She handed over the key with the Virgin Mary on it to Rory, and she watched as Rory rolled her eyes at Tristan. "Just wait, you're going to be in enough pain tomorrow before you leave." Rory said to him, referring to the tattoo he was getting. He nodded his head, not trying to think about the pain he was going to be in.

"Ok, who's next?" Lia asked, trying to get the questioning looks of everyone off the topic of the gift she received as well as what Rory was talking about. Everyone decided they'd find out about what Tristan had gotten her, and what it had to do with Rory later. So, Finn came bouncing up to her, and bowed gracefully while handing her the present.

Everyone laughed at his craziness, but on his way back to his spot Lorelai, Rory, Lane, Tristan, and Lia had watched him jump pretty high as he walked past Ms. Patty. They all laughed at the sight knowing what happened, Finn had turned around and looked at them with a questioning look. Lia just smirked at him, and turned her attention back to the present in her hand. She took the wrapping paper off, and held a long blue velvet jewelry case. She opened it and gasped once again, it was a white gold charm bracelet. Each charm had at least one diamond in it, if not more.

There were about 4 charms on the bracelet, and she loved them. There was; a microphone, guitar, carnation, and a kangaroo. She smiled at the kangaroo knowing it stood for him, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Where's my Sexy Aussie?" I said in a fake Australian accent, the next them everyone knew he appeared out of nowhere next to her.

"Right here kitten, what can I do for you? Oh, and I love when you speak like you're from Australia." Finn said kneeling in front of her hugging her stomach, everyone laughed at his statement while Lia silently laughed at his silliness.

Once Finn let go, she held up the bracelet and tilted her head. "Would you help Sheila out mate?" She said with a smile and laughter in her eyes, as she continued to speak in Aussie slang. Everyone around just enjoyed the two's banter, and the obvious attraction. Finn took the bracelet from her while nodding his head in agreement, and clipped it around her wrist.

"There you go pet, do you like it?" He asked, hoping he got the perfect gift for her.

She smiled at him, and nodded her head. "I love it Finn, thank you!"

They hugged; Finn stood back up and took a step back so she could continue on. Rory handed her the next gift, as she started to unwrap the gift. Lorelai walked over to where Rory was sitting and stood behind her, since she knew what the gift was. Rory open the grey ring box, and saw a white gold ring with engraving.

"Read what's on the outside then the inside, and I know you'll figure it out." Lorelai said, she was excited because it was about their history together.

Rory shook her head, knowing Lia would figure it out once she read in the engraving on the outside, way before she even got to the inside. She watched Lia's expression as she read the engraving, and saw a smile grave her lips.

Lia looked on the inside, and smiled once again with tears in her eyes but refusing to let them out. She looked at Rory and she nodded her head, before lifting her left hand and showed a ring similar to it. She took her hand and read the engraving on it, then looked at Lorelai and saw the same with a different engraving as well.

Lorelai knew Rory had gotten Lia the perfect gift, not only for her, but for all three of them. "To positive to be doubtful!" Lorelai recited, with an amazing smile gracing her face.

"To optimistic to be fearful!" Followed Lia, with a shaky voice and a huge smile.

Rory nodded her head at the two, before following their lead. "To determined to be defeated!"

"Gilmore Girl's for Life!" They finished together, and hugged tightly to make sure they didn't let go.

For Lia, it was remembering the good times before being sent off to boarding school, and when her mom was alive to share the wonderful world of the Gilmore Girl life. They may not have been birthed with Gilmore blood, but they were still Gilmore's through and through.

Once they broke from the hug, they saw everyone looking at hem confused by what they had said. So Lia, took it upon herself to tell the story behind the words. "When I was about 8 or 9, all fo us, including my mother, sat around one day coming up with quotes. Not famous ones, just ones we thought up."

"It was my turn and I quick shot out 'Too positive to be doubtful', and in a way in referenced my choice in life and how they all turned out because I didn't give up." Lorelai said, looking at everyone.

Lia picked up the story once again, and told them what she had said. "Then it was my turn, mind you we were sitting in a circle around the kitchen table and I was next to her. So I spit out 'Too optimistic to be fearful', and it again in a way referenced to my life. 'Cause even then I wouldn't let my fears control me, and if you know me there's nothing I won't try."

"Then I said 'Too determined to be defeated', and everything represented us perfectly. Lia's mom quickly finished our quote battle by saying 'Gilmore Girl's for life', and it's what we live by and what we recite on days we feel down or need to know were stronger than anything thrown our way." Rory stated, she didn't need to tell them why now all three finished with all three of them saying the last part, because everyone who is close enough to them knows what happened.

Lane came bouncing over to Lia, and handed her a very thin wrapped box, and Lia looked at like she was crazy for a moment. Shook her head thinking to herself, that this was Lane she was talking about of course she was crazy the whole town of Stars Hollow was. She peeled off the wrapping paper, and opened the box to find a sheet of paper written on. She looked at Lia with a raised eyebrow, question her actual sanity in her gift.

"Just open it, and read and you'll understand!" Lane said excitedly, she couldn't wait to see the look on her face once she realized what it was.

Lia sighed and picked up the piece of paper, and unfolded it. Once she read the title she knew why Lane was all excited, and she laughed out loud showing the paper to Lorelai and Rory. They laughed with Lia, and soon Lane joined in.

"What's so funny birthday girl?" Tristan asked, not liking being out of the loop with those four. Especially when it might have something to do with him, and he had done some crazy things with those four, but not as crazy as just Lia, Rory and himself.

Lia got control over her laughter, and smiled at Tristan. "Just a trip down memory lane, nothing to worry about it has nothing to do with you." She turned her head to look at Rory quickly, before turn her attention back to Tristan. "Well actually one incident does, but you weren't there for it."

Rory turned to look at Lia with wide eyes and her jaw dropped open, while Lorelai and Lane laughed at Lia confession. They knew Tristan wouldn't leave it alone, and though it was Lia's birthday she wouldn't pass up making fun of Rory kissing Paris any day. "You wouldn't dare!" Rory exclaimed, she did not want to Tristan to know about that.

Lia just gave her a look that said it all for Rory, 'oh you know I would' with a smirk planted on her face. "What exactly does that mean, you can't just leave me hanging like that."

"Just that you might have scarred Ry here for life, and it was hilarious to watch when it happened at I tease her about every chance I get." Lia responded with an innocent look on her face, she was going to string Tristan along for as long as she could. That, and it was fun to see Rory embarrassed, and have her turn a nice shade of red.

Tristan was going through his brain, that would scar Rory for life, and the only thing he could come up with. Was the time they slept with each other, but that wouldn't have been it since they enjoyed that they talked about it on occasion. "What exactly did I do?"

"You might have left a certain play at Chilton, before you left for Military school. Leaving a certain blue-eyed brunette to kiss a certain anal attentive blonde dressed as Romeo to her Juliet." She replied with a smirk, while Lorelai snorted out in laughter. Rory was giving Lane, Lia and Lorelai an evil glare.

They watched as Tristan was processing and thinking over what Lia had just told him, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks and start to laugh hysterically. Rory had turned her glare at him, for figuring it out so fast, but all he did was laugh more and tried to catch his breath to tell her something. "You…kissed…Paris!" He said through fits of laughter, and everyone looked at Rory wide eyed. Steph was the first one to being laughing at the lunacy of what was just found out, and she couldn't believe she was told about it sooner.

Than everyone joined in the laughter, and Rory just sat there embarrassed bright red. Finally everyone calmed down, trying to catch their breath, and once they did Tristan just had to ask the question he was dying to know. "Lia, how does her kissing Paris have to do with the piece of paper?"

"Oh well you see, we were all sitting around the table after that little party we had after the play. Mom her was talking about the time she kissed ma in high school, and then Lane proceeded to tell them the time that she was dared to kiss this random girl as a dare. Then I was so generous to admit that I have been dared a few times to kiss a couple of girls, and one was actually Rory that night before our story telling." Lia regaled the story to them, and she saw how the Colin, Finn, Logan and Tristan were starting to get turned out by the story.

Lane decided to finish off the story, since it was her gift to Lia. "The next day when we finally woke up, I went to the garage where we kept my drums, which Lia so kindly bought for me. I was creating a beat for nothing really, and Lia comes in with a sheet of paper and tells me to keep playing it. The next thing I know, we've made a song joking about our certain conversation the night before. So, come on let's not keep them waiting L, let's get up there the bands ready."

They both got up, Lia taking the paper with her so no one would look at it. Lia got behind the mic, while Lane got behind the drums. They started playing, and Lia got ready to sing the song that only Lorelai and Lia had ever heard.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Lia started moving around the stage, and took glances at the boys' faces. She saw Chris and Luke trying hard not to burst out laughing at everything, but slightly wanting to kill whoever dared their girls to kiss other girls.

_  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  


_Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

She moved sexy right in the middle of the stage to prove her point in the lyrics, and she pulled it off in her skinny denim jeans with a rip at the knee, white tank with her purple bra strap slipping out. Her hair was straight but had a rocker type style to it, and her black chucks on her feet. She had a white gold bangle with her charm bracelet on each wrist, a long white gold slightly simple necklace, and silver hoop earrings and to finish of her look she had her black smoky eyes to finish of the look.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

As she finishes, she bows. Lane gives her a look for one more song, and Lia knew which one she wanted her to sing. It was sort of tribute to Cassandra and Lorelai, in how they were raised and learned to always be themselves and never let anyone change them, they raised Lia and Rory to be the same way. Lia nodded in agreement, and they started on a new beat.

_Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?  
Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya_

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Lorelai watched as Lia, pointed at her to let her know it was made for her as well. Since Lorelai knew what it was like to have people wanting to change you, and she knew Lia's father and his parent's wanted to change her. She was proud that Lia wouldn't let them, and they had a bound in that.

I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Lorelai and Rory ran into the now crowd on the dance floor and started jumping up and down in front of the stage, and had a wonderful time listening to Lia's amazing voice and what the lyrics meant to them. The three looked at the Chris, Colin, Finn, Logan and Tristan; understanding that it relates to them too. Seeing if they notice that it relate to all those who have people in their lives, that want to change them into something they're not ready for or don't want.

Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
Won't break me down  
Won't break me down

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

The boy's listened and looked at the fun the girls were having, while thinking about how they really know what it's like to be like them. How people push you to be or do something you don't want too, and they finally knew that these were people that they wanted to keep in their lives for as long as they could. They watched Lia finish up, and bowed before walking off stage to let the DJ get back to his job. Everyone enjoyed the party till the wee hours of the morning, and went back home or to their dorms. Lia and Rory promised to be home later that day once they woke up, to help Lorelai plan the wedding.

_Crap Shack that Afternoon_

"Mom, were home!" Rory yelled once she opened the door, so Lia and her could walk into the house.

Lorelai walked into the room, hugging them each. "Fruit of my loins, and the reincarnation of me."

"You do know that is physically in possible right, you'd have to be dead for me to be a reincarnation of you." Lia said smiling at her antics, but it was nothing new.

Lorelai pouted, once she was done hugging them and walked them back into the kitchen. "Fine ruin all my fun, why don't you."

"Oh, I know what will make you happy again!" Rory said looking at her mother, making sure she got her attention. "Planning your wedding, and that's what we are doing her today to help you with it."

Lorelai started jumping up and down with excitement, she and Luke had already talked about most of things they wanted. Luke just picked who his best man and groomsmen were, and left the rest to Lorelai to figure out. "Ok, let's begin."

Lia pulled out a notebook for herself knowing that Lorelai was most like splitting up duties for them, and Roy had done the same. "So what colors where you thinking about?"

"Pale pearl blue and white, and I want my bouquet to be with White calla lilies and blue butter lilies. Oh, and the Maid of Honor and bridesmaids bouquets to be white carnations with blue tips." Lorelai exclaimed getting more excited by the second, and so were the girls.

Rory wrote it down quickly, and looked up at her mom once she was done. "We will look for invitations with that color throughout the week in New Haven when were not busy, and we should go looking for a dresses next Saturday."

"Sounds perfect sweets, oh, before we get any further. Pops wanted you to either see him or call him mini me!" Lorelai said to Lia, and figured it had something to do with the wedding she said she was going to go see Luke and let them know what was up on his side.

Lia had walked to Luke's, and saw him behind the counter making coffee. "Coffee, coffee, coffee!!" She chanted once she was seated at the counter, she watched as he turned around with a smile he only gave Lorelai, Rory and her.

Luke pulled a cup out from underneath the counter, and poured Lia a cup and nodded his head to have her follow him up to the apartment behind the curtain. She grabbed her cup of coffee and followed him up, once inside they sat down at the table. "I wanted to talk to you about a couple of the wedding details, and I was hoping you could help me with them."

"Of course pops, you know I'll help you with anything I can." She replied, getting curious as to what he needed her help with.

Luke nodded thinking of the best way possible to say what he wanted, since he wasn't a man of many words. "Ok first, I was hoping you'd help me find a wedding band for Lorelai."

"Absolutely, I can go look at some tomorrow and if I find anything in your budget and something I know she'll like I'll go ahead and get it for you so you can give to your Best Man to hold." Lia said, glad that she could help him with this.

Luke smiled again, this was going smoother then he thought it would go. "Thank you, but that comes to my second favor. I was wondering if you would mind, being my Best Man or woman in this case." He said nervously, hoping she wouldn't think he as being ridiculous for asking a woman to be his best man.

Lia looked at him wide eyed, she was not expecting that. If anything she thought he would ask Chris to be his best man, shit she thought he would even ask Jess even though she didn't like him after the shit he pulled with Rory senior year. "Are you sure, I mean I thought you would want dad or even Jess."

Luke chuckled at her response, and knew it might come up. "Chris and I get along, but I already asked him to be a groomsman if you said yes. He knew I was asking you, and he agreed that it would be a good idea. Jess and I don't talk after him and I had an argument about his treatment of Rory, and he isn't going to be involved with the wedding except for being a bystander if he shows up."

"I would be honored to be standing next to you, and I assume that Rory is the Maid of Honor, at least it won't have to walk her down the aisle. That would have been a little weird, even for this town." Lia said jokingly after accepting, and they broke into laughter. "Who else did you want standing up there with you, since I'm assuming you and mom talked about this already."

Luke confirmed that they had talked about it, and that Chris and Tristan as two obvious choices, and that his third favor was what he really needed help with. "I know that I don't know them that well, but for the brief moments we talked last night I was hoping you could ask Finn and Logan to be the other two groomsmen."

"Um, sure I can ask. You really like them?" She was surprised he wanted to ask them, they had only met about 3 or 4 times' maybe. She was happy though, that he got along with them so well. They were good guys, once you got passed the barriers they put up.

Luke saw she was happy about him liking them, he saw her and Finn got along and couldn't wait to see what they're future help for the two together. "Yeah I do, and I think they can keep up with our crazy town, and the Gilmore wackiness."

"Alright I'll call them once were done here, and I look for tux's this week while Rory looks for dresses. Oh, this is going to be so much fun, I get to wear a tux." Lia exclaimed happily, she couldn't believe that Luke wanted her to be standing right next to him when he married Lorelai.

Luke laughed at her antics, she was definitely a Gilmore Girl all the way. Though she could wear a dress, he knew she was going to do what she wanted. They finished up miner details, and they had agreed to let Chris handle the bachelor party. Since she was a girl, and didn't want to see a bunch of female strippers so she would go to Lorelai's bachelorette party. He told her that Lorelai didn't know about him asking he asking her to be his Best Man, and that she should go off to tell her before they got antsy.

_Meanwhile back at the Crab Shack_

"So Fruit of my Loins, I was thinking." Lorelai said to Rory once Lia had left, she was excited to ask her to be her Maid of Honor.

Rory look up from her notebook, at looked at Lorelai straight in the eye. "Are you feeling ok, that must have taken a lot of effort especially since you called fruit of your loins." She said teasingly at her mother, she really hated that nickname but knew better then to argue with her about it.

"Haha, I'm rolling over in laughter. Seriously though, I wanted to know if you would be my Maid of Honor?" Lorelai said from deadpan to excited again, in a matter of seconds.

Rory looked at her, and squealed in delight. "Of course, but wait what about Sookie?"

"Oh don't worry sweets, Sookie is going to be a bridesmaid." Lorelai responded to her daughter, and they started jumping up and down in excitement. And that's how La found them when she walked into kitchen, and laughed at them.

They girls turned to see her leaning against the wall, and turned to her and asked her about what wanted. "Well you're officially looking at his Best Man or Woman in this case. Oh, and you know who else is in the wedding Mom, so don't even bother to ask."

"I won't, but babe that's great. At least you don't have to walk Rory down the aisle." They all laughed, when Lia said she said the exact same thing to Luke when she agreed. Lia told Rory who the groomsmen where, and Lorelai in turn told her who the other bridesmaid were. They finished planning hours later, and Lia and Rory drove back to Yale after dinner at Luke's as a family.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken this long, my laptop decided to be stupid and not work so I had to wait to get to use the PC. With school starting next week, I'll try to get them up as fast as I can, but please bear with me.**

**Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter**

_Coming up…_

_Lia asks Finn and Logan to be groomsmen, and Rory asks Steph to be a bridesmaid. What happens when they miss understand, and have a confrontation. Will Finn figure out his feelings for Lia, and what will happen with Logan and Rory?_


	10. Stupid Boys!

When they got back to Yale, they went to their separate dorms being worn out from the weekend's events. Once in her dorm Rory took out her phone, and called Stephanie to ask her about being a bridesmaid for the wedding. Not realizing that she didn't specify who's wedding before hanging up after Steph said yes, Steph started asking herself who Rory would be getting married too.

When Lia walked into her dorm, she walked into her room and changed clothes to be more comfortable. She needed to call Finn and Logan, but soon after they gave her their answer she was going straight to bed. Once changed into her short-shorts and sports bra, she picked up her cell and dialed Finn's number. He hadn't picked up, and she knew he was probably out drinking and looking for a red head. She hung up, not feeling up to leaving him a message for him to call her back. Knowing if he got while she was sleeping, he would think it were important and call to wake her up. She dialed Logan's number next, after the second ring she heard music from the pub in the background.

"Hey Maes, what's up?" He asked, once he gets into a quieter place.

She figured he had already found his girl for the night, or would as soon as their conversation ended. "Would you do the honors of being a groomsman for the Gilmore wedding?"

He was surprised by the question, not sure how to take it. Who was getting married, was it Ace? He was going to ask, but he could hear in her voice how tired she was. "Um, sure Maes. Just give me the details tomorrow, ok?"

"Thanks, and I will. Oh, and ask Finn for me too please. I tried calling him, but I guess his phone is off. Anyway, I'm going to bed. So g'night Bozo." She told him, and without waiting for a reply hung up.

Logan closed his phone, and walked back towards the table were Colin and Finn were sitting with their female companions for the evening. He put his phone back in his pocket before sitting down with his friends, and didn't notice the questioning looks they were giving him.

"Um, mate is everything alright with kitten?" Knowing it was her, since Logan had told him so before he answered the phone. He had been wondering the whole time, about why Lia would be calling Logan and not him if something had happened. He had been watching Logan the whole time, and the only thing he caught off his friend was confusion and that wasn't very useful since Lia and Rory confused the three all the time.

Logan just nodded his head, trying to find the words to tell them she was ok and that Finn and he were going to be groomsmen in a wedding. "Yeah, she's fine. She just wanted to call and ask if you and I would be ok being groomsmen for the wedding."

"Huh" Was all Colin could say, before returning his attention back to his bedmate. Since he remembered that Lorelai and Luke were getting married, and that Lia and Rory were helping with the planning.

Finn just looked at one of his best friends like he grew another head, when did Lia get engaged was all that was going through his head. He decided he would try to think about it till morning, and ask her about it and maybe even go to class.

_The next morning_

"Coffee…coffee…coffee…stupid Monday classes…stupid ET for leaving his keys…stupid teachers…stupid birthday party…stupid wedding planning…" Lia mumbled on her way to Mark's coffee cart, not noticing Finn and Logan walking on either side of her now.

Finn hated the sun, but ever since Logan told him about being a groomsman for a wedding for Lia. He couldn't sleep, hell he couldn't even drink. Thinking why Lia wouldn't have told him, that she was getting married. Logan was the same way only he was thinking Rory was getting married, and he didn't like that idea at all.

"Stupid shower…stupid clock…stupid boys…" before Lia could continue her stupid rant, Finn and Logan both stopped her by grabbing onto one of her arms each. Without noticing that they stopped her from getting to her coffee, they wanted to know what boy had made her think all boys were stupid.

"Kitten obviously your tired, and didn't get enough sleep last night, but not all boys are stupid." Finn told her, and he wasn't sure if she had heard him because all she was doing is staring at him.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rory seemed to come out of nowhere ranting exactly like Lia was before Finn and Logan had stopped her. "Stupid dorms…stupid Paris…stupid bathrobe…stupid Doyle…stupid Yale…stupid clock…" Rory kept going till she caught Lia's eyes, and both girls looked at the two boys standing in front of them, then back to each other before bowing their heads and saying "stupid boys!"

They walked away from them to grab two of the four coffees, which Mark had out for them. He was making more, because he saw the state they were in. Finn and Logan didn't understand why they were talking that way, decided to find out once they had enough coffee in their systems.

After about six ups later, the boys thought it was safe to ask question's now."So, what exactly happened for the rant of stupid things?" Logan asked, really curious to know the answer.

"Stupid ET for leaving his keys." Started Lia, and Finn thought that maybe she was referring to her mystery fiancée.

"Stupid roommate policy." Rory said next, and Finn and Logan were very confused by that one never meeting Rory's roommate Paris, or even if she had more than one.

"Stupid teachers for Monday Classes." The boys figured out that one easily, no one liked Monday classes. At least now they knew, that Lia and Rory were somewhat normal.

"Stupid Paris" Rory said, now giving a little more detail of which roommate she was talking about, to the boys.

"Stupid Sammie." The boys were confused by the name, they haven't met any of their friends named Sammie. Finn thought maybe ET was Sammie, and maybe they had a fight and the wedding was now off.

"Stupid sex." Finn and Logan snapped out of their thoughts, when Rory said that. Now, looking at her curiously and shocked, about what she had just said. Logan didn't like the idea of Rory having sex with some guy, and he wasn't really sure why.

"Stupid shower." Not quite sure what was wrong with Lia's shower, they would leave it be till much later. After they ask about ET, Paris, Sammie, and the sex comment first.

"Stupid tiny bathrobe." Lia almost laughed at that confession, but didn't have enough energy too. Mark had just brought them over more coffee, to help them out of their rant.

"Stupid Clock." Logan assumed that their alarm clock didn't go off, when they were suppose too, and now they were going to be late or already skipped their first class of the day.

"Stupid Doyle." The boys' attention snapped back towards the girls, Finn watched as Lia winced at the name. He wondered who Doyle was, while Logan was wondering why she even brought up the editor, of the Daily News.

"Stupid Malcolm." Rory felt bad for Lia, not having Sammie or Malcolm not work at the same time sucked. Especially when you're a Gilmore Girl, you live off coffee and Pop Tarts in the morning.

"Stupid Toby" Lia nodded her head in agreement, while Logan thought that Toby was the guy she was marrying. Than a thought about that Bible Boy came into his head, and he started to think maybe he was the one she was getting married too.

Lia and Rory looked at each other, and silently came to the same conclusion that they had come to before. "Stupid Boys." The finished off their 8th cup of coffee off each, and leaned back into their seats to relax before they had to get up for class in forty-five minutes. Finn and Logan were getting tired of the whole stupid boys, because they weren't all stupid.

"Ace not all guys are stupid, I'm mean come on I'm quite intelligent." Logan said to a now quiet table, hoping to get answers.

Finn wanting answers himself from Lia, decided to follow Logan's lead. "Yes kitten, what has the male population done to you this morning to make you hate us all?"

"Oh I don't know, wake me up at a truly ungodly hour, because ET forgot his stupid keys in my dorm last night. By the way, the tattoo looks really good I have a picture, I'll have to show it to you later." Lia began to answer, before moving her attention to Rory.

Rory nodded her head, reminding herself to ask to see it. "I had to see my editor in a tiny blue bathrobe this morning, but to make everything full circle I saw his pasty white ass last night when I walked into my common room."

"Why were you seeing his ass, Ace?" Logan asked, after Finn and he shuddered from the two images and was still trying desperately to erase them from their minds.

Lia shook her head trying to get the images running through her head, to go away. "Because his fucking Paris, why else?" Lia answered for Rory, and continued her answers. "Sammie and Malcolm decided to be mean too me, and not work for me this morning."

"I know what it feels like Toby, wouldn't work for me either." Rory gave, and they weren't paying attention to the confused looks on the boys' faces.

"Alright-y than, but why do you hate all boys for? Oh, and who are Sammie, Malcolm, Toby, and ET?" Finn asked, not quite sure on why these girls hate then at the moment.

As Lia followed Rory on gathering their bags, got up from the table. "You kept us from the coffee, when you stopped me, and blocked Rory's way. Sammie and Toby are our coffee makers, and Malcolm is my toaster." She answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Logan chuckled in amusement, while Finn shook his head. "Maes, you and Ace here are definitely different then most girl we've meet."

"Yes they are, and you've both got a ridiculous addiction to coffee." Finn added with a smile, and laughter in his eyes. He couldn't wait to see what other crazy things they do, or even come up with.

"Says the man who drinks alcohol as if you needed it to breath, our coffee addiction seems like nothing." Rory retorts, while walking. The boys walking with them to their classes, and it would seem Finn might actually be going to one himself.

Finn nodded his head, while it seemed to be thinking of an appropriate comeback. "You're quite right love, but I actually get drunk when I drink my beloved drink. You 

two don't, which by the way I can't believe because when you drink it you don't get drunk."

"Am I seeing things, or are you two coffee blockers actually thinking about attending class today?" Lia asked, noticing Logan also had books in his hand. Which rarely ever happened unless, he was helping Rory carry hers when she tried to balance a few dozen books at once.

"Are you implying that, we don't go to class Maes?" Logan faked shocked, and hurt with a pout to give a little something extra.

Lia laughed and nodded her, Rory was cracking up. She was trying to catch her breath, before responding. "That's exactly, what she was implying Blondie."

"Kitten I go to class, and what classes do you Sheila's have at the moment?" Finn asked, and they finally noticed how sober her actually was for once.

"When are you ever sober in class, babe? I have History with Prof. McDonald, right now." Lia answered his question, while he put his arm around her shoulders. To see some kind of reaction, and really didn't see anything different. On the inside though, she was going crazy from the heat that came from his touch.

"And I have Psychology with Prof. Steinberg, why do you boys ask?" Rory asked, she's never seen either. If one of them were in her class, the reason for not seeing them was probably because they didn't go to class.

Logan put his arm around her shoulder, as he walked with her. She didn't know it, but he did share that class with her. As did Finn with, Lia's history class which was what he was going too. "Well you see, we both share a class with you, Finn is in Lia's class and I'm in yours."

"Figures the one time you too go to class, it's our classes you attend. Our teachers are going to be amazed that you even show up, and probably be sending you withering stares for trying to distract us from their lesson." Lia said half-heartedly, not really minding the distraction that Finn with bring. Since her history class is one of the most boring classes she has ever taken, that and she knows all the stuff his talking about she took it AP History in high school for this exact reason but they didn't have any other classes she could take that interested her.

Finn gave her a knowing expression, with an raised eyebrow. He knew this class was boring, that and he took it sophomore year. The only reason he was taking it again, was to get a better grade in the class from the last time. "Is that a problem, pet?"

"No, this teacher is mind numbingly boring. So I gladly appreciate the distraction from this class, but I'm sure Ry won't appreciate Bozo's company in her lovely class of 

psychology with Prof. Steinberg." Lia told him, and she said it loud enough that Logan could hear her, and took a feigned hurt expression.

"Anyone would be glad to have my company during class, especially during psychology. Who needs a class on psychology anyways, you never use it in real life." Logan said, not expecting an actual answer from any of them. Which he should have been prepared for, especially since he was in the presence of Rory. She could argue about school, and classes all day long. The only class she doesn't mind skipping is Italian, since she took it senior year at Chilton. That, and she can talk to Lia in Italian, since Lia speaks fluent Italian plus many other languages.

Rory shook her head, not knowing what to do with Logan and his stupidity sometimes. She looks at Lia, and sees her with a smug look on her face looking at Logan. Finn was shaking his head at his best friend's idiocy, because one or sometimes even both could give a good argument about any topic you throw at them. "Well if you even open the Psychology book in your hand, you'd know that were in Human Relations. Which people use in an everyday basis, and you'll need it especially if you're in Journalism Blondie."

Rory continued to tell him the importance of Psychology, while Finn and Lia broke off from them to enter their History class. They picked seats near the back, so they didn't get into too much trouble when they talked. Finn let Lia go into the aisle first to take a seat, and he followed taking her bag off her shoulder and taking a seat next to her. "Pet, what's this Logan asked me about being a groomsman for a wedding?"

Lia laughed thinking about her being in a tux, and she remembered she had to go looking for tux's that would match well with the colors Lorelai picked. "Right, what all did Logan tell you exactly?"

"Just that you asked me to be a groomsman for the wedding, and that's all I got." Finn said, watching the smile on her face. He felt his heart clench, but decided to let her tell him the details before saying anything else.

Lia nodded now remembering that she was suppose to give him details today, but she wasn't very talkative this morning. She didn't get a lot of sleep either, and that was all ET's fault but the tattoo looked amazing. "Right, well pops asked me to be his Best Man or Woman in this case. He also talked to mom about, asking you and Bozo to be two of the groomsmen with dad, but it's totally up to you."

Finn felt relief realizing that the wedding she was talking about as Lorelai and Luke's, and remembering the girls talking about it at Lia's birthday party last Saturday. "Right well I'll be honored to be a groomsman for Luke, and what is this about you being the Best Man?"

"See I'd rather be called the Best Woman, it just doesn't sound right when you call me the Best Man." Lia told him, with a big smile on her face. She was happy to be Luke's 

Best Man, and she going to have fun with the dress code. "Actually Ry and I have to start looking for wedding invitations, and I need to start looking for the tuxes."

Finn didn't know how to take the information, he knew she was capable of a lot of things but he was curious as to how the bachelor party was going to happen. "How are you going to deal with the bachelor party, kitten?"

"Oh, I'm not going to have anything to do with it. I'm leaving that up to dad, I'll help plan it if he needs help, but I'll be at the bachelorette party." Lia responded, getting more excited by the minute. The only major detail that was decided was the actual wedding date, but knowing Lorelai she'll figure it out at one of the weirdest times.

Finn nodded, getting her excitement. He saw the way Lorelai and Luke were around each other, and how much love there was between them. He would never admit it to Colin or Logan, but he had always dreamed of that. To have someone who knew him better than himself, and love him for all the imperfections that was him. Someone to playfully argue with, and talk about anything and everything, and know when tell something was wrong or bothering the other person. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it at that exact moment. He watched as the teacher walked it, and greeted everyone and started on the day's lesson.

_Outside of Rory's Psychology class_

"I can't believe, I actually decided to go into that class today. That was the most boring class, I've sat in. Okay, well maybe second, but it's very close to being the one." Logan said quickly, after receiving a look from Rory.

She shook her head; she didn't understand how he thought that was a boring class. Well, maybe she did, but she wouldn't admit it him. They had a substitute today, due to their actual teacher being terribly sick and not being able to come in. "Well he wasn't our actual teacher, so you can't really base the whole class on a substitute teacher."

"You're right, next time I'll make sure to go when our actual teacher isn't sick and there." Logan said with a light smirk, knowing his comment was going to get to her. She always likes to badger him, about not going to classes and never paying attention. If only she knew, that he paid attention to her more than he probably should.

Rory decided to not get into his school habits with him; it was kind of pointless to argue with him about it if he wasn't going to take it seriously to begin with. She also knew he was baiting her, and she was going to change things up a little. He isn't going to know what to do, and she loved to see him confused since it didn't happen way too often. "So, any other classes you plan on attending today?"

"Um no, I actually went to my morning class before me and Finn ran into Lia. It wasn't so boring; I at least didn't fall asleep in it. The teacher was surprised I showed up though, and I told him all the credit was due to you." Logan said, bring up what he had told the 

teacher. Which had so happened to also tell their psychology teacher as well, and he was happy from the bright red shade of color that came off Rory's face.

The teacher had thanked her, and she had gotten an even deeper shade of red. Rory turned her head to look at Logan, and shook her head. "Why would you do that, I don't even know your teacher. I'm also sure, that you're teacher doesn't even know who I am."

"Cause it's true, since I've meet you and after all the times you've argued with me about classes. I finally decided to go, and so there for I feel compelled to tell that to my teachers Ace." Logan said with his twisted logic, and hoped that she would just stop asking questions long enough for him to ask about the wedding. Since he didn't get the chance, to ask Lia this morning before class, he decided he'd try and get some info from the actual source of him being a groomsman.

Rory nodded her head, and wondered what it was he was thinking about. He seemed lost in thought, and she kind of wanted to know if he said yes to being a groomsman for Luke. By the time she got the nerve to even ask him, they were already at Lia's dorm room. Without knocking Rory walked in, and found Finn and Lia on the couch talking animatedly.

Logan coming out of his thought, and looked at his and Rory's best friends talking faster than he can understand them, he heard Rory chuckling beside him lightly so she wouldn't disturb them. He assumed she could understand what they were talking about, since his heard her and Lia having conversations just as fast.

"No way, you're talking me into going out with you with that bimbo, and her so called friends!" Lia chastised Finn, and Logan laughed to himself once he heard what she had said. He could only imagine what they're conversation was like, before Rory and him walked in.

Finn sat up on his knees, and looked Lia straight in the eye. With a pleading look, and hoping to God she agrees. "Kitten, please you have to come. I can't be stuck there by myself with that _bimbo_, as you so nicely put it."

"Take Colin, or even better yet bring Bozo he loves himself some blondes." Lia said pointing to Logan, without even looking at him once. Logan wondering how she even knew he was there during the argument, and then wondering why he was getting dragged into this.

He shook his head, and tried to point out that there were going to be guys there. "I might take Colin and Logan, but I need you to go as well. There are going to be guys there, and you could have some fun."

"Are trying to say I don't have fun, um hello were you not there almost a month ago when Ry and I threw the end of summer bash, or my birthdays come on. And take Steph, if you need a girl. All those guys are going to do is try and get into my pants tonight, so no thank you Sergeant Pepper." Lia proclaimed, and getting slightly frustrated with the Aussie. She had already made plans with Rory to go out looking for the wedding invitations, and window shop for dresses and tuxes.

"Steph has a date, and you can bring Reporter Girl if you want." Finn said, not daring to look at Rory. He could feel the glare directed at him, and he needed Lia to go so he wouldn't end up going home with the '_bimbo'_.

Lia shook her head no; she already had plans for the night with Rory. After looking for invitations and window shopping, they were going to go to the library to study for an hour, and then to the pub after. "No, Ry and I already have plans for the night. I'm not changing them, because you couldn't say no to wanna-be Barbie."

"Um Finn my dear friend, what is this all about exactly?" Logan asked, seeing how Lia wasn't going to give in. The gang didn't know what Lia and Rory did on Monday and Thursday's nights, but if they weren't completely wasted they did see them at their regular booth at the pub.

Finn finally looked away from Lia, and inadvertently lost their staring/glaring contest. He sat down properly on the couch, and rubbed his hands across his face. "Remember that girl from Lia's birthday party, at the Hayden's?"

"The one who told her to find a strip club with a pole? Please, tell me it wasn't." Logan asked cautiously, trying to gauge both Finn and Lia's reaction to the question. If he was tight that it was the girl, and he was so hoping he was wrong. Lia's reaction to Finn's begging was her going easy on him, really.

Finn sighed, not really wanting to regale all that happened. He already had Lia upset with him, and didn't want Rory and his best friends upset with him too. "Yes, well we were on our way back from getting coffee after calls, when the girl in question, came out of nowhere. And asked me to out tonight, with her and her friends, I saw the girl eyeing pet; and pet rolling her eyes at her in annoyance. But I couldn't remember where I've seen the girl before, and after I agreed and set a time to meet her at the pub, on the way here kitten wouldn't talk to me. When I asked why, she finally told me who the girl was."

Rory shook her head at the Aussie, and walked to Lia who was sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face. She grabbed her hand, and took her into the kitchen for coffee, and hopefully get her to cook something because she was hungry. While Rory was making the coffee, Lia heard Rory's stomach growl.

Lia turned to look at her, and smirked knowing now why Rory really took her into the kitchen with her. Lia went to a cabinet and took out a pan, and put it on the stove to heat it up. She grabbed the cutting board and knife, and picked up an onion and some garlic. 

She started to chop everything up, and having Rory get out the two packages of steak and teriyaki sauce out of the fridge. Once the pan was hot enough, she added a mixture of butter and peanut oil. Then added the onions, and while the onions were sautéing she started cooking rice in the rice cooker.

Rory was sitting at the counter, watching Lia intently. She would never know how to cook, but loved to watch Lia and Sookie cook all the time. Everything they made tasted wonderful, and it always seemed to amaze her how some people underestimated Lia's cooking. As she was watching Lia, she noticed that Finn and Logan had stopped talking behind her in the common room. She quickly glanced behind her, and saw the boys looking at Lia in amazement. They had never had the privilege to see or taste Lia's cooking, and for the fact that Rory had told them she couldn't cook and it was part of the Gilmore Rule Book that she doesn't, she just didn't emphasize that Lia was an exception to that rule.

Lia didn't notice the boys, and just continued to cut up the meat and sit it in the teriyaki sauce while she cut up some jalapeño peppers, but not a lot since Rory doesn't like really spicy food, she added them in with the sautéed onions, and cooked them for a few minutes. After she was done with that, she added the meat and sauce and started stirring it. Once the rice was done, she took the pan off the heat and took out four plates from the cabinet. Setting them up in a line, she put rice on each plate and then topped of each plate with steak stir fry minus any vegetables other then the onions and garlic that she had added when she put in the meat.

Rory grabbed silverware and two glasses for Finn and Logan, once she set them up on the counter. She went to the fridge and took out two sodas, while Lia had grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee. Setting them down, at the other two respective seats that don't have drinks, she finally looked up from what she had been doing, and noticed the boys staring with their mouths a gape. "Is there a problem boys, because if there isn't I would hate to waste food." Lia told the boys, with a smirk placed securely on her face.

"No problem Maes, just trying to figure out if you're trying to poison us. I'm pretty sure at some point, Ace told us once that it was against a Gilmore Girl rule to cook or something to that extent." Logan said, remembering the conversation slightly. He was slightly tipsy that night, they were all at the pub but Lia was at the bar getting another round of drinks for the table.

When Lia had looked at Rory, she nodded her head in telling it was true. Rory turned her attention to the boys, while taking her seat at the counter in front of the food. "No poison involved in this one boy's, and I must have forgotten to mention that Lia's an exception to that rule."

"Why is that, Love?" Finn asked, finally taking a seat in front of Lia who had taken her seat next to Rory. He watched as Lia took a sip of her coffee, before picking up her silverware and digging into the food she made.

Logan watched as Rory's smile grew on her lips, and a sparkle entered her eyes. Rory loved talking about Lia's accomplishments, not only because she was proud of her but because she never seemed to get enough credit for all the amazing things she does and can do. "Well one, because she is an amazing cook. Two, because once you take a bite out of her food you'll thank me for getting her to cook for you both. Oh, and most importantly, because she would never poison food for anyone we love food too much."

"Seriously, if you guys think that I would poison you, don't eat it more for me and Ry. It kind of hurts though, that you would think that, if I wanted to kill you that I would poison the beloved food that we live off of." Lia said dramatically, but also in complete seriousness.

The boys thought about it, before finally picking up there silverware and digging in. To their surprise, Rory was right the food was amazing, actually it was so good they weren't sure they had a word for it. After they had finished a second serving, they watched the girls go for like they're fourth serving. It still amazed them, on how much they could actually pack in and never get fat. They had talked and laughed, but ignored Finn's idiocy of his adventure later that evening.

"So Maes, is there any songs we haven't heard? Did you even write songs back when I first meet you?" Logan asked confused, he wasn't sure how he didn't know that she had that amazing voice, and never notice her writing songs. Hell, he couldn't remember any musical instruments in her dorm room either, unless it was possible for her to hide it somewhere he never looked.

Lia smiled at Logan's concentration, of trying to remember that far back. She never sang at St. Johnsbury, not even for the talent show they had when they were both there. "There's plenty you haven't heard, yes I wrote songs while at Johnsbury you just never saw my guitar cause it was in my closet in the very back corner."

"You never played for them at Johnsbury?" Rory asked surprised, she had never known Lia to hide her musical talent. She wondered how much Logan didn't know about her, and if he knew the Del 'Atla's were her only blood related family she loved and talked to all the time.

Lia shook her head no, not really seeing the big problem because there really wasn't one. She didn't sing in front of others when she was at St. Johnsbury, because she really didn't want to be in the big musicals they did there. That, and she was way too busy thinking up and actually doing pranks to think about it too much when she was around other people. "Nope, I was too busy with pranks at the time. Besides, I didn't want to be a part of the musicals they had there."

"Oh God, those things were horrible, how did we get through those again?:" Logan questioned with a shudder, remembering how horrible those things were. He still couldn't believe to this day that they made every student go to those things, it was like pure torture even for the teachers.

Lia thought about quickly, and smirked widely at her friend. Frightening Finn with a look like that, of course his seen her smirk but nothing like this one. "Well the last one we went too, which is the one we got kicked out of school because of was the prank we did. The others were you drunk and making out with a dumb blonde, while I was drinking and writing songs."

"OH MY GOD, that was Blondie who you got kicked out of school!" Rory squealed, and it wasn't because she thought it was funny. She didn't like it when Lia got kicked out of school, and she knew why Lia did it too. It was the same reason Logan and Tristan did it, but she really didn't like it when other people were expelled as well.

Finn laughed, while Lia and Logan shook their heads with smirks on their faces at Rory. She didn't get it sometimes, sure Lia knew that Rory could prank with some of the best. But she wasn't anywhere near as good to her, but knew that she could prank Logan easily if she put her mind to it. "Ace calm down, I wanted to play a prank, and she came up with the plan and we did it together. We wanted out, she was there for a year, and I was there for 9 months it was time to move on. I'm just sorry we lost touch after that, your number got changed after that."

"What did you all do?" Finn asked curiously, at what they had done to get kicked out. He remembered Logan never telling him and Colin what had happened to get kicked out of school, and he never even told them why it took so long.

"Ain't gonna happen sexy, that is something Logan and I will probably take to our graves, unless we deem it acceptable to tell. Now Ry and I have things to do, so boys?" Lia said to the two, who had looked at her from looking at each other.

"Get out.." Rory told them, by opening the door and guiding them out with a wave of her arm. Once the door was shut, Rory ran to the bathroom to freshen up a bit while Lia grabbed her things to go. When Rory came out she grabbed her bag, and they walked out the door together linked arm and arm.

_Back at the guys' dorm_

Colin walked into his dorm, which he shared with both Logan and Finn. Once through the door, he watched as his roommates argue with one another. He wasn't really in a good mood since he found out about Steph's date with some guy in one of her classes, and decided to break up the argument so they could go get a drink. "Guys, seriously what's going on?"

"Oh mate, didn't see you there. Ah, you found out about Steph's date tonight, and in actuality this is perfect because there's these girls who you can help me entertain tonight. Since Logan here, said he wasn't going to mess with any of them." Finn said dramatically, but inside he knew he was going to regret this dearly he just wasn't sure how. He knew Lia wasn't happy about his going out with girl, and he could tell Rory 

wasn't any happier with the situation but he just got a mouth full from Logan that he wasn't so sure he wanted a repeat of.

"You know why I don't want anything to do with them, and you should really rethink what you're about to do. You think you know Lia, but really you don't want to get on her prankster side. She get really creative and evil, you might not have meant to do this but you still didn't rectify it and you tried to get her to interact with her and her posse. " Logan pushed the topic again, Finn was his best friend but he knew how Lia was when she felt betrayed or hurt by a friend. Finn might not have done it on purpose, but he didn't make it any easier on himself by trying to get Colin to go with him.

Colin was confused by Logan's comment, he had been away from them all day and this is what he gets confused by the drama that had also invaded his friends' lives. "What exactly did our Aussie friend do, and why is Lia mad at him, and do you think she will be forgiving me sooner than him?"

"Maybe if you side with her logic, which I wholeheartedly do, and I'm trying to warn Finn here to not get on her bad side, maybe you can do better than me. But to answer your first question, our Aussie here agreed to go out with the girl from Lia's birthday at the Hayden's house and her friends. In front of Lia, on their way back from grabbing a coffee after class, oh that's not even the best part. He decided to try and get her to go out with him with this group, after he had to ask her why she wouldn't talk to him all the way back to her dorm." Logan ranted, and while he was taking a breath he realized now that he spent way too much time around Lia and Rory, because he always seemed to around them when they ranted.

Colin shook his head at Logan's rant abilities, and knew if Finn ever went into a rant it would probably end up somewhere near Logan's, which was near Lia's and Rory rants but they have perfected from years of practice. "Wait, the girl who said she needed to find a strip club with a pole?"

Logan just nodded his head for an answer, and looked at Finn knowing he could possibly be looking at another mouth full but from Colin this time. Colin looked wide-eyed at Finn, and while Finn just hung his head down. This was not going good for him, he knew Lia would be mad, but figured she'd get over it in time.

_Later that night at the Pub_

Lia and Rory walked into the Pub, and noticed the guys with the _bimbo_ and her friends. They walked over to the bar near the table, since the only two empty seats were there. Lia ignored the table the way there, but Rory looked at Logan and the boys think how he could go with Finn. She finally took her eyes away from the table, and sat next to Lia on the stool. Joe came over, and Lia ordered the Friday Night usual for herself, before Joe could ask what Rory wanted she told him to give her the same.

Logan had seen them walk in, and knew he was going to get it later tonight. Not that Lia wouldn't make a scene here she'd just like to make it worse by making him wait it out, he tried to warn Colin and Finn about what she could do. Colin wasn't really into to coming out tonight with this group, he just wanted to drink mostly but by the time him and Logan got dragged over to the table by Finn who spotted the girl and her friends.

Once Joe came back with their drinks, he got away from behind the bar to deliver the boys and the group sitting with them their drinks. He didn't know why Lia and Rory weren't sitting with them, but figured they had a just reason too not be sitting there. Which he had no problem understanding, if it were due to the girlish squeals coming from some of those girls, he'd been hearing for most of the night, and he wasn't sure but it only looked like one of the boys knew they were here. So, he decided to have a little fun, and find out if the girls were mad at any of them.

"Here you guys go, enjoy. Oh, and boys' the girls are sitting at the bar, not sure if you knew or not." Joe said with a glint in his eye, that only Logan had caught onto. From the look Joe saw on Colin and Finn's faces, he knew they were in trouble with the girls.

Finn's head snapped towards Joe, when he told them that the girls were sitting at the bar. He was in for it, but he tried to act calm in front of everyone he did not want to start an argument tonight. "Oh, you should tell them to join us." He told Joe, but ignoring the death glare from the girl who asked him out tonight and from his best friends.

"Yeah, not too sure that's going to happen tonight boys. They got the Friday Night usual going on tonight." Joe said to Colin and Logan mostly, something told him the reason the girls were not coming over was Finn's fault. He remembered Colin and Logan's faces when they came and got dragged over to the table, and they weren't happy one bit.

Finn's wince went unnoticed by the table, but he noticed Colin and Logan hang their heads. Colin was already on Lia's bad side from the comment he made on her birthday yesterday, and Logan had known about something about Lia that apparently he underestimated.

"Colin and I will come over in a little while, and talk to them and try and see if they want to join us." Logan said to Joe, who had nodded in response before walking away. Logan wasn't going to take Finn with them, considering it was his fault they all got into this mess. He had to find a way to stay on Lia's good side, and maybe volunteering to help do something to Finn would so the trick.

Lia and Rory watched Joe talking to the boys', and feel the glares they were getting from the girls at the table. But the boys at the table were another story all together, they were staring with smirks and something they probably thought was a sexy expression on their faces. The girls' just shook their heads, and downed another several shots. "What do you think Logan is thinking, right this second?" Rory asked Lia, even though she knew he probably was figuring away to make Lia less vindictive tonight.

"Probably trying to figure out what he can do, to make me not do something to him. Colin I know probably didn't really want to be at that table, since I know Steph is out on that date with whatever his name is." Lia replied while taking two more shots, and looking over at the table again to see, Colin and Logan standing up from their seats and walking towards them. "Heads up, we've got incoming."

Rory looked towards the table, and saw what Lia was talking about. She turned around clinked glasses with Lia and downed another shot. Rory didn't really want to talk to any of the girl's and boys' sitting at that table, and she knew that Colin and Logan were coming to ask them to sit with them. "Oh, look who it is. Did you guys feel sorry for us two gorgeous women sitting here all by ourselves, because really you don't need too were perfectly fine drinking our shots." She slightly growled at them, and she knew they probably didn't deserve it but wanted to see them squirm it was so much fun.

"We're sorry, we really didn't want to be here in the first place. Logan came with me to get a drink, but by the time we got through the door Finn dragged us to the table." Colin told them, hoping that they see his telling the truth.

Lia nodded her head, knowing that was probably true on what happened. She was thinking of what she could do to Finn, to make him realize she doesn't play games like these and she sure as hell doesn't take things like this lightly. "You guys' want to help me get back at him, I mean I don't really know what I'm going to do yet but we need to think of something to start tonight."

"You wanna make it last longer than one night, I'm loving this plan already." Rory stated thinking of a plan at least for tonight, just to help Lia out because she knew Lia was into the bigger pranks that got to someone. "Oh, I got one. We all know how he doesn't like it when other guys touch Lia, and don't act like you don't know because you enjoy it."

Lia smiled, and shook her head. She never denied having feelings for Finn, but again she never said she did either. The boys were about to agree with Rory, but Lia had cut them off before they could. "Have I ever denied that I had feelings for Finn, because honestly I've known I had feelings for Finn for awhile now. I just never voiced them, because I know this group will start scheming. Anyways, now that I know Finn doesn't like when guys touch me. I might have an idea, but what's yours?"

"Well we have the use of these two boys here, but Finn doesn't have a problem with Logan having his hands on you. Since you guys have known each other since 6th grade, and knows there's nothing there for you two, so that leaves Colin to our use." Rory conspired with the group, and surprising Colin and Logan not knowing she could be that devious.

Lia nodded liking this plan for tonight she was just going to add a little something to it, she pulled Logan away from Colin and Rory to talk to him real quick. "So, I think this plan will work but I want to take it a little farther. Finn doesn't think we had, or could have anything right."

"And you want to, mention or 2 month stint in dating and our first times with them at the table in front of girls' that hate you at the moment and for Finn to know that he doesn't know everything about you or me in fact." Logan finished knowing how her brain was running, because he was thinking the same exact same thing once Rory had started off.

They agreed to mention it at the table, and went back to Colin and Rory. When they got back they finished they're plan up quickly, and walked over to the table but not before asking Joe to deliver a few trays of the Friday Night usual for the whole table. Walking back to the table, Logan had his arm around Rory, and Colin had his arm wrapped around Lia. No one really noticed till, the _bimbo_ that they didn't know by name yet and the boys forgot saw them.

"EW, what are those two doing with them. I hope they don't catch anything, they're way to good for that." Monica said to Finn and the rest of the table, Finn turned to see what she was talking about. He winced when he realized it was Lia and Rory, but he started to get a little upset when he was Colin's arm around Lia's waist.

Before Finn could say anything, the group of four walked up to the table already. "Anyone ready for a little drinking game, I mean if _Barbie_ and her friends here can't handle it. I completely understand, I'll get them something less strong." Rory said with venom in her voice, and that's when Finn knew he was in for deep shit.

"Oh please, like you could hold anything down. You look bulimic, and you probably are both of you." Monica told the girls, taking the up on the challenge. She didn't realize the smirks on the girls face, because she saw Colin and Logan glaring at her for calling them bulimic but completely missed Finn's glare.

Lia laughed, but it was slightly fake that no one caught onto except Logan and Rory. "You would know what bulimic people look like wouldn't you, since I haven't seen you eat anything but a salad since I've been here and soon after you made it to the bathroom. It's a good thing I hate to throw up, and we eat more than you and the rest of the girls at this table's body weight, including the guys."

"That isn't possible, unless you work out then I'm all for it." A guy said to the right of her, and winked trying to be cute.

Colin and Logan took their seats, and before Monica could say they didn't have any room for them to join them. Colin pulled Lia into his lap, as did Logan did with Rory. The girls who were trying to get them to take them home tonight glared more at them for taking their prospective bed partners for the night. "Comfortable?" Colin asked Lia huskily, but loud enough the whole table heard.

Finn snapped his head when he heard Colin's question to Lia, and finally noticed Lia sitting in his lap. He was so focused on how to get out of this predicament, that he didn't notice the new sitting arrangements. He watched Lia turn in his lap to look at him, giving 

him a slight head tilt and those gorgeous chocolate eyes sparkle at him. "Yes, thank you!" She told him seductively, and Finn felt a pan of heartbreak.

He really needed a drink and fast, he looked at Logan and Rory. It seemed they were having a private conversation, whispering into each other's ear quickly. Unknown to him, Logan was telling Rory about the history of him and Lia before they mentioned it. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't want her to feel hurt. To his surprised she already knew, even though she hadn't put the pieces together till Lia called him Bozo. She wasn't mad, actually she was kind of giddy inside knowing his been in some kind of relationship, other than a no-strings attached one.

Once the drinks showed up, everyone took a shot glass. The group of four, smirked at the hesitant look in everyone else around the table except Finn who already knew what it was going to do to him in the morning. "So when did you two, get your hands on two out the three richest bachelors in Yale?" Asked one of Monica's girl friends, with venom and glares directed to them after they all finally took their shots, and catching their breaths from coughing from how strong the drink was.

"Oh it wasn't too hard, you know with our beauty and wits, and you can't forget my dance moves you so gracefully implied I had at my birthday party at the Hayden's home on Friday." Lia said with a sickeningly sweet smile, that if were able would burn a person. Lia recognized the girl to be the other drunk bimbo from the party, that she had shown up by dancing provocatively with all three playboys at the table.

Rory nodded her head, while leaning into Logan. She was trying to ignore the heat she felt from touching each other, she knew she shouldn't be falling for a playboy like Logan. "Yes I believe, the first time I actually really talked to you babe, we argued about your snobbery level?"

Logan laughed, knowing she was right. That was their first real talking encounter, because they never really talked to each other when the boys apparently talked to Marty as if he was below them. "Very true Ace, very true. I believe you called me, Judi Dench like wasn't it?"

"Oh, you didn't tell she called you Judi Dench man, now I really will be teasing you for months to come." Colin commented with a grin, that knew Colin really wasn't going to let him live that down. Colin tightened his grip around Lia's waist, when he noticed Finn looking their way. He decided to ass a little bit to it, and nuzzle her neck, but he couldn't tell if Lia was faking or actually turned on by her light moan she let out.

Lia turned a little, to meet Colin's questioning eyes. She smiled, and winked at him letting him know she was faking it, and that she caught on to what he was doing. "Mm, that feels good babe, but wait till were alone." She said seductively, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Uh, some of us are trying to have an actual conversation here, do you mind?" Monica hotly told Lia and Colin, with a disgusted look on her face. "At least Finn has manners, and knows how to treat a woman. You two have probably slept with a good amount of guys on this campus."

Finn cringed, knowing that Lia just had this conversation with Colin yesterday. Maybe that's why she was so mad at him for, because they were dating behind his back. That she took offence to it, because he would think so lowly of her and call her a cheater. Looking at Colin, he saw a mask go up and holding Lia even tighter then he was to keep Lia from flying off of him from the comment Monica had made. He looked at Logan who was glaring at Finn while shaking his head, because he tried to warn him that this was going to happen. Rory was furious, she took bad mouthing badly when people talk badly about Lia or anyone of her friends or family, but even more so when it's about her. They all knew Lia was protective of Rory, but what Monica said was going way too far.

"You know I haven't, but I guess you could say that Ry and I have shared a partner sitting at this very table. It's been awhile, but I'm sure his still amazing in bed. Is he Ry?" Lia looked at Rory, with an evil smirk knowing Rory knew what she was doing. Logan got ready to fight Finn and possibly Colin if it came to it.

Rory smirked at Finn, and saw his eye bug out. She turned to look at Colin behind Lia, and saw an amused look, but still shocked in the same. "Yes he is, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to find someone as good as him, if we were ever to stop seeing each other." She stated while wrapping her arms around Logan's neck and letting her head rest on Logan's shoulder.

"You've both slept with Logan?" Monica squeaked out, after her coughing subsided. She couldn't believe these two traps, slept with _the_ Logan Huntzberger. While she and her friends have been trying to get into this group for years, and these girls have only known them for month or so.

Logan hugged Rory, not sure if it was for the demise of Finn's wall of feeling for Lia, or because he loved the feeling of Rory in his lap and arms. "Yes they have, you know Lia being my first experience. And obviously Rory knows, since she's here in my arms and I just can't seem to ever keep my hands off her." Which he is finding to be true more and more often lately, he loved touching her from the spark he gets each time, it seemed like it was his addiction, like Steph was Colin's.

"You slept with Lia?" Finn asked shocked, he never knew who Logan's first was or even when for that matter. He knew it was before High School, but thinking of him with Lia that just made him feel somethin gin his chest he wasn't sure about.

Lia nodded her head, and took a shot off the tray on the table. "Yup, we dated for like what a 2 weeks before we slept together. All together we were together for 2 months, but we broke up because we realized that our feelings didn't go much farther than they 

already were. A month later, we pulled our prank at St. Johnsbury and left with no contact because father dearest changed my number and I didn't remember his."

"Why did Frank change it?" Logan asked, wondering why her father was such an ass. His dad wasn't happy about any of the times he got kicked out, but he never changed his number to keep him from his friends.

Lia shrugged, she never really talked to her dad about his reason for anything after he sent to her St. Johnsbury, because she gave up trying to be the perfect daughter for his family name after her mother died. "Who knows how his mind works, all I know is that he sent me to Southwestern."

"What's Southwestern, a school for whores?" Lauren asked, she was the other girl who insinuated that Lia worked in a Strip Club, and she apparently never been to a boarding school, or possibly heard of one, and she even seems like the gold-digger type who would only go to one to pick up a guy like Finn or Logan.

Colin shook his head at the girl, from behind Lia's back trying to cover up the smug smile he had on his face. He knew Lia was probably rolling her eyes at her right about now, and from where he was he could see Logan smirking at Finn's still shocked face.

"No it's not, Looney is it? Anyways, it's a boarding school. All of us, except for Rory was been to one."

"Hey, that's not fair. I went to Chilton, that's a very well known school." Rory argued, with anger. She knew she's never been to any of the hot school's Lia and the guys have been too, but she heard all the stories she needed too from Lia.

"Yes you did Ace, but you haven't been kicked out of it like Colin, Finn, Lia and myself have." Logan comforted Rory, and in actuality he didn't know how many schools Lia had gotten kicked out of. Colin, Finn and himself started getting kicked out of schools since 4th grade, and he wondered when Lia started.

Everyone around the table looked shocked, about all of them getting kicked out of different boarding schools. They knew the guys were rich, but just though the girls were no one special. That the Hayden's had probably been begged to let them use the house for the party, not knowing that they actually knew the girls, and they didn't know how to act around them anymore.

"Kitten how many schools, did you get _kicked _out of?" Finn asked Lia, finally trying to start up a conversation with her. He knew now that Lia got kicked out of St. Johnsbury, but he was curious about how many schools she's gone too. And if she possibly went to one while they were there, or went to the same school just not at the same time.

Rory and Lia laughed at the question, they turned to each other and tried to count how many schools she gotten kicked out of since she was ten, which was when her father started sending her to boarding schools. Since she was in Stars Hollow Middle School 

with Rory, when Cassandra died and though Lia never took money for granted she took Frank for everything he was worth for the schools she went too. Colin and Logan were trying to hear what they were saying, and when they finally heard a name of a school they looked at each other surprised.

"You got kicked out of Rectory?" Logan said out loud, for the whole table to hear. Finn shot his head up from trying to have some kind of intelligent conversation with the blonde, which he wasn't having much luck doing, when he heard what Logan said.

Rory and Lia's head shot up at Logan's question, Lia sheepishly looked at the boys and nodded her head. She looked at Rory quickly, and decided to just to count them off in front of them since Logan and Colin were trying to listen into their conversation. "Yes I did, but that was the fifth school I got kicked out of. Let's see I started getting kicked out of schools in 4th grade, when I got kicked out of Greenwood in Vermont, and finished at North Country in New York. 5th grade I believe I got kicked out four times by; Oakland in Virginia, Ojai Valley in California, The Rectory here in Connecticut, and finished fifth at Ridley and started 6th in Canada but got kicked out."

"You got kicked out six times, you couldn't possibly have that much money." Monica said hotly, thinking that Lia didn't have money like Logan or the others. But Lia did, she was just as rich as Logan was, and that was a lot for anyone who wasn't a Huntzberger, Hayden or Del' Atla.

Rory laughed, and shook her head at the bubble brain Monica. She didn't pay much attention to society, if she didn't know that they were both from high prominent names, in society. "Honey, we both have enough money. We both are from society; she's a Morgan, and I'm a Gilmore and were both the heiresses to those names."

"Anyways, where was I, before I was interrupted." Lia asked nonchalantly, acting like it was nothing when everyone gaped at her. They didn't think that she could have gotten kicked out of too many more schools, even if she was heiress to a fortune.

Finn coughed getting everyone's attention, and looking at Lia. "I believe were going into 6th grade, where you meet Logan pet."

Lia smiled at him sweetly, and it genuine for the first time all night. "Right, St. Johnsbury in Vermont, where I skipped the rest of 7th grade. From there I went to 8th, and I started out at; Southwestern in California, and ended in Hawaii Prep Academy in Hawaii. Duh, I mean who wouldn't want to stay in Hawaii for any other reason except the sun, beach and water.

"For 9th grade, you started at Lawrenceville in New Jersey. Which isn't a bad school, you just couldn't stand it there, if I remember correctly." Rory said with a smile, and nodded at Colin who had a look of amazement for the girl in his lap.

Lia smiled at everyone at the table, when she nodded in agreement with Rory. "And when I got kicked out of there, I went too; Emma Willard in New York. Frank thought I might stay in one place longer if I didn't have any boys around to distract me. Too bad he didn't realize there was a public school just a few blocks away from school, and boy did I have fun distracting myself by skipping and going to watch the boys on the football field. After that he tried another all girls' school, so he sent me to Havergal in Toronto, Canada."

"He didn't realize that it wasn't about the boys, and it was just about you not liking him?" Colin questioned, knowing the answer to that. No one liked their actual fathers, well except for Rory which was also somewhat like a surrogate father for Lia.

Lia shook her head no, and took another shot before continuing her story of schools she's gotten kicked out of. "Once I was kicked out of there, he sent me too CCI over in Italy. I loved Italy, so I stayed there and finished off the year with my boyfriend at the time. He ended up being a jerk, and I got sent to Leysin in Switzerland for getting arrested…"

"You've been arrested? OMG, I could never stay in a cell like that." One of Monica's other dumb blonde friends commented, before letting Lia finish. Not knowing that most Finn, Colin and Logan have also spent they're good amount of time in a jail cell.

Rory snickered at her cluelessness, and hid her face in Logan's neck to muffle her laughs from coming out. Logan smiled, and held her tighter. He couldn't believe some girls sometimes, even the LDB had been caught sometimes and ended up in jail a time or two. Finn shook his head, while holding in a laugh, as did Colin pressing his mouth on Lia's back. Lia didn't care, and laughed out loud at her. "Thanks for the laugh Ditzy McGee, but I sunk his car in the ocean, right before I left for summer break. So, I went to Leysin in the beginning of 10th grade, near Zugerberg."

"Really all three of us went there, I think that was the most fun we've had at a Boarding School." Colin mentioned from behind Lia, while kissing her jaw line closest to Finn. He was trying to make this as real as possible, so they could see the look on Finn's face. They knew they probably wouldn't be able to keep it up for more than tomorrow at some point.

Lia laughed lightly, and looked at Logan for confirmation to being at Zugerberg. "Well, I'm surprised I never saw you guys. I crashed a lot of parties over there, as well as started some. Anyways, from getting kicked out of there I was sent to: St. Giglen in Austria, next was Kingswood in England. 11th grade wasn't really special, except for being in Spain in the beginning of the year. I went to Caxton in Valencia, Spain near Barcelona. From there I got sent to St. Paul's, I had a little fun there but it was way too easy."

"Really, I heard they were almost as hard as Rivers, and even I got kicked out of there near the end of senior year, but they did tell me I wasn't the first one to ever get kicked out and they never told me who was." Logan commented, wondering who that person 

was. Not thinking that it could possibly Lia, she always had the best ways to get kicked out of school.

Lia and Rory laughed so hard, they were holding onto Logan and Colin for dear life it seemed. They knew Lia was the one who made the major excitement of being the first person ever to get kicked out of Rivers, but Lia calmed down and lifted her head and patted Logan on the pack solemnly. "You'll figure it out soon enough, but for now back to my tale of famous boarding schools. I'm 12th grade right?" She asked Rory, who nodded her head with a smirk that made the boys worry. "Oh my most shining moments in history, this is going to be good. Finn you'll be amazed where my dad sent me first, and that was Kambala."

"Are you kidding, he sent you down under kitten. But I thought he would learn his lesson, and not send you to another All-girl school. I can't believe you went to my homeland, I wish I was there to show you around." Finn said sadly, wishing he would have known she went to school in Australia at the beginning of her senior year. Actually he wished he knew her, when she meet Logan because he would have made sure to never lose touch with her even if his life depended on it.

"It would have been nice, but I wasn't there for very long. I was only there for about 2 months before I got kicked out, and sent to Brent in the Philippines. I almost stayed there, but when Frank realized that I spent big huge chunk of his money on traveling all over the Philippines visiting site were my mother lived her childhood he took me out. So he sent me to, Exeter now that was a slight challenge but not too hard. Once I was out of there, I got sent to Rivers my dear friends. Now that is where I had to bring out the big guns, and believe me it took a lot of hard work to get kicked out of there. I mean….." Before Lia could continue, Colin put his hand over her mouth from talking, while Logan was gaping at her.

Logan was having a hard time grasping how Lia beat him to Rivers, and getting kicked out. Colin and Finn were wondering how they were close to almost every school she had went too, but had never run into her. They could tell she was a force to be reckoned with, but they had never seen her prank and they were told she was the best of the best. "You were the one who got kicked out of Rivers before me, what did you do?" Logan said amazed, after coming out of his daze.

"Oh, noting major. I just stole the headmaster car during school, and hired a bunch of strippers and brought them to school in his Benz. Had them go all over the place, and into each classroom including the teacher's lounge and headmaster's office. While strippers got them out of the way, I got into his office and got everything out of his office and into the parking lot where his car was usually parked, and got a few guys to get his car on top of the school in perfect sight for the whole school to see. Oh, and I believe I still have his first edition signed Tolstoy, and his famous baseball signed by Babe Ruth himself." Lia told him nonchalantly, acting like it wasn't a big deal. And that it took her no time at all, when in fact it took her a good week to prepare everything they way it went. She had 

only been there for a week prior to planning, and all together she stayed there for two and a half weeks.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed, only blinking at her occasionally. Rory just smirked at Logan, knowing he hadn't been able to top that. She knew he wish he could, but she knew Lia was the best and there was no one who could top her. Not even her and Lorelai could top her, she had all the time in the world to come up with these to piss her father off to no end. "Anyways, from Rivers she got sent to one of dad's schools he got kicked out of, which was no surprise that she got kicked out of as well. Couldn't have it, not run in the family right?" Rory slyly asked Lia, with a smirk still present on her face.

"Of course not, we couldn't have the legacy die with only dad, I had to one up the old man at Groton." Lia said with a laugh, and Rory joined her while the boys looked at her god smacked. She had gone to the same school they had, but it seemed she was ahead of them in getting to each school that they had all attended, and left before they got there. "Oh, and then there was Deerfield, which I still can't believe he sent me there. I mean come on, that is probably the easiest school to get out of. I didn't get anywhere near my best work there, and that was the last one I got kicked out of before I graduated at the next one since it was in the same state as Ry."

"You mean you went to another school after that, how many schools is that?" Monica asked snidely, thinking that the boys would think she was nothing but someone who played with people and took them for people's money. She was from new money, but the Huntzberger's, McRae's, Rothschild's, Morgan's and Gilmore's were from old money. And she didn't really see the difference, except they have better respect amongst society.

"I was kicked out of 24 schools, and went to 27 if you count kindergarten to 3rd grade, so that would be 2 schools I went too in Stars Hollow, but anyways I graduated High School at Taft, here in Connecticut I was only there for three months. Now boys, bring the questions on, I know you have some?" Lia said smugly at the boys, because she knew they all had something to say. She also knew the other girls at the table had something to say, but she just ignored them.

"Wow" "Seriously" "So many, I don't know where to start." The three stooges said at the same time, having Rory and Lia in stitches of laughter. Soon the boys were laughing with them, but Finn was still racking his brain for why Colin kept hugging and kissing Lia.

Monica and her friends, were dumbstruck at what they were seeing. They were all laughing together, as if the Morgan girl hadn't hurt her family name. So what, if she was old money, people would be talking for days that this girl went to 27 different schools before college. "You aren't disgusted with her, she disgraced her family name. God, how many colleges did you get kicked out of, before daddy's money got you to stick to Yale?"

The group of five stopped laughing as soon as she finished her comment, and it turned deadly quiet and Monica was scared. Lia might have been through 27 different schools, but she was only ever kicked out of 24, and that was to get back at her father for all the 

shitty parenting he did. And the guys knew that, and they didn't hold it against her because they too rebelled against their parents they just did it at fewer schools. "Last time I check I've only been to two of 5 schools I applied and got into, and I left Harvard for personal reason, that I won't be sharing in your group of dimwits." Lia responded to her coldly, and no questioned her about it either.

"And as for your question as to, us being disgusted by her disgrace to her family. No, where not." Colin started off, he was going to let Logan and Finn praise Lia some as well.

Logan nodded in agreement, while hold Rory closer to his body catch more of her vanilla shampoo scent for her hair. "Were so amazed, I'm not sure what to call it. Finn, what do you think?"

"I'm going to bowing to her for years to come, she's out done us she's are new found queen." Finn said dramatically, jumping up from his seat and bowing at her feet. Lia and Rory laughed at his craziness, but ended up holding each other up once Logan and Colin picked them up and sat them in the chairs they were sitting in, and started bowing with Finn.

"You truly are the Maestro, Maes. I owe you true, and may I never underestimate your powers again." Logan recited, which only made Lia and Rory laugh harder.

As the girls continued to laugh, while the boys continued to bow at Lia's feet. Before Lia Rory, were able to calm down Colin started his chant to Lia. "You take the title away from Logan, as the new Master and Commander."

Everyone at the table were confused by his comment, except for the Lia and Rory who were laughing so hard tears were starting to form in their eyes. Finn went on, and praised Lia for excellence in spending the most money, and going to the most amounts of boarding schools anyone's heard of. "We are you're servants, do with us as you bid." Somehow, he knew he was going to come to regret that. And that, that boys were going to kill him if Lia made them do anything extremely outrageous.

By the time the guys finished they're bowing of their new found queen, they found their Queen and Rory on the floor holding their side laughing so hard that the tears were finally sliding down their faces. Once the girls calmed down, they went back to their respective seats, which were Colin and Logan. "Oh, I'm holding all three of you to that Finn.

"You wouldn't be you, if you didn't kitten. So how is the Gilmore wedding coming along?" Finn asked, trying to change the subject. He knew they could all talk about, what boarding school the guys went to later when they weren't in such a large group.

Both girls jumped in excitement, on Logan and Colin's lap. They both groaned, no matter how much Colin was playing a game with Lia because of Finn, didn't change that she 

could still turn him on. "I'm going to take that, as its going good." Colin retorted huskily, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lia turned her head to look him in the eyes, and smiled at him knowing that he was turned on. "Oh yeah, we found the perfect invitations, and I only have one more thing to look for."

"You're getting married?" Lauren asked Rory, who was still sitting on Logan's lap. Rory felt him stiffen from underneath of her, she wondered if he liked her like she liked him.

Rory looked at Lauren as if she was crazy, and Colin, Finn and Lia looked like they wanted to burst out laughing but held it in. She sighed, not feeling in the mood for the idiocy of the blonde bimbo's she was around at the moment. She didn't answer; think they would tell them she wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

"You're getting married, and you didn't tell me Ace?" Logan questioned mad, still not realizing that they were talking about Lorelai's wedding, and not Rory's. Rory didn't expect a blow up from Logan; she thought he knew about her mom getting married to Luke from Lia's birthday party a couple of days ago.

Rory turned in Logan's lap to look at him, and jumped up from his lap. She didn't like accusations made about her, and especially from someone she barely knows. "Excuse me, but even if I was, which I'm not. Who are you to act that way, I am not your property to keep track of."

"Logan I think you need to think about what Gilmore's you think really are engaged, and when you figure it out you can come find us at my dorm." Lia hissed at Logan, before taking Rory's arm and taking her out of the Pub.

Once they were out of the pub, Lia and Rory breathed in the first air. That calmed their nerves. But they were angry for different reasons, she saw Finn asked in a whisper if she was really dating Colin, and if that was why she was pissed at his comment a couple of days ago. "Stupid Boys!" Lia and Rory muttered; walking arm and arm down the sidewalk.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, with school and work I've barely had time. I promise to get them up as soon as I can, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Logan apologizes; and Finn finds out that Colin and Lia are playing a prank on him. Lorelai and Luke ask Lia a favor for the wedding, will she accept. And what happens, when the elder Huntzberger's and Morgan's are all at the same party the group is roped into?_


	11. Apology 1

Logan watched as the girls left, and by the time he realized what actually happened Colin and Finn had excused the three from the table. Grabbing him in the process, he tried to think what Rory meant by what she said. Once outside in the cooler air, he finally turned to the boys. "What exactly did Ace mean, when she said to rethink which Gilmore was engaged?"

"Man you really are slow aren't you, and what's even worse your falling and don't even see it." Colin muttered loud enough for Logan to hear, but Logan chose to ignore his comment. He just wanted to know what Rory meant, so he could go apologize for being so ignorant and get everything back to normal.

Finn watched as Logan was trying to figure it out, and finally decided to give the poor man a bone. "Mate, Rory isn't the one engaged, and before you ask it isn't Lia either. Now think about what I just said, what Gilmore Girl does have a man, which isn't married already?" He added to eliminate Emily Gilmore, knowing his friend needed more help to figure it out.

"Oh God, I completely forgot about Lorelai's engagement to Luke. How could I forget about that, so that's what Lia was talking about being a groomsman for the wedding. Shit, we have to get to Lia's dorm and I need to figure out a good apology." Logan said quickly, while walking as fast as he could back into the pub to ask Joe for several cups of coffee to-go. Colin and Finn followed right on his heel, but directed him away from eyesight from Monica and her incompetent friends.

Once they got their hands full of coffee, they walked out of the pub towards Lia's Dorm as fast as they could without spilling any coffee. Logan was freaking out, trying to find the right apology. While Colin was thinking about, how he was still helping Lia get back at Finn for his stunt tonight. He wouldn't admit it aloud in front of Finn without Lia around, but he thought about asking Lia out. She was gorgeous, and she was everything a guy could possibly want, and he thought the same thing about Rory, but again he wouldn't mention it aloud in front of Logan. Lia had brains, wit, and spunk; but she was also a great musician, singer, cook, writer, adventurous. You name it, she had it and she could get anyone to do as she pleased.

They arrived at Lia's dorm room door, and no one wanted to knock. Logan was working up the courage to knock on the door, when it flung open with an extremely coffee starving Rory. She grabbed the two-cup holders in each of Logan's hands, and turned walking back into the common room leaving the door open for the stooges to come in. The three stood there a few minutes contemplating what just happen, when they heard a faint guitar playing and walked through the door.

Walking into the common room, they came to see Lia with a box full of notebooks in front of her on the floor. A guitar in her hand and a notebook open on the arm of the couch she was sitting on. She stopped what she was playing on the guitar, and grabbed a cup of coffee from Rory, who was holding a cup out for her. Finished with her coffee, she goes back to playing with the guitar, and it was the same exact tune the boys heard from the hallway.

Lia hadn't acknowledged that the boys' were there, and didn't much care at the moment. She was tired of all the drama, and knew when she and Colin started their little act again, it would cause more. When they got back to the dorm, Rory asked her about all the songs she wrote while at boarding school all those years. She obliged, walked into her room, and grabbed a big box on the floor in her closet. She was getting ready to play a song, when they smelled the coffee and Rory jumped for the door to get it. She was just playing with a few chords, while Rory was walking back with the coffee.

She stopped playing the guitar again, and finally looked at the boys standing there. They've only ever seen her play guitar on stage at the end of the summer Bash, if they even paid attention to the projector. She turned to Rory to see is she was ready, before taking another cup of coffee from the coffee table. Rory nodded her head telling her she was ready, and Lia turned back to the boys. "If you're staying sit down, because it's going to be awhile and I don't want to pick any of you up." She told them, before finishing her second cup of coffee.

Leaning on Colin as he sat down next to her, and laying her legs on Finn's lap who sat down on her other side. Playing the strings on her guitar, and looked at Rory and saw Logan sitting next to her. She was ready to sing, when she felt Finn put the notebook in her lap, and without looking at it, she smiled at Finn and began to sing.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

Rory could tell; that the song was about her emotions over Cassandra's death. She wished she could fill the void in her heart, but she knew she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She looked at each of the guys, and knew they didn't know what the song was about. Finn looked deep in thought, while he subconsciously rubbed Lia's calves. Colin was playing with her hair, and Rory was having a hard time figuring out if, he was still playing or if he actually likes Lia.__

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
and one day, whats lost can be found  
you stand in the rain

Logan didn't know exactly what the words meant to Lia, but he could feel the pain and strength in her voice. He didn't know when the song was written, but he knew he wanted to find out. He wished he could have been there for her, to help even if it was just for a shoulder to cry on.__

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

Finn couldn't imagine Lia giving up. And knew something in her past must have affected her more then what her appearance had shown. He wondered if Rory even knew what the song was about, he saw that the book said 4th grade. He knew it was her boarding school days, and 4th grade was when she got sent from what he remembered of her story earlier.__

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
and one day, whets lost can be found  
you stand in the rain

Lia was holding all her emotions, she hadn't cried since her mother's funeral and she planned on keeping it that way. She knew Rory had figured out what the song was about, and knew she wished she could have been there. Lia wished she didn't have to leave Stars Hollow so soon after her mother's funeral, but she couldn't fight Frank on any of that.__

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
And one day, whets lost can be found

No one noticed the confused look on Colin's face; he didn't understand why Lia was sad when she got sent to boarding school. Most were happy to be sent away from their parents, and it sounded like she had fun all those years.__

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
and one day, whets lost can be found  
you stand in the rain

Rory got off her seat and hugged Lia, who sat up slightly to hug her back. "I wish Frank, didn't need to be an ass and send you off." She commented, and sat back down next to Logan.

"Believe me so do I, but that's all in the past. I just thought; it was a good song you'd relate to me with." Lia responded, forgetting the boys were there, and that they didn't know what was going on. "Sorry, it's a long story boys'. A story that I'm not quite ready to share with the group, yet."

Logan and Finn nodded their heads, while Colin grabbed another coffee for her. Understanding there were personal experiences that Rory and Lia would need time to take before telling them. The boys watched as Lia closed the notebook that resided on her lap, before taking the cup of coffee Colin offered her. They were hoping to hear another song, but weren't going to push with the shaken nerves they could see in Lia.

Lia felt their eyes on her every movement, but wasn't worried about the worried glances. She finished the cup of coffee, and reached for another notebook to find a song from 5th grade. She decided that she would sing a song from each grade. There was no way that they were going to get through all of them tonight, and she knew Rory was still waiting for Logan's apology. "Bozo you ready for that apology, or are you going to make us change your nicknames to something else."

"Um…I…" Logan stuttered, not expecting Lia to be so blunt about the topic. He knew Lia was protective of Rory; she wasn't dangerously possessive that she didn't let Rory handle her own, but she just didn't like it when people hurt her best friend. "Rory I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight when I said those things." Logan pleaded his case, hoping that Rory would forgive him. Rory had become one of his closest friends, including Lia. He just never voices those thoughts to them, hoping they knew that and that he never had to tell them.

Rory sat next to Logan, thinking about his apology. She felt he needed to say more. She was already known she was going to forgive him, but like always, she wanted to see him sweat. She knew he was serious about his apology once he said Rory, and not Ace. "I don't know Blondie; I can't have so called friends yelling at me, because they think they should know every aspect of my life when it's really none of their business otherwise."

"Ace please, you're one of my closest friends compared to Colin and Finn. You and Lia, including Steph are the only girls who see the real me behind my name and bank account." Logan begged, which was a first for him. He knew after this, that none of them would let him live it down. But when he heard Rory called him a so-called friend, he didn't like the thought of that. He thought they were all more than just friends, especially with the chemistry between Colin and Steph, as well as Finn and Lia.

Rory and Lia saw how sincere he was, and knew that he was telling the truth. Lia always knew the boys, or at least felt; they knew the boys more than just friends. She didn't think Rory thought they were only so called friends, because if she thought about it they pretty much did everything together, and joined in almost everything her and Rory did. Rory didn't know what to think at Logan's confession, she could understand how he felt but didn't know he felt that way about her or Lia. "You're forgiven, as long as you know who the real Gilmore that's getting married? You and the guy's are also some of my closest friends, and I'm sorry if I made you think or feel otherwise."

"Thank you; and Lorelai's getting married to Luke. I'm glad you feel the same way, because if you didn't already we'd have to show you differently." Logan said with his famous smirk plastered on his face, and it drove Rory crazy. He found it funny, that Rory looked on the verge of defeat when he smirked at her, but she'd fight to win the argument nonetheless.

Lia shook her head, while flipping through her notebook. Logan watched her switching page after page, and wondered if she would let him pick a song from the next notebook. Lia could tell that Logan was thinking about something, which probably involved her in some way one way or another. She finally picked a song she thought worked for this grade, she plays a few chords getting familiar with the song again. Even though it was fresh in her mind, and the lyrics represent when she started liking boys for who they were.

_I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
Cuz I can belch  
The alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me  
And I chose  
Guitar over ballet  
And I take  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way  
The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like  
A little sister  
Rubbed  
By your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters_

For Lia it wasn't only meant as her growth to wanting to be like girls and gets boys, it's to make boys see even though girls dress like them sometimes they're still girls. And when girls dress in skirts and dress, doesn't make them hate sports or outings less. She was living proof that she wasn't a girly girl; she did everything but play sports. It was against the Gilmore Girls Rule Book she was raised by, and her mom was never really a good athlete.__

So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of the guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you  
I'm neither  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys  


Finn thought to song was funny, but never doubted to seriousness Lia was trying to convey and he loved that about her. He didn't love, love her he just loved her personality and the way she wrote/writes her music. She was the most amazing woman he knows, besides Rory who can be everything sexy and fun, and still be book smart.

_  
So over the summer  
Something changed  
I started reading 17  
And shaving my legs  
And I study  
The litter religiously  
And I walked  
Right into school  
And caught you  
Staring over me  
Cuz I know  
What you know  
But now your gonna have  
To take a number  
It's ok  
Maybe one day  
But not until I get my  
Diamond ring_

Everyone thought Finn was being an idiot on not seeing his feelings for Lia, and if Lia wouldn't, haven't admitted her feelings for Finn they would have set up a plan. Now they were just wondering what her plan was, and what they could do to help Lia was a great match for Finn, she could keep up with his crazy personality but even she had one that rivaled his.__

Cuz I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
to prove to you  
I'm neither  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
so pretty in pearl  
Not one of the boys

Lia had to remember to ask about Rory's feeling towards Logan, she saw something there but they've never actually talked about them. The touches they shared, and ignored thinking that no one noticed but them and burn it into their brains that it's nothing. Which was surprising to her that they were willing to help get Finn to see past his walls he built saying there were nothing but his brain playing tricks on him, but they can't see that they're doing exactly the same thing with themselves towards one another.__

I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell  
Like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear  
Maybe one day  
Your gonnna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
With me

Rory was laughing at the story it was telling about Lia, that out of the four of them sitting there listening. She was the only one, who had bared witness to that side of Lia, back then she really could burp the alphabet, and she did it the Christopher. She remembered getting a call from Lia one day, and the two of them laughing about a guy who actually asking about touching her boob. Rory never meet the guy, and she wondered if ever would. She knew the story Robert has yet to tell the stooges, is very similar to it; she wondered where Robert has been lately. They hadn't heard from him, since he called Finn at noon on Lia's birthday.__

(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)

Logan could tell Colin couldn't see Lia as one of the guys; he wasn't sure Colin was even capable of seeing any woman as one of the guys. Logan could see it though, he actually had a slight glimpse of it from back at St. Johnsbury when she didn't feel like dressing up to go out for dinner, and she was being laid back and dressing in baggy sweats and tank top. She always looked good, no matter what she wore, and he always wondered how she kept her figure from how much she ate.__

Cuz I  
I don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys

_One of your guys  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
so pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

"I always liked that song, it's fun but serious but I've never played it for anyone till now. Actually, I haven't played any of these songs from boarding school for anyone, so you should all feel special I'm even sharing them. Even though, I would have eventually shared them with Ry and mom, once they asked to hear them like tonight for instance." Lia said calmly, but she was full of energy from playing on the inside. She always felt good after playing a song or two, and she never fully understood how she was able to release all the anger, hurt, or anything away from her body by writing or just singing a song.

Colin looked at her, and as much as he started having feelings for her, knew he would never fully understand her like Logan and Finn had. She was on different level them him. Hell, she was on a different level then every man on this earth probably, and that was saying a lot. He was in love with Steph, and he was able to admit to himself just not others around him. He was worried that Steph didn't feel the same way, and he didn't want to get his heart broken by her. "It was good, were you really like that though?"

"She was you should have seen her. However, there were differences from her and some of the things in that song. She always had a seventeen magazine or one of the better ones in her hand growing up, and she never played sports against the Gilmore Girl Rulebook." Rory said with a laugh, at remembering how Lia use to be. She was always a mix of being one of the girls but not a girly girl, and being one of the guys at a table talking about all sorts of things.

Finn nodded his head; in understanding, he could see Lia that way. She was never a girly girl when it came to her looks, she always wore things that she felt comfortable with, it just so happened she loved and looked incredible in them. "I can see that, you aren't a normal girl, but neither is Reporter Girl now is she?"

"Definitely, but a Gilmore Girl is never normal. You should all know this by now, and since I'm an honorary Gilmore Girl, I'm not normal by association." Lia said with a laugh, and the others joined her. She folded up the notebook, like she had the previous one that she had taken out before they had arrived. She put the notebook back in place, from where she had taken it from in the box. Once she pulled out another notebook, and was ready to start flipping through it when Finn handed her a cup of coffee.

Logan thought this could be his opportunity, to see if Lia would let him choose a song from the grade, they meet. "Maes, do you think I could possibly pick the song you sing in this one?" He asked, hoping to god that she would even if he was to look through it, and for her to say no to singing, the song he would like to hear.

"Sure, here flip through it. I got to run to the bathroom anyways, but when I get back you better have picked one." Lia said with a smirk, because she had a feeling that was what Logan was thinking about earlier. She was surprised it took so long, for any of them to ask the question, but Logan was going to be the only one tonight. She needs to get sleep for classes tomorrow, so she had decided this was going to be the last song of the night.

Rory watched Logan flip through Lia notebook from grade six, and she could see how giddy he was about it. Rory knew if she had asked to look through them, Lia would have let her because she did not care for hiding things not even feelings that were written in those songs, in everyone of those notebooks. She watched as Finn and Colin tried to look at them with Logan, but Logan kept swatting them away telling them that he was not going to let them see it unless Lia said it was okay.

When Lia came out of the bathroom, she could see Colin and Finn bugging Logan about seeing the notebook. She laughed when she saw him growl and glare at his two friends, she was glad she people in her life that attempted to protect her. "Guys leave him alone, if you wanted to see them you should have asked. Now Bozo, did you find one yet?"

"Yea Maes I found one, and I'm kind of questioning what it's about?" Logan replied to Lia's question, and he had an idea as to what the song was about but didn't want to question it and then be wrong about it. He thought is possible the song was about him, and their relationship of sorts but wasn't quite sure.

"I'm sure you do." Lia said as a statement, rather an assumption. She had known Logan would think some of the songs she had written had been about him, and possibly their relationship. And if she was truthful some of them were, but not all of them were. Some were about the fun they've had and others just about the times she's spent and the release of just having to let go. Looking over the lyrics of the song, she knew what he his question was now. Picking up her guitar and playing the strings, she remembered writing for this specific song so long ago.

_I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make_

For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me everywhere I go...

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow

And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our queue babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines

That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow 

"If you're question was, if that song was about you. In a sense it was, because you were kind of my shadow in more than in a relationship wise." Lia said with a smirk knowing that it would get to him, because the guys would bug him for information and probably get her to talk about him following her every move during the days he learned what real pranking really was.

Logan groaned, and took the notebook away from Lia, but couldn't hold onto it because Lia had snatched it away from him and put it away. She shook her head, telling him silently she was done for the night. He looked at his watch, and finally noticed how late it actually was and knew Rory would probably kill him in the morning if he kept them up much later tonight. "Alright I get it, it's late. We'll head out, and let you lovely ladies get your beauty sleep."

"Why don't you all just stay here, it's not like we all haven't fallen asleep in this common room. And we an extra room empty for whoever wants it, I mean if that okay with you Li." Rory stated, and finally making sure with Lia. She knew Lia wouldn't have problem with it, but still she wanted to ask just in case.

Lia nodded her head in saying it was okay, she started cleaning up the coffee cups on the coffee table. She put the notebook back in the box, and put the cover back on top of it. "Just pick were ever you're going to sleep, and if you're all desperate for a bed whoever doesn't get the guest room can duke it out for sharing my bed with me."

Logan had one the guest room over, and now it was between Colin and Finn to duke it out to sleep with Lia in her bed. Finn won in their wrestling match; because I mean Finn is so much taller than Colin is; and to be honest he didn't have a chance really. "Colin if you really want a bed, you can take the guest room and Logan can share with Ry or the other way around it's really up to you." Lia had told Colin, and saw Rory open her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Would that be okay with you Ace, if I stayed with you tonight and Colin stay in the guest room or the other way around?" Logan asked her, with a patented smirk on his face at how nervous she was. He loved that she got nervous about sharing a bed with him, or he could be wrong and she was nervous about sharing a bed with Colin. He was silently hoping she'd pick him, or just tell them to keep the arrangement the way they were. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of Colin sharing a bed with Rory. The last time he ever had a feeling like that, was back before he started dating Lia way back when. He wouldn't like how they guys looked at her, and tried to get Lia to sleep with them and he wanted to be the only one to have an arm around her protecting her from harm.

"Um...yea that's fine you can share my bed with me, but you better not hog all the blanket Blondie. Or I'm going to kick you on to the floor, and that's where you can stay until you get up to get me coffee if you try to wake me up." Rory replied surprising herself, at how well composed she was. After the sleeping arrangements were taken care of, the boys went to guest room where they had kept the clothes they wore the last time they were there. Logan had gone into Rory's room and climbed into the bed where Rory was already laying, and they got comfortable under the blanket. As they slept, sometime without them noticing Rory had snuggled up to Logan; and Logan had wrapped his arms around Rory firmly.

In Lia's room, she was just finishing putting on a night cami and tight shorts, when Finn walked in ready for bed. He whistled at her, with a smirk plastered on his face at how gorgeous she looked. They climbed into bed, and Lia didn't wait to snuggle with Finn until she fell asleep. She felt comfortable using Finn as a human pillow, and Finn knew it too and wouldn't have it any other way. They fell asleep with his arm around her, and her head on his chest listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

_Friday morning…_

Lia just woke up, and was walking to Mark's coffee cart, she didn't have any classes today, but she always meet Rory for coffee before her class, and the boys had unofficially joined their routine. She noticed she was the first one to the coffee cart, and missed to blonde staring intensely at her. Right when she was going to grab the coffee Mark was holding out for her, the blonde spoke.

"Figures I'd find you here, still haven't kicked the addiction I see." The mystery blonde said, and a hateful smirk accompanied it. He watched as Lia held up a finger to guy behind the cart telling him to hold on, and she didn't wait for a response before spinning around to look at him.

Lia knew the voice well, it was the reason she left Harvard. Why she couldn't go to Italy, without a glimpse of the hurtful memory popping into her head. "No I haven't, but I guess not everything is meant too. You still sleeping with my ex best friend?" She spoke with venom on her voice, but had a deadly sweet smile on her face.

"You know, you're a very hard person to find." He ignored her question, and looked her up and down. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, a graphic tee, ankle boots, her silver necklace, silver hoop earrings and Finn's bracelet. He hadn't noticed the ring on her right hand, which she never took off just like she never took off Finn's bracelet. "You're looking just as fine, as I remember. Two years is a very long time baby, it's not nice to hide."

Before Lia could reply, she felt an arm lay on her shoulders, and without taking, her eyes off the blonde knew it was Finn. "Everything alright here, Kitten?"

"Just peachy babe, I'm just talking to the chump here." Lia said with the same deadly sweet smirk, and a deadly sweet filled venom tone. From the corner of her eye, she could see Colin on the other side of Finn and Logan to her left. "Why don't you boys accompany Ry over there, while I take care of dumbass."

Logan and the boys looked him up and down, and nodded their heads. "Sure Maes, want one of us to bring you a cup?" Logan asked without taking his eyes of the guy in front of them, he had a bad feeling about him and that is what made him worry; Lia seemed to sense his thoughts, and tugged on his arm.

"Yeah, that would be great. No need to worry though, I can take care of him if it comes to it boys." Lia told them, and once they walked over to Rory, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the mystery guy. "Was I really hiding, I've been here since last year. Maybe you're just more of an idiot then I thought you were, and even more so if you came looking again after the last time."

Rory and the Limo boys could not hear what was being said, and Finn did not like the look in the guy's eye. He grabbed a coffee from Mark, and swiftly walked over to Lia. "Here you go pet, need anything else?'

"No I'm good, thank for this though. I owe you, remind me when we get to the pub tonight, okay babe?" Lia said kissing his cheek, before pushing him back towards the group. "See Jake, I really don't see what you could possibly want but I don't care either so get lost."

Finn heard his name, and walked close enough to the group to signal then to come to him. So he could still hear Lia's conversation, once they got to him he asked Rory the big question. "Do you know about a Jake?" He watched, as Rory looked wide-eyed at the guy standing with Lia.

"I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend, who keeps running from me." Jake said loudly in the courtyard, grabbing everyone passing's attention. "You're still my girlfriend, and you just left."

Lia started laughing hysterically, not caring about the crowd that was now gathering around them. She knew Rory and the boys were no more than a foot behind her now, and she felt happy knowing that the boys were there for her. "I haven't been your girlfriend since the day I caught you in bed with my ex best friend, in my dorm room. I told you to go to hell, and fuck off and that it was over. Right before I dumped your precious Ferrari into the ocean, I do believe that was me breaking up with you."

"I never agreed to that, and the only reason I've been sleeping with Stacey was because you were too busy doing fucking homework for finals." Jake yelled at Lia, he noticed her not even flinch, and it only made him angrier. He liked being or at least feel like he was the bigger person then all women, and when he tried pulling that card with Lia. It never worked, and it pissed him off to no end.

The boys stood behind Lia ready for a fight with him, if he tried anything physical with her. Lia just raised her eyebrow at him again, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. She knew Rory was probably freaking out, and it was only about him raising his voice because she never told her about him coming to Harvard. "Jakey boy it only takes one person to break up a relationship, not just you. You'd think the message was clear enough, now you might want to go back to school wouldn't want you to lose to many more brain cells."

Before Lia could walk away, Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "We aren't done here, you're going to come back with me." Jake threatened her, not scaring her in the least. Not only because she had three of her best guy friends standing behind her, but because she know he could do less damage to her then she could do to him.

"I would let go of me, unless you want everyone to witness a repeat of why it really took you two years to find me." Lia seethed with hate, something the group of friends had never seen or heard from her. Not even when Monica made the comment about the stripper, pole incident and that would make a normal person hate someone. The stooges walked up and grabbed Jake, making him let go of Lia from the pressure they were putting on his arms and back of his neck.

Finn was the one who had him by the neck, and he was angry about him putting his hands on Lia. "I believe the Sheila said let go of her, now a real gentlemen would listen when a woman told him too, right mates?" He asked Logan and Colin, knowing they'd agree as well as the rest of the males gathered around them, if they feared for their social standings.

"That's what I learned from manners school, but I believe it was common sense like dad had always instilled when I was a kid, how about you Colin?" Logan said scarily calm, and that silently scared Jake and everyone else. Rory thought the three were going to kill Jake, which she wouldn't object too, since he did put his hands on Lia. She knew what that was like, but no one but Lia and Lorelai knew about that. She had a feeling the reason Lia left Harvard, had something to do with Jake, she just didn't know what. And that's what scared her, what did Lia mean by the real reason it took two years to really find her?

"Dad always taught me to respect a woman's wishes, and I do believe you ignored the ladies wish of you removing your hands from her arm." Colin said, being a smartass about it, which made Lia inwardly laugh.

Lia tapped Logan on the shoulder, he turned his head without letting go of Jake. "He isn't worth getting expelled for, unless you want daddy dearest on your back." Lia watched as Logan nodded his head, and all three of the stooges let go of Jake.

But Jake wouldn't let Lia just walk away without a comment, one that he always attempted to hurt her. "What sleeping with all the rich guys here, couldn't find the richest one and become his gold digging whore!" The next thing he knew, he was slapped hard by a small hand to his cheek. When he looked at his attacker, he saw a porcelain skinned brunette, with the deadliest dark blue eyes, being held back by the three boys.

Rory was glaring at the blonde haired, hazel-eyed jackass. She slapped him so hard, her hand still stung for the impact with his cheek. She was struggling with the boys to get another hit in, she saw Lia walk over to her. Lia whispered something in her ear, and she stopped struggling. She watched Jake register what she did, and attempt to get to her. Logan stood in front of her quickly ready to punch the guy, while Finn and Colin stood on either side of her also ready to fight.

Lia stepped in front of him, and successfully blocked his way, and damn did she look pissed at his attempt to go after Rory. "If you know what's good for you, I'd walk away now. Oh, and for your information these three who took your grimy hands off me are the richest guys on this campus. Actually, they're richer than your new west cost money. Their New England's oldest richest money, better money than yours, and any of your friends on the west coast, in reality they're three of the richest in the states, possibly the world."

"So you, and your two-bit whore of a friend are sharing beds and bank accounts with these guys, figures you gold digging bitch." Jake spat out, digging himself a bigger whole to bury himself in. He watched as Lia pushed the one blonde, and tall brunette back, without taking her icy glare off of him. He was trying to make her cry to breakdown, but he was making her angry and hopefully would get her kicked out of school, so she would have no choice to come back with him to Harvard.

After effectively keeping Logan and Finn from killing the pipsqueak, she growled and walked over to Jake right into his face. She was starting to hate, not ever mentioning who her father was for once in her life. "I don't need their money DuPree, I've got plenty of my own. See Morgan, comes from Morgan Architecture, you know the richest architecture's in the states, and half of the Atlantic."

"There's no way, they had one daughter and there's no way you're richer than me, or heir of that kind of fortune. I would have known, you can't hide something like that, especially in a boarding school like the one we went too." Jake said disbelieving her statement, he actually cheated on one of the richest heirs in the country.

Lia sighed, he really didn't do his research. Why did he think his parents didn't have a problem dating her, she looked behind her at Rory and the others. "You want evidence, well you can ask Huntzberger here his known about my heiress statues since sixth grade. You can also ask McRae, his there on the right of Huntzberger, his known for a month and a half. Same as Mr. Rothschild on the Huntzberger's left, oh and we also have Gilmore's Insurance Heiress, Miss Gilmore herself, who's known since pre-school. If that's not good enough, I can call father dearest, I'm sure he'd love to hear that someone from new money outside of New England tried to kill his heir."

Lia heard everyone gasp at her confession, she could hear Rory struggling with Colin and Finn. Logan was coming up beside her, she grabbed his arm before he could go any further. Logan wanted to kill him, and Lia was sure Colin and Finn wanted to resurrect him and kill all over again twice. Logan turned to look at Lia, but before getting a chance to ask why she stopped him. He saw her fist fly past him, and into Jake's face.

"Before you go around hitting people, or attempting to, while I'm around you might want to remember who put you in that hospital bed two years ago. Go home, before you make a bigger fool of yourself." Lia said hotly standing above him, she had knocked him on his ass. She pulled a shocked Logan, and Rory brought Colin and Finn with her.

Rory knew Lia could fight, it was one of the reasons why Dean stayed a good four blocks away from the both of them when she was around. What surprised her, was that Jake tried to kill her and Lia never told her. But Rory couldn't really be mad at her, since she kept something similar from her. Once they were back in Lia's dorm, Lia was bombarded with questions.

Lia couldn't get a word in, between the three stooges' questions. She knew that she was going to have to tell them the full story, but she was only going to repeat herself one time after this. The only person who could make it to Yale in an hour, and even faster once someone tells him it's an emergency. "Alright, shut up!" Lia yelled, successfully silencing everyone. "I'll answer everyone's questions, but not before someone gets Tristan here."

"Fine, but you answering everything when he gets here, and you better not leave anything out." Logan said pulling out his cell, he had gotten Tristan's number on his last visit. "Hey Tristan, look there was an incident with Lia earlier and she wants you here at her dorm ASAP!" It wasn't long that Logan was hung up on, he shook his head while closing his phone. He looked at Rory's hand, and saw it was swollen. "Ace, you're going to need ice for that hand. That was a very nice loud and painful slap you handed that jerk."

Everyone laughed and agreed with him, they also praised Lia's right hook and made a promise that they would never get on really pissed off side. Thirty minutes later, there was rapid knocking on the front door. It was no surprise to find Tristan on the other side of the door, he came running through the door out of breathe.

Tristan saw Lia calmly sitting on the couch, looking at him like he was crazy. While Rory was trying to hold in her laughter, which she was failing to do. "Glad…I…could…amuse…you…Mary!" he said in between breaths, and mistakenly given up Rory's high school nickname. "Now what happened?"

"I was on my way to our morning coffee routine this morning, before Rory went off to class. I was the first one there, and I didn't notice Jake standing nearby. So words were exchanged, he grabbed my arm, more crude words were exchanged, Ry slapping him, more words, me telling everyone that he tried to kill me, and me punching him." Lia summarized, not really getting into reliving that whole story when she was getting ready to regale another more painful story.

Tristan was beyond mad at this guy, he saw Rory's hand being iced by Logan. When he finally processed what Lia said about the attempted murder on her life, he shot up from the chair he was sitting in. "He tried to kill you, when, and how exactly did I not know about this?'

"Two years ago at Harvard, right before I decided to take a break. I know, I never said anything to anyone but a lot happened. Even before that day, which I really didn't want to re-live, even in a story." Lia said emotionless, which worried everyone in the room. Lia knew talking about this was going to be hard, but knew she had to tell them. "Back when I was at CCI, I dated Jake till I found him in my dorm room…"

_Flashback_

_Lia was finally finished with her last final, and after grabbing a cup of coffee, she was on her way back to her dorm to call Jake. She hadn't seen him much in the last week, because she had been studying hard for finals. Opening the door to her dorm that she got to herself, she was surprised to hear noise coming from her bedroom. She walked towards the door, while to noises got louder. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find her boyfriend on top of her best friend at CCI Stacey, having sex on her bed._

"_You son of a bitch, I hate you!" Lia yelled throwing a picture frame of the both of them, at the two sweaty disgusting people on her bed. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Opening the closet door, she grabbed boxes that were in the back of it. Fixing the boxes, she started packing everything that meant more to her, than the two butt-face miscreants in her room did._

_While packing she heard the bedroom door open, and footsteps walking towards her. Looking up from her task at hand, she was witnessed to Stacey her ex-best friend disheveled standing next to, an also disheveled now ex-boyfriend. "Lia I didn't mean for this to happen, we both ended up sitting here waiting for you when…" Stacey started, but getting cut off by Lia._

"_Just shut up, because I don't want excuses. I really don't care how it happened, or when it fucking started." Lia practically screamed at her, and went back to packing her stuff up, when she felt Jake's hand grab her arm lightly. "Don't fucking touch me you asshole, we are so fucking over, I never want to see you again. So, why don't you go to hell!"_

_Stacey inwardly winced at the icy tone Lia used, and hoped she could make things right before their trip. Finally noticing the things, they needed for their weeklong trip being packed into boxes, she finally stepped forwards to try and talk to Lia. "Why are you packing those, we need them for our trip."_

"_Please you seriously think we're still going after what I just walked in on you two doing, go to hell Stacey." Lia growled at her, she couldn't believe that her ex-best friend actually thought she'd still be going on their trip with her._

_Stacey looked down in guilt, she felt horrible for hurting Lia and knew she couldn't say sorry for this one. "Lia please, I'll do anything just don't leave like this." Stacey pleaded, and even though she knew, it was futile she had to try._

"_Neither of you are a part of my life anymore, you can die and I won't care. I will never trust either of you, and I never want to see you two again. Just leave now, I have things to pack, and I need to get home away from all of you." Lia said coldly, while walking around her dorm packing things into more boxes, ignoring the stuff Jake and Stacey had ever given her, or the things they've bought together._

_Jake watched her grab things left and right, and he was getting pissed off about her shutting him out for sleeping with Stacey, when she was too busy for him studying. "I'm going home with you, I'm still your boyfriend. We made plans, so I can meet your so-called best friends and surrogate mother."_

"_You can't seriously think, I'm going to take you home to my family. You've seriously lost your fucking mind, and you need to get out now before I hurt one of you." Lia growled, while gripping a frame from the mantel of her and Rory._

_Jake started to walk towards Lia, and began to argue with her. When something flew past his head, and crashed into the wall near Stacey. Stacey jumped at the sound of the crash, and dodged another flying object. Stacey noticed the things she broke, as the things Jake bought her on their first date. The next thing she saw Lia throw, was a picture of the both of them at the winter fair._

"_Get the fuck out! You are not welcome in my life anymore, if I end up running into you sometime in the future I will pretend to not know you!" Lia said, still throwing things at the two before they finally ran out the door. When Stacey tried to go back in, to try and calm her down but the only thing the door was met with was a crystal angel._

_An hour later, Lia's dorm room was trashed with glass, and shredded paper. There was a knock on the door, Lia opened it slightly, and before asking who it was the knocker put an extremely large cup of coffee through the crack. Lia gave a slight smile, and took the coffee while opening the door wider so Doc could grab her things next the door._

_Doc has been Lia's driver since she could remember, he always took care of her and went to every boarding school she did. No one knew it, but Doc sometimes helped her get certain pranks done. He knew when she hated a school, and she use to enlist certain help from him to get out. "Doc, I'll meet you at the car in town. I got something I need to do, but make sure you have enough to bail me out, I might need it."_

"_You got it baby girl, and I'll even handle the call from Frank." Doc smiled, using her nickname he's used forever. When he got the call from her earlier, he could hear the crashing of glass. He knew something happened, and he knew it wasn't good either. Later he got a call from the police station from Lia, asking to be picked up and to bring the bail money she knew she was going to need._

_End Flashback_

"That was when I dumped his car into the ocean, and got arrested but didn't get charged with anything because Doc told them that Jake wrecked my car. Which Doc wrecked before, coming to get me and the police let me go." Lia finished one-half of the story, and needed more coffee before she could continue.

Tristan figured out her train of thought, and motioned Finn and Logan to grab several cups of coffee. Rory was processing certain information, from the story Lia just told. Not noticing that the ice pack fell off her swollen hand, but Tristan did so he moved from his seat on the coffee table in front of Lia. To right next to Rory, picking up the ice pack and placing it back on her hand gingerly.

Colin watched the exchange between Rory and Tristan, and started to wonder if there's more to their past then friendship. There seemed to be an act of love, outside of just friendship. It wasn't strong but it's there and he wondered is Lia noticed it. Looking at Lia, she had a slight smile on her lips, while she was looking at Rory and Tristan.

Lia knew that they still had certain moments, just like the one they were having at the moment. She felt eyes on her, when she turned her head she caught Colin's eyes. "Hey guys, do you think we could get me a bag of ice. My hand is kind of swollen from punching the piece of ass, I forgot how hard his jaw was." Lia spoke up, breaking the peaceful moment between Rory and Tristan. She waved her now swollen hand in the air to prove her point, and they both jumped up.

"Yea I'll get you the ice, Mary you get something to wrap around her hand." Tristan said, taking control of the situation. He walked into the kitchen, while Rory walked into the bathroom to look for something to wrap both Lia's and her hand.

Once the two of them were gone, Colin moved over to the couch Lia was sitting in and picked up her swollen hand. "What was that between those two, and how does it feel?" He asked referring to her hand, rubbing light circles on her hand.

"They have a past, as friends. They never dated, but they'll always care for one another in a certain way. My hands numb, so the feeling isn't too bad." Lia responded to his questions, because it was for Rory and Tristan to tell people about their history not her.

Finn and Logan walked in holding mountains of coffee, so they didn't need to go back out to get more. Finn saw Colin rubbing Lia's swollen hand, that wasn't like that before he left from what he can remember. Logan couldn't see Rory or Tristan anywhere, but figured they were getting some things. "Kitten, when did you realize your hand was swollen?"

"Sometime after Tristan, picked up Ry's ice pack that fell onto the floor. Hey Bible Boy get your ass in here with that ice pack, you too Ry because you two might as well tell them!" Lia yelled, trying to make this as painless for everyone as possible. She knew Colin was going to tell Logan and Finn, but decided Rory and Tristan should be the ones to tell them and get it over with all at once. She knew Logan and Rory had a stronger chemistry, greater then Rory and Tristan's. As much as she would love to have Rory truly be a part of her family, she knew that Tristan and Rory's feelings would not go as far as Logan and Rory's would, when they finally stopped denying their feelings for one another.

Rory and Tristan walked into the common room together, and quickly stopped once they saw Logan and Finn sitting there next to and in front of Lia. Slowly Tristan walked further into the room, after Lia waved her swollen hand with Finn's hand still attached to it. Putting the ice on it and Finn holding it in place, while Tristan took a seat on a recliner. Rory finally came over to them and handed Finn the Ace bandage she got from the first aid kit, so he could wrap Lia's hand. Rory sat back next to Logan once again, and he grabbed the other Ace bandage to wrap her hand up.

"Okay, Tristan and I have more than friends type of past. Not that we ever dated or anything, because we didn't." Rory said quickly trying to get this over with, and she was hoping that she would never have to have this conversation but knew it was coming especially with this group.

"One spring break, Lia had brought Mary here with her. We hadn't seen each other in a year almost, because I was sent to Military school. On this spring break, we might have possibly slept together, and decided that we were better off friends." Tristan cringed at the looks of shock on Logan and the others faces, except Lia who knew the story already.

Logan was finally putting the dots together of all their conversations either when Tristan was here, or over the phone now. Rory was Mary, and when Lia always used the name Mary for her hysterical opening lines. They were talking about Rory, and Tristan was Bible Boy and ET. He had mentioned the night of the LDB event, which he already slept with Rory. He wondered though, if Tristan was Rory's first, but the thought of that didn't sit well with him.. Hell, Tristan sleeping with Rory in general didn't sit well with him at all , and he didn't understand why. Everyone one agreed to leave it at that, after Rory and Tristan told them they would never be more than friends, they just didn't feel that way towards each other.

"Kitten, do you mind continuing the story you started, before we went out to get more coffee?" Finn asked wanting to know the rest of the story about the jackass, and he also wanted to know how much damage the bastard caused Lia.

Lia nodded her head, and got resituated next to him; while he held the ice pack on her hand still, and damn did she love the feeling of him hold her hand. "You all know that I never really stayed at one school for too long, I mean I got kicked out of so many schools. So, I guess it took him a lot of time and effort to find me after CCI, and unfortunately he found me at Harvard my freshman year."

_Flashback_

_Lia was walking out of class, and towards her dorm room, she shared with another girl. Who was a little to mental for Lia's taste, but she didn't complain much, since she spent most of her time in her room and watching movies or studying. Weekends she spent partying at some point, or she made trips to Stars Hollow. Entering her dorm, she walks to the coffee maker first. Taking off her shoes, and putting down her keys and phone on the counter. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, she stood in front of the coffee maker and poured her beloved drink. While drinking it, she held onto her books and walked into her room. Effectively dropping her mug to the ground breaking it, in surprise to the blonde in her room that she hasn't seen since Italy. "What the hell are you doing here, Jake? I swore I told you to leave me alone, but I guess you never were very smart were you." Lia said, after she composed herself and the anger of his presence built up in her system._

"_You dumped my car into the Atlantic ocean you bitch, did you really think I'd let you get away with that shit. I got in trouble for the shit you pulled, and you think you have the right to be pissed off at me." Jake said walking closer to her, and glaring at her. He was there to teach her a lesson, but little did he know his plans were going to back fire, and he would be the one taught a lesson that he still wouldn't learn._

_Lia smirked, she wasn't scared of the bastard, even though she knew he could hurt in some ways, Lia could hold her own; in a fight against him. "What are you going to teach me a lesson, please you couldn't do permanent damage to me with your best shot."_

_Before Lia knows it, Jake's fist meets with her abdomen multiple times, before he tosses her to the floor. He goes to punch her in the face, once he climbs on top of her, but instead he gets a knee in the nuts. They go back and forth with blows, and Lia had just got a right hook to his jaw and he was down. She tried to get up, and out of the room as fast as she could. She made it to the common room, but didn't get far till she felt a sharp object impale her right side. She collapsed to the ground, and Jake had gone to rape her but Lia had retracted the knife from her side and stabbed him in the gut. She wobbled when she got up, and almost loss balance but was able to hold herself up long enough to punch Jake out. She turned towards the door once, she heard it open and saw her roommate Danielle, but before she could tell her to call for help, she collapsed to the floor and passed out. The last things she heard, was screaming from Danielle but blacked out after that._

_End Flashback_

"I woke up the next day, and found out that Jake was in critical condition. He was supposedly in a coma, but I never paid much attention to his recovery or if he ever woke up. I got out of the hospital about four days later, and Danielle laid off her mental issues to help me out. I finished off the year, and came home and never went back after I found out Jake was a new transfer student at Harvard." Lia finished off the story of how everything happened, and she said it emotionless on the outside, but one the inside she was ready to break down. She refused to so though; she was not going to let Jake win thisno matter how difficult it was to hold in her emotions.

Finn wanted to hold, and tell her it was okay to cry but knew she was too strong to do any of that. She had to do it on her own time, and he just hoped he was the one there for her, when she did let it all out. He was worried there was not going to be a time for it, and the only way she might let it all out is when Jake was either dead or behind bars and he was not sure which one will come first. He was going for dead, well because he wanted to go out there and look for him, and then beat him to a bloody pulp, but knew Lia would not want that so he held himself still.

"Look its Ry's birthday weekend, we've got to celebrate her 20th and we can talk about my Harvard past at a later date." Lia pleaded for the topic to be over with, because she didn't want to ruin Rory's birthday with Hake drama that shouldn't even be happening.

Throughout the events with Jake being here, and Lia telling them about what happened. They all forgot about Rory's birthday, including Rory herself. So, when Lia asked to talk about everything later they all agreed, but made Lia promise to talk about it all after this weekend. They all left except for Tristan who was staying with Lia for the duration of the weekend. Everyone had to get ready to head over to the country club, that the Del' Atlas' rented out for the party. The only ones who knew though are; Tristan, Lia and Rory or course.

"Jas, why didn't you tell me, or anyone else?" Tristan asked, and knew that Lia didn't want to talk about it, but he was her cousin/best friend and she didn't tell him. He didn't think, she would think it would make her seem weak, because she's nothing of the sort. She's so far from it, he wondered when she would ever let walls down completely, but now he could understand why she had put them up beside Frank..

Lia knew it was coming, and she was glad that he asked once everyone left, and it was just the two of them. In actuality she wondered why she never told anyone, but then she remembered beating the crap out of a certain someone with Jess for Rory who the ass had hurt. "There's stuff that you don't know, and I didn't say anything because I wanted to protect that someone from reliving certain incidents again. Please, don't ask who I was protecting okay." She told Tristan, while walking into her room and closing the door quietly.

Logan was walking Rory back to her dorm, not wanting to leave her alone just in case Jake was still around. "When Finn mentioned that jerks name, you seemed surprised why?" Logan asked, wondering if Rory knew this whole time. She seemed very quiet till leaving to go back to her dorm, so she could get ready for tonight events.

"I knew about the cheating part of the story, I mean she came home two weeks early and she wasn't happy. So, she finally told me and mom what happened. I didn't know about him trying to kill her, but I should have seen it though. I should have seen the signs that something changed, and now that I think back the signs were so clear, if anyone should have seen those damn signs it should have been me, but I couldn't." Rory ranted in one breath, looking in front of her. Berating herself over not seeing the signs of abuse or attempted murder, when she came home from Harvard.

Logan stopped in his tracks, turning and looking at Rory, who had stopped a few steps in front of him and had walked back to him. "What do you mean out of anyone, you should have been the one to see the signs?" Logan's mind was wandering in every direction, from her being abused, to being almost killed, and the one he was really hoping for was just her being the best friend/knowing Lia her whole life. But knew if that was the reason she gave him at wasn't the only one, at noticing Rory's whole body freeze, she didn't dare move a muscle.

"There are things Lia and I have been through when I was in High School, and I'm just saying that if anyone should have seen the signs it should have been me." Rory replied trying to stay calm, because she wasn't sure if she could have this conversation without Lia. It was hard enough talking about the relationship or lack of one with Tristan, with Logan and the other limo boys.

Logan sensed something, and he wanted to know. The feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, was giving him a vibe of there being more to the story. The same feeling he had when Lia mentioned almost being killed, but this felt worse. "Because you've known her, your whole life Ace?" He was hoping that was the only reason, and that's why he had to ask, to clarify.

"For one, look let's just get ready for tonight okay. We told Lia we would hold off on this topic till after this weekend, so go ahead and head back to your dorm Blondie, I'll see you tonight." Rory said quickly, to get away from the uncomfortable conversation. She quickly kissed Logan on the cheek, and walked through her dorm room door. Once the door was completely closed, she leaned against it and brought her fingers to her lips. When she kissed Logan, she felt a jolt of some type of electricity. She remembered the conversation she just had with his about her and how she should have been able to see the signs, she dug into her pocket effectively grabbing her cell and pressed 2 on her speed dial.

Logan felt the jolt where Rory had kissed his cheek, and he was brought out of the daze he was in when Rory closed her dorm room door. He didn't even remember walking towards her dorm again from when they stopped, but what still got him was what they were talking about. He walked quickly towards his dorm to get ready, he decided he'd ask the questions he wanted to ask on Monday.

Finn was worried about Lia, he noticed the walls raise on her guard towards the group. She didn't want pity, she was too strong for that. He didn't pity her, not in the least, he was concerned about what she had gone through, and had a feeling things weren't over with Jake just yet. Finn looked at Colin, they haven't really talked since he walked in on him and Lia making out on the couch one day.

_Flashback_

_Finn was walking towards Lia's dorm, hoping to get her to go to the pub with him. He liked spending alone time with Lia, it was his time to get to know her better. They talked about everything, mostly about Stars Hollow and her traveling around the world to different schools. He had only been kicked out to a small amount compared to her, but they had good stories to share._

_Without knocking on Lia's door, he just walked right. He regretted the decision, one he saw Lia on the couch under Colin making out. He stared a minute, trying to get this wrapped around his head. He didn't like this development, he wasn't sure why, but the feelings did not feel good. "What's going on here?"_

_Colin snapped his head up from where his lips were attached to Lia's, and saw a hurt Australian starring at him. He climbed off Lia, and walked towards Finn, but Finn backed away from him. "Finn, listen I can explain alright."_

"_You know what I don't want an explanation from you, I'm just hurt that you couldn't have told me something was going on here." Finn said, pointedly at Lia. He was hurt, and he didn't even know why, and maybe if he listened to what really happened he wouldn't be._

_Lia stood up at his comment, she didn't owe him anything. She never denied to anyone her feelings towards Finn, but he never admitted his so she never knew if he was going to ask her out or not. "Hold on one minute, his your best friend he should have told you if there was something going on, not me. I'm a big girl Finn, and I don't need permission from you to date or kiss anyone I want too. You have no right to turn this on me, because you want to have this protective thing going on towards me, and that is all fine and dandy, but you have no control over what I say or do."_

"_Li…" Finn wasn't able to finished his thought, because Lia shook her head no in response. She didn't want to hear what he had to say at the moment, and Finn couldn't really blame her. He did overreact when it came to her with other guys, mostly around the ones who were jackasses and just used women. He knew he was being a hypocrite since he was one of the biggest playboys, but this was Lia he wanted to protect her even though he knew she could take care of herself. He nodded his head, and walked out the door with his head slung downwards towards the ground._

_End Flashback_

Later on, once Colin had found Finn sulking in his room instead of the pub where he would usually be. Colin told him what happened, that he made the move to kiss Lia. That Lia never made the move on him, and that him and Lia were never an item. Finn took his response, and talked to Lia the next day apologizing for his behavior. It took awhile for them to get back to their normal selves around each other, but they got there and Finn wished he never overreacted because that's when he saw the walls begin to go up.

"Had she ever told you about Jake, or anything about what happened back at Harvard before today?" Finn asked Colin, in hopes of getting their friendship back to what it once was. He knew he overreacted, but he couldn't help feel hurt that Colin would do that someone like Lia. Someone that all three of them cared about so much, yet just kiss her, and feel no remorse for doing so.

Colin looked at Finn, and realized he was trying. He hoped Finn would come to his sense, and finally realize he had feelings for Lia outside of friendship. But it was impossible to make him see that, unless he was willing to see that himself. "No, the only thing I remember was that night with Monica at the pub when she said she left for personal reasons."

"Yea, I somewhat wish I had pushed the Harvard questions a little more, during some of our talks, but I think I would have pushed her away more then, trying to understand her more." Finn offered, before the two friend walked the rest of their way to their dorm in silence.

"Lia, I might have let it slip that something to similar occurrence to what happened to you, might have happened to me." Rory said into her cell phone, but she was only talking to Lia's voicemail. She knew Lia was probably getting ready, because Lia had told her she had to be at the country club before everyone else. So, she hung up the phone once she felt she left a sufficient message that Lia would understand, and hung up to get ready herself, since the Doc would be here shortly to pick her up.

Lia was just getting out of the shower, when she heard her phone beep letting her know that she had a voicemail. She looked at the time, and decided she didn't have time to check it; it would have to wait until she was in the car or already at the country club. Taking out her dress for the evenings events, and going back into the bathroom to do her hair quickly. She quickly did her makeup, once she was done curling her hair to the way she liked it. She made her eyes smoky, which was semi-normal for her. She usually just had eyeliner on her upper and lower lids, and some lip-gloss. Tonight she added her eyes shadow, with a grayish-blue that almost matched the dress she was wearing for tonight.

Tristan decided to go with Lia, so he could see what all was going on with the activities for the night. He knew the best party wasn't going to be until the next night, in Stars Hollow and he knew this because Lia wouldn't give any details away and neither was Lorelai. He heard Lia's bedroom door open, and he looked up and his mouth went dry. "Damn, if you weren't my cousin..."

"Don't finish that sentence that would just be disturbing. Thank you for the complement, though I appreciate it. Maybe I can, get someone to ask me out on a date." Lia said giddily, and she knew Tristan didn't know about what happened for her to give up slightly, on the notion of her and Finn being together.

Tristan was confused about what was happening last time her remembered she had a thing for Finn, and now he was wondering what happened. From what he saw earlier, he could guess that Finn still hadn't admitted to his feelings. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way, come on I got to get there soon, to make sure everything is set up." Lia said grabbing her jacket, and pulling Tristan out the door behind her. Tristan locked the door, and they walked to his car since he was driving tonight. It's not that she's completely given up on her and Finn being together; it was just her giving up on waiting on him to figure it out.

Tristan could see Finn and Lia together, but knew Lia was probably getting frustrated with how long Finn was taking to figure out his feelings. He offered his arm like a true gentleman, and walked her to his car. They playfully played around till they got to the car, Lia lightly pushing Tristan and Tristan bumping his hip with Lia's. They joked around, having a wonderful time just being who they are when they're around each other. "So, what's going on?" Tristan finally asked once they were on the highway, on their way to the country club.

"I just figured that why should I not date, while his out there dating pretty much every girl out there, if he doesn't figure it out that I like him or that he possibly likes me. I wasted time waiting for him to realize that, and not spending time with someone who does actually like me." Lia said staring out the passenger window, and remembering the day she decided on this certain development.

_Flashback_

_Colin was talking to Lia about the teacher, from the class they just left. "I swear my grandfather could make that lecture more entertaining, and my grandfather is boring as hell."_

"_Apparently not as bad as Prof. Milton, and I don't doubt it I mean I know more about the subject that makes it more interesting." Lia said between laughs, she had to admit Colin could make her laugh, but she realized it was nothing like how Finn made her. Finally catching her breath, without warning she feels lips on hers._

_Colin watched as Lia laughed sitting on the couch in her dorm room, and as she calmed down he realized just wanted to know how it felt to have her lips on his. So he did, he attacked her lips, and Lia lost balance from sitting up, to now laying on the couch with him on top of her. As he kissed her, he realized it took her a minute to respond, but once she did, it was amazing. Right when he was about to ask permission to enter his tongue into her mouth, he heard Finn's voice._

_Lia looked at the door seeing Finn, and as he got upset about, what he walked in on. She spoke her mind, God he had no right to be pissed that Colin kissed her. She didn't even watch him leave the room, because she went to her bedroom to grab a jacket. "Colin, I love you! You're a great friend, and a damn good kisser, but you like Steph and for some ungodly reason I like Finn. You need to go talk to him, and I need to go and have my own conversation with someone else."_

"_Sorry, but your right I do need to talk to Finn. Before he drinks himself into stupor, and I have to take care of him later on." Colin said, and they both walked out the door. Colin leaves right away not seeing which direction Lia was heading, since he figured she'd go see Rory or Steph._

_Lia locked the door, and walked towards Logan's dorm. She'd go talk to Rory, but she had a class, as soon as she got out of the one she was currently in. Knocking on Logan's door, since learning from experience on walking in on him with a leggy blonde, one to many times, for her own liking and she didn't want a repeat. She heard Logan say enter, and she opened it slowly, and stuck her head in to see him sitting on the couch. "Please, tell me your day was better then mine."_

"_What happened?" He asked turning off his stereo, and putting a bookmark in the center of the book he was reading. He knew the look on Lia's face, and it was confusion and aggravation. He could think of only one person who could be aggravating her._

_Lia closed the door, before walking further into the room. She was still trying to process what happened, but couldn't come up with anything logical. She did not think she sent off signs of liking Colin, in that way but she could be wrong. "Oh, you want to start with me, alright. Well your best friend kissed me, and your other best friend walked in on it, which got him going on a jealousy fit."_

"_A jealousy fit? And which best friend did what exactly?" Logan asked curiously, so h knew which one to smack over the headfirst. He didn't think Finn would take this long to realize his feelings, but he apparently didn't anticipate how much denial his friend could subdue._

"_Colin kissed me, and Finn walked in with Colin on top of me, from when he surprised me with the kiss. This concludes with him knocking me over and him on top of me on the couch." Lia supplied answers to his questions, now sitting down on the couch next to Logan, staring blankly at the wall for several mintues. A part of her wanted to hit Colin over the head, and another hoped Finn would come to his senses._

_Logan was dumbfounded, but he decided to hit Colin upside the head first, then Finn for being so freaking dense. Colin should no better than to make out, with the girl Finn likes even if his never truly voiced his feelings. Finn shouldn't expect Lia to be celibate, she was going to date especially with how long he was taking. "I don't know what to tell you, but maybe you should get out there and date I mean, who knows how long our Aussie boy is going to take to figure out his feelings."_

"_Hopefully, not as long as you are." Muttered Lia, low enough that Logan couldn't hear. "Maybe your right, it's just so frustrating. He gets jealous and mad for guys even looking in my direction, but he can't see that I like him or that he just might have more than friendly feelings for me." She confided in Logan, who brought her to lie down on the couch, with her head in his lap._

_Logan ran his hand through Lia's hair, he had always done it out of habit since they dated back at St. Johnsbury. He didn't do it with any other girl, it was to intimate but it had always been natural with the two of the. He found that it calmed her nerves, and he loved the silky texture of her hair running through his fingers._

_End Flashback_

Lia smiled at the memory of Logan running his hand through her hair, but she knew he never realized that he does that with Rory when they're watching a movie or sitting next to each other at dinner or something. She knew Rory was oblivious to the fact that she leans into his touch, when he does that certain deem of affection towards her. Lia was brought out of her silent thoughts, when the valet opened the passenger door to signal their arrival to the country club. The valet helped her out of the car, and she was handed off to Tristan who held his arm out for her.

"Lia, I told you everything is fine. Actually everything is perfect, you didn't have to be here this early." Her grandmother Tasha had told her, and gave her a long hug, before telling her she still shouldn't be here yet, but glad to see her before the party started. Turning towards Tristan, she smiles a big smile, glad to see her other grandson. "Tristan darling, it's great to see you I'm sorry we didn't get to see you on Lia's birthday"

"It's quite alright grams; I've missed you and gramps though. Lia here has made sure; I keep up with what's going on with you and gramps though. Mary's really happy to have you here for her birthday though, and I know Lia would have been happy to have you there too."

Tasha hugged Tristan tightly; it had been awhile since she had seen him. Adriano, along with Janlen were the only ones who gave Tristan men role models growing up. Janlen was Lia's grandfather through marriage of the two families, but just like everything else it wasn't a known fact since know one put Lia's mother with her to connect her to the Del' Atlas'. "I know, and I wish we could have made it back in time, but business wouldn't allow it."

"It's alright grandma, I know how important that deal was for the business. I'm just glad I was able to make it happen, while still in school." Lia excitedly told her grandmother, as she saw Adriano walking towards them. She walked past them, and went into his arms for a huge hug. She had missed there talks about everything, and sometimes it even included business talk as long as it was something they both knew interested the other as much as it did themselves.

"Princess, how I've missed you so. How are you?" Adriano asked her, in his deep Asian accent. His been calling her princess, since she was born, because to him she was his little princess. "I see you dragged TJ with you, how did you get that done?" he asked once he saw Tristan, and gave him the same hug he had given Lia. He missed them dearly with all the travel they have been doing for the business lately, but this last business deal they had worked on was Lia's they had just finalized it for her since she was in school and couldn't do it.

Tristan shook his head, while Lia had a smirk plastered on her face. Tristan wasn't sure if it was ok, to tell them about why he really came but they were family and they should know, but of course, Lia beat him to the punch and came out and said most of it. "His worried about me, and wanted to make sure he kept a close eye on me. We won't talk about it right now; we'll do it another time when we aren't celebrating Ry's birthday."

"Ok princess, but come along you must get out of that coat and backstage before the guests arrive." Adriano complied with Lia's answer; he was worried about her but knew to never argue with her. She was stubborn, and she got it from her mother but it was a good quality for her, because she never took any of the things others in their society to seriously.

Tristan helped Lia take off her coat, and saw the back view of her dress, which there wasn't really anything to it. Her dress was a deep red color in silk material, it was cut low of her back, and the front had a deep v-neckline that showed off cleavage but not enough to make her look slutty. She wore red stilettos, that made her about 5"12 from her normal 5"7 form. He felt bad for the guys who would never have chance with her tonight, but even sadder for Finn because he can't figure out for the life of him that she is perfect for him in every way. "You might just get that date; we were talking about tonight, with the way you look. You might also get Finn a little jealous, you better watch out."

"I'm not worried about Finn's jealousy, he has no right to be jealous the balls in his court, and it's his choice to shoot or foul." Lia said, using basketball terminology that she learned over the years of watching Tristan play for different school when they were younger. She gave Tristan a knowing smile, before disappearing with her grandfather behind the makeshift stage in one of the corners of the ballroom.


	12. Apology 2

Logan and the others arrived right on time, seeing, as they knew Lia and Rory were already there. They had called Tristan to see if he needed a ride for the event, but found out that he had driven Lia to the country club earlier to keep an eye on her. With everything going on, they had forgotten to make sure Lia was watched over. Logan was so occupied with making sure Rory had gotten home safely, he had forgotten about his best friend. He hadn't told her as much, but he felt that she knew, since out off all his best friends, that included; Colin, Finn, Steph, Rory and Lia. Lia was the only one he could really talk to about his feelings towards his family, and truly understand it and not just get him drunk to forget about it.

Everyone was inside the Country Club, awaiting the birthday girl to show up to make the rounds for everyone. Lia looked out in the crowd, and spotted the three stooges with Tristan talking at the bar. Tristan caught her eye, and nodded at her as acknowledgement since no one was suppose to see her just yet. She scanned the rest of the crowd, and noticed that Emily had shown up with Richard, but she wasn't going to think anything of it. Watching her grandma Tasha, walking towards her letting her know she get ready to get up on stage, so Rory can dance. Lia nodded her head in understanding so her grandmother would have to walk the rest of the way; she looked at Tristan who was still standing at the bar with the stooges giving him a look that told him to get ready to dance with Rory when she came down.

Tristan saw this, and decided to put his own little plan in action instead. Once he saw Lia disappear behind the curtain, he turned to the group and sighed loud enough for them to hear. "What's wrong, man?" Colin asked, while sneaking a glance of Steph from the corner of his eyes. Thinking no one would catch the subtle move, but he was surely wrong about that.

"Nothin, I just got to get ready to dance with Mary here shortly." Tristan said nonchalantly, and saw Logan was brows furrow together. No one knew that Tristan was going to share Rory's first dance of the night with her, they just figured who ever asked first, and who she agreed to. Now though, Tristan was hoping to get Logan wanting to take his place, and get them dancing hopefully all night long.

"Do you not want to dance with her, I mean seriously from what the guys told me. You and Rory have a past, I'm sure you've two have danced a dozen times or more before this." Steph replied, not catching onto his plan and she wondered how jealous Logan would get about Tristan dancing with Rory.

"It's not that, I do it every year. We also do a lot of other things every year, but we both know that things are changing now." Tristan said, thinking of all the special yearly things that he and the girls do annually. They've been doing them for years now, and it had become a tradition. They promised that it would always be the three of them no matter what, but they're exceptions for when there was a serious relationship was involved.

Colin cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what Tristan had meant by that. Obviously he and Rory had past, but it felt as though he was also involving Lia in what he was mentioning. "What do you mean?" Curious as to knowing, what he meant be things where changing.

"I'm just not sure, how much longer it's just going to be the three of us all the time." Tristan said distractingly, not realizing his giving some of Lia and Rory's life that they hadn't told the stooges or Steph about yet. He noticed his grandmother motioning for him to come by the stairs quickly, and knew it was time for the first dance with Rory tonight. "If you'll excuse me, duty calls." He tells the group, before walking away towards the stairs.

Logan's mind was wondering, he was trying to figure out exactly Tristan was talking about. He was still wary about the kind of relationship Tristan had with Rory, but he could be mad about any of that. He wasn't Rory's boyfriend, besides He wasn't a commitment kind of guy anyways. He heard a different kind of music begin, and watched as the light dimmed except for the spotlight that was pointed at the top of the stairs. Lia's voice came over the speakers in the ballroom, at exactly the same time Rory appeared at the top of the stairs.

_Mmmm_

You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are

Rory had reached the bottom of the stairs, in her breathtaking blue evening dress. It fit her perfectly; it hugged her in all the right places. It was floor length, it had a tight bodice that seemed to have wrapped around her upper ribcage just under her bust. It flowed outward from there, and as she walked it almost seemed like she was floating on air.__

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
(Yeah)

Tristan had her dancing in the middle of the dance floor, for everyone to see how amazing she looked. He knew there wasn't anything more to him and Rory, and he had to let go for good when Logan finally gets over his denial, but for right now, he can imagine a life with this amazing creature in his arms.__

You never you think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah

Lia could see the thoughts running through Tristan's head, but knew it was his sort of goodbye to the past. Not that he was going anywhere, it was just goodbye to the physical relationship that there was between him and Rory. She wished there was someone she knew who was perfect for her cousin, but she hasn't meet them yet but hoped that he would find her soon. He deserved it, especially after all the crap his been through throughout his life. __

_[chorus]__  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional_

Logan watched from the sidelines, how happy Rory looked on the dance floor with Tristan. He wasn't sure about the feeling he was getting by watching them, but he started to realize he didn't like seeing Rory in some other man's arms even if it was one of her best friends. He turned around and asked the bartender for another scotch neat, and downed as soon as it reached his hand.__

If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through into you  
And you are

Rory smiled up at Tristan, and knew somehow that this was a goodbye for them in sorts. They were always going to be best friends, but the physical aspect of any type of relationship further than friendship was over between them. She'd miss it in a way, but new for both of them to move on completely they had to let it go. She would always find him attractive, and she would always go to him for guy problems in her life, after she had talked to Lia and Lorelai of course. He was sort of her safety blanket during, and in between, her relationships and he would always be there, but they both knew that they weren't made for each other not like they once wanted to be.__

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that? (You are)  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

"Thank you!" Rory told him after the song was over, and hugged him tightly and brought her lips to his ear. "You will always be my best friend, and what we had was everything to me. I love you, Tristan Janlen Dugrey."

Tristan hugged her tighter, as she spoke each word. Not completely ready to let go yet, and he knew everything she said was the same for him. "You will always have piece of my heart, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I will love you forever and day, Lorelai 'Mary' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III."

They let go and smiled the only smiles they only ever shared with each other, and clasped hands and walked off the dance floor. Once they reached the group, Steph was the first one to give Rory a hug. "RG you look to damn good, I'm jealous and I do believe you have every guy staring at you tonight. I'm willing to bet they are, all hoping to be lucky enough to take you home tonight."

"Oh please not everyone, I mean I would like someone to go home with tonight." A voice said coming from behind the group, once everyone turned around and they saw Lia in her gorgeous deep red evening gown. Colin and Logan whistled at her, in approval of her attire as they watched Finn lose his ability to speak.

"Looking good Li, I approve greatly of this dress. I so want to borrow it, and I'm going to just make sure you leave it somewhere visible at all times." Rory ordered Lia, once she got a good look at her dress. She walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, I loved that song."

Lia smiled at her and hugging her back, while wishing her a Happy Birthday. She looked at Tristan, and smiled at him knowingly. They knew only the three of them knew exactly what had transpired between the two on the dance floor, and chose to keep it between themselves. "I'm glad, it was written for you awhile back actually. Excuse me gentlemen, and Steph I'm going to steal my best friend for a minute."

Walking away from the group a little ways away from the party itself, so they didn't have anyone over here them. Lia had heard Rory's voicemail to her, and was worried about her. She needed to know, if she was okay with Logan knowing, or did she want her to play something out to stay of the topic till she was ready for the world to know. "Are you ok; I got your message, after I got here."

"I was just freaking out; I haven't told anyone other than you. It just didn't register who I was talking to, when I was saying those things, but to be honest it felt good to get some of that off my chest. I wish I wasn't so dense sometimes, and had seen the signs you were giving off." Rory stated, and looked Lia in the eyes trying to tell her sorry for not seeing it all before.

Lia smiled sadly at her best friend, but she refused to have Rory think she was responsible for not seeing the signs of her being abused by Jake when she first came back from Harvard. It wasn't Rory's fault, in actuality it wasn't anyone's fault, but Jakes fault, and Lia held him fully responsible for all the pain she had been through that involved him. "Ry that wasn't your fault, I didn't want anyone to see it, and I made damn sure no one did. So, please don't hold yourself responsible for any of that. As far as Logan goes, I really think you can trust him with that."

"He won't be happy about it, and you know for a fact that it's a hard subject for me to talk about." Rory reasoned with her, and knew that Lia wouldn't push her to tell anyone about her past, until she was ready.

Lia smiled, and nodded her head in understanding. She wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders, and they walked back into the party to celebrate her birthday. "I wrote that song, when you were sixteen after granddad and grandma had said what they did, and I just felt that you needed to know that."

"Thank you!" Rory said hugging her, and turned around once they reached the group once again. They talked amongst themselves why, making the necessary rounds of saying hello to everyone at the party. The group was laughing, and couldn't help but actually enjoy a society party for once. "Oh great, Adolf is on her way over." Rory said loud enough, for everyone to hear, but only Tristan and Lia knew who exactly she was referring too.

The group looked at who was walking over to their little circle, and noticed it was Emily and Richard Gilmore. The turned back to the three, with confused looks on their faces, thinking that Rory had gotten along with her grandparents, but not pointing the pieces together that they never actually saw her talking with Emily. "How is that, when we always start to have good time at one of these things, she comes to ruin it?" Tristan asked nonchalantly, like it was an everyday occurrence that he asked that same question once before.

"She's Adolf, she knows when were having fun, and wants to make sure she destroys all that implies happiness." Lia said with a forced laugh, as Emily and Richard walk right in front of them.

Rory motioned them to be quiet, and forced a society smile on her face, that Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph haven't seen on her before. It was new for them, and especially with Rory doing it towards family. Since they had known, Rory to be family oriented, so this was all strange for them. "Grandpa thank you for coming, Emily nice of you join the party." Rory said sweetly, that if Logan didn't know better he would think Rory had bitter feelings towards her grandmother.

"Gramps how are you?" Lia asked, while giving Richard a hug. "Adolf didn't think you'd actually make it since you've been avoiding us all for months it seems." Lia stated, not caring that the others heard her, calling Emily Adolf. She saw the surprised look on Emily's face for actually saying it out loud, and the surprised look on the groups face as well.

Rory wasn't surprised by Lia's actions; Lia never did hide how she really felt for Emily secret. Even in front of all of society, she made it known she disliked Emily and what she stood for. She saw Tristan smirking at Lia's jab at Emily, and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two of them. They couldn't be any more related; even if they tried, it was scary sometimes. "I'm doing fine, and it's lovely to see two of my four favorite girls." Rory heard her grandfather say, and she smiled up at his coming out of her thoughts of two of her best friends.

"How dare you speak to me like that young lady, I'm older then you are and you will respect me." Emily ordered Lia, and they only thing she received was a laugh from Lia and Tristan. The group didn't know what to make of everything going on, and they weren't sure they wanted to be around when it blew up, but they couldn't walk away.

Rory looked back at Lia and Tristan, trying to shut them up to at least consider being nice for her party, and their grandparents since they were holding this party. It was a futile attempt, since she wasn't surprised by the brassiness of Lia's tone towards Emily. If she really didn't care, she'd be right behind Lia in the argument, and silently Lia knew that since they no longer share Friday Night Dinners with Adolf herself. Tristan had finally caught her eye, and knew it was time to get Lia out of the crossfire before anything else happened."Jas, honor me with a dance?" Tristan finally asks to get her away from Emily, knowing that if he doesn't they're will be more than just verbal bashing between the two.

Lia let Tristan walk her to the dance floor, so she didn't start a fight at Rory's Birthday. Lia didn't take her eyes away from where Rory was discreetly giving Emily a piece of her mind, she watched as her best friend asked Logan to dance with her.

"Looks like Belle has taken control of the situation." Tristan whispered to Lia, and completely missed Lia's smirk.

Lia laughed finally while shaking her head at her cousin, and turned her attention back to him after taking one last glance at Rory and Logan. She knew Rory would never take the first stance unless she really got tired of waiting for his brain to start functioning, and even then, she would be a nervous wreck, which she was not right then. "Don't look so gloom Charming, you'll find your Cinderella soon enough. Besides, we both know Ry would be beyond nervous if she was taking initiative tonight."

"God, I just realized how old we are. We made up those nicknames so long ago; we were what four or five?" Tristan questioned while laughing lightly, over the old child nicknames they had given each other. He remembered when they had given Rory hers, and how much she loved her nickname compared to her favorite fairytale princess.

Lia smiled goofily at the memory of the old times, they had been four when they had called each other those nicknames. It feels like just yesterday that they were running around, after watching Cinderella and Aladdin for the millionth time in a week since Tristan's nanny didn't know how to change the DVD player. "We were four, and your nanny Isabella didn't know how to work the DVD player."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Isabella. She was fired at the end of that week too, I felt bad for her she tried her best, and to be honest best nanny I ever had. Remember when, we gave Mary hers, it feels like just yesterday we gave her that nickname." Tristan replied with a wide smile on his face, and couldn't stop from remembering those old times.

"Remember what about Ace?" Logan asked, only hearing the last part of what Tristan was saying. When Lia and Tristan turned to look at Logan, they see his arm around Rory's lower back. They both smile at the small gesture, and see that Rory knows what their thinking.

Lia catches the slight tint of pink now residing Rory's face, and shakes silently with laughter against Tristan. She can feel Tristan silently laughing as well, shaking her head to stop laughing. "Just a memory that the three of us share, a story that I'll share at a later time."

"Holding you to that Maes, considering you always have the best stories. That, and I would love to hear all about the three musketeers stories." Logan said with a genuine smile on his face, he really did want to know more about the history of the three together. It seemed to always be a mystery that three very prominent names in society were best friends, and no one knew about it, everyone knew about him being best friends with Colin and Finn.

The four friends walked off the dance floor, and back to the others stopping every once in awhile to say hello to those who arrived late. The night had gone great, they had no problems until it was time to get Rory's gifts back to the dorms. The weekend was far from over, they had many surprises for Rory and she wouldn't stop asking what they were.

_Monday Morning_

"Okay, so who's going to wake up whom?" Steph asked cautiously, she was still wary about doing this to Lia and Rory. They aren't morning people without a lot of coffee, and she still hasn't seen or heard from Robert since the phone call he made the day of Lia's Birthday. They had all spent the night at Lia's dorm room, considering they had just gotten back in the states the previous night, everyone was too tired to try and get to their dorms when Lia's was the closest.

Tristan walks into the room with five-cup holders, balancing in each hand, each cup holder holding four cups of coffee. Finn catches the smell of the coffee, and jumps off the couch trying to grab one, but was stopped by Logan and Colin. "If you want to live another day to drink your beloved drink, you will stay away from this perfectly brewed…"

"Luke's coffee!" Lia and Rory moaned, when everyone was trampled over as the two came out of their rooms and over to Tristan who held to elixir of life.

"What else can they smell from a distance?" asked a shocked Colin, who had never been able to witness their abilities. Tristan laughed aloud, and Logan had joined in, because he knew a little about what Lia could smell. Steph had not witnessed any of their abilities in person, but had heard plenty of stories.

Lia had taken five of the cup holders from Tristan, while Rory had taken the others. Finn was sitting next to Lia, and watched the two-swallow coffee from cup after cup within seconds. "Damn, mate do they even breathe while drinking the stuff? It is going to kill them, if they keep going at this speed.

"Says the Aussie who drinks more alcohol than any normal person, really Finnykins you shouldn't be talking because it's a better chance of you dying from alcohol, then it is of us from coffee." Lia proclaimed after finishing her last cup of coffee, and stood to throw away the empty cups. "Oh, and Ry and I can smell snow before it comes."

"She can also smell rain, before it starts to fall. We'd be good weather girls, but we don't like that kind of work." Rory added after Lia walked away from the group towards her bathroom, so she could get ready for class. "Thanks Charming, for the coffee. Hope he at least feed you, before you left."

Tristan nodded his head, while laughing at the expression on Colin and Finn's faces, with Logan and Steph. He watched the confusion work on everyone's faces again at the use of Charming, that Lia and Rory had adopted the last couple of days. He shook his head, and walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, and to cook some food. "I believe Lia, said she'd tell you the story about all that Friday night. Besides, you were really asking about Mary, not mine; now weren't you Blondie."

"Now Bible Boy, that isn't nice. You know that you and I talking about Ry, is the same as talking about the three of us. It goes hand in hand anyways, so please get those cooking skills working, because I have a feeling that today is story day." Lia spoke, surprising them all, she was dress in a pair of skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved top while toweling her hair. It seemed she had already done her makeup for the day, and all the guys' thought she looked beautiful when she dresses simple, but comfortable.

Everyone noticed Lia and Rory's style; it was different from each other but similar at times. Logan had noticed that Rory had a more sophisticated look when it came to school, and when they all went out she was different but still her. Lia has always has her own style in a way, she dresses in what she feels like wearing, and she is breathtaking in everything she wears. Logan came out of his daze of realization, by Tristan who told them all food was ready. Right when he was getting ready to grab a seat at the counter, Rory comes out of nowhere and takes the seat. He shakes his head, and laughs silently to himself.

Tristan patted Logan on the back, in sympathy for having his seat taken my Rory. "Dig in guys, before the two bottomless pits eat all the food."

"Watch it, ET. You wouldn't want to say anything to mean about us, I mean we are telling stories today, aren't we?" Rory asked innocently, which would make any man second guess how sweet she really was. It made Tristan widen his eyes, in shock that she would even think about even telling those stories that don't have him coming out in the best of light.

Logan and the others were, still getting use to this Rory. The one who has a spontaneous side, and who had a naughty side. They don't see it often, but when they do they forget they shouldn't be surprised by it. They laughed at the look on Tristan's face, it took a lot to make Tristan look like that, and found that only Lia, Rory, and Lorelai were the only three who could do it. "Oh, so we finally get to hear the embarrassing stories about you Trissy." Logan said with a smirk planted on his face, and laughed out loud when he saw him cringe at the nicknames he knew bimbo's used on him.

"Tell us a story MAC, how about the one Tristan and Huntz have been talking about all weekend." Steph requested all excited about finally getting more information on the threesome, she had heard stories, but never from the actual threesome themselves.

"Ok, well it started when I was five, and Charming here was four. Isabella, Tristan's new nanny. She had just moved to the States, from Switzerland and had no idea how to work a DVD player. So for a week straight we were only allowed to watch Cinderella and Aladdin, sometime during the week we had been playing some game, and Tristan had called me Jasmine. I had asked him why he called me that, and his response was you look like her." Lia had started out, and she looked at Tristan smiling widely.

Tristan groaned, because he knew this made him look like a sexist jerk at four, and even older when they gave Rory hers. "I had told her to call me Price Charming, because I was the male and there was no way I was going to go out with an Arabian Princess no matter how much she was my best friend."

"No matter that we were cousins, he had no problem with that when we were four and five, but when we got older he claims, finally, that he was stupid to think we could if we wanted too." Lia interrupted to that bit of information to the group, who had laughed including Rory who hadn't heard about that tidbit of information before today.

"Thank you, they really needed to know that. Anyways, during summer vacation when Mary had gotten back from her trip to D.C. Lia and I decided that we need a week away from it all before school started up again, so we packed up and went to the Caribbean. Were Jas and I, decided that Mary need a nickname like ours when I was drunk I had brought it up. Besides we had just told Mary the story about why I called her Jas so much, because I hardly ever call her Lia. So while, Mary was in the restroom, Jas and I argued that her nickname should be Bell or Cinderella." Tristan started off saying, and looked at Rory who didn't know this part of the story either. She didn't know it was between Cinderella and Belle, but she was glad it was Belle the character fit her perfectly.

Lia laughed at the memory, and decided to finish this particular part of the story. "See I'm sure you figure out, who wanted which one. Anyways we argued for awhile, and finally he realized that I was right she was more of Belle than she was Cinderella. When she got back to the table we decided to tell her, and she was drunk by this time mind you, and she started slurring and tried jumping up and down."

"I don't remember all that, well one because I was drunk I won't deny that, but anyways. Lia had told us again the next morning, and it just kind of stuck for us three. The trips for the summer, and every other break we have between school semesters is our thing. We do it every year, it's our little tradition for the three of us, had been for years." Rory had explained to the group, not wanting them to think otherwise but to understand their friendship.

_Friday_

"Oh, by the way Logan, the higher ups wanted me to let you know that we are to find the Hayden granddaughter. Who will be attending Yale soon, she is to be initiated by the next event." Colin told Logan, while they were walking out of class and towards Mark's coffee cart. They hadn't realized Lia behind them listening to the conversation; she knew this was coming, since she had called her granddad to make the call.

Logan wondered why neither Lia nor Rory had mentioned that the Hayden granddaughter was coming to Yale, because they were friends with her. He smirked, thinking it would be easy, because he can just ask Lia or Rory were to find her. "Wait, a Hayden at Yale, wouldn't she be a Crimson Blood at Harvard?"

"Apparently, she never went to Harvard according to the elders. We are instructed to not ask MAC or Reporter Girl for any information other than asking for her name, and we need to find out all the information we can about her." Colin informed Logan, while being frustrated with not being able to use Lia or Rory for more information. They needed to hurry up, and find her because the next event is in a month.

Logan sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought. He would have to try and remember what Lia and Rory had said about the Hayden Heiress, since not many knew who she was exactly. "They're making this hard; I mean only a dozen people have met this girl."

"What girl?" Lia asked from behind them in the line to get coffee from Mark, she laughed when she saw Logan and Colin jump a little. She had decided it would be a good time to make her presence known, and get the questioning over with.

"Hayden Heiress." They both answered at the same time, right before ordering their coffee from Mark, who just handed Lia hers when they got to the front of the line.

Lia tiled her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow in question, trying to act like she hadn't heard the whole conversation that she had just heard. "Why are you talking about Leigh, for?"

"So she does have a first name?" Logan asked nonchalantly, trying to see if he could get enough info from her without being to nosy. He wanted to see if Lia would spill enough for him, that the elders couldn't be mad because they didn't let her in on it.

Lia leaned in, and patted Logan on the head like a little child, before answering him again. "Of course, Bozo. She goes by a different name, but I'm not allowed to say anymore than that." She said innocently, with a devilishly sweet smile on her face and a mischievous wink in her eyes.

"They called you didn't they, but why?" Colin asked, curious as to why they would call her to warn her that she and Rory shouldn't be involved in telling them more about Leigh. Yeah, Lia was in LDB, but Rory wasn't so how could they know.

Lia laughed at the confused look on Colin's face, and shook her head in amusement that he didn't think they would have called her, even though they didn't know that she was the one who set this whole thing up. "Something about a yearly test, randomly picking three members already in the LDB to find the new member." She wasn't lying technically, there was such a thing the LDB did every year. The Crimson Blood also did it, but she wasn't about to say that she knew that. She was supposed to join the Crimson Blood, after she written an Article on them, but she knew she wasn't staying and she really didn't want to join because then Frank would have been proud or at least act it.

"Ah, so it's our turn." Colin inquired, finally realizing why it was put upon them to find them, instead of just giving it to Lia who already knew the girl. In actuality, he still didn't know why they just would let Lia, tell them were to find her or at least more information on her.

"I guess, well I gotta go to my next class, before me and Ry take off for the weekend." Lia said quickly, throwing away for empty coffee cup, and picking her messenger bag up.

Logan's head shot up at this tidbit of information, Rory had been dodging him lately, and in all honesty, he couldn't really blame her. He wasn't really trying his hardest to be alone around her either, but he would at least think she would have told the group she wasn't going to be around for the weekend. "Where are you going, and did we know you two were going somewhere?"

"Take a chill pill Blondie, family obligation night, some society party we have to attend in New York tomorrow night. Just going early, so we can get some shopping in." Lia said with a laugh, at how out of loop Logan was. He had fallen hard for her best friend, but he just wouldn't admit it to himself. She walked away, after waving goodbye to her to friends.

Logan took out his cell quickly, pressing a number on his speed dial and impatiently waited for the person to answer their phone. "Hey Honor, what events are happening in New York this weekend?"

"Mom and dad's, dad was suppose to call you, it's mandatory to be there." Honor said off handedly, knowing that her brother wouldn't be fully interested in the details of their parents' party life. They were the only ones who really got along in the family, besides their grandfather when he was in a good mood.

Logan sighed; he should have seen this coming really. Honor lived in New York since she went to school there, and the parents pampered her all too well compared to him. Even though he did get anything he wanted, but that was mostly because of the black card he had in his name. "Fine, but I hope, they know that Colin, Finn and Steph are coming with me."

"They should have gotten calls from their parents' too Logan, I gotta go little brother Josh is taking me to lunch." Said Honor in a rush to get ready to go out with her boyfriend of three years, waiting for the day that he proposed.

"Alright, I'll see you at the party then, and say hello to Josh for me." Logan said politely, liking Josh, though he though Josh could grow a backbone a little. He stayed quiet when he was around our family, and it was very easy to scare him without even trying too.

"I will, goodbye." Honor said quickly, hanging up without waiting for a response from her brother. She knew that it was a good chance he wouldn't even catch him at the party, him and Mitchum always found something to argue about ending up Logan leaving earlier then expected.

Colin watched the conversation closely, wondering what had gotten Logan so tense while talking to his sister. "So what, did Honor have to say?'

"That apparently we will be receiving demanding phone calls to attend the same party as Ace and Maes this weekend." Logan had answered, thinking particularly hard on why they hadn't received those calls sooner. Usually his mother calls, all week long so that he will remember. He wasn't sure he was ready to even face Rory yet, but he wasn't going to let Lia and Rory go to one of his parents' parties and deal with them alone.

Colin was worried about this; he definitely wasn't in the mood for a society party. The only society parties he had actually ever enjoyed were Lia and Rory's birthdays, and that was surprising for everyone. Finn had a good time, though they all had to stop him from doing a re-enactment and striping his clothes off. "Who's parents' this time?"

"Mine" Logan said in an exasperated tone, he really didn't want to have to deal with their nonsense. He had a bad feeling about all this, but he didn't have much of a choice mow. It being that, Rory was going to be there maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"I'll call Finn and Steph…" Colin offered, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Deciding to call Steph first, wanting to hear her voice. "Yea, Steph what do you have planned this weekend?"

"Something with RG and Lia, why?" Steph asked curiously, even though she had a good idea what it was about. Lia had mentioned to her about the Huntzberger party when she had found out, and not soon, after her mother had called her to tell her that she was obligated to go.

Colin was confused, she was going with Rory and Lia, but Lia didn't mention that Steph was going with them. "Well there's this party." He said, thinking that maybe she was just going with them for the shopping part of the trip and not the party.

"Oh, I know that's why I'm going with the girls early, so we can go shopping for dresses and what not. I have to go Colin; RG is here and were going to finish packing so we can leave as soon as MAC is out class. Oh; a don't forget you guys are holding the Halloween party this year, MAC did it last year since you were all gone." Steph reminded them, after Rory had reminded her. They had all planned to go Halloween costume shopping in New York while they were there. Knowing Lia, they would probably end up doing something crazy and fun all the same.

Colin stared in front of him; he was seriously thinking the girls were going crazy. That, or Lia was rubbing off on them way to much. "She knew already, and is leaving with Reporter Girl and MAC, after MAC gets out of class."

"Where's Finn at?" Logan said, figuring as much. Lia had been behind a lot of things lately, and he knew he shouldn't be surprised that she had gotten to Steph before they had. Now they had to make sure Finn wasn't drunk when they got to the party this weekend, and without a hangover as well. Though to be completely honest, ever since we had gotten closer to Lia and Rory none of have gotten seriously drunk every night like we use too. Of course, we drink, but being around two people who can't drunk cause of their tolerance to the stuff doesn't make you want to get completely drunk.

"Knowing him, probably asleep or at class, which his been going to more often. Do you know, why that is?" Colin asked relatively curious, about why Finn had finally decided to pay attention in school when he never really cared before.

Logan smiled, knowing fully well, what had Finn motivated to attend classes now, and Finn was still in denial about the whole thing, which Logan knew was going to bite him in the ass sooner or later, and he had a feeling it was going to be sooner rather then later knowing Lia. "Maes is pretty much in all his classes, or right next to them."

"Ah, so his kind of like you, and following the lovely Ace and Maes around like lost puppies. When are the both of you going to figure out your feelings?" Colin commented while they both walked in the direction of his and Finn's dorm. He knew Logan was going to ignore his question about him and Rory, he had to keep on trying.

_Steph's Dorm_

"So she has a date again, Tuesday with this guy?" Steph asked, wanting all the juicy details on the girls' relationships.

Rory smiled, and nodded her head. She had come over, to help Steph finish packing her stuff for this weekend, which really should be that much since they were all going shopping and were probably going to buy more then dresses for the party. "Yup, and it's apparently suppose to be a triple if she can find two girls' for his one brother and cousin."

"We should go, when we the lat time we've had dates, and have you seen this guy his gorgeous." Steph emphasized, excitedly. She didn't want Rory sitting around waiting for Logan to figure out his true feelings for her, she's been there and in actuality, she's still there. She's talking a page out of Lia's book, and she not's going to stand around and wait for Colin to come around to tell her he likes her.

"Who is?" Lia asked, scaring Steph from walking behind her. Lia and Rory laughed, as Steph jumped and held her hand to her heart. Lia was also laughing, because that had been the second time to day, she had been able to scare one of her friends.

Rory calmed down from laughing at Steph's reactions, and smiled mischievously at Lia before talking. "Your, Boy Toy."

"He is, isn't he." Lia said happy jokingly, but seriously at the same time. Her boy toy, so to speak, was a hot Italian she had met once they got back from Morocco. She could never turn down a date from a guy who knew how to carry himself and had a sexy accent.

Steph laughed, because she hadn't seen Lia anywhere near this happy in awhile. In the two years that she had known Lia, she hadn't dated anyone really. Now, knowing what she knows she can understand why. She had seen the light scar she had, but it wasn't visible to the human eye unless your were looking for it on purpose. "Yes, which is exactly why you should set me up with his brother or cousin."

"Cousin, his more your type, and the brother for Ry." Lia said excitedly, and it was refreshing to her, since it had been awhile since she really let go of it all. Especially, after all that bullshit the Jake, and she knew that things weren't over in the drama department.

Rory looked at Lia, and saw how happy she was. She wasn't completely happy, like she was sure, Lia would be if Finn got his stupid act together. She wouldn't ruin this happy time for her, but she wouldn't make it easy enough just yet to agree to this date with her Boy Toys brother. "What? I never said I was going, besides I like Logan you both know this."

"Oh please, it's' going to take the same amount of time to get Logan and Finn to realize their feelings for the both of you if not longer." Steph snorted out, she knew that the two of them knew she was right in that statement. It wasn't easy to wait around, just look at her and Colin it's still in the making since third grade.

Lia laughed hysterically, because she knew that Steph was forgetting to mention Colin, but the real problem there was herself. "Same for Colin, and I'm not letting a good looking guy like Marcus go to waste, and the two of you shouldn't let Carlo and Andre go so fast without at least meeting them first."

"Do they speak Italian too?" Squealed Steph, in excitement over the date on Tuesday she will have with an Italian boy.

"Yup, dear God do they sound delicious when they all talk together, oh and did I mention their cooking a famous family Italian recipe for us on Tuesday night." Lia replied, noticing how nervous Rory was starting to look. Like she was remembering something, but that something was something Lia didn't know about.

Steph squealed once again, and starting jumping up and down in the spot, she was standing in. She couldn't wait to go out on this date, with ever bit of new information she was getting more and more excited. "They cook too." She proclaimed, while continuing to jump up and down. When she see the clock, on her nightstand. "We need to get on the road, who's driving?"

"Doc?" Rory questioned, even though she was positive that she was correct in her assumption. Doc drove them to every society function, and to their shopping trips to New York so they wouldn't have to drive.

Lia nodded her head, before responding since she had brought her coffee mug to her lips when Rory had asked. "Yup, he should be outside by now." She finally replied, inbetween intakes of her beloved drink. She had been hanging around Finn to much, because she's starting to think phrases that Finn would normally say out loud about alcohol.

As they made they're way to the Limo, that had been waiting for them right outside in the parking lot. Doc had taken their bags, and deposited them into the trunk of the car. Steph was thinking of reasons why, Rory would be so defensive of going on this one date with Lia boy toys brother. From the descriptions she's gotten from Lia, the whole family is amazingly sexy it just isn't fair really. "So, why do you really not want to go on this date RG?"

"I told you, because I like Logan." Rory explained, which was true. She had been thinking about what happened between the two of them with their time in Morocco, which they still haven't talked about due to the fact they were both dodging each other.

Lia scoffed at that piece of information, she knew Rory was keeping a very important piece of information in all this, and she vowed to not let the subject go until Rory spit it out. "There's more to it then that, so come out with it already."

"Wekissed" Rory said to fast for either of the girls to hear, but she was sure she got the jest of it from the blush creeping up on Rory's face. She knew she needed to talk to Lia about it, but she really didn't want to face this right now.

Steph quirked an eyebrow up at her, trying to figure what she said without asking again. She looked t Lia quickly seeing if she understood Rory any. Lia just nudged her head with a slight smile for me to ask what she had said, but more clearly this time. This must be good, if Lia was making her ask. "What?"

"We kissed alright!" Rory exclaimed, a little louder then she had intended. She knew what was coming, and that was a billion questions that she wasn't sure she wanted to answer right at this moment.

Lia watched as Steph's jaw dropped, and finally squealed in delight over this new found; news. She had guessed what it was, when Rory had ducked her head away from everyone prying eye to what she had said the first time, and blushed profusely. Lia just shook her had at the squealing that was coming from Steph, and looked Rory in eyes. "When?"

"At the last party, we went too." Rory rushed, trying to get this over with as fast as possible. She knew Steph was going to make this more then what it really was, she was trying to tell herself that it was just all the alcohol in Logan's system that made him kiss her.

Steph was confused, because they hadn't partied since Morocco for Rory's birthday. They were all together, so she had started to wonder what party that her and Logan had been too that her and the others hadn't been at. "Wait, the last party we went to, was in Morocco almost two weeks ago."

"I know, I didn't tell anyone about it, because I don't think he remembers; since we haven't talked about it, ourselves." Rory finally told them, just wanting to stop talking about it. She knew Lia, would respect that, but also knew that Steph wanted all the juicy details; and she was right in her assumptions since Lia ignored Steph's questions she shot at me, and just took out her cell phone.

Lia knew that Rory wasn't comfortable answering question left and right about this development, so she just let Steph have at it, while she took out her phone and texted Tristan what has apparently been going on without anyone's knowledge. _**I know something you don't know**_

She waited for the reply of her cousin, while thinking of different scenarios to get Logan and Rory to talk things through and finally get together. _**What's that Jas**__?_

_**Belle kissed her Beast**_she coded it incase someone was paying attention to her, and wanted to know gossip, so really if it did get back to someone hey would be confused because they wouldn't who they were talking about.

_**What? When? **_She laughed, because even thought Tristan would deny it, he was such a gossip queen. In all honesty all the guys' in this little group that they had formed, were gossip queens they didn't like being out of the loop.

Lia looked up, to catch Rory's eye. It looked dreadful from where she was sitting, but found it hilarious all at the same time. If Rory didn't want Steph asking a million questions, she should have kept quiet and just come on the date. _**Morocco just found out about it**_

_**Did he turn in the Prince Adam **_Lia had to laugh wholeheartedly at this, because Tristan and herself had become accustomed to calling Rory and Logan Belle and Beast or Adam. Especially when they wanted to talk in privacy, even when surrounded by others.

Steph shot her a glance, a questioning one. Lia just shrugged at her, not wanting to draw to much attention to her and more towards Rory. It was bad enough, hearing Steph squeal every five seconds it seemed. Of course, she loved Steph, but sometimes she could be a little over dramatic. _**Apparently, they haven't even talked about it.**_

_**Should I kick his ass **_Lia rolled her eyes at that question, even though she knew Logan could probably kick Logan's ass, no matter how muscular he looked. Tristan had military type training, so he could definitely kick Logan's ass without trying. _**Not yet, I have a feeling he'll be at this party tomorrow night**_

_**So you're going to corner him about it **_Sometimes she wonders, why they were so close. Course he was her favorite cousin, and they got along like brother and sister, but sometimes it felt like he didn't know her at all. In normal cases, yeah she would corner the guy into talking to her friend, but this wasn't normal. In fact in never will, especially when it involved Rory, she was truly one special person. _**There's a chance I will, but I want to see if one of them will pick it up on their own**_

_**Good idea, who all knows **_Again with the gossiping, really she was just trying to update him on Logan and Rory's progress. Not gossip about who all knows, and what is happening about it. Really she had a plan already laid out for the duo, and it was going to be great. _**You me and Steph**_

_**The guys' don't know **_I shrugged to myself, because I really had no idea who knew. She was pretty sure that if Colin and Finn knew though, they would have told her as soon as they found out. She also knew that they were to plastered, and with their respective pieces of ass that particular night out in Morocco that Rory was speaking of. _**I have no idea if they know anything**_

_**Let me know what happens **_Like she would deliberately not tell him the details, of the drama they call Belle and the Beast. Seriously, if she did all that, who would she joke with about it cause knowing Finn he'd tell them all about heir secret codes while he was plastered one night. **I will**

"Who's got you so distracted, is it Marcus?" Rory asked, finally tired of getting asked a billion and one question by Steph who still looked like she could keep asking more and more questions if Rory would let her.

Lia gave in, the least she could do for not paying attention, even though she knew Rory was grateful she didn't join in on Steph's so-called fun time. Which really was torture for any soul really, she could talk on for hours about boys, trust she knows well since she's heard about Colin for hours on end for two days straight. She got saved by her phone, from telling Rory and Steph that she was talking to Tristan. "Hey you, I didn't expect to hear from you today." Lia said giving, Rory and Steph a little wink letting them know that it was Marcus.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure we were on for Tuesday." When in reality, he really just wanted to hear her voice. He wouldn't admit it right now, but he was starting to fall for this beautiful woman. He couldn't describe even if tried, she was so different from anyone he had ever met in his life.

"Yes we are, and I can't wait." Lia said honestly, she really couldn't wait for Tuesday night. Being able to just forget about the outside world, in be with a guy that makes her feel special, even though it's not really the guys she wants she still feels good around him. She gave a pointed look at Rory, saying she was going on this Tuesday night, even if she had to drag her there.

Marcus smiled, even though she couldn't see him. He was glad to finally be able to do something romantic for even if it was triple date. "Good, and neither can I. I will let you go, I know you are on your girls' weekend. Bye!"

"Bye." Lia said with a smile on her face, and hung up her phone. She looked at it a moment, before looking up at Rory with a meaningful look in her eyes. "If you and Blonde don't figure this out this weekend, your going on this date with Andre."

Rory sighed, she knew there was no way out of this, and decided to just go along with it even though she told herself earlier that she was going to do it anyways. She had started to question why she would, after she admitted that her and Logan had kissed. "Fine."

_The boys' on the way to the party…_

"Mates, why are we going to this thing again?" Finn questioned, he really didn't want to go to this thing. He was getting irritable by all these society party coming up.

Colin shook his head, tired of answering this same question every time we had to go to a certain society party that their friends (Lia, Rory, Steph, LDB) had arranged."Because our father's threatened to cut us off." He leaned his head back, and rubbed his forehead with his free hand, while his other held his scotch.

"Oh yes, that would be bloody terrible. By the way were is Steph, and the other two Sheila's?" Finn asked, wondering why the girls weren't riding with them. He did notice that Rory and Logan had been dodging each other, he just didn't know why. Lia had been slightly happier since they had gotten back from Morocco, and they didn't see much of Saturday through Sundays, he was starting to get curious about it.

"They've been in New York since yesterday." Logan answered, still contemplating what he was going to do about the situation he was now in with Rory. He decided he'd talk to Lia, since he was sure that Rory had told her by now about it all.

"You mean to say that our very own Reporter Girl skipped her Friday morning class for New York, who would have thought that." Finn mused over, forgetting that it wouldn't actually be the first time Rory had done something like that.

Logan shook his head, at his drunken Australian friend. He tends to forget that Lia can convince anyone to do anything, because she was good at debating, as well as Rory was. He was sure, that if Rory wanted someone to do something she could them to do it in a heartbeat. "Maes can talk anyone into anything Finn, so really not that surprising."

"He has a point Finn, besides it's not like it's the first time Reporter Girl has skipped school." Colin said, knowing for a fact what he had said was true. They all the stories of Rory's skipping school to go to New York, and among others that involved Tristan escaping military school, with the help of Lia's skills.

Finn huffed, he was just pointing out, and that Rory didn't skip without good reason. As long as they have known Rory, she hasn't been very adventurous unless one of them in the group convinced her too do so. ""I'm just saying she usually takes a lot of convincing to something, out of character for her mates."

Walking into the ballroom that his parents rented for this event, apparently they were holding this party for the Children's Hospital here. Logan had gotten a bad feeling about what might take place tonight, and it got worse the more they got closer. He decided to just to take everything in strides, and do his best to keep drama away from him and his friends. He walked like he owned the place, with Colin and Finn right behind him surveying the room for drink and the girls. He hadn't mentioned to the boys that he had kissed Rory, but they had been asking why he's been ignoring spending alone time with her.

They directed to the sight of the bar, not being about to catch sight of the girls. We always had to have a drink , before dealing with our parents', by the time we got to the bar we started hearing about three gorgeous girls dressed fabulously here this evening from some passing gossip queens. From the young male population around here tonight, had been calling them more unsociable names, one guy pointed in the direction Logan assumed, were the three females were. His curiosity got to him, and he turned around to look. When he saw them, he couldn't speak, in reality he was really looking at one in particular. He tapped Colin, he thinks at least, on the shoulder and just points in the direction he was staring.

"Holy Shit!" Colin cussed lowly, so the guest couldn't hear him, but Finn and Logan could. Logan nodded his head dumbly, in agreement to his comment.

"What?" Asked a confused Finn, not knowing what the two were looking at, but before either of his friends could answer, he found out for himself. "Bloody Hell!"

They grab their drinks from the bartender, who them seem to think looks familiar for some reason, but don't worry about it at the moment, even if the guy looks like his glaring at them. They walk in the direction of the women, hat have all male eyes on them. They looked like nothing, like what the guys at the bar had described them as. Logan got a better look of Rory, as eh got closer. She looked amazing, so amazing in fact, that he was speechless when he got to her. She was dressed in a blue, the same color as her eyes, it reached the floor and strapless. It hugged every one of her curves, perfectly and it just glowed off her porcelain skin.

_Flashback:_

_Dancing, if you could call it that, they were grinding to the music. They had been in this club wince it opened three hours ago, and Logan had to admit he was drunk, but he was enjoying himself on the dance floor with Rory. She had several drinks, she could admit she was tipsy, and loved dancing the way she was with Logan._

_Logan had turned Rory around now facing, again. He had been turning her every once in awhile, he had never seen Rory this way except for when they jumped off the scaffold together. Remembering the time like it was yesterday, he felt the same feeling he had then, the urge to kiss her. This time he didn't hesitate, and took hold of her face with one had, and the other on her neck to get better access if needed. Finally, he brought his lips to hers, and for the first time ever, he felt whole._

"_Logan…" Rory whispered breathlessly, trying her hardest to catch her breath. Before anything else could be said, the group had dragged them to the bar for more drinks._

_End Flashback_

"You look absolutely smashing kitten, sorry it took me a minute to form words." Finn said, complementing Lia. Wearing a gold silk dress, fitting loosely, but showing her curves exactly right. Heart shape bodice, the color made her caramel skin glow, and sparked the gold specs in her eyes to sparkle.

"Thank you, and I must say you look very dashing in your tux Sexy, and with that Aussie accent who can resist?" Lia said, charming the pants off of Finn. She knew he's never have a problem finding a girl to hang off his arm, and that was due to how sexy he was. She smiled flirtatiously, and tilted her head, as she looked him up and down, before winking at him.

Finn smirked at this, he knew she was playing around, because the two girls standing on either side of her giggled. He laughed wholeheartedly, before responding. "Why think you, pet. I do believe, that I haven't found one female who hasn't fallen for my sexiness."

"Ego down Finny, some of us still would like breath. Well maybe except Colin. His turning blue, you might want to make sure he is still breathing." Steph said, smiling big because Colin was staring at her.

Logan finally caught his tongue, from his throat fully taken advantage of the view in front of him, before she moves. Ace, looking incredible, that dress does you justice. Actually, all three of you look amazing tonight."

Before anyone can answer back, two men and a woman walk up to them. "Logan there you are, I see you and your friends have made it. Who are the, two new ones?"

"My friends, Lia Morgan and Rory Gilmore." Logan introduced, trying not to roll his eyes at his parent's, who had wide eyes at the mention on Lia's name. He knew Lia hated this type of thing, and he knew it was going to come full force by his family. He watched though, as Elias his grandfather looked back and forth from Rory and Lia, with something he had recognized.

Mitchum finally got back his stature, and shook hand with Rory first, since she was closest. Lia last, and holding it longer then necessary, making Lia pry her hand out his. "Now son, it's good to see you getting better influences from the Morgan Heir."

"Unlike the two bit whore of Lorelai's gold digging daughter." Shira had said with venom in her mouth, which in reality she knew would probably come back to it her in the ass if Emily or Richard ever heard her talk like that. Even though Lorelai had run away for society, she was still thought of more graciously in society then herself who didn't grow up anywhere near society.

Logan was pissed, at how his mother talked about Rory. She didn't deserve it, and neither did Lorelai. He always knew his mother was bitter, at how society never respected her as one of them because she wasn't born into society, and it really got to her head once she got all the money his father had to share with her now. "Mother, you will apologize to my…"

Mitchum had cut of Logan, before saying anything further to his mother. He agreed with Shira, Rory wasn't raised in High Society, even though she had the Gilmore name and went to all the Gilmore functions and was heir to their fortune, they both just thought she took it because she wanted the damn money. "Oh please Logan, your date is only after you money. Seriously, were richer them the Gilmores', and the Morgan's in fact.

"Your wife could use some manners Mitchum, as could you. Now you'll excuse Rory and myself, I see family friends we must say hello too, and would much rather stay away from the two very vile people." Lia had said deathly sweet, but smiled gently at Elias. He had kept quiet, since he knew of her secret identity. He felt ashamed of his son's behavior, and wished his put a muzzle on his cheating whore of wife.

As the girls walk away, they hear Logan going off at his parent's. Lia can see Elias glaring at Mitchum, and Mitchum flinch from his glare not knowing why his father was looking at him like that. "Bitch, please let me go back there and rip her one." Rory whispered angrily, she was protective of her mother. Sure, she got pregnant at sixteen and ran away from society, but Rory wouldn't have had it any other way.

Lia smirked at her best friend, it was a look Rory was use to, but now she really couldn't wait if it were going to kick Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger in the ass. Lia took Rory's arm, since she had stopped walking once she had seen Lia's smirk. Lia needed to get to their Grandparents' to plan this, and once they got it planned she knew they would leave to start setting it up. "I have a better idea, you recognize the old man?"

"He looks familiar." Rory shrugged, not really playing attention to anyone else around them once Mitchum and Shira started going at it about her and her mother. She did have to admit though, he did look awfully familiar, she just didn't know why.

Lia made eye contact with their grandparents', and motioned for them to go into the other room behind them so they could talk. They saw the determination in her eyes, and made their excuses to leave, and made it into the other room. "His one of the few who know, who we really are. His also Mitchum's father. Now, I know he won't tell our little secret, but we need the grandparent's for this discussion of finally letting society know who we really are."

"You're a fucking genius." Rory could have screamed, she had forgotten for that spilt second that society didn't know or had forgotten of their true blood relation to society. It was perfect to get back at Mitchum and Shira, they'd know that they weren't gold digging whores, because they were plenty more richer then they were.

After Logan had officially argued with his parents, the group were looking for Lia and Rory who had disappeared before the argument had started. None of them had watched where they had gone, or in which direction. Therefore, they had spilt up, looking in different directions but found that neither of them could find them. Now they we're standing in the middle of ballroom, keeping an eye open for the duo, when Logan spots them walking towards them. "Sorry about my parents Ace, they shouldn't have said anything. Where did you two go anyways, we've been looking for you guys?"

"Oh, we just said Hello, to the Del' Atlas' and Hayden's." Rory said, shrugging at the topic of his parents, since she knew they'd be getting there's in no time. Lia and Rory saw their group of friends, and people around them widen their eyes, at mention of two prominent names being mentioned at this particular party.

Colin finally coughed, so he could a word out. He couldn't believe they missed the Hayden's, they could have asked information about their granddaughter, which they really needed all the information they could possibly get. "There here?"

"Yeah, they just left though. Something about taking care of some business with there families; we should get out of here, before Logan's father runs into mine." Lia told the group, just as she spotted her father and grandparents walking in the direction of Mitchum Huntzberger. Which wasn't good at all, knowing how she talked to Mitchum, and knowing society she was going to get a mouthful from her father once he spotted her or got in contact with her.

Finn shot his head up, at the mention of Lia's father being in the same room as all of them. He didn't want to think about, what he would do to Lia once he found out how she had talked to the Huntzberger's. Mitchum and Shira could be real asses, and tonight would be no different once they got to talking to the Morgan family. "That ass is actually here?" Finn exclaimed in a hiss, he didn't like what he had heard about Frank Morgan. He couldn't really do anything about it, without getting in trouble with his own parents though he was sure they would somewhat proud of him.

"He is, with the ass of his parents too. Let's just get out of here, we know you three must stay longer. Steph if you want to stay with the boys till they leave, we'll understand we're just going back to the hotel and change before attempting, but severely failing to drink ourselves into a stupor." Rory told them all, knowing Lia was keeping an eye on her family. So that if they do get close enough, they can get out of there, before they find out where they were.

"Yeah, I'm leaving with you two. I've been hit on, by enough old guys to last till the next party I'm forced to go too." Steph proclaimed, not wanting to be at the party any longer then she had to be. She didn't need to be asked, she would have just followed them out, once she noticed they were leaving, and knew the boys were going to follow.

Logan watched as the girls' were talking about getting out of there, he couldn't really blame Lia and Rory wanting to get out of there, especially now with knowing that Lia's father was here with her grandparents who were pricks to begin with. "We'll follow, we made an appearance that's good enough."

"Yes, we said our hello's, and have been here for an hour." Colin followed up with, not wanting to see what else could happen with Lia's father here. He realized everyone was worried about Lia, when Lia was only really worried about everyone else but herself. He found it endearing that she was more worried about all her friends, but when it came to her, she didn't worry about it as much.

Finn was bouncing, finally being able to get some real alcohol in his system without most of society looking at him like his crazy. "To my beloved drink, then!" Finn said quickly, while running off ahead of the group towards the boys' limo.

"He'll never change!" Logan commented, as they follow Finn outside. He shook his head at his best friend, not only because his mind was only on one thing half the time, but also because he couldn't see what was right in front of him either.

Lia laughed aloud, at Logan's comment, as did the rest of the group. She just wasn't sure if they were thinking the same thing she was, because if they were they'd probably feel sorry too. "Then I feel sorry, for the Sheila who marries him one day." Everyone laughed again, as they saw Finn pout for half a second.

"Kitten, you know when you speak in an Australian accent, that it drives me crazy." Finn offered, knowing full well that she knows it too. He knew she did it to grab his attention, but also knew that she was being playful when she did it. It was always like this between them, fun and effortless; they were just always comfortable around each other.

Rory laughed, knowing that if Finn knew what was happening Tuesday night he'd might get jump start on realizing Lia is no longer waiting around for him. "You'll forget about it once, you have a few drinks in you."

"That hurts love, but I'll forgive you once you but the first round." Finn exclaimed feigning hurt, when in reality he knew she was right he probably wouldn't remember that Lia talked in an Australian accent by morning.

The girls finally got to the hotel, with the boys behind them in their own limo. Knowing them, they would talk about getting a room for the night. Before they were able to go to the desk, Rory handed them each a card to a room, with a room number on it. We had already figured they would want to stay, if we decided to leave and drink a large amount of alcohol. Getting onto the elevator, they separated their ways once on their floor, pointing out the room was right across from the girls.

Finally making they're way down to the bar attached to the hotel itself, while Rory was ordering the first round of drinks Lia was thinking of how to get the conversation going about how the boys' are doing on finding out about Leigh. Rory came back to their table, with a tray of drinks for all of them, and it was the beginning to a new life even if some of them didn't know it.

"So, found out anything interesting on Leigh so far, wouldn't want there to be any problems finding her." Lia said teasingly, at the boys, since they couldn't ask either her or Rory anything about her.

Rory raised an eyebrow at the table, wondering what they were all talking about, especially since it had to do with her. Not that everyone, but Lia knowing it was her anyways, but she would still like to be in the loop. "Wait, hold on what's this about Leigh?"

**Sorry it's been so long, between school and work I'm finding it hard to update, but I promise I'm getting them up as fast as possible. Let me know who you think should get together first though: Finn and Lia, Logan and Rory, or Colin and Steph?**

**Let me know what you think, if you don't like it, I promise I'll work harder on the next chapter.**

**Candi**

-:¦:-·.¸¸.·°¨*¤-:¦:- (¨`·.·´¨) (¨`·.·´¨) -:¦:-¤*¨°·.¸¸.·-:¦:-

×`·.¸.·´×


	13. Pranks and a New Beginning

_Rory raised an eyebrow at the table, wondering what they were all talking about, especially since it had to do with her. Not that everyone, but Lia knowing it was her anyways, but she would still like to be in the loop. "Wait; hold on what's this about Leigh?"_

"The boys have to find her, before the net LDB event. They were only allowed to ask us for a first name, since they already know her last, They got it from me yesterday, now I'm just torturing them." Lia supplied Rory answers, while smiling evilly at the boys. It was a fun way to get the boys to work on something, and it was also a way of Logan hopefully finding out before everyone else found out.

Rory thought about it for a moment, looking at how the boys were looking at her like she was going to give something away without noticing it. Rory was so use to keeping it all a secret around people who want to know about her, that this was like drinking coffee through out the day. They weren't going to get any information about Leigh, from her since it would be giving herself away. "Oh, this should be fun."

"You two are evil; you know we want to pick your brains." Finn accused, and it was true they girls knew it. That's why they flaunted it in their faces, and Finn was drinking more for that reason.

Logan shook his head; he really didn't expect Rory to be so mean towards them. They don't know anything about the Hayden Heiress, except for the fact that only a dozen people know who she is. He wasn't even sure, if most of those people were still alive. The only thing his found out so far, is the fact that she's best friends with the Del' Atlas' heiress, friends with Rory and Lia, and her first name is Leigh. "I expected this from you Maes, but you Ace. You couldn't be so cruel!"

"Then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought, so Steph ready for Tuesday?" Rory answered back, and turned the conversation to something else. She decided to talk to Steph about their dates in a couple nights, might as well it was looking like Logan wasn't going to bring up their kiss. She might as well follow Lia's footsteps and stop wasting her time in waiting for him to realize what was going on.

Steph began to jump up and down in her seat in excitement, and though Lia and Rory were excited to have, some guy time with some Italian boys there weren't jumping up and down like a crazy person. "Hell yeah, the three of us girls, with three Italian boys."

"What?" Logan asked in a couching fit, because he choked on his scotch a little once he heard what Steph had said. Was Rory really going out with some Italian guy? When did she start dating? Moreover, who was this guy?

Finn had the same thoughts; his mood had shifted from fun to jealousy, though he denied that it was jealousy. He couldn't comprehend that Lia would go out with an Italian when he was sitting right her, then again why did he care he didn't like her anymore then as a friend. "Three Italian boys, what's this about?"

"Just our dates for Tuesday night, no big deal." Lia replied not really paying much attention to the conversation knowing that Logan was wide-eyed at Rory's admission, to having a date for Tuesday Night. This mind you probably confused the hell out of Logan, since it was a school night and Rory and she usually send that night in the Library.

Colin being the more rational, but still jealous. He was the one with more experience with knowing, how it was with Stephanie dating people even though he liked her and denied those feelings. "What are you all going to do, on your date?"

"There cooking us dinner at their apartment, well at Marcus' apartment at least." Rory replied to Colin's question, and she ignored looking at Logan. More for her own sanity, then his. She didn't want to see how little it affected him, or if it affected him at all. She didn't want to hurt him; she just didn't want to put her life on hold any longer.

Logan looked ill, and he needed to get a safe distance away from the table. He decided to talk to Lia, and see what she knew about the situation. "Really, that sound fantastic, Maes can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Lia got up and followed Logan, wondering what it was he actually wanted to talk about. She felt bad for leaving Colin and Finn, with an over excited Stephanie but what could she do she needed to comfort Logan somewhat, even though she feels he needs to feel what he does. "What's up?"

"Do you know anything about these guys?" Logan asked worriedly at all the three girls, when in reality him and Lia both know his more worried about his chances with Rory when he mans up to ask her out. He didn't like knowing some other guys was going to be touching her; he wanted to be the only to touch her. Lately, it had only been him. With the exception of Colin and Finn, since he wasn't always with her especially recently.

Lia shook her head, she knew this was coming, and knew she had to get it through Logan's thick skull. She knew that her two friends liked each other, hell; they probably even loved each other. They were both, just so stubborn about letting the other know it. Then again, she was in the same boat wasn't she? She liked to think she wasn't, since Finn seemed to still be the playboy type. Sleeping with every redheaded girl that passed by him, in fact anything with legs and tits. "I would hope so; I'm basically dating one of them."

"You are, and how did I not know this?" Logan inquired for information, which he thought he should have known. He felt upset that Lia had been keeping something like that from him, but the look on her face when he looked at her told him he could have known if he wanted too. He watched as Lia crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at him.

Lia was contemplating on how to break this tidbit of news to Logan, but he had to go out and open his mouth to say something. She knew he could have known, that she was dating someone once they got back from Morocco, but he was to busy trying to stay away from Rory. Though she now knew why that was, still didn't mean he had a right to question why she hadn't told him. "You've been to busy ignoring Ry since Morocco, to notice my absence."

"But the others?" Logan questioned, because if they knew he had a bone to pick with at least Colin. Since he knew Finn, would be brooding and not be willing to have a conversation about it. The more he thinks about it, he realizes that Finn hadn't been sleeping with more girls or drinking more the usual so he suspected that he didn't at least know.

Lia chuckled at his question, knowing he was really talking about Colin and Finn. Since he knew for a fact that Steph and Ry knew, because they were the ones talking about it at the table right now. It was funny to her, that Logan was out of the loop, he was usually in it or the one informing the others. She could sympathize with him, over being out of the loop on certain things, but at least she kept her friends and family up to date when they're around and ask. "Steph and Ry know, but Colin and Finn have been to busy getting you and themselves drunk before making your way to my dorm."

"So, how much do you know about what happened?" Logan asked, knowing at least by now she knew had happened in Morocco. He figured, she was the best bet to ask for help. He needed, so Rory and he could get back to the way they were before Morocco.

Lia scoffed at his question, this was not something she could fix. At had to be him or Rory, and she knew for a fact it wasn't going to be Rory. Therefore, that only left Logan, and she had a feeling it was going to take somewhat of a miracle to get him to see that Rory was giving up on him,. Like she had given up waiting for Finn, not that she wouldn't get together with him if she were single, and he was ready to grow up somewhat and listen to his damn feelings. "I think you should deal with it, as in talk to her. Since you don't have the guts to even tell the boys, I'm thinking you're going to deny, that you have feelings for Belle for a little while longer."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked wide-eyed, looking at Lia like she was crazy. Maybe she was, for thinking he would actually admit his feelings to her tonight that he liked her best friend. Logan was in denial deep, and it was going to take extreme measures to get him to actually ask her out and face up to all his denial.

Lia shook her head, she seemed to being that a lot tonight to all her friends. She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against while she talking to Logan, and stood face to face with him. Trying to get the importance of the matter clear to him, and if he was going to fix things properly and to see what everyone else already has, he needed to talk to Colin and Finn. "Talk to Colin and Finn, tell them what happened in Morocco, and ask them what you should do. I'm willing to bet, that they'll say something similar if not the same thing, to what I'm trying to get through your thick skull of yours."

Logan watched as Lia walked straight past him, after patting him in the back while sighing deeply. He knew Lia did that, when she was frustrated but she wasn't going to give up. It wasn't her way, she never gave up on anyone or anything. It this wasn't about to be the first time, he knew that, and he knew he was in denial just wasn't ready to prove to everyone they were right. He watched as Lia made it to the table, and talked the girls quickly, they got up and they made back towards the elevator. He made his way back to the table, and hoped the guys could give a little bit better input on his situation.

_Elevator_

Steph got on the elevator with Rory and Lia, she could see Lia looked frustrated. It was something that you could tell after being her friend for over a year, she had to admit though there was times that, and she still couldn't read Lia or even Rory at all. It had to with Logan, she knew that much but the question was what did he say or do to frustrate her? "Everything alright, girly?"

"Yeah, just Logan denying his damn feelings. I swear those three should be in the damn Guinness World Record book for how dense they are." Lia ranted, and she knew that Steph would wholeheartedly agree with her. She's had to deal with them for longer then Rory and her have, and before she even met Steph and the rest, she only had to deal with Logan for a year.

Steph laughed and nodded her head in agreement, while Rory was doing the same. Steph knew how dense they could be, and really, it was a lot ore often then not. She knew Logan and Colin it felt like forever, and they all meet Finn in 3rd grade. "Understandable, and I'm surprised that it's taken Logan and Finn this long."

"Oh really, how about Colin miss I'm in denial until he finally confesses he likes me in person." Rory argued, everyone knew that Colin was probably the worst of them all. Colin had liked Steph since they day he met her, and Rory was kinda of hoping it didn't take Logan as long as it was taking Colin to admit his feelings.

Lia nodded in agreement, and was wishing the same things but with Finn instead of Logan. She didn't mind dating other guys, besides Finn but she just never felt like she did with Finn even as friends. "Thank you, I mean really how long is going to take Steph?"

"Until he admits it, come on you two can't judge since you haven't even gotten Finn and Logan." Steph argued back at Lia and Rory, she knew it was stupid but she needed to do it this way. She needed to her Colin say he wanted to be in a relationship with each other, but at the same time, she wanted it all to be over with. She had waited forever for him to say those words, and even now, she was still waiting. She compared every guy she has ever gone out with, to Colin and they all fell short.

Rory could see the battle Steph was having with herself, and she felt bad for her but at the same time Steph could have had it all by now. She could be with the one person she truly loves, and Rory knew that she would never proclaim that until Colin did it first. "But see you could have Colin right now, if you could just admit you like him, we've told you he has admitted to liking you."

"That's different, he told you two, not me which is who he should have told." Steph said sadly, she had wanted to be told by Colin, and not have them tell her Colin had admitted it to them. Steph got of the elevator as it stopped and went to their room, and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms since they were staying in the penthouse suite.

Lia and Rory knew that Steph wasn't mad at them, but they felt bad for putting Steph down like they did. They knew it was also something, which Colin and Steph had to workout on their own. They could talk about it till their blue in the face, but none of them could talk crap about one another's relationships when they didn't have them with the people they truly wanted.

_Back at the Bar_

"What did you find out, mate?" Finn questioned Logan when he got back to the tale, right after the girls had walked out of the hotel bar. He could see Lia was frustrated with Logan, when she came back to the table talked to the girls quickly, and said goodbye to him and Colin.

Logan slumped into his chair, while sighing. He didn't want to do this, but knew he needed their input on the situation that he got himself in since Morocco. Rory was an important fixture in his life, and he had been miserable without being able to talk to her. "I'm telling you, they've all lost it. According to Lia these guys there going on a date with, she knows. She's basically been dating this guy Marcus for sometime after Morocco, and apparently I need to ask you two a question."

"What is it, you seem bothered by it, is it the same thing that's got you distracted these past two weeks?" Colin inquired, wanting to know what had gotten his best friend in this mood. He hasn't slept with any girls since they had gotten back from Morocco, he hardly even goes out anymore.

"It's only part of it, the dates are bothering me now, but we'll get back to that. I kissed Ace, back in Morocco." Logan said the last part as quickly as possible, but still clearly enough for the guys to hear. He didn't want to prolong it, and get a bunch of question of when and where. He was having a hard enough time with Rory ignoring him, but he couldn't be upset about it since he wasn't really trying to be around her alone.

Finn being, well Finn. Didn't really see the problem, he knew that Logan had fallen for Rory a long time ago. Probably when they first laid eyes on one another, but Logan declared he wasn't the Girlfriend type of guy. When everyone knew, that he would for the right girl, and the right girl was Rory Bloody Gilmore. "And?"

"And, what? I kissed Ace, I haven't talked to her about it. I guess you could say, we've been ignoring each other since we got back, and Lia told me I should get over my denseness and tell Ace how I feel and I told her I have no idea what she's talking about." Logan proclaimed, he really wanted this over with. He just wanted to know how to fix things with Rory, so they could back to normal.

Colin came out of his initial shock, and shook his head. Logan was an idiot, but than again, all of them were. He couldn't face up to tell Steph that he liked her, and Finn was in as much denial as Logan was over his feelings for Lia. Now Lia, wasn't waiting any longer for Finn, she was taking steps in dating people who didn't have a problem with showing her they liked her. If Logan wasn't careful, he'd have the same problem happen to him, and it might be sooner then he thinks. "I agree with MC, you need to stop denying that you don't have feelings for RG, because everyone knows you do."

"You're one to talk, I mean you can't even tell Steph you want to date her and you have had feelings for her for years." Logan complained to Colin, trying to get some of the heat Colin was putting on him, back at Colin himself. He was sure he was going to bite off Finn's head too, if he brought up denying feelings.

Colin just shook his head at his best friend, because Logan could argue but he was a step ahead of them. Steph knew he liked her, but she made it clear that she would accept knowing that from Lia and Rory that she had to hear him say it to her. "Yeah, well at least she knows I like her, I just got to come up with the nerve to tell her myself."

"Well mate, if you don't want her falling for this Italian bloke then I suggests you figure it out soon." Finn commented on Colin response, and some to Logan as well. Logan really couldn't afford to lose Rory to this Italian bloke, but then again he screwed it up himself but avoiding Rory when they all returned from Morocco.

"Right, you would no, right?" Logan questioned arrogantly, knowing for a fact he was picking a fight intentionally with Finn. He wanted to see his friends emotions towards Lia dating a guy that could have been him, besides Logan already knew he could lose a chance of being this Italian guy if he sweeps her off her feet.

Finn snapped his head up, from where he was looking at his drink sulking. He narrowed his eyes at Logan, before opening his mouth. "What's that suppose bloody hell mean?"

"That Lia isn't waiting around, for you any longer. You took to long, to get the balls to ask her out." Colin replied to Finn question, and he was right his talked to Lia about all of this already. She had given up the day of Rory's birthday, and though Colin tried to argue that Finn just needed a little bit more time. Lia argued how long is she suppose to wait, they were have way through the winter semester and she just didn't have it in her to have a jealous Finn all the time over guys hitting on her, and not follow through with asking her out.

Finn laughed sadly at his friends, he figured out that bit of information as soon as Logan mentioned that Lia had been dating the Italian bloke Marcus or whatever his name was; he was boiling with jealousy. More with anger for not knowing that tidbit of information, and why had she not have told him about Marcus? "What are you, bloody talkin' about mate?"

"Nothing, just that you've lost your chance with her." Logan finally said, knowing that Finn knew what's happened and choose to ignore it. Logan also had conversations with Lia, about giving up on Finn for any type of relationship other than friendship. Tell her that he'd figure it out, and when he does, he'll come after even if she had someone else in her life. She had told him point blank that even if Finn did do that, if she was with someone she wouldn't give them up for Finn at that point. It wouldn't be fair to the person she was with, and though she could be a bitch to those around, she didn't like hurting people that it wasn't necessary to do so.

Finn was battling with himself as Logan talked to him, and wondered when Lia had given up or even cared really. Sure, they were friends, the best in fact, but when had everything changed to her being single and happy and now hooking up with some Italian boy. Without telling him about this guy, where he had to learn she was even partially dating a guy from Steph, Rory and Logan who seemed to know even less about it all then he did. "So what if I have, it's not like she ever liked me like that anyways. I fucking hate, which she's with a bloody Italian, but that is her choice."

"Wow, you're all fucking stupid." The waitress said, while delivering the drinks they ordered. She had stood there listening to their conversation, after the three girls left and she could tell that each one those girls loved one of three stupid idiots sitting in front of her. They just didn't know how much more they could take, and when she heard that one of them had finally just given up waiting she knew that, the girl wasn't as happy as she would have been if she was this Finn character.

Colin looked up at the waitress, and quirked an eyebrow up in a silent question as to what she had heard. "How exactly are we stupid?"

"Because, you're all completely dense, and you could all have your dream girl if you'd just get over yourselves. Those girls' have literally given up, well at least this Lia chick has completely and the other two are own their way." The waitress said, before walking away sadly chuckling at their idiocy. She felt bad for them, but not as bad for the girls that love them.

Logan was thinking about what this chick was saying to the three of them, but at the same time not really believing her either. Not because, he didn't think she was right, just because he didn't want to believe that she was. "Who was that?"

"Waitress, mate." Finn said deflated, because he wasn't drunk enough to deal with all this shit. He decided that he didn't want to think about Lia and this Marcus dude, any longer cause all it got him was a girl telling him he was dense and his friends and him get into who was more dense contest.

Logan nodded his head, in acknowledgement to Finn's response. "Alright, well let's get to sleep I got a meeting with someone about Leigh tomorrow morning."

_Downstairs of Girls' Hotel Room_

"So what's up? How's this supposed to work with, letting the world know who Leigh is?" Rory questioned, with a cup of coffee in her hand, and nerves in her stomach.

Lia looks at Rory, and sees her nerves. They both knew this was coming, they just speeded up the process and though Rory wanted shove everything in Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger's faces, she was still nerves. "There suppose to figure it out two weeks before the announcement is made, the LDB would be held under oath to keep the secret."

"What about you?" Rory relaxed some, and she worried about how everyone was going to handle Lia's news on top of hers. They were going to come to realize one of their members is one of two of the richest families in the world, and that the second is her best friend; and are friends with the royalty of LDB, basically.

Lia took in a deep breathe, and she knew this was coming. Logan didn't even know that she was the richest heir to the world, and she knew that it might hurt a few people along the way. She hated that part of keep a secret, especially a big one like this. But at the same time, they should understand that, Rory and her wanted to live a relatively normal life, well as normal as it could get in high society. "What about me, Ry?"

"Will they know before the press release, about who you really are?" Rory asked the underlining question, that they both needed an answer too, but wasn't sure they were going to get it. Rory was worried about Lia, Lia never truly cared for the amount of money they were worth, and neither was she to be honest; but this one time, even though they knew it was coming in the long run, was something they always wished they could have avoided.

Lia thought about that countless times, even before they had come up with this plan of telling the world in the first place, but it was something that needed to be done and over with. She was worried about how things were going to come about, was it going to be with Ry with the LDB or was it going to be at the announcement. Part of her wishes that Logan would find out about both of them at the same time and another wishes he doesn't because she'd like to see the face of her father and everyone else at once. "Who doesn't know, that were closes too? Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph and the LDB. I'll tell our closest when we get closer to the press release, but I'm not sure that's what I really want to do either Ry."

"Li, there has to be someone you want to tell, before all this." Rory interrogated Lia, and though she knew that she would love to tell Finn about it all, Lia was stubborn. Again, she knew what Lia was going through didn't she, the only difference was that Rory had less bad in her life then Lia did. Her biological father was in her life, and though Lia's was in her life, it wasn't the same as hers.

Lia lightly smiled at her best friend, and tilted her head to the side to look at her clearly from where she was seated on the couch across from Rory. She knew Rory meant Finn, and in all, honestly, though she wasn't sure it would really matter if she told Finn before at all. "Ry, Finn needs to figure it out, all of it on his own time. Those three will figure who you are, and it will take them awhile I made it kinda hard."

"You know, that even if they have Leigh Hayden as a name. They have to know, there aren't any pictures of her." Rory commented, knowing that Lia changed the subject off of her for a reason. She didn't want to talk about Finn, it was subject she stayed off of unless it was serious and this to her was too serious and that's why she changed the subject. She knows she would have done the same, if she had brought up Logan.

"That's not true, Europe has one of you, me and Charming." Lia provided, and she knew this because she had read that specific newspaper back then, and kept to give to her grandparents. It actually named them by name as; Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III, Lia Valentina Morgan-Del' Atla, and Tristan Janlan Del' Atla-Dugrey. She knew if people saw it, they'd think Tristan was the heir to Del' Atla money, but she was older and firstborn.

Rory looked wide-eyed at Lia, and thought about it quickly and realized that it was true. She worried that everyone would find out, sooner then they hoped. "Oh God, what if they check there first?"

"It will most likely be there last resort Ry, especially since they've been told that no one has ever gotten a picture of you." Lia told her, and all of it was true. At the time the picture was taken, was right after they were introduced to those who knew only about them. When they found out it was that ran the article, Elise Huntzberger had bought that specific paper and filed that issue far, far away from visible eyes who weren't looking hard enough.

Rory nodded her head, taking deep breaths and trying to clear her head. She thought about it, and realized that what Lia had said was true, she remembered the whole Hayden lawsuit against the old newspaper owner, who got bought out by someone else who knew. "So, I should just calm down. I know everything will be alright, especially with you and mom by my side."

"Don't forget the Tris, will be there. He wouldn't miss this announcement for the world, that and to see the look on Blondie's parents' faces, and that is going to be the best part." Lia agreed, but also reminded her that her cousin and one of Rory's best friends where going to be there for support as well. He was also going to be holding his very own camera, and hold it in view of Logan's parents' so we could see it for ourselves as many times as we want too.

They both laughed, and Rory was taking deep breaths to calm down. Tristan was always supporting her, and she loved him for that, she just wished she could find someone perfect for him. "That will be the best part, won't it!"

_Two Weeks Later…_

Rory was with Anna, a girl that Headmaster Charleston had assigned her to take around Yale, to show her the college experience. When all of a sudden, in the middle of the lecture Colin bursts in through the doors."Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Colin said to the professor, while looking for someone in the crowd like he didn't already know where his goal already was.

"I'm right in the middle of a class, young man." The professor reprimanded Colin, while he was still looking for the someone in the upper rows, working his way down.

Colin turns to the professor quickly, and turns back to what he was doing spotting Rory where he knew she was really sitting. Turning back to the Professor, he finally speaks to him. "I know, I'm sorry." Colin walks up to Rory, looking rather taken back, for a reason Rory didn't know. "Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through."

Rory looked baffled by what Colin was saying, she had no idea what he was talking about. She was becoming embarrassed, and she was not happy about him coming into her class and doing this here. Then again she wouldn't have been happy about him doing it in the first place, especially today with Anna with her.

"You just left. I was still in bed, I mean, what is that all about?" Colin continued to talk, loud enough so the whole class room could hear him. He had a feeling this was going to back fire on Logan, and possibly him and Finn but he stayed in character for this whole thing, though he was still trying to figure out how Logan had talked him into this.

The professor was irritated still, by the interruption of Colin. Now he was putting some of the blame on Rory, and she could tell. "Okay, you need to do this later." Rory heard the Professor tell Colin, who just ignored him. She was going to get back at whoever planned this shit, if she weren't smart enough she'd say Lia planned this, but Lia knew that classes were way to serious for her and especially today with Anna here.

Colin points threateningly at the professor, before speaking up. " I can't do this later." He said, and then turning back to Rory. He was joking, but he could see her turning all different shades of red slowly as she was becoming more and more embarrassed by this display. Only is she knew, it was about to get worse for her, and all he could hope was that she knew Logan was the mastermind behind it all. "Rory, I love you. I love you, damn it. How many times do I have to tell you? God, just talk to me!

Professor finally has enough of Colin display, and Rory was happy to let him defuse the situation. "Okay, out! Right now, just get –" Before the professor had time to finish his sentence, he was cut off by Logan walking into the door. Rory should have known it was Logan, he was always trying to get under her skin. She should have known right away, when he came up to Anna and her in the Library. He never goes into the Library, and that she should have given him away.

"Colin! What are you doing, man?" Logan says while swiftly walking in, suffiently cutting of whatever the Professor was going to say. Inside he was smiling wide, he loved seeing Rory mad, and she was hot when mad. He should know the day he meet her for the second time was still embedded into his brain, like it had happened just yesterday.

Colin looked at Logan, and playfully scowled at him. Acting like he was truly mad at him, like he was supposed to. He just hoped Logan knew what he was getting himself into, he had heard enough story from Lia to know she was the best to prank, and that was where Logan had learned it from. "Get the hell out of here!"

"She's with me now, I told you that. Let it go." Logan argued with Colin, and he enjoyed it so with each new shade of red that Rory turned. This was the most fun he's had lately since they really haven't talked much since Morocco, alls he hoped was that this would break the ice.

Colin taking it up a notch, seriously he was sure he really looked like he was going to burst with anger at Logan. Which he really was going to just not for real, it was an act and he hoped Rory could figure it out soon. "I will not let it go!"

"She doesn't love you, Rory, tell him you don't love him!" Logan smirked at Colin, and then looked at Rory while still talking to Colin. He was going to try and get her into the conversation, to see how she would react.

Rory was speechless, and looking more and more angry as time passed. She hated Logan right now, for interrupting one of her classes and for possibly making the teacher hate her and fail her in his class. She couldn't speak, she had no words at the moment, and she really just wanted to shrink up and die at the moment. She hated attention, and now everyone in the classroom was looking right at her.

"Everything was fine until you came along!" Colin noticed she was going to say anything, so he tried to take some of the attention off of her, and back on to him and Logan.

Logan taunted Colin jokingly, though in his mind he was really taunting him about Steph so it made it easier. He knew that was what he had to do, and he was fine with it, since Colin and Finn had been taunting him about Rory moving on without talking to him about the kiss. That she had finally started dating the Italian guy that she had a date with two weeks ago. However, every time he had brought it up with Rory in conversation, when they were with the group of course, she wouldn't just change the subject or tell him it wasn't any of his business. "Don't blame me 'cause you couldn't keep her!"

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill you." Colin said threatening at Logan, and if he could he'd do it, if he thought it would knock some sense into him about his feelings for Rory. He somewhat hoped that this would make him see, that he did truly have feelings for Rory, and if he ever suggested a non-string relationship with Rory he really would kick his ass.

Logan smirked proudly and sadistically at Colin, challenging him. "Oh, I'd love to see you try."

Colin jumps on Logan and they wrestle in front of the class. Throwing punches at each other, ramming one another but not really hurting one another. Logan throws Colin over the professor's desk, then jumps over after him. Alls you could hear where grunts, and everyone was trying to see what was happening behind the desk.

The professor finally had enough, and came over to the side of the desk, away from any punches that could be thrown in his direction. "Stop it! Stop it right now! Anthony, get security! Stop - break it up! What are you - gentlemen! You are losing control! You are in a

classroom, stop it!" The professor glares at Rory, who is completely

horrified. Anna is fascinated.

Rory watches the scene in front of her playing out, and then out of nowhere Finn enters, wearing a British police officer's uniform. He blows a whistle. At this point it is apparent to everyone, including Rory that it is a prank. She starts fuming, and she swears to herself that she's seeing red, almost as red as she's sure her face is.

Finn blows the whistle that's around his neck, and walks behind the desk. "All right, that's enough, break it up, you two!" He pulls Logan and Colin to their feet by their collars. "Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself. Toying with these boys like this. They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls." He leads them out the door,

then stops. "Damn it Gilmore, give 'em back their balls!" He finally walks out of the classroom, with Logan and Colin with him.

The class laughs and applauds. Logan, Colin and Finn reappear and bow. Rory

is visibly upset and embarrassed. She sinks farther into her seat, and she can't go any farther without falling out of it, and that would only embarrass herself even more. She shoots daggers at the boys, before the exit the classroom one last time. The teacher glared at Rory, and the door between trying to attempt to finish his lecture and the students who could stop talking about the incident. The professor finally had enough, and dismissed the class.

_Cafeteria Later in the evening_

Anna was gleeful over the excitement over what happened in Rory's last class. They had just left Rory and Paris dorm, after finding Doyle in one of Paris' short bath robes. Rory sears she scarred for life, she never wanted to see that vision again she just might have to burn her eyes. "Dinner whenever you want, random sex whenever you want, I can't wait to go to college!"

Rory rolls her eyes, helplessly. She sees that Anna doesn't take the college experience seriously anymore, then again she isn't sure she ever had. Lia was busy tonight with talking to Marcus about something important, so she didn't want to bother her right now. She needed to vent, but she had no one at the moment and she was so going to kill Logan after Anna went home.

Anna takes a bite of her dinner, which is ice cream and cereal. Rory had told her to get whatever she wanted, Rory was just not in the mood to babysit anymore. Though she would never do that, for the fear of what Headmaster Charleston would say to her about everything that happened. "Ice cream and cereal for dinner!" Anna exclaimed to Rory, and she was jumping slightly up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, college rocks." Rory said deadpanly towards Anna, which she was sure Anna hadn't even noticed in all her excitement. She see Logan approach her table, and looks down at the table not wanting to see him right now. She wished he'd just walk right past their table, or turn back around and leave her alone. No such luck.

Logan approaches the table, swiftly and smug as ever. He looks from Rory to Anna and sees that Rory wouldn't look at him. "Ladies!" Trying to get Rory's attention, and get her to say something to him, but she didn't acknowledge him being there at all.

"Hi, Logan!" Anna said with a huge smile, and couldn't help but be giddy to have him there at their table.

Logan could feel the annoyance coming off Rory, without her even lifting her head to Anna or him for that matter. He needed to talk to her, so he hoped Anna would invite him to sit, since he had a feeling Rory wouldn't. "How we doing this fine evening?"

"We're doing great, you want to join us?" Anna offered, wanting to talk to Logan some more. She thought he was gorgeous, and she so wanted to date him. She was hoping he dated high school girls, though deep down she knew he probably didn't.

Logan didn't hesitate to accept her offer, and quickly answered her before Rory could take the invitation away. "Sure." He takes off his jacket and sits next Rory who continues to stares at the table. "So, dull day, uh?"

"Not for me." Anna said, still running of her excitement from Logan and the boys' performance in Rory's class. That she had found boring, before they had pulled that stunt. She would love to see a repeat performance, or something similar to it. She liked Rory, she just was looking or more the party scene then the actual academics.

Logan still hadn't gotten a response from Rory, and he was starting to worry. While looking at Anna for minute while thinking, he finally turns towards Rory and tries talking to her directly. "Someone's quiet."

"Got nothing to say." Rory finally acknowledges him, but still not looking at him. She moves her eyes over towards the line of dining hall, she refuses to meet Logan's eyes. She didn't want to say anything mean to him, in front of Anna. She has already been humiliated in front of her in class, she didn't need to do more damage outside of one.

Logan scrunches his eyebrows together, he was expecting this from Rory. She knew he was jokester, she had to use to this with Lia being her life long best friend. They had grown up together, she had to pull things similar to that on her. Turning to Anna again, he tries to at least see if she knows anything. "Do you get the sense that she's mad at me?"

"Yep." Anna says truthfully, not wanting to lie to the God in front of her. If only she knew that he wasn't going to ask her out, and that he was only being flattering towards her to get to Rory and to get back in her good graces so they could have back what they had lost in Morocco.

Rory looked at Anna, and decided to send her to the Fro-Yo Social that they had planned to go to later that evening. She it was redundant, but she just needed to get rid of her for a little while, to get rid of Logan. "Hey, Anna, why don't you head on over to the Fro-Yo social. You

remember where it is, right?"

"Yeah, but I just had three scoops of ice cream." Anna said figuring that Rory wanted to talk to Logan in private, but she was confused at why Rory would let her go get more ice cream when she just had three scopes of the stuff. Though she had realized she had freedom, she also realized if Rory really wanted her gone she could go find a party somewhere.

Rory needed her gone, and since she had already said college was fun, and that you could do anything with no consequences, then she might as well go get more ice cream. So Rory, just told her what came to mind to get rid of her the fastest. "Kid, you're in college now, okay? Now go get yourself some yogurt!"

" Are you going to come, Logan?" Anna just shrugged and got up from her seat, and grabbed her jacket while asking Logan if she would see him at the social. If she was going to see him there, she'd actually go there and wait for them. If not, she was going to find a nice college party and drink.

Logan looked between Rory and Anna, and decided that he most likely won't be making it to the Fro-Yo Social, and if he did it wasn't going to be a pleasant walk there from the look in Rory's eyes. "Aw, I'm not sure how well I'll be walking here in a minute, Anna." He answered Anna question, and he really meant it too. He wasn't sure if was even, going to make it out alive.

" Oh! Okay. Bye." Anna said disappointedly, before walking away think of where she could find a party. She decided quickly to just walk around till she found someone who looked like they would know where to find a party on a Friday night. Though it shouldn't be to hard to find one on her own, if she really looked for one.

Anna leaves, once she's out of earshot, Rory turns to glare at Logan. And he does not see him leaving, unharmed buy Rory. "That's not a good look." He proclaimed to Rory, though eh was sure that's how she wanted to look at the moment. Though he was sure if he told her, that she looked hot that way he would probably get worse then what he was going to get.

" I have no words –" She trailed off, so mad at him that she couldn't think properly. She wanted this day to be perfect in her standards, and though she was sure she should have used Lia's advice. She failed, and Logan had succeeded in making her look like a bore till he made her look like a slut.

Logan tried to charm his way out of whatever she was thinking, and to get her to forget though eh was sure it would fail. She never forgot anything, and he didn't need her mad at him anymore then she probably was for the Morocco insident "It was just a joke!"

" Oh, no, wait. I thought of some. Jerk! Ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant!" She all but yelled at him, but she couldn't think of anymore. In her haze of anger, that was the best she could up with. She was trying to calm down, so she breathed in and out slowly trying to regain her thoughts.

Logan knew he should be thinking, just of her last insult, but it was hilarious though he was keeping in his laugh. "Butt-faced miscreant!" He wasn't sure if she was actually serious when she said that, and he really wanted to know how she came up with that. He'd have to remember that one if he ever got into an argument with the guys, they'd stop fighting over whatever they were fighting over and burst out laughing he was sure.

" Why would you do something like that?" Rory ignored his statement, though she was sure it was more of a question. She needed to know why he would do that to her, she thought he was her friend and knew her, but apparently she was wrong.

Logan couldn't over it that quickly though, he was still reeling from her comment. He was trying to figure out how she came up with it, he'd never heard someone call him that before. All the other names sure, but 'butt-faced miscreant, never in his life. "I'm sorry, 'butt-faced miscreant'?"

"Here I am, trying to show Anna what college life is really like, and –" Rory started off, again ignoring his comments. Before she could get an farther, she gets cut off by Logan. He wasn't helping himself, and she want this over with already.

"That is what college life is really like!" Logan argued before she could finish, and he was being honest. Though he was sure college wasn't about embarrassing female they he and the boys did, but she needed to lighten up.

Rory was fuming once again, this wasn't the college life she was expecting. Yeah she was ready for the fun, and she got that with Lia and the parties they threw. It was they throwing most of the parties last year, with a lot of convincing on Lia's part. " Maybe your college life. Not mine. That was my class, Logan. That was my professor who decides my grades. And you made me look ridiculous to him."

"No, I made me look ridiculous to him." Logan tried to argue with her, though he was sure going to fix that once he knew he was available. He was sure the professor was going to be mad with him, once he saw him but he had to get Rory cleared he knew that much.

" Oh, you don't think he thinks I was a part of it?" Rory argued, she knew the professor was going to hate her, even if Logan said he was going to fix it and talk to the professor. If she ever took another class of his, he would be glaring or give her bad grades.

" I'll talk to him. I'll tell him you were an innocent bystander." Logan told her, what he had already planned. Trying to convince her that, everything was going to be alright. It was not working one bit, and he needed to figure out something else to say.

Rory shook her head slightly, and looked Logan straight in the eye. Something she hasn't done sine Morocco, and it was extremely hard for her but she didn't to get her points across again. "The whole class was in a frenzy the entire time. We never got back to what we were talking about."

"There's another class next week!" Logan pointed out to her, and after he said he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He knew Rory took school seriously, but he didn't care when he planned the prank.

" Ugh. I know that classes and the paper and Yale in general means

nothing to you, but it means something to me. Professor Bell's course is

only six weeks long, and you blew one of those weeks for me. I won't get

that week back." Rory all but yelled at him, and she was angry about it all now. She was feeling angry about the; kiss they shared, him ignoring her, the inability to talk to each other alone, and his stupid prank he pulled in her class. She needed coffee, and she Lia to talk to but she knew that wasn't going to happen till later.

Logan took a breath, and tried to reason with her. Take an easy route, and buy her some time with Professor Bell. "Look, you want up close and personal time with Bell? My dad knows

him. He'll arrange –" He sighed when she interrupted him, and once he stopped talking he realized what he had pretty much just said. He was kicking himself pretty hard, and why did he have to open his mouth.

" Please stop talking." Rory said shaking her head, at how obviously stupid Logan was sounding once again to her. Sometimes, he really didn't think when he was talking to her, and maybe that was his problem all around. He only thought about what he thought would be funny to her, not how he knew she would truly feel especially during a class.

Logan went for straight apologizing, where he should have started in the beginning. This was supposed to get her to laugh, and start talking to him again. Then again, he got what he wished for, she was talking to him just not the way he had hoped. "I'm sorry you're so bent out of shape. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke." Rory said dejectedly, realizing she wasn't going to get Logan to understand, why she was so upset over what he did. He was so damn dense sometimes, and she was getting it full force from him in every direction. She was tired, it had been a long day and he had just added to it.

Logan noticed how defeated Rory looked, and he was sorry that he had worn her even more. He wondered how much sleep she had been getting, or if she had gotten any at all. "If Anna thinks that Yale is a big joke after spending five minutes with you, then she was always going to think that Yale's just a big joke. Relax."

"You and me? Very different people. I have to go." Rory replied to his comment, as she got up to put on her jacket. Wrapping her scarf around her neck and walking around to Logan's other side. She didn't want to be sitting there talking to him anymore, it was pointless because he was never going to see what she was.

"To the Fro-Yo social." Logan questioned, slightly amused by where she was going. The other part of him knew that she was leaving because she didn't have any more energy to talk to him any longer and that saddened him. He was still refusing to admit that he liked her, and it was putting more distance between them, then he'd like.

Rory nodded, and she knew it sounded stupid, but she didn't care at this point. Logan could mock her, all he wanted too. However, she just didn't care anymore, she wish he'd actually grow some balls to see that he had feelings for her too, and if he didn't then say so. SO they could go back to just being friends, and she could move on. "Yes. I have to go to the Fro-Yo social. And yes, I do realize how incredibly stupid that just sounded. Excuse me." She admits to him, and walks away without another glance back at him.

_Lia Dorm_

Lia was laughing so hard, she was almost on the floor in tears. Rory had just finished telling her, about her afternoon to evening. She had lost Anna, when she had sent her to the Fro-Yo Special. She had run into Mark at some point during the evening when she was out searching for Anna, and Mark had pointed out that Logan did like her that was why he pulled the prank in her class. Rory didn't believe him for a second, because if Logan paid that much attention to her, he would have known she didn't like being pranked during class.

Rory glared at her best friend for laughing at the end of her story, and she was still angry with Logan. She added losing Anna, Logan's fault because if it weren't for his prank, she would have never lost her in the first place. "I can't believe he would do that, his so infuriating!" She growled out, and Lia just laughed even harder at her.

"Yeah, he tends to be that way. More often, then not." Lia said between laughs, trying to catch her breath. Logan had learned how to do amazing pranks, but she knew he still couldn't beat her. She had to admit though, this was probably one of his best ones yet, but he should have done it somewhere outside of her classroom. That is one thing; she'll agree with Rory that he had done wrong.

Rory raised an eyebrow at Lia, telling her silently that she was being very serious. When she had gotten to Lia, she was drinking a cup of coffee that was just brewed. So Rory knew that she had probably just walked through the door. Rory didn't think this was funny one bit, and she was not happy that Lia thought it was. "Li, it wasn't that funny."

"Sorry Ry, but it is. Can't believe I missed that, stupid Frank." Lia laughed out, she really needed this laugh too. After spending half a day with Frank and getting some bad news from Marcus, she was not in a good mood when she got back to her dorm. If Rory hadn't came in through the door when she did, Lia was sure she would have gotten the bottle of Patron out and been through half the bottle by now if not the whole thing.

"I don't find it funny Li; he embarrassed me in one of my classes. Headmaster Charleston thinks I'm a joke." Rory replied in aggravation towards the whole situation, though she was sure if Lia was in her position she would have been laughing just as Lia was right now. Lia looked like she needed the laugh, but she didn't tell her the story to make her laugh. She needed advice on how to make everything better, without embarrassing herself anymore then she had too.

Lia stopped laughing wholeheartedly, and just chuckled sarcastically at Rory's comment about Headmaster Charleston. Headmaster Charleston was always a pain in the rear end, he never had fun, unless you count golfing as fun. "Please, Headmaster Charleston doesn't have anything but a massive stick up his damn ass. It's farther up there, compared to Colin's, anyway the best you can do about this whole thing is prank him back."

"What's got you all pissed off?" Rory asked finally realizing, that Lia was nowhere near a good mood. That even though she was laughing the whole time, she wasn't actually happy like her normal self. She was in a very bad mood, and she didn't know why. She knew part of it had to do with Frank, but there had to more of a reason to make her this pissed, then normal.

Lia sighed; she knew Rory would have figured it out sooner or later, guess it was the sooner rather then later. She really didn't want to talk about it just yet, and she really would like to keep it that way. Frank she could care less about, he wasn't going to be a problem for her much longer, and she couldn't be happier. "Today was just not a good day, but don't worry about it. Anyways, do you know what your going to do, to get back at Bozo?"

Rory and Lia talked about different possibilities on how to get back at Logan, and Rory had finally come up with the perfect plan two hours later. She called whom she needed to; to make sure everything was ready for Logan's prank. She had asked Lia what she should do about Colin and Finn, since they were involved with the prank. Lia had told her that she had a plan of her own for those too, and to let her handle it. Rory's only request was, that she was present for when it happened, so she could see what she had down to the duo. They finally made it to bed, and slept peacefully, knowing that they had a plan for the next day to get back at the boys for humiliating Rory.

_Yale campus: Courtyard_

Richard approaches Logan, Colin and Finn. They didn't notice him, and he was planning on that. "Logan!" He called out once, he was close enough; he was glad that Rory had called him back. Once Rory had told him what had happened in her class that day and also listening to Lia laughing in to the background.

"Huh? Richard!" Logan replies back, once he see's whom it was calling his name. He wondered what it was Richard was doing here, and why he stopped to talk to him. He stands up to shake his hand, and thinking that he probably, was here looking for Rory. "Wow, this is a pleasant surprise! Finn, Colin, you know Richard, don't you?"

Richard shakes all there hands, and notices that there all confused as well. They had no idea what was about to hit them, and he inwardly smiled at that. "Well, hello, boys. Nice to see you.

Logan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident."

"The - ?" Logan questioned even more confused, he had no idea what Richard was talking about. For a split second the prank he pulled on Rory came to mind, but he pushed it away Rory would never have told her grandfather about that. Would she?

Richard looked sternly at Logan, and pulled a few steps away from the boys to have this conversation. He knew Logan was confused, and if he were him, he'd be confused too. He would have never thought Rory could be so deviant, but then again he knew Lia could be. "I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory."

Logan was stunned by what just came out of Richard Gilmore's mouth, and tried to understand how it got back to him. There was no way he found out, without Lia or Rory telling him about it. He knew though that Rory wouldn't do something like that, so that left Lia. "Wha - ?"

"Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine, as is the Dean of admissions. Well, you know in this place, news travels fast –" Richard responded to Logan's question, leaving Rory out of suspicion for as long as possible. Hopefully neither he nor his friends would ever find out, but if they were smart, they wouldn't take her out of the running.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was worried about which one actually talked to Rory's grandfather: Professor Bell or the Dean. He decided to tell him what actually happened, to try and get out of any reprimand that he was about to get from Richard, and stopping him in the process of calling his father. "Yeah, look -"

" I have to tell you that, while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is an appropriate time and place for that sort of thing. And a classroom in the middle of class is not one of them." Richard interrupted Logan, before he could give an explanation. He decided to reprimand him a little himself, before pulling his leg with Rory's prank. He had to hand it to her, she was a smart one. She knew what got to the boys in their world, and she knew how to hit them hard as well, especially for the boys' like Logan.

Logan's head was reeling, and he was having a had time focusing on how to get out of this. He was trying to figure out who told him, and how he was going to keep this from his father. If of course, Richard hadn't already talked to his father already then he'd be in a damn mess. "No, I know, I-"

"However, what's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by to tell you that I have spoken to your father." Richard told him swiftly, knowing that by now he was thinking on how to keep this from his father. It was the exact moment he was looking for to get him in a frenzy. He felt kinda of bad for the boy, but he was glad to be able to help get back at the boy for embarrassing his granddaughter in her class. Where he was quiet serious in the matter, that Logan's prank was not appropriate in.

Logan swallowed, trying to calm his now frenzy nerves. He actually talked to his father already, this was not what he wanted to happen. Now he was worried about who had told Richard about the prank he had pulled, and how he was going to get out of whatever his father had planned for him."My father?"

Behind Logan, Finn and Colin look at each other nervously. They were only hoping they're names didn't not come up in conversation, and if they did that last names were not given. It was one thing to see Logan get it, but it was another for them to get it too. They all get wasted, and that would mean they would have to face Rory and Lia at their worst.

Richard saw all their faces, and found that this was more then a perfect time to continue on. He couldn't let them breath at think, he had to keep the blows coming." We pounded out a few things. Property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing."

" Okay, I think that there's been -" Logan started but again, get cut off by Richard. Then again, he couldn't really form anything that would get him out of talking to Richard without being rude. He needed to just hurry up the conversation to keep his sanity, he also needed to know what his father had said.

"Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the ceremony." Logan looks horrified, and Richard smiles before continuing. "Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements, so, not to worry. That's all taken care of." Richard told Logan, but he had never told Emily what was happening today. Because if he had, she really would have put the announcement in the paper, and he really hadn't talked to Mitchum so all lot would happen.

Logan was going to faint, he was sure of it. The only problem was keeping up, and continue to listen to Richard. If he died, it was all because of a prank he pulled on Rory. He couldn't think, and when he tried to talk, only one word would come out. He was too shocked to say anything else; he wanted to argue that they were still in college, and that this was happening to fast. "But –"

"She is a fine young lady, Logan. I want her to be happy. You'll

take care of that, I assume. All right, I'll let you get back to your coffee

break. Nice seeing all of you again." Richard said, ignoring the fact that Logan couldn't talk. He smiled and said his goodbyes to Colin and Finn. Colin and Finn lift their cups at

Richard, as their goodbyes and really wanted to just keep quite. "And Logan, welcome to the family, son."

Richard leaves Logan completely baffled, and walks away. He thumbs his nose in

Rory's direction. Rory has seen it all, out of sight of the boys. She signals back, before walking away herself. They meet up a few minutes later in a different hall, laughing over their victory.

"I do hope one of his dopey looking friends knows CPR, or he just might not make it." Richard told Rory, while laughing excitedly that he was able to have some fun.

" You're the best, Grandpa!" Rory proclaimed, and gave him a hug for his help. She wasn't sure that she had ever seen Logan look like that before; and it was fun to know that she had put that specific look on his face. She chuckled to herself quietly, and turned her attention back to her grandfather.

Richard was still on a natural high, from what he just did to Logan. He wanted to do it again, and he was hoping there was someone else he could intimidate "All right, who's next? Paris giving you any trouble?"

"Not anymore than usual." They walk down the hall together, then Rory thought that since her grandfather had helped her out, And he seemed to enjoy doing it, that she'll let him try one more. "However, there is a girl in my modern poetry class who keeps kicking my chair."

Richard chuckled at Rory's acceptance at his energy to intimidate, and he just missed but loved Yale all the same. "Ah, I do love this place."

"Right back at you, Grandpa." Rory takes his arm, and wholeheartedly agrees with him. She hadn't seen her grandfather this excited in a long time, and it was all worth it to see all day long. They were meeting Lia, at one of the coffee carts to tell her how it all went. Since she had class, when they had planned the prank and it was one she never missed; it was her favorite class and Rory could understand why she wanted to go. Besides, it was mandatory for her major, and she was sure they boys were the only ones that didn't know what her major was.

Lia was walking out of her class, towards the coffee cart where she had planned with Rory and Richard to meet, so they could tell her how the prank went. Now she had some news to tell them as well, and she was excited to tell them. She never thought that her professor would actually see her that way, and she so excited she'd also be very busy with classes in the next several weeks to come. Spotting Rory and Richard, Lia walked a little bit faster to get in line for her coffee. As the lined moved forward, she ordered her drink of choice. Rory finally spotted her, and Richard and Rory waved at her in greeting. Grabbing her coffee, she walked over hugged her grandfather and Rory, before taking her seat. "So, how did it go?"

Richard told Lia what she had wanted to know, as they laughed at it all. Rory had showed Lia the picture of the look on Logan's face that she had taken with her phone, and they all had laughed some more. Richard had bid his two girls goodbye, telling them that he had to get back to the office. That he would see both of them soon. As he walked away, Lia had remembered that she had forgotten, to tell him about her news. "Shoot, I forgot to tell him about my news."

"What news? I want to know, is it good?" Rory questioned still hyperactive over her very successful prank, over one Logan Huntzberger. If Lia had good news, she wanted to know and she also wanted to know when Lia was going to begin her return prank on Colin and Finn. All she knew was that, Lia needed a day to get everything together.

Lia shook her head, while chuckling at Rory's excitement. This was an honor that her professor was giving her, especially one who was only a junior. She had heard of things like this happening only to seniors, but her professor had to hold her she was far better then any of his senior students. "Well, Professor Ramirez had pulled me aside after class, and he wants me to be his TA for the rest of the semester. Meaning that I will be teaching other students how to perfect their talents, I am so excited Ry this is the best opportunity ever. Only seniors have gotten this position in the past, I will be the first junior to get this job."

They both celebrated the acknowledgement of Lia's academic career, and also on Rory's accomplishment on pranking the king of pranks. Queen was already taken by Lia, but she proclaimed her the princess of pranks by far. Before Rory could ask Lia what she had planned for the boys, Lia got a call from Doc letting her know he was waiting for her. Before Lia left, she asked Rory if it was alright to add a little something that included Logan, but only because she needed it to not to go back on Logan so he could take credit for it. Rory had agreed, helping her out at getting back Colin and Finn, even if it wasn't a big help. Rory decided to go to the library, so she could get some much needed studying in for Professor Bell's class.

Later when Rory was going back to Lia room, to meet up with her and Steph for shopping for the Halloween party coming up in a week and a half; and they were going shopping because they didn't have costume yet. They didn't even know what they wanted to go as, and since the boys hadn't asked any of them to the party, they had decided to go together. Finally reaching Lia's dorm, she opened it and walked in to find Steph and Lia chatting away about different costume ideas for the three of us. "Hey, why don't we just go to a costume store and look around; since it looks like you guys aren't going to agree on anything, that's popping into your heads."

"Sounds good to me, ladies let's get going." Steph ordered to Lia and Rory, as she walked out the door on a mission to find the best costumes ever. She was looking to make Colin drool, even if he had a date. Steph noticed something different about Lia lately, but didn't want to bring it up if it brought her happy mood down.

Lia and Rory followed her out the door, laughing at their crazy blonde friend. As they caught up to her, they laughed around about trivial things; none of them even noticed the blonde-haired person down the opposite hall watching them with a genuine smile. The blonde-haired person walked away, towards their own dorm to talk to their own friends. Reaching Lia car the ladies climbed in, driving into New Haven's closest town. They always went to the same costume store, since last year because they got the best costume quality and discount.

Climbing out of the car, the girls' rushed in to see what they could find to wear. Shortly after going their own separate ways to look, Lia smiled wickedly at the costumes in front of her. She knew Rory was going to be the harder one to convince, but Steph and Rose would be easy enough. She had a plan already formulating in her head, on she was going to get away with not letting the boys see them, till they wanted to make their big entrance. "Girls', I found the them. Oh, and Ry I'm ready to fight you on this too. Steph let Rose know, we got her costume covered and to meet us at my dorm in about an hour and half."

"Oh, I don't like that look. I might as well not argue with you, you're going to win anyways." Rory sighed dejectedly without trying; she walked over with Steph to where Lia was standing. Steph and she took one look at the costumes Lia was pointing at, and they both had different looks on their faces. Steph looked overjoyed with Lia's choice, and pulled out her cell to call Rose immediately not questioning Lia thought process. Rory on the other hand, didn't look overjoyed; she looked more like she was going to be sick, but did look like she was going to enjoy it just a little bit.

They walked away from the costumes, and towards the owner of the store to make arrangements to keep them on hold for pick-up the day of the party. They already figured the boys, would snoop around their dorms to try and see what they were going to dress as. The owner had no problem since; he remembered them for last year. After they were finished with the arrangements, they all climbed back into Lia's car and headed back to Yale.

_Next Day in Colin and Finn's dorm room_

Lia just walked out of Finn's room with a large trash, bag in her left hand, and a large box with a large F on the side in her right. She placed them down next to two boxes with a large C on a side of each of the boxes. Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number quickly waiting patiently as the phone rang. Whoever was on the other end was told that Lia was ready for the boxes to be picked up, and asked if they had finished the other job, she had given them. Getting off the phone, she grabbed a medium sized box off of the counter, and walked towards the bookcase. Find a secret cabinet, she knew held Finn's secret stash, it was where he got the liquor for his flask he always carried around. As she took out each bottle in the cabinet, and place them on the floor around her, she replaced them with bottles with the same label in place of it all.

Soon she heard a soft knock on the door; she told them to enter knowing full well that it was her accomplice in the prank. Doc opened the door, and found Lia changing out Finn's liquor bottles with ones she filled to look like the same things she was taking out. "Do I want to know, what's in those baby girl?"

"Just water and some food coloring, basic chemistry really; I'm almost done with this, I just have one more thing to finish off before we leave." Lia told Doc in reply, she had turned her head slightly to smile at the use of the nickname he had claimed for her. The difference between her and Rory was that she didn't mind nicknames as long as they weren't degrading. Like the Magdalene, that Chilton used for those who looked or weren't innocent. Not even Tristan called Rory that, after they had slept together the first time, which was good on his part.

Don shook his head at Lia answer, and watched as close the cabinet and walked towards the kitchen with a white bottle. He couldn't see the label, but again he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in it. Doc knew she wasn't going to hurt them badly, but she was going to teach them a lesson on messing with Rory in her class. That and they'd learn first had, what a Morgan-Del' Atla prank was, and Lia was all for new learning experiences. He sat on the couch, with perfect view of her taking out the orange juice and other opened drinks, and placing them on the counter. "Is that safe baby girl, I mean I won't have to bail you out of jail again will I?"

"No worries Doc, besides they aren't dumb enough to call the cops on me for a small trip to bathroom every few minutes. It's all in good fun anyways, besides Logan will eventually figure out who pranked them." Lia proclaimed nonchalantly, knowing that they would eventually figure it out

Doc laughed at her comment about the two boys going to bathroom every few minutes, he finally realized what she was putting in their juice and other fluids. As she finished up, he started carrying the boxes out to the truck he had brought with him. It had been awhile since he had helped Lia with a prank, and this was to be enjoyed for the next morning. He had made Lia promise to take video of the scene, and she had already told him she had camera set up all over areas of campus they should be tomorrow. They said their goodbyes, and he watched as Lia walked to her dorm to meet up with Rory.

Lia walked into her dorm with devious smirk on her face, and if Rory hadn't pointed it out to her once she would have never known she had different kind of smirks. Rory was sitting in front of the coffee table studying, with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hey Ry, do you have class tomorrow?"

"Nope, it got cancelled why?" Rory questioned as she lifted her head to look at her, and she wasn't sure if she should be afraid of the look on her face. Nothing good could ever come from that look, and if it did, it was because it was meant for someone other than herself. Which she was hoping it was for someone else, because the Halloween idea she had planned was enough for awhile; because Lia's plan for Halloween was going to be fun for a lot for guys and she wasn't so sure she liked that.

Lia walked into the kitchen as Rory asked her a question, and grabbed herself a hot cup of coffee. She finished her first cup, and relaxed on the couch with her second cup before answering Rory back. "No reason just thought you'd like to be around, to see the boys tomorrow." Lia responded coolly, without blinking an eye. She could see Rory's eyes light up with excitement, and she was glad she could get a glint like that out of her. It was something she was always able to do, but lately she had been down from the things with Logan kissing her in Morocco.

Rory quickly finished her homework, so she could get a good night's rest for tomorrow events. Knowing Lia this would be spectacular, and it would be a show you didn't want to miss. They watched a movie once Rory finished, and fell asleep on the same couch. Lia's phone had woken them up; when Lia checked her phone it was her alarm. She had set it up, encase her regular hadn't been able to wake her. She told Rory to wake up, so they wouldn't miss the beginning of the show; that she had set up for the boys, and they didn't have a clue that they were going to be the stars of it.

Rory quickly worked herself towards the kitchen for coffee, as Lia made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. As both were getting ready, Lia thought about two dorm mates getting ready themselves. She laughed silently to herself, knowing that this would be a day neither her nor anyone else at Yale would ever forget. She could see it now, the whole school trying not to laugh in front of them because they're very high up in the school. Then when they find their third partner they're clothing will be questioned. Once so proper and well dressed, to something they'd never think the trio would ever wear. Before she could go into further thought though, she was interrupted by Rory. "Li, do you know where my black high top chucks are?"

"No, but I should have a pair in my room, somewhere." Lia responded knowing that her high-tops were somewhere, just not knowing its whereabouts at the exact moment. She knew that if Rory couldn't find them, that once she was dressed they'd be looking for it. As Lia finished her hair, she looked at what she wore for today's events. She was in; a Hydraulic Metro Flare jeans, ******Transformers Autobot Vintage-Style Tee, and a pair of black low-top Chuck Taylors.**

******Rory was searching through Lia's room, when she spotted the black high-top Chuck Taylors she was looking for. After she placed them on her feet, she walked out of Lia's room and into the main room where she meet Lia. Rory was wearing **Women's 'Gina Super T' - Dark Drifter, Bob Marley Hit Jr. Tee, and the Chuck Taylors. "Ready to go, yet?"

"Hey, I've been ready for this since before I went to sleep, actually I've been waiting for this since before I put into action." Lia answered Rory, and it was the honest truth. She had been waiting since before the plan was put into action, and now she was purely excited to see in pan out. Lia grabbed her keys and purse with one hand, while her other grabbed onto Rory's arm pulling her towards the door.

Outside they walked to Mark's coffee cart, and stood in line for a good five minutes in line. Mark didn't wait to hand them their coffee, and took the money Lia had handed him while exchanging it for the coffee. Lia winked at Mark, silently sending him a signal to be on a lookout for something out of the ordinary. Lia once again pulled Rory towards Colin and Finn's dorm, but made sure when they had gotten into view that they were out of site. They only stood there for about six minutes, when Colin and Finn walked out of their dorm building.

Lia had to clamp her hand over Rory's mouth, as Rory spotted them. Lia didn't want to be given away so early in the day, since there was more to come. She noticed that they were on their way to Mark's coffee cart, so they followed behind them from a distance. Rory texted Steph to meet us there and that if she didn't shed miss something she'll regret. Lia hadn't told her about the video camera, which she placed all around campus to make sure they got footage. They watched as Colin and Finn walked by people who gave them odd looks, and females they attempted to hit on awkwardly smiled at them but once out of site laughed and ducked away.

Once Colin and Finn made it Mark's coffee cart, Mark saw them and literally wanted to burst out laughing but played it off cool. Rory and Lia spotted Steph from a far, and Rory grabbed her as she started to walk by a bush they were hiding behind. "What the he-." Steph started off saying, but realized who her captures were. She gave them strange looks, like they were acting crazy.

Lia silently pointed in the direction the boys were in, and she looked over the bush. She quickly came back down, with her hand covering her mouth holding in her laughter that was trying to escape. After several minutes of trying to contain her laughter, Steph watched silently as Lia kept tabs on the boys before speaking. "How did you get them to look like that, without them noticing before walking out?"

"Hair and body dye, and it has a delayed reaction. So, they wouldn't have noticed when they walked out of their dorms earlier, I'm surprised they haven't noticed it about each other." Lia responded smugly in Steph and Rory's direction. She watched as Steph and Rory silently laughed at her response, and the boy's inability to notice a difference. Though Colin probably thought, Finn was just going through another one of his stages in life.

Rory thought about what Lia had said, and figured that Finn was too hung over to notice or even care about Colin's change in color and clothes. Rory spotted Logan walking in Mark's direction, not really paying attention in looking for the boys or them in fact. He looked to be picking at his clothing, and looked to be irritated by something. After he got his coffee, he finally looked around the tables and such looking for the group of us who met Friday mornings. "Holy Shit, what the hell happened to you two?"

"Mate, can you keep it down I'm extremely hung over. Oh, and the bloody sun is up!" Finn groaned out, not caring or understanding what Logan was on about. He hadn't looked up, from his leaned back position on the chair. His head was tilted back and one arm over his eyes to keep the sun out of them.

Colin just nodded in agreement with Finn, who was just as hung over as Finn was. Also, he didn't want to know what Logan was talking about. They had both woken up and showered, but when they went to get clothes found that all their clothes had been exchanged for jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts and a few button-downs. "Where are clothes, Huntz?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, about mine but I'm a little distracted. Why in the hell, do you two look like Oompa Loompas?" Logan blurted out, before breaking down in hysterical laughter. He couldn't believe what was right in front of him, there sitting in two chairs where his best friends. Their skin was orange, and their hair green.

Finn and Colin shot their heads up, which they winced at because of their hang over's. They looked at one another, and their jaws dropped and eyes went wide. Before either one of them could get a word, let alone a sound out of their mouths. Rory, Steph and Lia walked up to the table; that had one laughing blonde, and two gaping Oompa Loompas. "Now the only things you need is; to shrink to the size of midgets, get green pants and green suspenders." Rory said between fits of laughter, and Steph hanging off of her. Logan laughed harder at her comment, not caring about his clothes for the moment.

"Oh, and don't forget the hair styling they'd need to do. Then mom can have her dream, of marrying an Oompa Loompa Ry." Lia added before bursting into a fit of laughter, with Mark following right behind her. Colin and Finn still hadn't come out of their stupor, when all of a sudden they both shot up out of their seats and ran for their dorms.

Logan, Steph and Rory thought it was because they were embarrassed over the way they looked, which was probably partly true. Lia only knew the real reason they shot up and ran, but she wasn't ready to tell them. She just motioned for them all to follow her back to the two boy's dorm room. They had just finished laughing, when they started hearing loud groans from the boys' dorm room. Everyone but Lia looked worried to enter, Lia just walked right through since she knew what was going on. She sat down on the couch, and waited for two of the stooges to come out of the rooms they were in.

Rory and Steph finally put it together, and figured Lia had something to do with it. So they walked in, and took seats of their own, all the while Logan was still debating with himself about coming in and taking a seat. After about a moment, he decided to walk in and get himself a drink. He walked over to Finn's liquor cabinet, and pulled the bottle that was supposed to be Scotch. Lia smirked when she realized what he was doing, and Rory turned to look at what she was smirking at. Finn finally came out, and saw Logan had finish pouring a drink. Before Logan was able to bring the glass to his lips, Finn had already grabbed it and poured it into his mouth. Seconds later as Colin was just walking out, Finn spat the drink out all over Colin and Logan.

The girls burst out laughing; they were on the floor within seconds from laughing so hard, Rory and Steph looked about ready to cry from the laughing. "What the bloody hell is that shit?" Finn practically yelled, which only made the girls laugh even harder than before. Logan and Colin licked their lips to find out what Finn was talking about, and started spitting it out of their mouths. They each went to grab a towel to wipe themselves off, which didn't make sense to Lia since two of them lived there they could have changed. Then again, she didn't give them much options, in choice of clothing in their closets or drawers.

Logan stared at the girls rolling around on the floor laughing at their demise, when a realization popped into his head. He looked closely at Lia, who was starting to come out of her fit of laughter on the floor. She grabbed onto the couch that had been sitting in, to pull her up off the floor. Once she was situated on the couch once again, she wiped the tears out of her eyes while still having giggles here and there. She looked up at the boys, and saw the look in Logan's eye. She smirked in his direction, knowing that he was figuring out who had pulled this prank on all three of them. "You!"

"What?" Colin asked, confused by Logan's outburst. Logan couldn't even speak he was speechless, he just pointed at Lia hoping to God that Finn and Colin realized what he was trying to tell them. Sure Logan wasn't an Oompa Loompa, but if he factored in Richard the day before he could see it. Though he was positive that Rory had pulled, that prank with Richard.

Colin and Finn looked at Lia, but didn't get a chance to figure it all out, because they had made a dash for their bathrooms again. By the time both bathroom doors closed, Rory and Steph were pulling themselves off the floor. They looked at Logan once they were seated again, and let out little giggles of amusement. All three girls watched as Logan, slowly took a seat on the couch Rory was sitting on. He started shaking his head slowly from side to side, trying to figure things out in his head.

Few minutes later, Colin and Finn reemerged from the bathrooms and out into the common room. They were still slightly confused, but they were eyeing Lia cautiously. As they walked to the same couch she was sitting on, as if she was about to do something else to them when they weren't looking. "Logan mate, are you ready to tell Colin and I what's got you speechless?"

"Lia did all this, our clothes; you're two's color change, and whatever else happened today and yesterday." Logan responded automatically, as if he was in robot mode. Rory and Steph giggled at his glassy eyed expression as he stared at Lia like she was ghost. None of them were even sure that he blinked, since he figured part of it right.

Lia laughed as she shook her head, at Logan's assessment of the pranks played today and the one played yesterday. "Now as much as I wish I could take credit for that prank yesterday, I can't, because that goes to Ry." Lia informed Logan and the others, while Rory showed Steph the video on her phone of Logan's prank. Steph was laughing, but trying to keep it calm because her sides were hurting.

"Ace, you got your grandfather to prank me. I thought I was going to have a meltdown, how?" Logan questioned, but couldn't find the words to finish as he stared into Rory's eyes in amazement over the prank she pulled over his head, and also because he always got lost in her eyes.

Finn and Colin looked in-between the Logan and Rory situation, and back to Lia. Of course Logan had told them about how Lia was the queen of pranks, but to go so far as to do what she had done. They didn't understand whys he would prank them; they got talked into doing the prank on Rory by Logan. "Way to get back at Huntz 99, but MAC how? Why?"

"You played a prank on Ry with Logan, and though Ry had gotten Logan back for that yesterday. You didn't, and I had asked to be the one to do so. Now did either of you drink anything out of your fridge, that wasn't in a can?" Lia questioned wondering how long, it was going to be till they finished taking repeated visits to the bathroom. Lia watched as the two nodded their heads yes, and she laughed silently in triumph. "Ok, well depending on how much both of you drank you're going to have a few more trips to the bathroom. Also, it was flat root beer mixed water and some other stuff, in the juice and what not in your fridge that wasn't open or canned had laxatives in it. You're covered in delayed reaction body and hair dye, and your clothes are somewhere safe for the time being."

"Is it just the Scotch, or is all my liquor gone?" Finn questioned as he processed everything, and Colin just looked like he was broken in place at how much Lia had done to the both of them. He was also curious as to why she fixed Logan's clothes too, when he realized she had probably did it to make sure they knew Logan hadn't done it.

Before Lia could answer the one question Finn had, Logan had stood up and face Rory. She kneeled in front of her, and took each of her hands in his own, before speaking directly to her. "I praise you on that perfectly planned prank, and how you played against my fear of an arranged marriage Ace. I just need to ask one question though; will you go out with me tonight for dinner?"

"Yes!" Rory said after several minutes of silence, and excessive nodding. She was speechless that he had finally asked her, and she was praying in her head as they hugged each other that it proved what she had dreamed of. That they'd be together, and Logan would give up his playboy ways.

"Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	14. Shocking Times

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I had fun writing Lia's prank to Colin and Finn. I had that in my head for several days before I was able to write it in. What Gilmore Girl, would think of making them look like Oompa Loompas? Well enjoy, and let me know what you think.**_

"Finally!!!!!" Lia, Colin, Steph and Finn had yelled, and everyone burst of laughing. Logan had finally gotten the balls to not only ask Rory out, but to admit to his feeling of liking her. Though not entirely, everyone just hoped this worked out for the better.

Rory and Logan just rolled their eyes at their friends, because there being ridiculous over it all. Logan seemed to think, he would have figured it out sooner or later. Forgetting that Rory might not have been able, waiting for him much longer. "What?"

"Seriously Logan, for as long as you and Ry have known each other. There has been a connection, and if Morocco had proved anything at all; you both had feelings for one another too, but you were too stupid to follow through with it. You really need to learn, but I guess that just asking for too much at once." Lia proclaimed nonchalantly, as they group of friends laughed at Logan's expense. It wasn't everyday that Lia made fun of him about his feelings for Rory, in front of all them.

Rory just shook her head at Logan, slightly agreeing with Lia. Logan on the other hand, just let his head hang either in embarrassment or trying to hide his own laughter none of them knew. Steph thought it about time, to speak up herself. Pretty much about relationships, and who was in one and who wasn't. "So how's Marcus, Lia?"

"Steph leave her alone, that isn't fair and you know it." Rory came to Lia's defense, but knowing she didn't have to Lia. Lia was strong enough to deal with her emotions, and taking care of people who are trying to make a point to others in a room. Steph's plan did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room; though she thought she was being sly.

Lia shook her head at Steph, and she knew it was going to come sooner or later. The boys' didn't know though, and Steph couldn't keep her mouth shut when it came to gossip. She was loyal though, God knew how that was possible but apparently it was. "Thanks a lot Steph, I knew it was a good thing telling you all that. Ry don't worry about it, it was eventually going to come out. Though, I would have liked it if it were on my own terms."

"Sorry V, it's just I still think he should have taken you with him." Steph argued in her defense, trying to justify her spilling the beans. Though she didn't really, the boys were still confused about what the girls' were talking about. They looked curiously at how they were acting, and trying to follow everything what was being said.

Rory shook her head at Steph, in her reasoning. There was no way, Marcus should have brought Lia with him, for the mere fact that Lia would have most likely refused. Though Lia was a party girl, and you could see her having more of a good time then studying like Rory, she was very serious about school. "You're losing it Steph, honey. Seriously, they only dated for a month, and they both knew it wasn't serious."

"Who knew it wasn't going to last, what exactly?" Logan ventured into asking the question all the boys, wanted to know. They didn't like be out of the loop, and they were definitely out of the loop here. All they knew was that it had to do with Lia and Marcus. Who had dated for a month, and as far as they knew were going strong. None of the boys liked him, but didn't say anything knowing Lia would still make the final decision.

Steph rolled her eyes at both the boys' and Rory, not believing for a second that Marcus and Lia weren't meant to be together. Especially since Finn wasn't following through with his feelings, and everyone knew it was going to take running over him with a bulldozer to get him to realize it. "MAC's relationship with Marcus, which I find ridicules. I mean they were together for a month, of course they were serious, right Lia?"

"Nope, and I'm over being single again. Can't consciously argue with a family emergency; and knowing how close to his family he is, I'm glad he went home." Lia told Steph, who was only half listening to her. Lia shook her head at Steph, who was oblivious to what she had said. Because she had already figured Lia was going to agree with her.

"See, wait…what?" Steph said realizing that she didn't actually catch what Lia had said, and saw Rory smiling triumphantly at Steph. Of course Rory knew more about how Lia worked, but Steph figured she knew about how she was with Marcus. He was gorgeous, maybe not as good looking as Finn was but he was good. He made Lia smile, of course as she thought about it was never as big as the ones she use to give Finn.

Rory saw the look of realization of what the girls' were talking about; reach the boys' brains when Lia said what she did. Rory knew that Marcus and Lia's relationship was meant to last, not when Lia's heart still wanted Finn. "She didn't agree with you, she agreed with me."

"What are you three talking about; did Marcus break up with you?" Colin asked Lia from the sidelines, trying to stay out it for the majority. He with the rest of the male population in the room wanted to know, silently hoping it was true.

Lia shook her head in disagreement with Colin's question; it wasn't such a secret that the boys' didn't like Marcus. That was one of the reasons why it would have never worked out, and the other was because Lia's heart just wasn't all the way in it. Then again neither was Marcus', he had left an ex-girlfriend back in Italy before coming to Yale. "It was mutual, besides he had to go back to Italy to take care of family issues."

"Sorry to hear it didn't work out Maes, but you'll find out some that will last forever. So, me and the boys have work to do. Not that we don't want to you lovely ladies to stat, but I'd like to get it all done before dinner with Ace tonight. 7 o'clock, I'll be the one outside Lia's door with coffee in hand." Logan said to Rory smoothly, and he winked at her. Everyone in the room around them smiled, happy that they were going to start figuring everything out.

"Flattery will get you everywhere! It better be good coffee, and if your meeting me at Lia's you better have an extra one on you." Rory replied while the girls walked out the door, in fact they had their own things to get working on. Steph pulled her cell out, texting a message to someone. Lia lead the girls around campus, to a room that looked like a dance studio.

_Colin and Finn's Dorm_

"Run this by me again." Colin stated truly not grasping what has been said, and he couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible to not have any information on a person, as if they didn't exist. They had worked through all their resources, and they only had two that really knew the person but they couldn't say anything.

Logan was just as shocked as Colin was, about not being able to find Leigh Hayden. It was a miracle that not one person, had been able to get them information on this girl. "I'm telling you, that not one of our informants has been able to get something on her. There had been said to be a picture of her in England, but it seems to be lost or something because my informant there says there was none at any of the papers there."

"Mates, I think this is the first time ever that we have been stumped by the elder LDB." Finn told them, not really happy about being defeated by a person no one has ever met. "I think it's about time you started to get ready Huntz, for that big date with Reporter Girl. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting and you still have to make reservations to where ever you're going to take her."

"Your right Finn, I do need to make a move on back to my dorm to get ready. Hopefully Maes left me something worthy enough to wear, for a date with Ace." Logan said while walking out the door, without saying goodbye to his friends. To focused on making back to his dorm for his date with his Ace, and figuring out where he should take her.

Right as he got to his door, he knew the perfect place to take her. It was exactly her style, and it was relaxed and not overly pricey. Which she would like, since everyone knew she didn't like being bought very expensive things, when something just as delicious was cheaper somewhere else. So I walked in and wait straight for his shower.

_Lia's dorm at 6:25 PM_

"Lia, help I don't know what to wear." Rory yelled from her room, though administration didn't know about it, still. Rory was in her room, standing near the bed, which had a pile of her clothes on the bed. She was nervous, though she knew there was something there for them, still didn't calm her nerves though. She liked Logan so much, but again that never mattered. Anytime she had a date, especially a first date she was so nerves she didn't know what to wear.

Lia walked into Rory's room and saw the piles of clothes, and Rory in just a towel standing there looking intimidated by her clothing. Lia smiled because that was a good sign, and she was willing to bet Logan was having an even harder time. She had only left a few sate worthy clothes in his room, and they were exceptionally hidden by Doc. "Go curl you hair loosely and down, with light makeup while I found you an outfit."

Lia knew these two were good for each other, and it was going to be hell to get them apart once they became girlfriend and boyfriend. Not that they wouldn't be able to get away with a girls' night or guys' night, but because they wouldn't want to be apart from each other. Lia picked out a nice jean skirt, and blue top with a scoop neck. She walked over to her dresser, to look at the jewelry she had to go with the outfit. She knew she'd be picking up all of Rory's clothing, and putting them away again. She couldn't find anything that looked perfect with the outfit she picked out, so she walked to her own room. Picking out her white gold heart necklace, and matching dangling heart earrings.

"How does the hair look?" Rory asked Lia as she walked back in Rory's room, to help her get ready. Rory thought it looked alright; she just wanted a second opinion to make sure. The makeup she put on was light, but still noticeable but not so much that it took away from her natural beauty.

Lia looked at her hair, and while doing so she fluffed it a little to make it look fuller. She grabbed the hairspray out of Rory's hand, and sprayed her hair lightly not wanting it make super stiff if Logan were to put his hands through it. She placed the necklace around Rory's neck, and handed her the earrings to put on. "Do you have any silver bangles to go on your wrist, if you don't I'll go digging for them but I'm willing to bet mom stole mine."

"She probably did, and I do have some. I believe there in a bag, in the drawer in the desk." Rory told Lia, who went in search of the silver bangles as she got ready. She was hesitant to wear it, but took Lia's judgment seriously. So she put on the skirt, and top while looking in her closet for the perfect shoes to go with it.

Lia came back to Rory, with the bangles in hand. She watched for a second, as Rory were digging in her closet for shoes. Lia already knew where they were, and laughed quietly to herself. Lia walked up to her, and held them out for her. "Wear the silver Jimmy Choo's, and I believe there in the oven."

Rory ran out of the room towards the kitchen, forgetting completely about the bangles that were in Lia's outstretched hand. Rory heard Lia laughed from Rory's bedroom, and her way back Lia was on her way out. Rory grabbed the bangles this time on the to her room to finish getting ready, and Lia just sat down on the couch waiting from Logan to show up. Which should be any minute, so she picked up a magazine to flip through. Finally five minutes later, exactly at 7 o'clock. Lia heard a groan from Rory's room, and laughed at her while she walked towards the door.

"One of those better be mine Blondie, or you aren't entering this dorm." Lia said tilting her head, and raising an eyebrow while making it difficult for Logan to even enter the dorm if he so choose to do so. Logan shook his head, and laughed wholeheartedly as he handed the coffee over to her. She smiled as she took the offered coffee, and moved to let him. "She'll be out in a minute, as long as she hasn't been eaten by her piling clothes."

"Oh shove it; I'll be out in just a minute." Rory yelled out of her room, and all you heard after was yelp which made Logan and Lia laugh lightly. Lia sat down on the couch with her coffee, and moaned at just the smell of it. She didn't know how he did it, but he grabbed Luke's coffee. Wait that's not true she knew, he probably sent his driver Frank to pick it up. She always thought it was funny, that Logan's driver had the same name as her dad.

Logan smiled as Lia fell in love with her coffee, he suspected that it was a very good idea to get Frank to grab Luke's coffee while he got ready for his and Rory's date. He always took the two girls seriously when they brought up coffee, especially since the one time he saw Lia without coffee. It wasn't a pretty picture, they had been dating at the time and her coffee maker broke. She had been grumpy and a bitch the whole day till one of the teachers that loved her handed her a cup of coffee in class. He spotted Rory walk out of her room, and he stopped breathing. She looked absolutely gorgeous, in her relaxed clothing. It was perfect for their date, and something told him Lia had something to do with it from the smile she had on her face from his breath catching in his throat. "Wow, Ace!"

"Wow yourself, Blondie. Where'd you get the clothes from?" Rory teased him, because the clothes he was wearing were a dark loose pair of jeans, and a green button down dress shirt. He was luck Lia seemed to go easy on him, and leave a pair of dress shoes for him at the least. Rory couldn't help but smile slyly, as she heard Lia laugh out loud about her comment.

Logan rolled his eyes, and playfully glared at Lia. Knowing full well it was her fault that he didn't have his normal clothing, though if asked he'd have to admit they were comfortable. Lia just winked at him, with a devilish smile on her face. Telling him silently that he should know better, then to prank one of his own. "Yeah, well someone seemed to feel a little pity for me, when they pranked me earlier today."

"Hey, I left more than the shoes and button down shirt for dates in your dorm. Not my fault you couldn't find them all, you just don't know where to look for them. OH, and I'm glad you picked the green shirt too, it makes you look extremely sexy." Lia said with a teasing flirtatious wink, and seductive lip biting smile. It only made Rory laugh, because she knew Lia didn't see him like that anymore. They had talked about it awhile back, about how Logan was an amazing boyfriend back in Vermont but he just didn't have the same appeal to her as he did back then.

"Let's get you out of here, before she decides she needs to bed you for the night." Rory said in between laughs, and watched as Logan winked at Lia teasingly manner. Rory knew he wouldn't sleep with her best friend for two reason, one being the one she had already named, and because even though Finn wouldn't admit everyone knew that Finn like her. They all laughed as Rory pushed Logan out the door, and blew a kiss at Lia.

Logan wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders, and walked her towards his car. He smiled at the fact, which Rory had snuggled closer to him under his arm. She felt perfect snuggled in to his side, and he couldn't wait till he could kiss her again. She was the best kiss he'd ever had experienced, and he had kissed a lot of girls before. Lia use to be the best, till he had kissed Rory in Morocco. "Ready for tonight, Ace?"

"I'm more than ready, In Omnia Paratus, right?" Rory replied with a cute smile, which drove Logan crazy. That was an experience that neither would forget, and neither wanted to. It made Rory smile, about how they had held hands as they jumped off the seven story scaffolding.

Logan smiled back, and Rory had realized he only really smiled at her like that. He had a smile for Lia, but both of them were different and special. They held a story, and mystery of how every worked out but also how everything turned out good. "Definitely Ace, let's get on the road." He told her, while opening his car door. He had decided to drive his Porsche Boxter S, and to a little restaurant nearby.

Rory had tried to ask where Logan was taking her, but he wouldn't budge and she had almost tried everything. She hadn't pulled out her pout and puppy dog eyes, because if she really wanted to know badly she'd use them. She just like bugging Logan, because she knew he couldn't resist it. She wasn't paying attention to where Logan was driving, and didn't really notice when Logan stopped and parked the car. When Logan opened her door, did she realize that they were at their destination. She took Logan's hand that he offered, and helped her out the car.

Logan directed Rory into the direction of the restaurant, and Rory couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't some big extravagant restaurant, it was a small little building. When they got closer Rory still couldn't see a name, but when they got in the Hostess had provided it for her. "Welcome to Tony & Lucille's Little Italy, do you have reservations?"

"Yes, two for Huntzberger." Logan had responded to the hostess's question, and smiled down at Rory seeing how she was taking everything in. He watched as she took in every little detail, there was in the restaurant. He knew this was the perfect place for their first date, it being a completely different environment from where he took his normal girls. "Do you like the place, Ace?"

"I do, it looks gorgeous. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this cute little restaurant." Rory had mentioned to him, really not expecting this at all. Logan was known for extravagant dinners, and he lived up to it for his dates. This was a place she could see herself coming to on a regular basis, with Lia and Lorelai for one of their mother/daughter dinner nights.

Logan smiled genuinely at Rory, and slid into the booth right next to her. Not wanting to sit across from her, like he normally did on one of his dates. She was different, in so many ways, and she made him different when he was around her. Let alone that she had made her mark on him, and she was influencing what he does even when she wasn't around. "I knew you wouldn't have liked it if I had done that, so I brought you somewhere with delicious food."

"You know me, so well. How did that happen?" Rory asked teasingly at him, knowing that she knew almost the same about him. Was she not the one who pranked him, about arranged marriages that really any college students would be scared about. She really did want to know, how much Logan really knew about her.

Logan thought she looked good when she teased, but then again she was always good looking. She never had to really try to look good, it was a natural beauty that every guy could see. A lot of men in school, wanted her either as a girlfriend or one of the many. "Were friends, the best actually."

"Yeah, I know." Rory said kind of down, she didn't know if this was dinner for friends or if it was an actual date. How he had said that they were best friends, didn't make it sound like they were on an actual date. She wanted it to be a real date, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Logan saw the smile on Rory's face drop, and that was not what he was trying to do. He had said what he wanted to say wrong, and he needed to fix it. Before he could say anything more the waitress came to get their drink order and what they had decided for an appetizer. The waitress tried to flirt with him in front of Rory, and he did his best to ignore her and not even look at her. Soon she left, and he tried to formulate words to fix things. "I wanted to talk to you about Morocco, because I know we haven't yet. I didn't mean to ignore you after we got back, I just became insanely confused about how I was feeling."

"I understand that, I'm sorry I was avoiding you since we got back. Though, I won't apologize for the prank I pulled." Rory had said bring back her smile, and fun demeanor for the night. She realized she took Logan's comment the wrong way, but she was glad that Logan didn't just let it go at that.

Logan laughed out loud at Rory's comment about her prank, and he realized that was why he liked her so. She said the funniest thing, which sounds ridiculous from someone who had been friends with Lia Morgan. There seemed to be things that Steph knew, that even he didn't and he dated her. "I wouldn't expect you to, Ace. Number one rule of Maes' for pranks, is to never apologize. If you feel guilty after said prank, you should have never pranked in the first place."

"Sounds like Li, you've got to love her though." Rory said through her laughs, loving how they had gotten back to lightly teasing each other and talking about common interests. Lia was common ground, she had been friends with her since birth and Logan had dated her back in the sixth grade. Though it seems to her, that he doesn't know as much as other do; then again he could have just forgotten it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

Logan was laughing with Rory, and admiring how beautiful she looked as she laughed. He didn't know how it happened but he fell for her, and he didn't regret a minute of it. He finally grew the balls to follow his feeling for Rory, and he just couldn't see himself with other girls or her with other guys. If he was honest with himself, he was never okay seeing Rory with other guys. After Lia and he broke up in the sixth grade, it was okay seeing her with another guy; though she really wasn't with anyone after they broke up. He was the one to move on, but she did have guys hanging off of her and getting close. "She's a hard person to hate, Ace. I just want to say I don't regret the kiss we shared in Morocco, it was probably the best kiss I've ever had. If I'm truthful, this is a feat since Lia use to be in the number one spot."

"Got to keep it in the family, but I don't regret it either. I think that had to be one of the best kisses, I've had in Morocco. That, and Tristan held the title, before you which isn't saying much but is still a feat in itself." Rory said honestly back to Logan, wanting to be honest with him as well. Not wanting to keep anything from him. They smiled at each other, as the waitress had delivered the drinks, and taking their entrée order. They shared the Calamari appetizer, while talking about trivial things. How Logan had become friends with Colin and Finn, and what he was like when he had met Lia.

Logan was surprised by her comment, had she been to Morocco before. He had never known that, than again he didn't know where she had actually been with Lia and Tristan. He was glad though, that his kiss topped Tristan's and he knows it's messed up; she had known Tristan longer than she had known him. "You've been to Morocco before?"

"We try and make a trip every so often; I think we went freshman year here at Yale." Rory answered back, and she wondered why that had surprised him that she had been to Morocco before her birthday. She had thought he would have known, since her and Li had practically showed them around without a map in hand or asking for instructions.

Logan knew he shouldn't be surprised by that, the three of them were especially close. He knew Lia went off trips during breaks from school, hell on weekends they had taken off without telling anyone. They had fun going to different place, for instance they had jumped on to a plane right after they got out school one Friday; and went to Hawaii for the weekend. "You two traveled a lot, which must have been fun with Tristan."

"Aw, are you showing your jealous side. Tristan didn't join our adventures across the world till right before senior year. The same trip I got my nickname, Belle." Rory said with amusement in her voice, and laughter in her eyes. She couldn't believe Logan was jealous of her times with Tristan and Lia in different parts of the country, though she was sure it wasn't really both Tristan and Lia he was jealous about. It was more about, the times she was with Tristan.

Logan scowled at the thought of being jealous, but started then scowled at himself for actually being jealous like Rory had said. He had never been jealous before, not even when Lia was his girlfriend or after they had broken up. God was he falling for her hard; it was amazing because he had never felt anything like what he felt for Rory. "Oh, I thought you all had been going on trips together for, forever. Tristan had mentioned on your birthday, that you three took trips that were just the three of you every year. What did he mean by that?"

"We take trips at certain times, some for memories and others for being free of all that society has put on us. We share certain painful memories, and the burden of the families we come from." Rory had answered truthfully the whole time; she wasn't going to get into the painful memories because most weren't her own. A lot of them were Lia and Tristan's, and it wasn't her place to tell their stories. Though they did involve her, especially the one trip they take every year; she just hoped that this coming year he would be able to tag along. Hopefully by then Finn would have gotten off his dumb ass, and be dating La by then as well.

Logan could sense she didn't really want to talk about it, and that it was kind of like him with Colin and Finn when they take trips. Though the only painful memories they have get away from, our families for the most part; Finn's an exception to that though, him and his parent's get along. "So you take those trips to remember that you always have one another even if something bad happens?"

"Yeah, but some of those might change in time. Maybe sooner rather than later, who knows!" Rory said being optimistic, hoping that it would be sooner rather than later. She wanted to be able to share the experiences she's had with him, but that was only if he wanted to share them with her of course.

Logan smiled at her, knowing what she was saying silently. He wouldn't voice it, but he was definitely hoping for the same thing. He knew there was something he didn't know about Lia, and what the trio did on their trips, but if he did date Rory eventually he'd know. "So, how did you get Richard to agree, to participate in my demise?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets. How is the search for Leigh, going?" Rory asked seriously curious to know, if they had figured out it was her yet. Though if they did, wouldn't have they told her or Lia that they knew; oh well, she wasn't going to dwell on it to much tonight. She just wanted to know, what their progress was and to push his buttons a little.

"We've given up, we couldn't find her. All we found out, was that she's a straight A student. No one knows where she lives, or what she looks like. We know there was a picture of her in Europe, but when an informant looked they couldn't find it." Logan explained to her, hoping to see if she'd give input on the mystery of Leigh Hayden. He wondered why she was so secretive about her life, and why she didn't want people to know who she was.

Rory looked Logan in the eye, and knew he didn't understand why she (Leigh) would want to hide from the prying eyes of everyone in their world. He didn't have the two prominent families giving you a fortune when they see fit, he only had one even if it was big; but hers was bigger. "Ever think she doesn't want to be found quite yet, that she's trying to keep as much normalcy in her life till she has to deal with all that society brings?"

"Is that what she's doing, Ace?" Logan questioned, getting extremely curious. The journalist in him, wanted to know what her answer would be on a close friend of hers supposedly.

Rory smiled lightly, knowing his journalistic side had come out, and she could fault him for it. She would have done the same in his shoes, but she knew eventually she'd have to tell him. She just hadn't figure out, when would be a good time too. "Maybe, but even if you didn't find out by next week, I think you'll find out who she is sooner than you think."

"Ace, I never pegged you for the mysterious cryptic reporter type." Logan said impressed with how Rory kept her loyalties to her friends, it reminded him of his friendship with the guys. Then again he would do the same for Lia and Rory any day of the week, they were his family and he would take a bullet for any of them if it came down to it.

Rory smirked at Logan, only if he knew how mysterious and cryptic she could be. She had been mysterious her whole life, living somewhat of a double life. Being two different people, who are also the same, was hard to do. Though it was good, not many people knew of her double life. Which soon would change to just one again, and hopefully it didn't change how some people thought of her. "Well, there's much to learn of this Gilmore Girl."

"Yes there is, but I think I got the basics down." Logan challenged her, and he was fairly sure he had gotten the basics of her down. She was fairly simple, well to him anyways. To an outsider it wouldn't seem that way, but he had lived and dated one of her counter parts in the sixth grade. So, it wasn't hard for him to grasp, he still thought of them as odd and slightly insane but he wouldn't have either of them any other way.

Rory smiled at him sweetly, truly looked at him once again that evening and saw how beautiful he was. How real he was, not the playboy that he played up to be all the time. She didn't like the playboy Logan, she liked the Logan who was real and down to earth and didn't care about his money. "Oh yeah, so what are they?"

"Whenever I come to see you; to always have coffee, if I want your attention solely on me. Family comes before all else, unless it evolves Emily Gilmore. School is extremely important to you, and if you were to be pranked it better not be in class." Logan informed her politely, but extremely serious. He knew more about her, but he figured keeping it light would be best.

Rory smiled at what Logan had said those were basic knowledge of her. But not so basic that everyone knew about her, you only knew that if you were her friend or a family member. As she thought more about Logan, she knew she wanted more to come from this night, than just a date. But definitely not sex, but she wanted a relationship out of it. She put a mocking shocked face and a playful terror in her eyes as she looked at Logan. "You forgot Willy Wonka, but that's okay you remembered the coffee. By the way, remind me to thank Frank for the driving to Luke's for the coffee earlier."

"Will do Ace, he said the coffee was the best he has ever had." Logan said paying the bill, and giving an arm to Ace as they walked around before heading back to campus. He decided that maybe she would enjoy some ice cream, so headed towards an ice cream parlor not too far away.

Rory laughed wholeheartedly, as they walked into the ice cream parlor. They waited in line like regular customers, and to the customers in front of them. "His got that right, there's nothing better." At that she snuggled closer into Logan, who had his arm around her as they waited. They looked at the different flavors as they waited, seeming to decide what they wanted as the customer before them had ordered theirs.

Soon as they got their ice cream, which to surprise for Rory was mocha cookie dough, while Logan had gone with Mint Chocolate Chip. So they walked back towards Logan's car, as they ate and joked about their mutual friends. Logan was still getting a kick out of, Colin and Finn misfortune of becoming Oompa Loompas by Lia. Rory just laughed the mental picture of the two from that morning, she still couldn't figure out how Lia had done it.

On the car ride back, they had had played 20 questions, and there were no serious questions. Just little fun facts about each other, as they held hands and laughed at certain answers. Soon enough Logan found a perfect parking spot, and helped Rory out of the car. Holding on to Rory's hand, he thought about what he wanted after tonight. He didn't want to kiss her good night, and wonder if there should have been more to how things ended. "I want to go out with you again, but I don't want anyone else but you."

"I don't think I would mind that, too much. Wait, does that mean I got to cancel my date tomorrow?" Rory teased Logan, knowing full well what he meant by anyone else but her. She knew that she would never date anyone else but Logan, and that was a good feeling knowing he wanted the same. But she really just wanted to tease him a little, because in reality she had been asked out for tomorrow evening she had just turned him down though.

Logan huffed at Rory's little joke, he did not find it funny. Yes he had to admit to himself that he had believed for a split second, but saw the mocking glint in her eyes. He would also have to admit that he was also jealous of the thought of Rory going out with someone else, it was irrational of him to feel like that but he was beginning to realize he was never completely rational when it came to Rory. "Ha ha, very funny Ace. Though I did want to ask if you'd, give me the pleasure of being my date next week for Halloween."

"I wish you would have asked me sooner, but I already have a date." Rory said with a smirk plainly present in mocking, but seriously as well. She already had plans for the Halloween party, and she would definitely wouldn't back down now with Logan being her boyfriend. The plan Lia had planned for the party, was perfect to get a reaction out of Logan. Even better to get reactions out of Colin and Finn as well.

Logan's jealousy peaked at the mention of already having a date, for a second he though she was joking but didn't see a hint of teasing other than him being too late to ask. He grimaced at the thought of another man touching his Ace, and he knew at the party he would blow a gasket if he saw this guy. "With who?"

"Well I should really say dates, since the girls and I were all single for Halloween; we decided to be each other's dates. Though, I promise to save you a few dances." Rory said with an even wider smirk, if it were possible. She knew Logan was being jealous because his body had gone ridged, and his eyes almost became slits. But he had relaxed as he found out it wasn't with a guy, and Rory had to lightly laugh at that thought.

Logan watched how his new found girlfriend silently laughed, at how he had gotten jealous of Lia and Steph. Though she had to give him credit, he didn't know it wasn't a guy she was going on a date with to the Halloween party. "Oh yeah, but if remember correctly. Lia was surprising everyone, with something before the live band."

Rory's smirk didn't disappear an inch from her face, and that slightly worried Logan. She was being mysterious a lot tonight, and he wondered what she was hiding but wondered if he should even ask. Before he could decide if he was going to ask or not, Rory decided to answer his silent question. "I know, but I'm not telling you what it is. I will say; that you'll be surprised."

"I had a good time Ace, what would you to lunch tomorrow?" Logan asked after a moment of taking everything in, he really wasn't sure how to take Rory being mysterious. Lia had been like that sometimes back in middle school, and never told me why she would disappear without him. He never pried though; it was like a silent agreement with each other that they didn't ask unless they were told first.

Rory saw the hesitance in Logan's eyes, and she started to slightly feel bad for keeping stuff from him, but the thought of how he would look at the party would be priceless. He could handle a week without knowing, but the question was; when was she going to tell him her biggest secret before he found at the press conference he was sure to be at. "I think I can work you in at one, because I leave at 230 with Li for Stars for the night."

"I'll take what I can get, with my gorgeous girlfriend." Logan smiled lightly at her, they had just become boyfriend and girlfriend, and she was already basked with other things. Then again what was he to expect, it was Rory he was talking about. She almost always had something going on. Though at the thought of being able to tell every that Rory Gilmore was his girlfriend, his smiled widened.

Rory smiled genuinely with a sparkle in her, at Logan's choice of words. She couldn't describe the feeling of joy she was having, for him calling her his girlfriend. She couldn't believe that she had finally gotten Logan, well not like that but the person she had fallen in love with was her boyfriend as of now. "Girlfriend huh, never thought you'd have one of those after Li."

"Yes, girlfriend and neither did I Ace. Never thought I'd feel, they way I do for someone again." Logan answered Rory, and he was being completely honest about it. He really hadn't planned on feeling anything close to what he felt with Lia, but it was different with Rory. Stronger in a way, and if he didn't know it he might even say he was falling in love with her. Or that he already was, he had loved Lia, but again nothing like how he felt about Rory.

Rory's smile grew ten times wider; she truly loved hearing him call her his girlfriend. She just hoped she could take care of all the sluts who will want to kill her for snagging the biggest playboy of the century. No she didn't think she was overreacting about him being the biggest playboy of the century, but she knows he'll be a good boyfriend otherwise Lia would have never dated him for as long as she had back in the 6th grade. "I'm glad you did, boyfriend. Hm, I like the sound of that, Logan's girlfriend Ace."

"I'm glad, because I'm liking the new boyfriend title. Oh, and no one gets to call you Ace but me, alright Ace." Logan said with a wink, letting her know he was just being possessive of the nickname not her. Though if needed too, he would be in a heartbeat. He would not allow his Ace to be in a dangerous situation, if those around her trying to cause her harm wouldn't by knowing she was his. In a way he liked knowing that he could be possessive of her sometimes, like putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck or lips.

With that thought, Logan leaned towards Rory. She had leaned towards at the exact same time, and their lips met in the middle. In a slow passionate kiss, similar to the kiss in Morocco but different at the same time, it was sweeter and more passionate then the one they shared there. Rory snaked her arms around Logan's neck, and her hands glided into his messy blonde hair. As his left arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, while his right cupped the back of her neck to get a better angle as he slipped his tongue into Rory's mouth. When she had moaned in pleasure, as Logan had licked and nibbled on her bottom lip, soon though they had to break apart panting for air; and rested their foreheads

They said their goodnights, and shared one more kiss before Rory went into Lia's dorm and Logan made it back to his. Rory looked around the dorm room, and found that Lia was nowhere to be found, so she got ready for bed, and went to sleep with a smile on her face. Drifting off into dreams of her and Logan, and their friend who hopefully get their acts together; because she can see Lia starting to lose faith.

_Stars Hollow_

"So, how was the date last night? Don't keep mommy hanging now." Lorelai excitedly asked her daughter Rory, and about the night before with the one and only Logan Huntzberger. She including the rest of the town; owe Lia money for the bets they placed against Rory actually snagging a date with the one Logan Huntzberger. Now it would be twice as much if they had become boyfriend and girlfriend, last night which silently she was hoping didn't happen because she really didn't want to pay Lia all that.

Not that she did want her daughter to date Logan; she was just solemn over the fact that Lia would be getting so much money. When she was already so rich, and would be known for it for some time. Lia and Rory didn't have to hide who they really were in Stars Hollow, because Lorelai and Lia's mom had already told the town ahead of time.

Rory smiled of the thought of her date the night before, and even the lunch they had shared this afternoon. It seemed easy to get into a boyfriend/girlfriend routine, and she was glad though she knew they would have their moments. Since no one relationship is ever perfect, and that is always one thing she understood. "It was good; we were comfortable with each other. We joked, laughed and proclaimed one another boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Finally, it's about damn time." Lia smirked at Lorelai first, as she watched her second mother wince in her direction. Lia then turned her attention towards Rory, and smirked in a knowing look in her eyes. Rory had rolled her eyes at Lia; of course Lia would always have something up her sleeve. That was just the type of person she was, either it be good or bad, which it hardly ever was; Lia had a plan in her head. If she used it or not, was a totally different story.

"Yeah, I know. I did a little happy dance when I got back, to the dorms. Where were you, when I got back, anyways?" Rory asked with a stunning smile plastered on her face, nothing was going to be able to take that smile of her face for quite some time. No could deny how happy they were for Rory, to find someone complimented both her worlds, no matter how crazy it was, or how it much more it was going to get in two weeks.

Lia laughed at her memories of the night before, she had gone to Colin and Finn's dorm. They had called her begging to know how to get all the crap off them; and she had come over to drink when Finn had offered her a drink. She asked if they wanted to meet at the pub but they had refused to go out in public, and she laughed all the way to their dorm. "Finn and Colin's drinking, and hearing praises for being the true master and commander, once again."

"Again, what did I miss?" Lorelai demanded not liking being out of the loop, especially when it Lia was being named the true master and commander. She could only guess Lia had done something to someone outside of the group, or to one of the boys. When Lia gets ideas in her head, she just isn't sure what will come out of it, but she can expect laughter.

Rory and Lia laughed, and when Lorelai glared at them. They just laughed harder, the memory of them as Oompa Loompas were still fresh in their memory. Lorelai had stomped her foot like a child, that just made Rory and Lia double over in laughter. Rory was soon able to control some of her laughter, enough to catch a little breath and tell her mother a little why they were laughing so hard. "Li threw a prank on Colin and Finn yesterday, one you will absolutely love."

"Tell me; tell me, I want to know. Please tell me, you have pictures of said prank!" Lorelai had all but yelled pleadingly, Lorelai always was one to laugh at others expensive. Especially when it concerned one of Lia's pranks, it was always funny to see the reaction on the victims faces.

"Even better I have video, and I brought it with me." Lia taunted Lorelai, and she knew it was mean but it was always something they had done. Besides they weren't there for laughing quite yet, that was for after they finished the last minute wedding plans. Rory was still laughing at the images in her head, as Lorelai began jumping in her seat with excitement.

Soon enough Rory stopped laughing, and looked at her mother. She shook her head; there was no way that she was going let her see the video until after they finished the wedding planning. They had few things to finish, and she didn't want to put it off. If they watched the movie of Colin and Finn, they would end up not doing anything they had planned to do today. "But you can watch it later; we have finishing touches to do on the wedding first."

"Fine ruin mommy's fun; let's get this over with so I can watch the funny video that I will apparently love." Lorelai whined like a two tear old, and Lia had to wonder who the adult was sometimes. Though she had to admit, she wouldn't have wanted to grow up any other way, then how she did with her mom and Lorelai. She could have done without her father, but she couldn't change that and she dealt with it fine as long as she wasn't around him for too long.

Rory hummed at her mother; and pulled at the list of wedding things they had all been working on. They each had a copy of the list, with their own added things to do as best woman, maid of honor and bride. Everything was basically checked off, except for the minor last minute things. "You will trust me, anyways. Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"Dad, I still need to ask him, but I definitely want him to walk me." Lorelai got back to being serious within seconds, of hearing her daughter's question. Though she hadn't always gotten along with her father, and his world of society she loved him more than words. She had always dreamed of him walking her down the aisle.

Lia nodded to Lorelai's response, she had suspected it and was glad since Richard was making up for the lost time with his daughter. She knew personally that Richard was dealing with a lot, from the decision Rory made to leave Emily out of her life. Emily has asked multiple times about Rory's life, and Richard has made sure that he stays out of the fight between the his wife and the other women in his life. "Okay you need to call him at work, Monday morning. The song you and pops, are going to dance to first?"

"Actually, that's where we have another favor babe. We were kind of hoping, you could write one, or pick one you could sing, be we definitely want you to sing for our first dance. If you wouldn't mind, that is?" Lorelai asked Lia, Luke and she had been talking about it, and decided they wouldn't want to dance to anything unless Lia had sung it. It would be even better for them, if it was an original Lia Del' Atla song. They didn't have preference as to what she sang, because they knew anything she picked would probably match them perfectly.

Lia smiled at the thought of Lorelai being nervous, they could ask her to design the whole wedding and she would have done it. They were her true family, and she would do anything to see them happy on their special day. Though to be honest, she was going to sing anyways unless they wanted an actual famous artist to sing at the wedding. It was going to be one of her presents, but now she would have to rethink that. "I'd be honored, seriously though I'll write one."

"Thank you, sweets! Now Maid of Honor, you have a big speech during the reception, about how much you love mommy and you new step-daddy." Lorelai said all excited about having Lia sing, and having a speech by both of her girls at the wedding. She knew they probably had it already written or something. But she wanted to see Rory squirm if she can.

Rory shook her head, knowing what her mother was trying to do. It wasn't going to work; she was in too much of a good mood to care about giving a speech at her wedding. It was also not like she didn't love her mom or Luke, they were prefect for each other so it was perfect. "I already knew that mom, I'll have it ready. Oh, I'm most likely won't be bringing a date. You know since my boyfriend is one of the groomsmen."

"God, I never thought I'd see the day my little sister started dating my sixth grade boyfriend. I got to admit though, you two are absolutely gorgeous together." Lia blurted out with a sigh, and it wasn't because she wished Logan and her stayed together. They had ended on good terms, and were two of the closest ex's you would probably ever find. The sigh was more of the fact, that her best friend was getting her happy ending, while she was still pining over Finn the Australian idiot.

"Okay, that's it I want to watch the movie." Lorelai said running into the family room, with Lia's bag in hand. Lia and Rory burst out laughing at Lorelai's actions, they knew, that they were testing Lorelai's patience with making her wait to watch the movie. "Real live Oompa Loompas, yes tell Luke I can't marry him any longer! My soul mate, have finally arrived."

"Mom that's just wrong on so many levels, besides they're not the right height." Rory shuddered as she walked into the family room, at her mother's outburst. The image of Lorelai dating or marrying one of her friend's, was a disturbing thought and made her want to throw up.

Lia nodded in agreement, shuddering at the same thoughts that were running through Rory's head most likely. Lorelai had dated a young guy once, and if she remembered Luke was the one who had teased her about for a very long time. "That and by the time you see them in person, they won't look like that anymore."

"Darn, fine. I guess I'll settle for Luke if I must, now let's watch this again so I can laugh." Lorelai said in a defeated tone, and made herself slouch into the couch. Lia and Rory both took a seat on either side of Lorelai, while producing snacks out from behind them and in front of Lorelai.

Soon enough the crap shack was filled with laughter, as the trio had gotten lost in the movie of Oompa Loompas. That was how Luke had found them, when he made it home from the diner. He soon realized what it was they had fallen over themselves laughing about, and had to admit that was the funniest of the pranks Lia has ever pulled. He laughed at the boy's misfortune, of being Oompa Loompas and he promised himself that he would make sure to make fun of them, the next time he would see them.

Soon the four of them made it to bed, and slept for the night. The next day was going to bring many talks and decisions for one Gilmore girl, and the relationship she had just gotten herself in. Knowing she would have to have, the same conversation she was talking about with her family. The morning would hopefully bring her in sight and a clue on how to tell her boyfriend what he needed to know before he found out another way.

_**Halloween Party**_

"So what, are we expecting from Lia, this time around?" Logan asked his two friends, who were also solo for this event. For different reasons of course, but there wasn't much he could do about them not taking the innovative to ask at the girls of their true affections. Finn was being especially difficult, and he was beginning to think Lia was truly ready to give up all together. To find someone she can be happy with, to the best of her ability.

Colin took a sip of his drink, and turned to look around them. The party was almost in full swing, the only thing they were waiting for now was Lia and the girls. He was curious just as much as Logan was, but he knew better then to ask Lia about it if she wanted to keep it a surprise. "Have no clue, but I do know that it should happen fairly soon."

"You said Reporter Girl, was coming with them all, right?" Finn asked trying to figure it out in his brain, what it is Lia had up her sleeve but he realized he didn't know her like he prided himself before. He felt like though he had gotten close to her, he had begun to realize there's more to her then he thought. Yes she lived for fun just like them rest of them did, but she also lived for the life outside of all the fun and adventure.

The lights were dimmed, so it was almost pitch black. A red spotlight came on, pointing at the stage. The curtain slowly made its accent upwards, as the lights above the stage made the spotlight a darker red color. Music began to playing, many found the band playing the background to music that sounded familiar to all, as females started squealing and men figured there was a good chance they would find women dancing with less clothing on then those around them.

_(Rory 'Mya' Bold, Lia 'Christina' Bold Italics, Steph 'Pink' Italics and Rosemary 'Lil' Kim' Underlined-Lady Marmalade Moulin Rouge Soundtrack All chorus in regular)_

Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Rory stepped out into the light, as the other girls were dancing in the dark still. She was wearing a blue corset with a black linings up and down the front and back, with a matching g-string and stockings attached to it. (_**link to pictures of outfits in profile.**_) Rory began dancing extremely sexy on stage, and Logan's jaw had hit the floor.

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

"Holy Shit, is that my girlfriend dancing up there?" Logan had asked as he finally picked up his jaw from the ground, and he was starting to realize many guys were lusting over his girlfriend's body. He didn't like it one bit, and if he was honest he wanted to run on stage and cover his Ace up, but he just didn't have the courage to do it. Seeing Rory like that, having fun and being free, as well as sexy as can be.

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

Colin took a double take at the female on stage in front of them, and his eyes bugged out. He knew Rory had a body. But God damn did she have curves where every girl wanted them, and if Logan wasn't her boyfriend he'd be trying desperately to get her to go home with him tonight. "Yeah, and I'm jealous as hell of you right about now."

"Right there with you mate, who knew Reporter Girl could make like that." Finn said watching Rory's every move, and if he didn't know better she was looking straight at Logan with each of those moves. He knew that they hadn't slept together, but knew there was an itch they both wanted to scratch.

What What, What what

**Ooh oh**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

yea yea yea yea  
  
Next to show her face was Steph, and though she wasn't as great at singing or at the dancing Rory had just done. She was definitely not bad to look at, and Colin looked as though he gone to heaven. Finn and Logan didn't see the appeal, but then again Colin was head over heels in love with her, not one of them. They didn't see Steph as anything more than a friend, but Colin was the one who saw a soul mate in her.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah  
_

"Wow, um…" Colin's vocalized, and Finn and Logan had to laugh at the fact he couldn't speak. Logan thought that he actually saw drool coming out of Colin's mouth, and that was say something Colin never drooled.  
_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_  
_Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Finn could tell his friends weren't within the same universe as him any longer. They were both drooling over, Logan at his babe of a girlfriend on stage; Colin at Steph dancing similar to the way Rory was. Rose was next, and it was amazing to hear her rap, thought it didn't sound great it wasn't horrible. She looked good though, and if he thought she'd actually agree, he'd ask her out. She was dressed in a tight fitting gold and black corset, with a black lacy booty shorts to match along with it.

_**Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more**_

Colin and Logan turned to Finn, right as Finn's jaw dropped when Lia began singing. None of them had even seen Rory and Lia dance in such a way. They were all so sexy looking but Finn wasn't only drooling, he got weak in the knees. That Colin had gotten a stool for him, to sit on while the girls continued their dance and song.

"You alright there, man?" Logan asked Finn rather smug, knowing Finn was nowhere near being alright. It wasn't everyday that Finn was rendered speechless, especially by a woman. Lia seemed to e the only one to ever that to him, and it boggled the groups mind on how stupid he was; for not asking her out, and getting over his playboy ways

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_  
_

**Livin' a grey flannel life  
**  
_**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more**_

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (_**da daeaea yea**_)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Colin didn't need to know that Lia was gorgeous, or Steph for that matter but the sight of them didn't help the problem in his pants. He knew Logan was probably having a problem of his own, seeing your newly acquired girlfriend in practically nothing was probably a dream for him.

_**Creole lady Marmalade**_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

Soon enough the song was over, and the girls bowed to the crowd. Who were screaming and clapping, while all the men ogled them. As they made their way off the stage, single men made a line to get to them. Logan watched as men went up to Rory, and stopped her every time she turned down each guys offer before them.

The girls finally made it the boys, well all except for Rose who had taken one of guys up on their offer. Rory didn't wait to begin talking; she made her way to Logan. He wrapped her arms around her waist, and gave her a passionate kiss; which she returned back. Lia smiled at the two, glad they had gotten together. She didn't tell anyone, but she could envision them together forever. With kids, because they had this chemistry that melded together, they would both make great parents because of the love they would and will share. Logan would always make sure she kept her adventurous side alive, while Rory would keep him grounded and call him on his bullshit.

"You looked amazing up there, where did you get this outfit from Ace?" Logan asked flirtatiously at his girlfriend, who sent a smirk his way at the lustful look in his eye. He watched as Rory walked away swaying her hips seductively, towards Lia and Steph. She turned her head around enough to see him, and winked at his dumbfound look.

Lia burst out laughing, at Logan's look of shock. His jaw was practically on the floor, and his eyes bugged out like they were going to fall off his face. Soon Rory could no longer hold her laughter, and doubled over holding onto Lia for support. "Wow, you've got him drooling Ry."

"I know, who would've thought the King of Playboys, would fall from his thrown; and into my hands like putty." Rory joked back with Lia, at Logan's expense. Which was pretty normal for the two, usually they made fun of Colin and Finn too.

Logan finally picked up his jaw from the floor, and narrowed his eyes at Rory. He stalked his way towards her; Rory quickly stopped laughing and backed away with each step Logan took. He raised a brow at her movements, while Lia stepped behind her to keep her from moving any further. Logan took another step, and stood right in front of her, "Babe, it's the former Kin fog Playboys. Make sure, you get it right when you make fun of me, Ace."

'Yeah, you sure you still want to be my boyfriend?" Rory questioned teasingly, but she knew either tonight or tomorrow he could possibly change the specific answer he was about to give. She had been a nervous wreck the whole day, trying to figure out how to tell him.

Logan sobered from his playful side, and looked Rory in the eyes seriously. He put both hands on either side of her face, and pulled her head to his to crash his lips on hers for several minutes; before breaking apart to talk. "Definitely still want to be your boyfriend, Ace."

"Love, from the little show you and Huntz provided, I'd believe every word he just said." Finn proclaimed to Rory, and he watched as she nodded her head, while her eyes never left Logan's. Him and the rest of the little group watched as Rory was lead to the dance floor by Logan.

Steph leaned her head against Colin's shoulder, warn out by the show her and the girls put on. They had been practicing every day, since they figured out their costumes. "I don't know how you do it, V. I mean seriously, how do you have any energy to stand right now?"

"Alcohol is one, and I've been performing for as long as I can remember. The loud music helps, as well." Lia responded to her question, while the bartender handed her and Finn their drinks. Finn had actually ordered her the Long Island, knowing her well enough to know her signature drink. Lia smiled thanks to him, for ordering it for, it was exactly what she wanted.

"Dance with me, Kitten?" Finn asked after they had each finished their drinks, and had another in their hands. He didn't want to think about other guys, dancing with her with they're hand all over her. Of course she could take care of herself, but he just wouldn't like it.

Lia smiled, and nodded her head. She grabbed his hand, and she felt electricity run through her body by the simple touch. Lia revealed in the feeling, Finn entices in her, she hadn't felt anything like it before. "Ready, Sexy?"

"I'm ready pet, always am." Finn said before polishing of his drink, and placing it on a passing waitress's tray. Lia had already finished her drink in one go, and had placed her cup on the tray as well. Placing both hands on either side of her hips and pulling her close to him. He couldn't stop looking at her; in her sexy outfit his problem was prominent in his pants. He found red was becoming his favorite color, especially on her and tonight had proven that. She was wearing a tight laced red corset; with a v type slit opening show the top of her breasts were you could see where the string pulled it as close together as it could and a pair red lace boy shorts to finish off the outfit

Lia leaned into him, and began moving her hips to the loud music playing all around them. Grinding into Finn purposely to get him aroused, not that she was planning on sleeping with Finn, but because she wanted to feel at least something about how he felt about her. She lost all track of time, as she continued to dance with Finn.

Logan and Rory had rejoined Colin and Steph at the bar, and ordered themselves a drink each. Rory had finally spotted Lia and Finn; she smiled at the sight of the two. Logan retrieved their drinks, and gave Rory's hers while placing his arm around her shoulders. He spotted their friends immediately, and smirked as Finn seemed to be having difficulty standing properly. Knowing Lia, she probably wanted some kind of reaction from Finn. Though he was sure she hadn't quite noticed Finn's little problem, and it was likely it was because she was enjoying his hands all over her.

Finally Lia and Finn emerge from the pool of dancing people, and head for the bar for a few drinks. Finn was having difficulty sitting comfortable on his chair, he was trying to hide the fact that Lia had gotten him excited. "How was your dance, Love?"

"Great Finn, how was yours?" Rory questioned with a smirk, knowing Finn would know why. She saw Lia attempting to hold back a smirk that was trying to form on her face, she took a long sip of her drink to make it seem like she had no idea what Rory had implied in her question.

Finn swallowed his drink, almost chocking on it. He wasn't use to this Rory, who was basically calling him out for having a hard on for her best friend. "It was wonderful, love. Kitten here has some, amazing moves."

"we'd hope so, she…Ow, V." Steph yelped in pain, when Lia pinched her arm. Steph looked at Lia questioningly, for why she was pinched. As Lia gave her a look as to say, are you dense hadn't we talked about this already; and you aren't suppose to say anything. Steph's mouth immediately, shaped to the form of an 'o'.

Rory shook her head at Steph's almost slip up, and now the boys; were curious as to what was going on now. They began to realize that the girls were keeping something from them, and Rory knew that Logan wasn't going to quit asking. Logan had a way of getting information out of her, but this time around she couldn't let him get his way. "Come on girls, let's go dance."

Lia and Steph quickly agreed to get away from the questioning eyes of the boys', and walked into the pool of people on the dance floor. The boy's on the other hand, while still watching the girls on the dance floor wondered what they had just missed. "Did my girlfriend just dodge us, from asking questions?"

"yes, I'm afraid so. Maybe if we can get Steph away from them, I can get her tipsy or drunk and get information out of her." Colin suggested to his friends, as he began to drool over the girls dancing provocatively with each other. It wasn't something they saw the three females do, and it was definitely a sight to see.

Logan couldn't take his eyes of Rory, even if he wanted too, which he didn't. Guys were eyeing her; and their friends Lia and Steph as well. He wouldn't let anything to happen to any of them, even if they were able to take care of themselves. "No, won't be able to do that. Now that she almost slipped they won't let her out of their sight."

"His right, Lia is too smart to let one of us get Steph drunk and walk out with her alone. Besides Lia nor Rory get drunk, so it really wouldn't work." Finn agreed with Logan's assessment, and he knew it to be true as well. Lia and Rory were too smart to let Steph out of their sight, until they had placed her in her dorm or one of theirs later the evening. Colin sighed into agreement, and they had agreed it would have to happen in a different way. So instead of trying to figure it out while watching the girls dance with each other, they decided to join them before the rest of the male population at the party did.

All throughout the night, the groups of friends were dancing and drink. Just plain having fun, while the girls were dodging at type of question concerning Steph's slip. Hours later everyone had left, and like usual the group of six were the lasts to leave the event. It seemed to be a routine for the group, only difference that evening was Colin being out of it before Steph. Though she was out as well so; Finn and Lia took Colin to the dorm room, while Logan and Rory took Steph to hers.

"God Steph and dead weight do not go well with heels, and a revealing outfit. Got to remember to make sure she stays awake next time, my feet are killing me." Rory said leaning against Logan as they walked to her and Lia's dorm room, since she really didn't live in hers with Paris. Paris and Doyle had become unbearable to see and hear, so she just lived with Lia basically.

Logan tightened his hold around Rory's waist, hoping to take some of the weight off of her feet. She had to be cold in outfit, but he himself didn't have anything to offer to keep her warm but himself. "Ace, why don't you let me carry you. We'll get there faster, and if anything Lia will probably get stuck at the boys' dorms for a while."

"Ok, fine I'm too cold to argue about it, but if one guy makes a comment about what they can see when you life me up, you don't get to put me down and fight him." Rory gave in; she really was too cold to argue with him. She really didn't care to be honest; she really just didn't want some random commenting and making Logan mad. She also had too much on her mind honestly, she had decided that tonight was going to be the night she talked to him about being a Hayden.

She was hoping he would take it well considering, she didn't want to have their first fight to be about her being an heir to the Hayden fortune. That was the big that she was worried about, that he would decided that it wasn't worth being with her, because she had kept something so huge from him. "When we get settled and changed, do you mind if we talk. It's nothing bad, well I don't think it is, but it's about something important nonetheless."

"Is it about us?" Logan asked nervously, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't done something to screw up their relationship already. She had mentioned that it wasn't bad, so he wondered what it could be outside of their relationship that was so important that she need to talk to him about. "You know what, it's fine we can talk when we're both warmer."

The rest of the way to the dorm was silent; it was slightly awkward because they were both nervous about the topic of conversation, but for different reasons. Rory had planned it though, that Lia would take all her time at Finn and Colin's, Lia even argued that she was positive she could make it so she slept over there tonight to give them privacy. Though if Rory needed her she'd only be a phone call away, if she was needed though nothing else.

Finally making it inside of the dorm room, they each went their separate way to change into warm comfortable clothing. Logan was the first to be finished, and decided that this called for coffee. That both probably wanted to be awake for this conversation, from the way Rory's voice held nervousness and anxiety. He was beginning to be able to read her better, and see the finer details of her. She was always surprising him though, with her knowledge and her brazenness attitude that she sometimes had. She had shown that side of herself a few times tonight, one of the most prominent times being when she called Finn on having a hard on for Lia.

"Oh you made coffee, thanks. I'm going to need some of that, for ore then one reason too." Rory claimed without realizing that it had made Logan even more nervous, because if she needed coffee that badly for tonight it couldn't be good.

Did his parents get to her again, or did her grandparents put too much pressure on her to make this relationship work. Honor was the only one in his immediate family that knew about his relationship status of his and Rory, so if his parent's did know and contacted her, he would be having a lengthily conversation with not only his parents but with honor as well. "What did you want to talk about, Ace?"

"You know how you were looking for Leigh Hayden, right?" Rory had begun with a question, hopefully making it easier by giving him hints to see if he could figure it out by himself. She knew it probably wasn't going to work that way, and she would need to explain a lot. That was what the coffee really was for; she needed to be fully aware for the conversation.

Logan was confused, because he had been worried it had to do with something concerning them as a couple, but alls she wanted to talk about was Leigh Hayden. He decided he would see where his girlfriend was taking this, especially since he could relax now knowing it had nothing to do with him. "Yeah of course, tonight was the night we were suppose to present her, but we couldn't find her."

"Yeah about announcing who she is, well in two weeks she will be announced to the entire world. Everyone will know who she is; it's going to be a very big event. A lot of reporters will be there, and it will be an ambush of questions." Rory started realizing that there was lot that was going to happen, she was just glad Lia was going to be there with her. That she wouldn't be alone in the process, but she would fell even better if Logan was there as well.

Logan could imagine what Leigh was going to go through, his father was probably going to be there. He would have a field day with finding out who the Hayden heiress really is, and his mother was probably going to try and get them together. He figured Rory didn't want to go by herself, and probably just wanted him to go with her for support for one of her best friends. "Is that what you wanted to talk about, if all you wanted was for me to go with you, you just need to ask Ace."

"That's part of it, but you might change your mind after I tell you this. Have you ever wondered why I'm best friends with her, and the only pictures you've seen of my best friends are of me and Lia only?" Rory asked hoping he would catch on, it was hard for to gauge his reaction. She really was getting scared more and more by the second, and she didn't want the newfound relationship they had to end.

Logan thought about, and quickly made a sweep of the room with his eyes around the place. It was true the only pictures of Rory with her best friends, was only really of her Lia and sometimes Tristan. The newer ones had the group, but all the older ones were of her and Lia only. "Now that you mention yeah I do, but I guess you could have just not put those pictures up. Protecting her from wondering people, especially to those who want to know who she is."

"Logan, what I'm about to tell you might change our relationship, I don't want it too but it's a major possibility that it will. You see those who do know of Leigh Hayden's existence, also know her as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, Rory for short." Rory told Logan with her eyes down casted towards the floor, she didn't want to see what Logan's face.

"You mean you're, the same person. But why???"


	15. Understand Revelation

"You mean you're the same person. But why, how, when?" Logan asked confused and not really functioning properly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one person that he and the boys were looking for was right in front of them and they hadn't known. He was mad because she hadn't told him sooner, and even more upset about the fact he hadn't seen in himself.

Rory seemed like she had a reason to be afraid of this, sure she knew he'd be confused but she could see the anger setting into his features. This wasn't what she wanted, and she hoped that it didn't ruin them for good. She was so happy with him, but she'd would leave him be if he wanted her too. "Well the how would be, my mom and dad slept together and produced me. When would be when I was sixteen, and my grandparents decided they wanted me to be heir. The why, I don't know that's something you'd have to ask Francine and Struab. "

"I don't get this, I really don't why wouldn't you have told me sooner?" Logan hissed at Rory with anger, he had met Francine and Straub Hayden a few times. He'd had heard about Christopher Hayden their son, only a handful of times. He had left his parents, after he finished a year at Princeton. Though it seemed no one mentioned the fact that he had dated, and gotten Lorelai Gilmore pregnant in high school.

Rory knew this question was coming, and she had the answer for it. It really was a simple answer, she just wasn't sure he'd be able to hear it and believe it. He wasn't thinking in her frame of mind, he was thinking with his anger and confusion. "Only a handful of people in our society know who I am, of course Stars Hollow knows but they don't hold any regard to it. It's not who I am, and they know that and they don't think just because I have the money that I'll pay for repairing everything in that town."

"I've known you for months Rory, and you could have told me. What you couldn't trust me, afraid that I'd give you away to the world?" Rory had a definite on him being angry, he used her real name. She could count on one hand how many times he's called her by Rory, and this wasn't about the trust issue. She trusted Logan, because if she didn't she wouldn't have became his girlfriend.

This was about not wanting special treatment, and to be looked at differently because she had two prominent last names. Lia was really the only person could understand what she was going through, but she was hoping Logan was able to see it even a little from her prospective. "This isn't about me trusting you or not Logan, because if that were the case I wouldn't have told you at all."

"I don't want to hear it Rory, I can't fucking believe this shit. You fucking lied to me about who you are, do I even really fucking know you?" Logan yelled right in her face, and he saw the tears in her eyes for the first time. He saw the pain and anguish she was going through with telling him this secret, but he couldn't seem to care at the moment. He was to into his own world of think she lied, which meant he couldn't see things through Rory's eyes.

Rory couldn't take it and walked into her room, leaving Logan in his spot in the common room. She picked up her cell, and pressed 2 which was Lia phone on her speed dial. She hadn't noticed that she was crying until she saw the tear his the screen on her cell, and she placed her hand on her cheek to feel the stream of tears falling from her face. Lia picked up after the second ring, and didn't wait for a response from Rory. "How did it go, is everything ok?"

"Li, please I need you." Was all Rory could get out, before she started sobbing uncontrollably. She could faintly hear a curse coming from Lia, as presuming because of the bang she heard before the curse was said. Finn was asking what was wrong sounding frantic as if he was surprised by the fast action of Lia moving. Rory had hoped she didn't ruin anything between Lia Finn, but she really needed her best friend right now.

Finn was firing questions at Lia, but Lia was just telling him she had to go. That she'd talk to him later, when she got everything under control. He asked what she was talking about, and she said she'd tell him later. That she had to go kick a blonde asshole in the head a couple of times, and take care of some other important issues. Rory could hear a drunken Finn confusedly asking if she was going to be back, and she heard Lia say for him to go to bed and that she'd call later on so they could meet up. "Ry, I'll there shortly. Just lie down on the bed, and I promise everything will work itself out. Even if I have to drug and tie down, the Bozo."

"Ok." At any other moment in time, Rory probably wouldn't have laughed at Lia's mumbling of drugging and tying down Logan to make him listen. She just didn't have the heart to; she was to hurt to do much of anything at all. Rory hung up the phone, and she lied down on the bed and tried to calm down. To stop crying, and try to get her breathing back to normal.

Lia was fuming as she walked back to her dorm, she should have known better then to have more faith in Logan. She had faith that he wouldn't hurt her best friend, but ended up doing just that. It might not have been intentional, but it had happened and she was going to beat his skull in until he realized what he had just done. No she wasn't going to cause him physical harm, even though she wouldn't mind doing so at the moment; she was going to do it psychologically. Lia walked into her dorm, spotted Logan but walked right past him and poked her head into Rory's room.

Rory had cried herself to sleep apparently, and that in itself had made Lia even madder. She had made up a plan on the way over, and she was going to make sure it works even if it killed her doing so. Her best friend's happiness counted on it, and she would make sure she got her happy ending. At least one of them deserved it in her mind, and that person was Rory. She didn't say anything as she came back into the common room, and sat down on one of the many couches.

Logan took a quick glance at the sitting form on the couch watching him pace, and though Lia wasn't saying anything her eyes were. The flames in her eyes were sure going to burn him to the depths of hell. He realized that she had known this secret, she had too the two had been best friends since birth. "You knew, and didn't tell me. How could either of you keep this from me, do you know how this make me look?"

"Don't you dare yell me Logan Elias Huntzberger, I can bury you in this world ten times over without even touching my money. You want to be an ass to someone, fine but it won't be towards me or Rory do you hear me. I don't care how hurt, confused or angry you are; you will not come in here or around Rory with your attitude. This is about you, this is about Rory and how she's going to deal with the world in two weeks." Lia hissed but in a very calm way, if that were possible Lia definitely got it down. She could care less who Logan pissed off outside of her dorm walls, as long as it wasn't Rory. She was hurting enough as it was, and she didn't need Logan make it worse than he already has. Sure he had just learned some really big news, but it wasn't the end of the world.

Logan stepped back a little at the tone of voice that she used, and he knew she was dead serious. Then again so was he, and he was going to get answer if it was the last thing he did. Even if he had to get through Lia to do it, his question in his head was; was he willing to lose her friendship with it. "She didn't tell me, and she had months to do so. How would you feel, if I told you I was two times the blue blood you were?"

"Well I would listen to your reasons as to why you kept it a secret, and understand and not judge you from keeping it from me." Lia told him calmly, but still a little sheepishly since she hadn't exactly told him that she was two times the blue blood he was. She didn't think that tonight with Rory telling, that she should tell him the same night. She was going to wait a few days, but he had to fuck up that plan.

Logan looked at Lia and saw the secret behind her eyes, she was good with the whole façade and keeping a nonchalant face, but her eyes were always expressive. You could see the emotions running through them, but you had to be close enough to know her well to actually be able to read them. He thought about it for a moment, and a thought had hit him like a Mack truck. "What aren't you telling me? Please tell me, that you aren't keeping the exact same secret."

"Well then I won't tell you that, and I'll just let you think it all on your own." Lia said with a smile, which said it all for her. He would figure it out, there was only one other family out there that had the same amount of money that the Hayden's had. A family so prominent in their society that everyone was wondering who their heir was, and since he knew the Hayden's it only left.

"Del' Atla, you're a Del' Atla and I never knew. What the hell, were you ever planning on telling me?" Logan asked falling back onto the couch opposite of Lia, and his arm was now covering his eyes. He sighed in defeat of the situation; he didn't know what to do anymore. The two most important females in his existence that had touched him deeper than anyone, had been keeping a secret from him. Rory had kept it away from for months, and Lia had been keeping it for years. "Why didn't you tell me back at Johnsbury, when we dated?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because if I told you; you wouldn't have believed me, and thought that it was a joke." Lia said with a roll of her eyes, and she was telling the truth he would have never believed her back then. Hell he hadn't even believed Rory was actually a Hayden, and well he does now but who knows what she said to make him believe it.

Logan thought about her answer, and as he thought about it. She was right he probably wouldn't have believed her, and that was because just as Rory had said the day he was reunited with Lia as a friend. She didn't look at people's last names; she looked at the person themselves. Sure she wore designer clothing and accessories, but anything after that she didn't see the point of spending money when it wasn't needed. "Why did she keep it from me, for so long Maes?"

"I'm not the person you should be asking, the person you should be asking cried herself to sleep in her room." Lia mentioned to him, and though she could answer the question she wasn't the one who needed to tell him. It wasn't her place to tell him Rory's reason to do the things she did, and to find out why she kept for life from those in society. Rory's past was for her to tell, just as Lia's past was for hers to tell when she felt she ready to tell.

Logan's head shot up at Lia's comment about Rory crying herself to sleep in her room, and looked at the door to her room. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he was angry and confused; and really he just didn't know how to take the information she had given him. It wasn't everyday your girlfriend of a week, tells you that she is a heiress two prominent high society names and is practically richer then you. "I need to fix this, but how do I do that?"

"You listen to what she has to say, and you let her show you things without question. You'll know her reasons if you do, and then you work at being there for her; but you won't be doing that tonight. Go back to your dorm, and come back in the morning with a lot of coffee. Apologize for your behavior, and let her take the lead." Lia responded back to his question, as she put it in her head to talk to Rory before Logan makes it back in the morning. She was going to have to wake her up, and talk to her so she didn't feel like complete crap in the morning.

Lia watched as Logan nodded and stood up, as she stood up herself she saw Logan still as he watched Rory's door. She could understand his want to see if she was okay, but they both knew she wasn't; nowhere near it in fact. It didn't make Logan feel any better, but it was going to make him listen tomorrow when Rory tells him and shows him what she needed too. Logan left a minute later, and I walked over to Rory's room to talk to her.

It was really perfect timing, since Rory was starting to stir from being uncomfortable. Her tears had dried, which made her face feel stiff and Lia told her to go wash her face so they could talk. Lia didn't want to hear about what was said between her and Logan; that was between the two of them. She wanted to talk about how Rory was going to show Logan, who the real Rory is without all the money. "Okay, so tomorrow Logan's going to come by and you're going to talk. Now, before you say anything I don't care what you told him, because he wasn't listening then. I think it would be best, if you took him to Stars Hollow and showed him _everything _Ry."

"Do you really think it will help, even if I do; Li would it change anything?" Rory asked dejectedly, but Lia could hear the hope in her voice. Though Rory was skeptical, she still had hope that Lia's plan would make Logan understand her more. Lia nodded her head, and they talked for a few more hours working out the details for later that day. Rory asked Lia to bring Colin and Finn with her too Stars Hollow, and they could all have lunch at Luke's with Lorelai. Soon enough they both fell asleep in Rory's bed, after they had changed into more comfortable clothing. Lia was the first one to wake up, and she moved out of Rory's bed to get dressed for the day. After she was done getting ready, she made a call to Lorelai telling her the plans for the day. Next she made an extra mug of coffee for Rory, and got to work on waking her up before Logan got there. "Ry, come on you got to get up. If you don't get up now, you won't be able to be ready before Logan gets here."

"Ok, I'm up sorry." Rory said quickly grabbed her coffee out of Lia's hand, and jetting it to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Lia laughed at her, and made her way back to the common room to relax before Logan got there. Logan would be bringing Rory's second cup of coffee, so she didn't have to worry about finishing off the pot she had made.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door; Lia heard a groan coming from Rory's room. She could hear Logan laughing on the other side of the door, and she had joined in with him. She got off the couch in front of the TV, and opened the door for Logan instead of just telling him to enter like she normally would have. "Why hello Bozo, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Your evil you know that, I mean seriously you know for a fact that I've been a wreck since I woke up." Logan responded back with a roll of his eyes, because he knew Lia knew what he was doing last night when he got back to his dorm. He didn't get a good night's rest; he had been tossing and turning all night long. He had fucked up once in his relationship with Lia, and he was beyond himself that night trying to find a way to fix it. It had turned out that he didn't need too, because Lia wasn't too worried about the shit he caused.

Lia laughed remembering that exact same time he had thought about, it was extremely funny from her perspective. He had pulled a trick on her, and he thought it was so good, come to find out that she didn't care that the trick was about her not having any money because her father had cut her off. Logan had found out that she hadn't really cared, because it wouldn't have been the first time her father had done so. "Now you know it wouldn't have mattered, since I had my other inheritance that he couldn't touch without my grandparent's approval. Which he would have never gotten, they don't like him just as much as me."

"Did he not know that you had the other inheritance?" Logan asked slightly confused why he hadn't at least tried, even if her other set of grandparent's did like her father. He was a good at making good business deals but at any real relationship with family or even business partners, was something less then desirable.

Lia shook her head while she brought her coffee back to her lips, and sat back down on the couch she got situated on before Logan got there. Taking a minute to comfortable again, she looked at Logan wondering if she should waste her time in telling him why he hadn't known about her inheritance. "See he knew that my mother left her money from her trust fund to me, and left him nothing at all. Actually she had left me everything that was under her name; Frank got everything that was split in both of their names. Neither my grandparent's nor my mother had ever told Frank that I was to heir to their empire. His always hated me, because I got the money my mother had kept away from him."

"Wow, seems like your mom knew what she was doing." Logan said surprised by Lia's fathers actions, and it made him wonder if her father had only married her mother because of her name and the money that she had. If he was honest with himself that was what it sounded like, but how did that explain her grandparents on her father's on how they acted towards her. Lia hadn't asked to be born to father like him, but he was sure that she would give anything to have her father take her mother's place.

Before Logan could say anything else, Rory came out of her room in jeans and a sweater with a cowl-neck line. On her feet were her flat Steve Madden Bonanza boots; and her Gucci purse in hand, and her D&G sunglasses on the top of her head. "She did, and that's why Lia is the only beneficiary. Ready, or did you want to talk a little more?"

"Nope, I'm ready. Talk to you later Maes, don't get into too much trouble." Logan said as he heard the slight edge to her tone, and he didn't blame her in the least for having it towards him. He was an ass and he knew it, of course not without the help of Lia who pointed it out to him. He was going to do as Rory told him today, and he was going to listen without interrupting.

Rory nodded and walked towards the door; and grabbing the keys to her Dark Grey Lexus LF-A Roadster, and walked out the door waving over her shoulder her goodbye to Lia, and as she made it to the car first. She waited for Logan to get into her car, so they could begin there day down memory lane. Logan had finally gotten into his seat, and watched as Rory pulled out of her parking spot. He wasn't sure if Rory was going to be quiet, but as he was going to ask where they were going to go she spoke.

"My parents were in high school when they meet, mom was sixteen and dad was seventeen." Rory told Logan as she pulled in the Gilmore Mansion, which Lia had promised, would be empty for about two hours. She was going to start from the beginning with a little story that comes back to this house later. Parking in the driveway Rory jumps out of the car and walks towards the front door, with Logan right behind her trying to catch up to her as she ignored the maid and walked towards the stairs.

Logan followed his girlfriend up the stairs of the Gilmore Mansion, and he could honestly say he had never made it to the second floor of the Gilmore house. Rory stopped at a door ahead of him, and waited for him to reach her before opening the door. Walking into her mother's old room, this soon was redecorated for her by Emily, in high school. "This is my room when I'm here, which you can imagine isn't very often. Follow me."

"Watch your head climbing through the window; dad always told me he hit his head a lot." That comment really confused Logan, when had her father been on this balcony going through this exact window. "You might not want to stand, where you are."

"And why is that, Ace?" Logan asked while moving over into another spot, and Rory tried to hold in her laughter, because of where Logan was standing now. He was going to be moving soon enough, she just hoped he didn't try jumping off the balcony.

"Well, I don't think you'd like to be standing in the exact spot I was conceived back when my parents were in high school. Then again where your standing right now, is where they had sex when I was sixteen. You okay?" Rory could no longer hold in her laughter, due to the look on Logan's face just then. He looked disturbed about many things, and soon after he got out of his stupor he jump to right next to where Rory was standing.

Logan glared at Rory, but couldn't stay mad at her because he saw how carefree she was being right then, compared to the icy way she was towards him no longer than an hour ago. As he processed what Rory had told him, he began to realize that maybe Rory was starting from the beginning. Logan thought about possibly getting to know more about Lia this way, but then he forgot about it because he knew Rory wouldn't tell him. Because it was Lia's story to tell, and maybe one day she would trust him enough to share it with him. "Is it safe where I'm standing right now?"

"Yes, you are safe. The look on your face was priceless though, but I can beat it. Just think about standing out here, and having your mom tell you where and pointing out the exact spot you were conceived." Rory said nonchalantly like she had gotten over it, and that was a lot for a person to know where your parent created you.

Logan didn't even know where he was exactly conceived, all he knew was that it was somewhere in Germany. He wasn't sure how he would feel knowing where his parents had sex, and shuddered at the thought of knowing. He and his parents did not get along, and never really had that was what Honor and the nannies were for. "So did that room use to be, your moms?"

"Yup, but we can get back to that later. We've got more places to see, and there might be a chance we'll be back here later in the afternoon or evening depending on how long we take." Rory said in reply while putting one leg through the window, and climbing through it once again. She didn't wait for Logan this time, and she left the room and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

It didn't take long for Logan to catch up to him; she didn't stop anywhere else in the house, she just went straight for her car. Climbing into the Lexus once again; and watching as Rory drove out of Hartford. "Are you going to tell me, where we're going next?"

"Nope, but if you wish you can ask questions, just make sure it has nothing to do with what we're doing today." Rory told him without making eye contact, and Logan wondered if maybe there was no fixing his mistake. Rory didn't mean to come out so harsh or stand offish, but she was still hurt from the night before.

Logan admits he overreacted and could have stayed calm, but his emotions got the better of him. Lia had been corrected he wouldn't have believed her back on Johnsbury when they were sixteen, let alone now apparently. Lia and Rory didn't want that spotlight on them, until it was absolutely necessary. They didn't care for the money, or what society brought them, and he knew that but couldn't comprehend it last night. "So, when will you officially be initiated into the LDB?"

"According to the elders, I already am. The jump we made on my first adventure with the group; was my apparent task." Rory replied with a smile of the memory, she had enjoyed herself that weekend. Especially since Lia was there, and she got to know Logan better; it was great to see Finn speechless over Lia, which seemed to be a regular occurrence when his around her.

Logan was baffled by Rory's reply, of course he shouldn't be seeing as Lia probably had something to do with it. She was a sneaky little thing, but that's where he learned his best tricks from. She always told me, 'you can't be a good prankster, if you're not sneaky.' Of course, she was always right, which got really irritating sometimes. "Did you date Tristan, in high school?"

"Oh no, he was similar to you back then. I was the Virgin Mary of the school, because of his mouth and I became his conquest after that." Rory said through her fit of laughter, God remembering those days were so funny now. Tristan was no longer that guy; military school had really changed him for the better. She just hopes he finds someone, who's just perfect for him.

Logan didn't get it, if Tristan was similar to him back in high school, which to him was worse if he made Rory a conquest. So, if Tristan was worse than him, why did Rory sleep with him more than once, of all she was to him was a game? "Ace, if Tristan was so bad, why???"

"Why did I somewhat date him, or be his bed buddy on occasion? Junior year he got sent off to military school, for breaking into a safe with some so called friend. When Lia brought him along on Spring Break senior year he had changed, and the connection we had when he wasn't a whore, was there and stronger than ever. The first time we kissed was the day after I had broken up with my first boyfriend of three months, at a party right after he got dumped by his slut of an ex-girlfriend Summer in front of everyone. I ran away crying as soon as the kiss was over, and it took me setting up Tristan with Paris just to get us out of the awkward situation at school." Rory reminisced over her high school years with her old friend, while Paris had become someone who was no longer a friend she was willing to stay friends with. Paris had become someone she didn't recognize, and it was becoming too hard to deal with.

Logan shuddered at the thought of getting set up with Paris, and it wouldn't even have mattered if he got set up with her through Rory. Paris was way to mental for him to even comprehended let alone want to go on a date with, and that was saying something when it comes to him. He knew that Tristan and Rory had a past, but he didn't know the extent of it, and he really didn't need to know. Rory had never asked about his, and knew she never would. She knew he only had one real girlfriend before her, and that all the others girls were just that, girls. "That's good to know, but my next question is; why me then?"

"Because I could see the difference in you, and I saw the potential you have to be something greater than you see it yourself. Society sucks in that aspect of life, and I know the pressure there is even if it's not fully on me like it is you by family." Rory said solemnly to Logan, because it was the honest truth. She did see the potential in him, just as Lia saw it him and Finn. Colin would never admit it, but he enjoyed law it was just that he hated how he didn't have the choice to choose something different if he wanted too. Logan loved journalism, but he liked the writing aspect not the business part of it.

Logan was surprised by Rory's comment, and really it was beginning to be a pattern of being surprised by Rory. Which shouldn't be shocking, because she has a new surprise up her sleeve every second that passes; she was like no one else, with the exception for her mother and Lia. Even then she was different compared to them as well; she had her own uniqueness to her. "You make me different, and I'm sorry for acting the way I did last night. I let my emotions get the better of me, and Ace I shouldn't have let them. I should have put everything together, you had even told me on our first date why you hid who you were to everyone outside from a few people."

"We're here, and I kind of knew that was how it was going to happen last night. Lia and mom just gave you more credit, saying that you would understand and nothing would happen but here we are." Rory said sadly before climbing out of the Lexus, and walking around an old Inn it looked like to Logan. Rory tried to keep her emotions in check, this place held so many good and bad memories for her. That's all it had left for her, memories because now the Dragonfly was her new home, it wasn't the Independence Inn any longer.

Logan followed Rory behind the Inn, and wondered what they could possibly be doing here. He followed her all the way to a small shed type thing; he supposed that it was gardeners shed since it was in the back of the property. He didn't know the significance of the shed, and before he could ask Rory what they were doing there she spoke. "Would you believe me, if I told you that my first home was this little shed?"

"Mom had just run away from Adolf and grandpa, she was sixteen and came to this small town with nothing but a bag full of clothes for her and me, and me, of course. Mia, she use to own this place, had found her job as a maid here and gave mom and me this little place to live in. I lived here until mom was able to save up enough money to buy our own house, which happened when I was six and we moved into the Crap Shack. Come on, I want you to see the inside. They haven't done anything to it, because Mia had made them promise that didn't touch these when they had redid the place up." Rory continued when she was met with silence, and she was stuck in memory lane of living in this little room with her mom. She walked to the door, and walked in without a look back to see if Logan was following her. In reality she and Lorelai each owned half of the shed, which at first they thought was ridiculous but then called and cried thanking Mia so much.

Logan looked as Rory walked around the small shed, and saw the slight smile on her face as she tugged lightly on tub or shower curtain, he wasn't completely sure. Logan decided to look around the rest of the shed, and he saw a small bed where he still had a hard time imagining Lorelai and Rory sleeping there. "You and your mom, lived here for six years?"

"Hard to believe, huh but yeah this was my first six years of my life. I was taken out of society long before I was able to understand what it even was, and I'm grateful for that because I'm not sure if I'd be the same if I had. My mom put this curtain up, to make it feel like more of a bathroom. My first steps were made here, and the same with my first words. I read my first book outside sitting by the lake drinking lemonade, that Mia had brought out for me." Rory informed Logan of her time in the shed, and these memories haven't been shared with anyone but; Lorelai, Tristan and Lia. She had never shared her life story with any of her ex-boyfriends or friends, because she never knew felt like they needed to know.

He didn't understand it completely before, but now he realizes that Lorelai Gilmore had not only given up her birth right, but she also gave Rory a life outside of societies prying eyes and the ridiculous expectations they have for everyone. Now his question was; how did she get dragged back into society if she had gotten out before she had a chance to comprehend what their society was like. "But had did you get dragged back in, Ace?"

"We're going to get to that MAC, just be patient with me today, okay. We have a one or two more places to go, and to be honest we not make it back to all the places we have already hit. SO if you could try and remember as much as you can about each place we go to, that would be great." Rory asked, ok more told Logan and that's how it was until they made it to the car. Rory wasn't entirely sure what was going to come out of this, but she did know it would give him a better insight into who she really is.

He didn't want their relationship to end, and he knew it was a strong possibility that it was over. He fucked up and he knew it, but he hoped that it wasn't too late to fix thing between them. Rory drove to the Crap Shack, which didn't take that long to get too usually, but it was taking forever because of the stupid stoplight Taylor insisted that the town needed. Logan took a close look around the town they were in, and his eyes become wide at the sight of a statue rooster with a pink boa around its neck. "Ace, why is there a pink boa around that, rooster's neck?"

"Huh? Oh mom, probably. She had a girl's night with Sookie last night, but then again it could have been Lia from the other day when she was here to see Luke." Rory said before she burst out laughing when she saw the look on Logan's face, and about the thought of Taylor's reaction. She began to wonder why Taylor hadn't seen it yet, or even taken it down.

Logan couldn't understand how Rory was so calm about their being a pink boa around the rooster's neck, and she acted like it was a normal thing around here. Was there no in the town, who thought about taking the pink boa down? "Why hasn't anyone taken it down, yet?"

"Good question and I don't have an answer for you. If Taylor doesn't know about it yet, than that could be a reason, another is that someone keeps putting it back up there after it's taken down." Rory theorized to herself and Logan, but what was in stored for them she couldn't have suspected.

Rory pulled into the driveway of the Crap Shack, finally. Climbing out of her car, and walking towards the door she stood in the foyer waiting for Logan to come into the house and close the door. She took Logan's hand and walked into the kitchen, towards her old bedroom. Of course it was still hers, but she only ever spent time there when she was here for a weekend or home for holidays. "So, this is my real room. Lia and I had a lot of sleepovers in this room; because her room was added before she got back from her first boarding school. Don't get me wrong when we got older, Lia all but told me what life was like in society and I hated how her dad treated her."

"So why, then?" Logan asked once again, and he knew without a doubt he was getting the full story her in her childhood bedroom. He sat down on her bed, and waited for her talk to him. Logan didn't know how long this would take, but he wanted both of them to be as comfortable as possible.

Rory took her time coordinating through her mind on how she wanted to go with this, because she didn't see the point of holding it off by going to ten different places. Which she really hadn't planned on ten, and neither had Lia as a matter of fact. Lia just wanted her to take Logan to the shed, and explain her life to him; she was the one who wanted to go to all these different places. "I didn't even know I was heiress to either of those fortunes till I was sixteen, because I wasn't really close to either of my grandparents till then. I only saw my Gilmore grandparents during holidays, but other than that I didn't really know them till I was sixteen. As for the Hayden's, I met them when I was sixteen, but I had never seen them before that. Dad was in town one weekend, and somehow Emily found out and she had invited him along with Straub and Francine. It wasn't like we hadn't known they were going to be there, but I had never met them so I was nervous about how they would like me. Mom and dad were nervous for different reasons, and I began to wonder what was so bad about them. I didn't take us long to find out, since as soon as drinks were handed out I was sent into the kitchen because all the adults in the room began to fight."

"I sat drinking a coke, while my Hayden grandparents' yelled at mom about me and her ruining dad's life because he didn't follow the plans they set for him. That mom should have had an abortion when she found out she was pregnant with me, and so forth for an hour. Eventually Grandpa kicked them out, and Emily came to find me in the kitchen to get me something to eat for dinner. Mom and dad had been missing, and you should know where I mentioned it not too long ago." Rory continued on with her story, and she watched as Logan shuddered at the reminder of where he stood on her balcony at the Gilmore Mansion. She learned where not to stand, and that was only because she needed to get away from Emily when she got on her nerves.

She knew Logan would shudder at the thought, because that was her not to long ago. One thing Lia was lucky about, and that was Cassandra never telling her where her and Frank had sex, now that would be just wrong in knowing. "When I got home that night I went straight for the phone, and I was lucky because Lia was on weekend leave and staying with her Del' Atla grandparents. She flew all the way here from England, and told off the Hayden's and Gilmore's in one night. By Saturday, Straub and Francine were apologizing for their behavior, and go to knowing me, mom and dad for the first time, ever I think. We had agreed to Sunday brunches on the regular, during Lia's spring break we had dinner with the Hayden's who had come to love Li as another granddaughter, and they had had told me that they had made me heir of the family fortune. The Gilmore's hadn't told me till a month later, at the beginning of my summer break right when I was getting ready to leave for Venezuela with Li for three weeks."

"There are only about two handful of people who know that I'm Hayden and Gilmore heiress, and your grandfather is one of them, and I suspect the reason you couldn't find a picture in any of the England papers was because he had bought the paper that had it and hid or destroyed it. Your parents don't know anything about it, or they wouldn't have spoken to me like they had." Rory told him in honesty, and the look of shock seemed to be the look plastered on his face for the day. She knew her life was different compared to his, but she still had a hard time believing Logan couldn't see she was different than the normal in their society.

Logan was in a very deep state of shock at the revelation that Rory was much more different then he had anticipated, and what shocked him more than anything was the fact that he was sure he didn't know Lia like he thought he did. It wasn't because he didn't know her, because he did but there was something that made her the way she was that he didn't know about. And all it did was make him curious about her, but Lia had told him her story was for a different time; and it made him wonder when the time would be right for her to able to share her life story with him. Knowing how Rory came into their world fascinated him, and he wanted to learn more because he was sure he was missing something. "Why exactly did you start having dinner with the Gilmores?"

"My dream had always been to go to an Ivy League college, but it wasn't always Yale. Growing up I was dead set on going to Harvard, and going to school at Stars Hollow High didn't really guarantee me a chance of getting in. So, mom and I thought it would be best to try and get me into a prestigious private school, and that's how I ended up applying to Chilton Preparatory School. Mom tried to keep it a secret and decided to tell me we were just having dinner with Grandpa and Emily, but I was suspicious about it and I had yelled that I didn't want to go to Chilton anymore because I had just met a guy who had showed interest in me for the first time; so we were fighting that first Friday night that we had dinner with the Gilmores." Rory told her story of having Friday night dinners, and how she had been able to get into Chilton. Not many people knew of how she had gotten into Chilton, but according to Tristan when they had reunited had explained that everyone in school thought she was there on scholarship.

What had baffled her about that; was how they thought about that when everyone in her class was invited to her sixteenth birthday party that she didn't want in the first place. She went and that had been the first time she had shown her anger toward Emily that second and last time was when she was a bitch to Lia, and had promised to never come back to Friday night dinners. She couldn't believe how liberating it was to be free of Emily Gilmore, and she sympathized with her mother for having to live with for sixteen years, and for even having to be inside Emily's womb for nine months. "That night mom and Emily got into a fight, and during their fight I learned that we didn't have the money to send me to Chilton, and that mom had gone to grandpa and Emily to get so I could go. Which shocked the hell out of me, because my mom never asked them for anything if she could help it; but she had gone to them so I could go to the best school that was going to be able to take me Harvard, so every Friday night I went to dinner at their house until I stopped going after the last dinner the night before the beginning of this semester."

"So sophomore year of high school to the beginning of sophomore year of college, you have been going to the Gilmore mansion for dinner every Friday?" Logan asked still in shock from hearing my story, and he didn't seem to be happy about the part that Rory was going to give up Chilton for some go at her old high school here in Stars Hollow. Rory never gave up on anything for a guy, and he wondered why she had thought about doing so for some hick of a guy.

From what Rory could see Logan was in shock, but also in deep thought about something she said. She hoped it wasn't about why she had almost not gone to Chilton; because she wanted to stay back to get to know Dean because he showed interest in her that no else in town had shown. "There were a few Friday's didn't go for one thing or another, but basically yes."

"Why did you stop, exactly?" Logan asked the big question as to why I had stopped going, and I wasn't sure on how much I should tell him; because it was mostly about Lia and she just stood up for her best friend. Lia's life was her story to tell, and she knew if they stayed together that he'd learn about her soon enough.

She loved Logan so much, but she wasn't sure if they could come back from this. Hell she hadn't even told Logan that she loved him, and didn't plan on saying for some time now until things were settled and good between them, they ever did. "Lia had started coming to Friday night dinners with us after she graduated high school, and Emily never knew much about her except that she came from two very prominent names from the night she yelled at her and grandpa. Ever since she's been trying to break Lia, and the night of our last dinner Emily asked the question that ended it all for everyone. She asked about the Morgan's, as in her grandparents who don't talk to her unless their criticizing her for something or another, and Lia told her and walked out of the house. I ended any further involvement with her that same night, and joined Li at the car and we drove back to the dorms."

"Is that why you call her by Emily, instead of grandma?" Logan asked curious as to why Rory, who is the most polite person in the world, had changed about being polite to one Emily Gilmore. Sure he has heard how manipulative Emily Gilmore was, but never thought she would like towards Lorelai, Rory or Lia.

Rory laughed at Logan's question, because Lia and she had bet going on when they would ask about that. She owed Lia a full trip around Asia, because we haven't been everywhere there. There were a few other places we hadn't been too, so we bet that whoever won got to pick a full trip around any country we wanted to go too. "I hate you, why did you have to ask that question today. Lia sucks, and I hate her right now for being right. Oh well, and yes that's why I don't call her grandma. Then again, Lia and mom like the name Adolf for Emily, which is why you probably hear it a lot when Emily is brought up in conversation, or if she is around."

"Um okay, why exactly do you hate me now? And that's why Lia called her Adolf at your birthday party, no wonder Tristan took her out to the dance floor." Logan said with a short laugh at the memory, though the group of friends was trying hard to keep their laughs in though they were very confused back then. Lia had a problem with authority, especially with those who she didn't well deserved any.

Rory thought back to the day of her birthday party, and had to laugh at the looks on the groups faces. Lia never was one to hold back on speaking her mind, and that was a reason she loved her so much. She was never afraid to speak what she thought or believed in, and she put that in her music too. Lia brought out the best and worst sometimes in people, but it made you see the people around for whom they really were. "Li never did play well with others, and I guess that was a show of who she will always be no matter what. I sometimes wish I could be more like her, and not care what those around me will think."

"Ace, Lia cares but she doesn't let it hold her back. She sees something she wants and goes for it no matter the consequences it might bring her later on it the future, and I think everyone wishes that they could be little more like Lia all the time. I know I do, because then I would have been smart enough to know what to do last night instead of being the idiot I was. But you wouldn't be you, if you didn't have your own little quirkiness just like Maes does. I think you're perfect just the way you are, and I wouldn't change a thing about you." Logan informed Rory of the truth, because he had his own moments of wanting to be like Lia so many times in the past. Even now he wish he could be a little more like Lia, and find a way to tell Rory what it is he wanted to happen now.

Rory thought about what Logan had just told her, and realized that it was possible that Lia had affected so many people in a way that they wanted to be somewhat like her. Lia is an engaging person, and she didn't mind showing the world what she had to offer. "Yeah well she has a way with people, and I believe she will do great things with that. You wouldn't even change the fact that I kept me being a Hayden, from you?"

"No I wouldn't, because it gave you the reason to show me the real you. I wasn't certain what Maes had meant when she said I didn't know the real you, but now I do and I have a feeling there is more to Maes that I don't know either; and I'm not asking you tell me what it is, because I know she will tell me when she's ready to do so on her own." Logan said in a slight rant type way, and Rory had to laugh a little at that. He really had been hanging around her and Lia way too long, because he started catching some of their regular attributes.

He was right Lia would tell him on her own time, and Rory was sure of that because Lia felt Logan was someone in her life she didn't have to hide things from. Finn was like that too, but with how he has been acting it didn't seem like it anymore. "You're friend needs to get his act together, or his going to lose any chance he ever had with her. Lia isn't one to sit around and wait for a guy to figure out what he wants Logan, and I can see it day by day that she's losing faith in him to realize that she's the one he needs. No matter what happens between us from here, Lia deserves someone who's not going to sit back and see her go through idiots to find someone semi good enough for her."

"Rory I can't see anything happening in my life without you in it, and I want to see what we can have together still. I was an idiot last night for how I reacted, and it was seriously uncalled for. You kept it a secret from everyone, outside of those who helped you keep it that way so you could have a semi-normal life before it all kicked in. You tried telling me that on our first date, and I saw it too late to apologize for my actions last night. You had your reason to not tell me sooner, and I should have accepted that. As for Finn and his obliviously thick head, I don't know what to do because I see exactly what you see with Lia too." Logan insured Rory about the relationship they have, because he wanted to continue and see where their relationship would go. He already could see a life without her in it, and that scared him a little because he had never felt that way before. Hell back when Logan forgot the Lorelai was the one getting married, and thought that it was Rory who was getting married made him freak out because he didn't want her married to some other guy.

Rory smiled despite herself, because she had realized that Logan still wanted to be her boyfriend. Her silent question as did she still want to be his girlfriend, and it didn't take long for her to answer her own question which was yes she did want to be his girlfriend still. "Well he will have to figure it out for himself, because I'm not helping I've tried pointing it out to him. I'm not sure I deserve you, after everything that happened last night."

"Rory that was my fault, and I don't blame you for not telling me. Though I got to say, the look my parents are going to have on their faces, come time when you let the world know will be priceless. Do you plan on telling the others before hand?" Logan asked curiously about how she was handling the rest of the group, because even if she didn't tell them before the announcement was to be made; he was sure they wouldn't hold it against her.

Rory had to think about that for a second, because she wasn't sure if she was going to tell them or not. For everything had depended on how Logan had taken her news first and then go forth on how to deal with the group. In all honesty it had gone bad last night, but it seemed to have gotten better after all the trouble of showing Logan her past. "I will, but I'm not sure when or how."

"Does Lia plan on telling them?" Logan asked thinking up of a plan on how to work it out, so that they all found out at the same time. It would be easier for it all was brought out the same night, because if it was done that way they wouldn't be any more surprised. He found it hard to believe Rory, and then have it come out Lia was also one of the richest heiress of the world.

Rory didn't know Lia's plans on telling the others about her being the heiress to Del' Atla fortune, because that made her my only equal in society, though in reality when either of us got married, even if we both married inside of society we'd still be our only equals. Our fortunes only got bigger then, but it was something set up by our grandparent's long before we were born according to them. When I got engaged I would become the fourteenth in line to become Queen of England, and when Lia got engaged she'd become the thirteenth in line to become Queen of Denmark. "I'll have to check with her, but right not wouldn't be the right time. She's getting ready for tonight, and I don't want to bother her just yet."

"What's going on tonight?" Logan asked confused as to why Lia would have to getting things ready, the LDB had nothing planned for tonight especially since they had a party last night. If there was something going on, he'd like to think he'd know what it was but then again Rory was mad at him last night, and Lia wasn't any happier with him.

Rory smirked at Logan's confusion, because none of the girls had told the boys what was going on. Lia had been asked to be main artist at the Yale's 12th Concerto, but it was different compared to those in the past. Especially since the last one Yale had held was back when Richard Gilmore was a student at Yale, and also because Lia was in charge of it. So, this afternoon was the rehearsal, and tonight Rory and Steph were going to help Lia figure out the list, and make it so Lia knew who was singing when. "Oh just something us girls are doing tonight, nothing for you to get worried about."

"Are us gentleman allowed to come, or is it a complete girls night?" Logan asked curious now, because he could tell she was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what yet, and he was hoping to get it out of her. Then again he knew that his charm didn't always work on her, because Lia had proven to show her that there were ways around Logan getting information out of her.

Rory had kept this secret for a good week, and she wasn't about to break now so that meant not letting Logan getting the information he wanted out of her. It felt good though to be back to the teasing and bantering like they were getting to soon enough, and not be so serious about Rory's past. Did it mean they were completely fixed within their relationship, no but it was getting there if they really wanted to try. "It's a girl's night, but if you really want we can go out tomorrow, all of us."

"I'd like that, but instead of all of us, can it just be you and me. I think it would be good for us to have time for just us, not that I don't love our friends but I really just want it to be you and me tomorrow; if that's okay?" Logan asked sincerely and slightly nervous as well, because though they had talked about still wanting to see how their relationship went didn't mean she wanted to be alone with him at the moment. Yes he knew that he was alone with her now, but that's because she is showing him her past, and she wasn't sharing that with the others because they wouldn't know why she was doing so.

Rory smiled at the nervousness in his voice, and also at the thought of just spending alone time with him. She loved her friends just as much as him, and knew Lia would have probably canceled and made the others they could have time alone together. That's just how good of a friend she is, and she wasn't going to make Lia suffer sitting in front of Finn if she didn't have too. "I'd like that a lot, what do you have in mind?"

"That Ace, is a surprise but I will tell you that it will be casual." Logan answered back with a glint in his eye, he was happy that she had agreed and he already had a plan formulated in his head. He figured while Rory was busy with the girls, him and the boys could get everything set up for tomorrow evening.

Rory and Logan drove over to Luke's for lunch, and coffee of course. Luke watched as his soon-to-be step-daughter sat with her boyfriend at a table near the window talking, and he could see love radiating off each of them. Of course both were obvious to it, but then again he was obvious to it for awhile with Lorelai. He could see Rory and Logan lasting, hell he could see them getting married and giving him and Lorelai grandchildren. Though he did hope that all of that would happen after Rory was finished with college, and that the grandkids happened after she has a career going. Logan wouldn't hold her back, if anything he would encourage her towards her dreams. That was the type of guy that Rory needed, and Logan was the perfect guy for her.

He was worried about Lia though, and though he knew she could take care of herself he hadn't seen her happy in a very long time. He wish there was guy who was right for her, no that wasn't right because he knew there was someone who was perfect for her out there, so in reality he wished that they would show up and bring back the sparkle in her eyes like Logan has for Rory. Luke went back to serving his customers, instead of daydreaming of two out of three special girls in his life. He spots Dean a little down the street, and he growls to himself of the memory of him dating Rory back in high school.

Rory heard Luke since he was a table behind her, and looked out the window. Logan follows her eye sight once he saw her tense in her seat, and the only one he saw was a guy about 6"3 with floppy hair and looked to be like he use to be a hockey player. "I know this will sound stupid, but do you know him Ace?"

"You're right that was a stupid question, but yes I know him. He's my ex, as in my first boyfriend." Rory answered with a wince at the thought, of her and Dean's relationship. It wasn't one of her finer moments, well at least the second time around wasn't. The only good thing that came out of the second time, was Jess and Lia throwing him out on his ass when he came into the diner.

Logan watched Rory wince as she said the guy was her ex, and he of course couldn't see Rory dating a guy like that. Of course he doesn't know a thing about him, but just by the looks of him Logan didn't like him. By the looks of things neither did Luke, and Luke didn't like a lot of people but just by the deep scowl on his face he knew this was a guy he was willing to bury somewhere. "What happened, if you don't mind tell me."

"You remember that comment that I said after Lia told us about Jake, about if anyone should have caught on it should have been me. See here's the thing, I wouldn't know about the physical aspect of it, but I would know about the emotional kind. We got together soon after my sixteenth birthday, and we broke up for the first time three months later because I couldn't say I love you back. A few months later we got back together, and he began to be controlling. When Luke's nephew Jess came to live with him, Jess and I kind of bonded since we liked the same books. Dean didn't like that I got along with Jess, because he was a bad boy causing trouble for some people around town. He was misunderstood I knew that, and Dean tried to forbid me from talking to him." Rory started with, and that got Logan's attention. Who thought they could control Rory's choice in friends, hell Lia would let anyone pull that shit on someone who was like a sister to her. Logan was going to get upset Rory knew this, and she was going to have to defuse any anger Logan was going to have towards Dean before he could get up and beat up Dean.

"When he realized that I wasn't going to stop being friend with Jess, he began going to mom and trying to make up things bad about Jess. Mom didn't see anything wrong with Jess, and no she wasn't being biased because he was Luke's nephew. She thought the pranks Jess pulled on Taylor were funny, and sometimes she even covered for him when Taylor was looking to blame him for something he actually didn't do. Later on Li came into town for the summer, and I was spending a lot of time catching up with her, that Dean got jealous and angry. Once he met Lia he got very angry that Li knew me so much better than him, and that she herself got along with Jess just as well as me and mom did." Rory continued as Logan looked at her to continue, so he could hear the rest of the story. After she continued on he turned his attention to the floppy looking person named Dean, who now caught sight of Rory through the diner window.

Logan so far didn't like how the story was going, and he actually wondered if Lia liked the guy when she first met him. She usually spotted assholes from a mile away, with the apparent exception to Jake who had to have a fucking double personality. Dean just stood there look at Rory, and Logan looked about ready to get up and tell him to stop stalking his girlfriend. "There's more, so please just continue Ace, before I go out there and beat the crap out of him."

"A week into Li's summer vacation Dean tells me he doesn't like me hanging out with Li, because she's a bad influence since she played so many pranks and has been kicked out of every school she's attended. I argued with him about he would do the same if he was in Lia's position, and that's how he found out she was a part of the society elite. Gramps disapproved of him, and so did Emily when he had gone to dinner with me one night. A month later Jess, Li and I pulled a prank on Taylor; and Dean was furious with me. When he found the three of us, he began to demand that I stop hanging with Li and Jess. Telling me that if I loved him that, I would do as he said. The whole town heard him, and Taylor was appalled because he knew that Li was a prankster, she would never cause any harm to anyone in town." Rory hurried on and watched as Logan started to turn slightly red with anger at Dean's behavior. Tristan had helped her see that Dean was bad from the beginning too, and she should have seen it from the Winter Formal. Tristan admitted to being jealous that night, but though Dean had defended her honor he also saw her as his possession. "We ended up not for a week, and when he came by the house to see me. He found me hanging out with Li and Jess having a movie night, and he said I was cheating on him with Jess and that Li was brainwashing me into a girl I wasn't because of all the pranks I had helped contribute too throughout that week we weren't talking.

Finally Lia couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed Jess to the front door and through Dean out of the house, which he ended up landing on his ass on the street. The next day I was in here with Lia talking to mom and pops about what happened the night before, when Dean walked in and before pops could react Jess had spotted him and tapped Li on the shoulder, and once again tossed Dean out of the diner and on his ass on the curb. Li yelled at him to stay away from me, and if she ever found out that he had been more than a hundred near me, that she would kick his ass all the way back the Chicago." Rory finished fairly quickly while grabbing onto Logan's hands, which were flexing into fists every few seconds. She definitely didn't bring him here to get into a fist fight with Dean, hell she didn't even plan on seeing him at all.

Logan looked down at his hands, that Rory had intertwined with her own and it began to cool down his anger. He wasn't going to start a fight with the kid, unless he stepped into the diner which if he were smart he wouldn't do. Logan was more than ready to follow through with Lia threat to him, all he needed was for him to walk into the diner. Logan checked the time, and found it to be five and he knew that Rory promised to be back to the dorms by six-thirty for her girl's night with Lia and Steph. "Come on Ace, we got to get you back to the dorms."

_Lia's Dorm_

"So, I officially made Logan curious as to what we are doing tonight." Rory said as they went through each CD of all the students participating in the concert. Trying to figure out what order they should all go, they would have gone through them sooner only Lia was just able to get all of the recordings finished today. Lia didn't have time to ask me how everything went with Logan, because Steph was right behind me in getting to the dorm.

Lia wasn't itching to know how things went between Rory and Logan, because by the smile on her face showed that they had worked out what was needed. She was curious as to how Rory got Logan interested in what they were doing tonight, and if she was able to get him interested about next Saturday. Lia had already called Tristan earlier that day to let him know what was going on next weekend, and he had promised to be there to support her. "Oh did you get him to come next weekend, or not yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be a problem, we're going out tomorrow so I'm sure something will be brought up. If not I still got a week to do so, but anyway I think she should go somewhere in the beginning." Rory said confidently on the subject of getting Logan curious, because in reality it was the easiest think possible. Especially since it involved her and Lia, and he would be up for anything that got him closer to knowing Lia better then he already does.

Lia nodded in acknowledgement of her meaning, and wrote on a shit of paper where the artist they just finished listening to on her list of people to be in the beginning of the concert. They're really only helping figure out when they go the first time, some are going to sing twice, possibly even three times. There were fifteen students participating in the concert, including Lia and she had to spread everyone out for a concert that was supposed to go on for three hours. "Steph what's going on with you and Colin, you guys seem to be hanging out a lot more alone."

"We just hangout in either his dorm or mine, no big deal or anything. It's nice though for it to be just him and me, not that it isn't great to be around you guys. It's just you know how long I've liked him, and being able to fall asleep with his arm or arms around fells nice." Steph said with a blush in cheeks, and the girls no she has it bad because Steph was never shy before. Steph didn't want to mention anything because she knew Finn wasn't making any head way on getting his head out of his ass, and it was getting to Lia worse than before.

Lia and Rory awed in their girlie ways, and laughed with Steph as she through pillows at them. Lia had made it clear that she didn't want to talk about Finn that night, but everything else was up for conversation. She was happy for her friends, and though Colin had officially asked Steph on a date she knew he was getting close too. She only knew this because she and Colin had talked about it, when he had knocked on her door one afternoon, and paced while telling her about how he thinks his almost ready to ask her out.

Rory could see the sadness of not having what she and Steph had mixed in with the happiness for her and Steph in Lia's eyes, and she knew that it was getting worse for her to see that they had it but she was being strong for them. Lia was far from weak, and she never let anything keep her from happiness so Rory knew soon she would give up on ever being with Finn. She would eventually love him from a far and as a friend, and she would try moving on again like she had tried with Marcus. "Have you heard from Marcus, who is his family doing?"

"Yeah, his family is doing better. His dad had to have surgery so his home, going to school and running the family business. I was thinking of visiting him, but he doesn't know when would be a good time. So, where are we going first Ry? Nepal or Bahrain?" Lia asked with a playful smirk planted on her face, and she laughed out loud when Rory groaned in annoyance. She knew Rory wished that would have forgotten about the bet, but nope that's not the case especially when Rory was the one paying for it.

Steph looked between her two friends curiously, because she had no idea what they were talking about. She wanted in on the secret, but she wasn't sure if it was a private one or not. Why would either go to Nepal or Bahrain, not that she wouldn't like to go and see those places it was just a sudden topic change; and it seemed to make Rory annoyed with Lia. "Um, guys mind telling me what's up with Nepal and Bahrain?"

"We made a bet on when one of you would ask me why I don't call Emily Gilmore grandma, and Li bet it would be today and Logan asked earlier today while we were out. You know I hate you, because it's like you're never wrong. How did you know he asked anyways, it's not like I called or texted you that he asked." Rory asked slightly irritated but nothing serious enough for her to get angry at Lia for, because Lia was just always winning bets ninety percent of the time. It was annoying when she was right, and even more annoying when she knew she was right before anyone told her she was.

Lia just laughed at her friends' annoyance with her, because she knew that she probably let Logan have it for asking the damn question of torture. Lia knew though that Rory was just annoyed at for winning the bet of when he'd ask, not the actual summer trip that they were talking about. "I didn't I figured you either groan in frustration, or smile in victory which you didn't. So which should we start with, Nepal or Bahrain?"

"Nepal, and we bet which one of us was going to pay for our summer trip and where it would be. I bet that if I won that we'd go on a trip around the United Kingdom, while Li bet that if she won we'd go on trip around Asia. So she gets to pick where we go, and I get to pay for it all around." Rory answer both Lia's question, and Stephanie's unanswered question, because she saw the still confused look on her face. Rory knew that Lia and her would have to talk about the group going with them, of course that was if they wanted to go with them. They didn't know if they had already had plans or not, but there was a trip Lia, Tristan and herself had to make that summer; just like every summer.

After she processed what they were talking about, Stephanie laughed at it all. She always found Rory and Lia entertaining, and this had just proved it even more. She wondered every now and then were Robert had gone to, and if he was ever going to come back. He had disappeared the day of Lia's birthday, and no one had seen him since. "Hey, do either of you know what Robert's up to?"

"Nope haven't seen or heard from him since Lia's birthday, wonder what his doing?" Rory answered first, while Lia smiled at her two friends. Rory had forgotten about Robert when everything with Logan started, and now that it was brought up she wondered if he was that afraid of Lia or her for that matter. Sure we like our sleep, but it wasn't like we were going to kill him over it, now the comment Colin made should have gotten him killed but we like him too much to do so.

"His hiding, but he is supposed to be back this weekend. He was scared that I was actually going to kill him, but I told him that I wasn't going too so his coming back." Lia said with a smug smile on her face, because though some might have forgotten that the boys still had to ask why Robert called Lia Lala was still up for question. Hopefully the boys will remember when Robert shows up, after he feels likes it actually safe to show his face around the group.

Steph laughed and grabbed her cell phone, and Rory and Lia were positive that it was so she could let the guys know why Robert has been missing and that he was coming back soon. Soon enough they were greeted with Steph none other, than Colin McRae himself. "Guess what I just heard, about Robert Grimaldi?"

"And what pray tell is that, Steph?" Colin asked through the phone curiously, and Rory and Lia heard because she had put her phone on speaker. Though they didn't see that on Colin's side him motioning for Finn and Logan to join him near the phone, as he placed his on speaker as well. They had just been wondering what happened to the chump, and this was news to them that Steph knew about what was going on.

Steph looked at Lia as if she could tell him, but Lia just rolled her eyes at her and nodded to her saying go ahead. Lia sometimes get what went on in Steph's head, because she had called them to tell in the first place, even before she had asked permission to tell the boys in the first place. Besides it wasn't as if it was some big secret, because it really wasn't. "Robert Grimaldi had flown the coop hiding from V, because he was afraid that she was actually going to kill him. He should be back this weekend, but basically we don't know when he will actually be showing his face."

"What, you've got to be kidding me!" Came booming laughter of three men laughing through the phone, because they were in disbelief over what they were just told. Of course Lia could scare the shit out of you that you'd think she'd kill you, but she wouldn't actually do that unless she tried to kill her, that they all knew of course. She would kill him in other more effective ways, and the one for him would be killing his way social life which had successfully done on his own. "That pansy just ruined his own reputation, and when he comes back everyone will ask where he had disappeared too."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I have already notified those of the LDB about Robert's absence, and why he had all of a sudden vanished for a long amount of time."


	16. Concerts and Press

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I have already notified those of the LDB about Robert's absence, and why he had all of a sudden vanished for a long amount of time." Lia mischievously commented to the group in front of her, as well to the three on the other side of campus. Steph gawked at her, as Rory giggled at the prospect of how embarrassed Robert will be at the next LDB event.

Though the question in everyone's mind, was where was he hiding all this time? The group didn't know is Lia knows where he was, and if she did would she give them said information. "So Kitten, do you know where he was hiding all this time?" Finn decided to risk it, and asked her where the big pansy was hiding from her.

"Glad you asked Finny, because our little friend will still be defrosting himself come summer time.

"Ah yes, let's just say he will still be defrosting himself come summer time." Lia hinted back to Finn's question, she was still laughing about where he was or still is in fact. True it was cold enough for her in Connecticut during winter, but she would never go hunting for Robert in Antarctica. She wasn't opposed to hiring people to get him though, but at last no such thing was needed.

Colin was the first one to make an assumption of where he was, and it made Lia laugh harder than she was before. Alaska was cold in the winter, there was no doubt about it, but it wasn't cold enough that it wasn't a livable place. Logan finally decided to work it out, and something what wasn't really surprising was that him and Rory figured it out at the same time. "Antarctica!"

"Correct my lovey dovey couple, and I've heard his had a few fights while there." Lia informed her friends, and she knew one if not all of them would ask with whom. She had laughed for days when she had found out, but she couldn't feel sorry him though. He was stupid enough to get on a boat, and head to the Antarctica where there is no living person, living there.

Finn became highly curious at Lia's information about the fights Robert's been in, but he could hear the anxious laughter in her voice and he knew it was going to be good. She was egging all of them on, and he knew this because she wouldn't say anymore. Pet, tell us already. Who did he get into a fight with?"

"Glad you asked my Sexy Aussie, and your answer is a…penguin." Lia paused for dramatic effect, and she knew she got one when Rory threw a glare in her direction. She knew Robert would be confused as to who found out; and how but he was still going to have to pay for the implication as well as waking Lia up on her birthday. "Before you ask, the penguin won; more than once. According to one of my resources, Robert if officially terrified of penguins now."

"Oh my God, please let me plan the winter LDB event. I've officially got the best plan, and it will give everyone huge entertainment." Rory said in between laughs, and she was jumping up and down in excitement. This was going to be her revenge on Robert, but it was also going to be an amazing party.

Steph looked at Lia to see if they should, though she didn't see the problem in it. It would be her first one as a member, and she was bound to have to do it eventually. Logan couldn't find anything wrong in letting her, but then again everyone would think he was being biased. "Lia?"

"Go for it Ry, if you need any help you know I'm here. Same goes for your boy toy; because he won't have a choice isn't that right Blonde?" Lia answered seriously, as she talked to Logan through the phone, Logan was far from forgiven and Lia knew that. He was getting a chance to fix things, and Lia's making sure he starts now.

Logan had to smile at Lia's demand, but he knew she was helping him just as much as she was helping Rory. He always knew it was good to have Lia in his corner, but it was even truer now that he was dating her best friend. "Right, if you need anything Ace, let me know."

"Thank you; and I'm sure I will after I finish making my list of things I will need to get done. Oh this will be good, now I'm extremely excited about Robert coming back." Rory commented with an evil smirk on her face, and it made Lia want to know what she had planned for Robert.

Lia knew better though, if she were to ask Rory wouldn't tell her. She was too excited about it, and if she wasn't telling anyone her plans willingly, than she was going to surprise everyone. Steph was slightly scared for Robert's well being, but knew he had asked for it. He was friends with Lia and Rory, so you had better be prepared for revenge when you mess with one or both.

Logan shuddered at the thought of Rory getting revenge, because he had been on the receiving end once before. It was not a pretty place to be, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it again. Colin and Finn laughed at Robert's expense, and Rory hadn't even done anything but think of a plan so far. "You going to let us in on the plan, love?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait Finny. It's going to be a surprise, and that goes for you too Logan." Rory exclaimed quickly in the end, because she knew Logan would ask. He always wants to know what's going on, because if he doesn't he feels like his not in control. Which she understood, because Lia has the same issues but come two weeks from now, she will no longer have to deal with Frank's bullshit.

Soon after telling the boys they had to get back to what they were doing, and they bid the boys' goodnight. Logan was the first to realize their lives revolved around the three girls, but it wasn't something he was frightened by. "Colin man, when are you going to ask Steph out?"

"I was thinking sometime this week, and taking her out next weekend." Colin replied like it was an everyday occurrence, but Finn was shocked that he was finally going through with it. Logan wasn't so shocked, because he knew Colin couldn't see Steph on one more date that wasn't with him. So Logan smiled in response, and Colin smiled back.

Finn couldn't really place when being a playboy sucked, especially when his two best friends are with either no longer single or close to being taken off the market. Steph wouldn't turn Colin down, since she has liked him forever and he finally got the nerve to ask her after loving her for years. "Well bloody hell, that's only going to leave one gorgeous rich bachelor for all the ladies now."

"Well you could always leave them ladies for Robert, if you ask out Lia." Colin argued as Logan kept his mouth shut on the matter, because Finn was going to have to figure it out on his own. He could tell Finn to ask out Lia till his blue in the face, but it won't happen till he makes the chose himself.

Finn groaned in response, and drained his bottle of beer at Colin's words. He was tired of all the talk about him and Lia; because he told himself over and over again the Lia didn't like him in that way. "Please mate, if the Sheila liked me like you say, she wouldn't be going on all these dates and being in serious relationships."

"You know dig your own grave then man, but don't be coming to me when she's off the market for good. You punched me for making out with her, and you don't do anything else about your feeling towards her." Colin finally said after sharing a look with Logan, and just finished his beer and grabbed another for him and Logan.

Logan accepted the beer Colin offered him, and turned his attention back to the Yale vs. Dartmouth basketball game. He watched Finn from the corner of his eye, and saw him sulk about what Colin said. During the game, Rory had texted him little _I miss you's _and about how unknowledgeable she was on the game of basketball. It had surprised him, that all she knew about basketball was that you were supposed to throw that ball into the basket. Lia had gone to the school games with him, and knew the basics of the game at least.

Lia smiled at Rory when she mentioned the boys were watching to basketball game, and she told them she had no clue about basketball. Lia knew the basics from going to Johnsbury games with Logan, and that had been before and after they dated. "Well you better learn some of the lingo Ry, Logan's a big basketball and football fan. Actually he played JV football at Johnsbury, but don't ever tell him I said that."

"Wait, my boyfriend played football in middle school. How did I now know this?" Rory asked shocked at finding out about this football days, and why Logan had never told her about it. She was thinking about texting him, to ask if he ever played a sport for one of his old schools.

Steph jumped in with the same question just slightly modified to best friend instead of boyfriend, since she had never heard of Logan playing football before. Lia knew if this got back to Logan he'd be mad at her, and it wouldn't be a good if say his football picture got shown to their friends. "Yes he did, and I use to go to his games. You should randomly ask him, if his ever played a school sport."

And Rory did just that, and surprisingly Logan answered honestly saying he play JV for Johnsbury. He had then texted Lia, and asked her if she still had the picture of him in his uniform back in the day. Lia had answered yes, and that it was in her room in an photo album of her time at Johnsbury. He had asked to see it, but for now she the picture of him in his uniform to Rory when Steph was no longer around. Lia eagerly agreed to show Rory the picture, and she told him that anytime he wanted to reminisce about their time at Johnsbury to let her know. She'd gladly sit down, and go through all their fun memories.

Lia had never shown anyone her pictures from Johnsbury, and she only went through it when she felt like reminiscing over old times with Logan. He didn't use to come up in thoughts, unless she was thinking about a certain prank she had done or talking to someone about what schools she had gone too. Soon enough the girls finished the order in which each artist would go in, and Steph left for some sleep. While Lia escaped into her room to retrieve the photo of Logan, and bring it out to the common room to show Rory. In the end Lia let her keep it, since she had a copy of it in one of her boxes in storage.

It's been a couple of days since the day Rory took Logan to Stars Hollow and told him her life story, and they were very much happy. Rory was now walking with Lia with fresh cups of coffee in their hands, and they were laughing about something they had witnessed a few moments ago. That's when Logan spots them, and gets the urge to kiss Rory before heading off to his next class.

Rory was surprised by Logan's sudden appearance, as he kissed her without warning. Completely ignoring Lia, who was standing there drinking her coffee staring at them, as they made out. "Hey Ace. Maes, looking good."

"You can detour my kiss to your girl, they ain't wanted over here." Lia said with a smirk playing on her lips, and Rory shook her head in amusement. Lia was sad about not having something like that, but she was nowhere near being upset about her two friends making out n front of her. Rory was finally happy, and Logan had made up for shit he pulled a week ago.

Rory hugged Logan closer, as she smiled at her friend sadly. She knew how much it hurt not to have the person you loved in your arms, but Lia was holding up amazingly. At least Finn wasn't going out of his way, to make out with girls in front of her. "You'll get yours, soon too."

"Sorry, I've kissed your boy. Not saying he isn't a good kisser of course just that I've had better." Lia explained amused by the shocked look on Logan's face, he was beginning to become speechless by such a comment. Being a guy and all, it was a big blow to his ego.

Logan's mouth was hanging open, and Rory was sure if it could it being on the floor. His ego was truly hurt, and it had never been like that before. Rory had teased him about everything, but his kissing abilities. He wasn't sure how to take it, but he remembered what Lia had said about his kissing when they dated. "Oh really, that's not what you said in the sixth grade. When we were dating, if I remember correctly."

"Your memory is correct, but then again that was in the sixth grade. It's been several years since then Blonde, and don't even think about it. I'm not going to kiss you, so you can try to prove a point." Lia spoke honestly now, because she was telling the truth. He was a good kisser back in the sixth grade, but she has had better since then. If he had stayed the best kiss, she wouldn't have dated any other guy and would have tried to find him.

Rory was laughing the whole time, because her boyfriend was sulking in misery. Lia was great at making Logan sulk, but it was all in truth and fun. Rory saw the same thought Lia did, and she really didn't want to see Logan embarrass himself. "Yes, please don't kiss Li. You'd just be embarrassing yourself; I mean come on Lia could totally kick your ass."

"Oh, you think so do you? What loving support from my girlfriend, I mean I was hoping for a little more faith here. Alright, both of you stop giving me those looks, I got it Lia would kick my ass if she wanted too. Which of course, she doesn't." Logan started out sarcastic, but once he saw the looks coming from Lia and Rory he knew to just let it go. He knew Lia could kick his ass, but it didn't mean that he could pretend that she couldn't. Too bad, that neither of them would let him forget it.

Lia and Rory laughed, as Logan sighed and began walking with the girls. It was so easy for the girls to laugh at Logan, because he made it so easy for them. "Good job, your learning. Soon enough, you'll stop fighting us and just give up trying to up me or us for that matter."

"I'm better at sports, and you both know it." Logan huffed indignantly while Rory rolled her eyes, and Lia snorted because he knew full well that they didn't do any sort of exercise. His known that since the sixth grade, because she had told him that she didn't play sports; ever because it's against the Gilmore Rules, and he use to tease her about it.

Rory kissed Logan's cheek, and shook her head as she linked her arm with his. It was funny, because Logan was gloating about such a trivial thing. He was a guy, and he was better at sports compared to two females who don't play sports in general. "That we can agree on, since sports and exercise is against the Gilmore Girl Rules, so yes you and the boys are better than us in one thing."

"This is fun, and all but I've got class. See you guys, later." Lia said walking backwards at first, and finally turned the other way still waving at the couple. She couldn't be late for her class, because she was helping with all the routines for the concert. Professor Ramirez was so diligent on getting things right, but he had left it to Lia to work on the whole event.

Logan was confused as to why Lia was walking in a direction he wasn't use, because he or any of their friends had ever gone in that direction for class before. He wasn't even sure what was in that direction, and he was curious as to where she was going. "What class does she have that way?"

"Prof. Ramirez, its one class she never misses." Rory replied evasively, but it didn't seem like Logan had caught on to it, since he hadn't questioned it. Lia had left it up to her, on how to get the guys to the concert. Lia is too busy with handling the concert, that she didn't mind taking as much worry off of her shoulder as possible.

Logan smiled affectionately, and kissed Rory once again. He couldn't help but kiss her, and always had to be touching her in some way. It was the one thing he loved about being with Rory, and it was because he doesn't need an excuse to touch her. "Cool, anyways. I was thinking we could go out this weekend, say Saturday. What do you think?"

"I think I already have plans, for Saturday." Rory smiled wistfully as she realized that she might have found her way in, on getting Logan and the boys to go to the concert without them knowing. Steph had offered to get Colin to go, and with him the boys would go for support.

Logan's face became crestfallen at the thought of not being able to take Rory out on a date, but he wasn't willing to give up that easily either. If he had to spend time with Lia and Steph to get Saturday night with her, then he would but he'd be bringing the guys along with him. "You do?"

"Yup, and so does Steph and Li too." Rory answered Logan's silent question, and she didn't even know that her plan to get the boys to tag along was working already. She figured that if she made all the girls unavailable, which technically wasn't a lie at all. That they'd wonder what was going on, and consider tagging along with them.

"So we can't go on a date, on Saturday because you have something planned with the Maes and Steph, okay. What are you girls doing, and can the boys and I tag along?" Logan asked interested in the answer, and hoping beyond hope that it wasn't a girl's night out. If she said yes, he was definitely dragging the guys along, so he could get a free moment with his girlfriend.

Rory smiled mischievously, and hugged Logan. This was going better than she could have thought, and she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If he was going to make it easy for her, she wasn't going to go and change his mind. "It's a surprise, well for you and the boys if you three really want to come with."

"We'll go, promise. Besides Colin's thinking of asking Steph out next weekend, after your big announcement." Logan said to Rory in confidence, and he knew that she'd tell Lia because they never kept anything from each other. Logan knew this of course, because he was always around when they talked about monumental things. When they had become a couple, Rory had talked to Lia about for hours.

Rory groaned at the reminder of the press release, and it was something she wanted to remember at the moment. She was willing to ignore it till after the concert, but as much as she was okay with it, it was always in the back of her mind. Logan and she have had very long conversations about her fears, on the situation and he supports her and lets her know everything will be okay. "Yeah, can't wait for that to be over with."

"Lia and I will be there, and the others won't care, they'll be surprised at first but they won't care after that." Logan felt for Rory, he really did because she wanted to do something else with her name. But at the same time she wants to run the companies her grandparents had worked to make successful. He knew she could do all of these things, and he even thought about different ways that she could get the respect she wants.

Rory didn't argue with him, because she didn't know how they would react to the news. Lia and she had decided earlier that day to tell the group the day after the concert. It would be when Lia was less stressed, and could actually be understanding to the situation. "Okay, if you say so Blondie. I'll talk to you after class; I can't be late for this one." "Bye!"

"Bye!" Logan said with a final kiss with Rory, and he took his time in kissing her. He wasn't trying to make her late for class, but he needed a kiss to last him till after his own class. It kept him going, and made him motivated to work better and harder in his classes.

Rory pulled away slowly with a smile on her face, and she was very much debating on being late for class. She decided that she could get more kisses after class, so she left walking away after giving Logan one more kiss. She can let Lia know about getting the guys to go, and then they can grab Steph and go shopping for the outfits Lia will need and an outfit each for Rory and Steph. Lia had to find a certain amount of outfits, but she wasn't sure about the amount of shoes.

"Hey Li, when did you want to go shopping for the clothes you'll need?" Rory asked as she walked into their dorm room, after her last class. She was almost unable to pay attention in class, because she was so excited about the weekend to come. If Lia wasn't ready to go today, she was ready to go tomorrow in the morning since her morning class had been cancelled.

Lia was in the kitchen when Rory had walked into the dorm, and shot off a question. Lia thought about it, while Rory placed her bag on one of the couches and grabbed a seat in one of the stools. She really just wanted to take a nap, before they left for the Hayden's for dinner. They had promised to come to the concert, and Lia had to give them their tickets to get in. "Tomorrow, whenever you want to go. I'm seriously in need of a nap before dinner, tonight."

"We can go whenever we wake up, since my morning class has been cancelled. I'll call Steph, and let her know while you're napping." Rory responded sincerely, knowing how tired Lia has been as of late. She has been busy in her room making music, and at late night practices with the other students. She had gotten volunteers from the local dance studio, to come and do dance routines for some of the artists.

Lia had finished her coffee, and grabbed her bag as she walked into her room. She was dragging her feet almost, and the coffee was no longer keeping her awake. And it made it painfully clears to Rory how tired Lia really was, because that had only ever happened a handful of times. Rory pulled out her cell, and dialed Steph's number. "Hey Girlie, what's up?"

"Well, Li's tired the fuck out. So the shopping trip will be on for tomorrow, as soon as all of us are up. She's taking a nap, before dinner with my family tonight. Oh, and I got the boy us to go with us on Saturday. Told Logan it was a surprise, do you have blindfolds, or do we need to get some?"

_Concert Night_

"I can't wait to see V, tonight." Steph said as her and Rory got ready for the big night, and the boys were a few minutes away. They had helped Lia call all of the sound and light people, to make sure that they would be on time. Lia would let them see the outfits that she had chosen to wear for the concert, but all he clothes she bought looked amazing on her.

Rory smiled in response, because she knew tonight would prove to everyone in the academics department, that Lia was serious about her career and her future. There have been many who question her desire, and Lia knew that this was not only a chance but a test of sorts. Logan was one to be on time, and no matter how long he has always known Lia and knew Rory was the same he couldn't be late to pick a date up. Finn and Colin were one either side of him, as they walked to Lia and Rory's dorm room. "Is it just me, or do the Sheila's like surprising us?"

"You know Finn's, right they took that away from us. I mean we use to surprise the hell out of Steph, but now it's turned the other way around." Colin replied in thought, and Logan just shook his head. Yes knowing Lia had made their lives turn upside down, but that was always the effect of Lia. She brought out the best in people, and he had come to realize the Rory had the same effect.

None of them could actually seem to be angry at the thought, since it was easy enough for them to let the girls surprise them. Logan couldn't begin to know how Colin and Finn would react to the hidden identity; all he knew was that they would be shocked. They finally made it to the dorm room, and could hear the laughter on the other side of it. They all smiled, because it was nice to hear all girls getting along and having a blast. Finn was the one to knock on the door, and they soon heard the girls trying to muffle their laughter. "Hello Darlings, are you ready for a night of magical bliss?"

"Of course love, that's why where here. Are you the three of you ready?" Finn asked because he could only see Steph and Rory, and he wondered if they were still waiting for her. He was worried is she was okay, but he wouldn't admit until he knew what was going on.

"Oh, there are only two of us here. Li's going to meet us there, she got held up with some last minute things." Rory said walking into eye sight of Logan, and she had definitely got him excited for the night. She had on a pair of skinny jeans, one of Lia's band tees and converse.

It's a simple look, but it turned on Logan like nothing else. The boys were all dressed in jeans and a button down dress shirt. It was a something the girls had demanded they wore for the evening, when they had called them the day before telling what they would need. "Ok, than if you're ready Ace let's get the show on the road."

"Let's, or we will be late. Steph ready, oh and grab the blindfolds." Rory said loud enough for the boys to hear, and motioned for them to turn around so their backs were facing her. They were a little worried about the whole being blindfolded by the girls, but Logan knew he had to trust Rory. She had trusted him, when he had blindfolded her for her first LDB event.

After blindfolding the boys, the girls take an arm of each boy and begin walking towards the music auditorium. When they got to the auditorium, which was a feat in itself with trying to keep Finn from running off blind. It was already half full, but lucky for them Lia had reserved seats for them. "Alright you in front of a seat, you can go ahead and sit down. Promise none of you will fall, unless you're Finn and deliberately fall."

"Oh, you can all take off your blindfolds." Rory said after she had spotted her family across the aisle, and she knew Lia was going to start off the show soon. They only had made it right on time, and the auditorium was filling fast now that they were inside.

The lights began to dim, and before either of the boys could ask what was going on. A spotlight was seen on the middle of the stage. They could all see a figure walking towards the microphone in the middle, and they sat up to see who it was. The boys' eyes became wide, once they figured out it was Lia. They were confused as to what she was doing up there, and noticing that there is no empty seat next to them. "Evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our Yale Annual Concert, and for supporting us music majors singing tonight. My name is Lia, and not only am I an artist singing for you tonight but a student as well. Donations are always welcome, but we really just hope you enjoy what we've worked on for you this evening. If you can give me one minute we will begin, so enjoy."

Finn was in shock, Lia was a music major and no one knew about it. Well Steph and Rory knew about it, but they hadn't told him or any of the boys. They watched as five different people sang and danced and they were good. Lia had finally came out for her first song, and they all stood and clapped. "This is Future Love, and it was written some time ago. Enjoy!"

_A couple of years  
And I'm gonna know your name  
It's like I waited for ya forever  
And I know this might sound insane  
But it won't be long  
Till we're gonna take this up  
I'm talking about our future love_

A group of dancers had come out and stood behind Lia, and since she had a headset she was dancing as well. Lia danced around the stage with the dancers, and she sang so beautifully she captivated the crowd in front of her. It was always a sight to see Lia singing, because she had such a beautiful voice along with the passion in her eyes.__

You're so far away  
Maybe you're right next door  
Got me picturing your face again  
Something worth waiting for  
I put all the others behind me  
They don't live up  
I know what I want  
What I need to the T

Baby if they asked me  
I would say I don't even know your name  
And if they asked me  
Does it change?  
No, it don't change a thing  
'Cause there's something  
About the way you'll love me  
There's just something  
About the way you'll know me  
That I can't explain enough  
There's just something about our  
Future love  
Future love  
Future love  
There's just something about our  
Future love  
Future love  
Future love

Walking hand in hand  
Going on a second date  
I can picture how we're touchin'  
And a kiss I can almost taste  
The thought of all the ways  
We'll meet for the very first time  
I can see the place  
Feel the love at first sight

Baby if they asked me  
I would say I don't even know your name  
And if they asked me  
Does it change?  
No, it don't change a thing  
'Cause there's something  
About the way you'll love me  
There's just something  
About the way you'll know me  
That I can't explain enough  
There's just something about our  
Future love  
Future love  
Future love  
There's just something about our  
Future love  
Future love  
Future love

Oh-no!  
The minute you pull up next to me  
We standing there like destiny  
When it feels like you're fighting  
Just to breathe that's when you know  
The minute I pull up next to you  
Suddenly I don't know what to do  
Everything inside you says that I'm the one

Baby if they asked me  
I would say I don't even know your name  
And if they asked me  
Does it change?  
No, it don't change a thing  
'Cause there's something  
About the way you'll love me  
There's just something  
About the way you'll know me  
That I can't explain enough

Baby if they asked me  
I would say I don't even know your name  
And if they asked me  
Does it change?  
No, it don't change a thing  
'Cause there's something  
About the way you'll love me  
There's just something  
About the way you'll know me  
That I can't explain enough  
There's just something about our  
Future love  
Future love  
Future love  
There's just something about our  
Future love  
Future love  
Future love

Oooh!  
Future love  
Future love

Oooh!  
Future love  
Future love

Lia finished her song, and before she had gotten off the stage she received a standing ovation. Logan recognized the Hayden and Del' Atla's at the other end of the auditorium watching her do what she loved, it made him wonder what she was going to do with Del' Atla Records. But he knew whatever Rory and Lia did with those companies, was going to be great. He should have known Lia was a music major, because she always had a song in her head.

After another set of five artists sang for the audience, Lia was up for second song of the night. Finn and Colin was cat calling because of her outfit, and Logan was holding Rory to him as their friends made fools of themselves. Lia was made to entertain, and it made them all wonder if she had gotten it from somewhere. Lia came out wearing a black mini skirt, a plaid corset with a red belt tied around her mid section and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. Each of her dancers is wearing different colored skirts, black and white Mary Jane's and a white ruffled tank top. "This song is a little fun, and for you ladies who like Mary Jane Shoes this is for you."

_When I Wear My Mary Jane Shoes  
I Can Escare From The Blues  
The Whole World  
Seems A Little Bit Brighter, Brighter  
My Heavy Steps Get A Little Bit Lighter, Lighter_

Whoa My Mary Jane  
Whoa My Mary Jane  
Whoa My Mary Jane  
Whoa My Mary Jane

When I Wear My Mary Jane Shoes  
I'm Just Like A Child In Under Bruise  
From My Heart 2 My Soles I Fell Like I'm Seven  
From My Head 2 My Toes Its Like I'm In Heaven

Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now  
Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now

Lia and the dancers weren't moving around a lot, but you could tell they enjoyed the song. Finn was watching Lia, and was praying to his alcoholic gods that Lia wouldn't fall in those extremely high heels. They were very high, and they were platform from what he could see.__

When I Wear My Mare Jane Shoes  
I Enjoy 2 Spin The Ones And Twos  
Music Has Another Dimension (Yeah)  
And I Can Dance With A Different Perception  
Whoa Oh Oh Oh

Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now  
Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now

When I Wear My Mary Jane Shoes  
I Can Escare From The Blues  
The Whole World  
Seems A Little Bit Brighter, Brighter  
My Heavy Steps Get A Little Bit Lighter, Lighter

Whoa My Mary Jane Whoa My Mary Jane  
Whoa My Mary Jane Whoa My Mary Jane

When I Wear My Mary Jane Shoes  
I'm Just Like A Child In Under Bruise  
From My Heart 2 My Soles I Fell Like I'm Seven  
From My Head 2 My Toes Its Like I'm In Heaven

Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now  
Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now

When I Wear My Mare Jane Shoes  
I Enjoy 2 Spin The Ones And Twos  
Music Has Another Dimension (Yeah)  
And I Can Dance With A Different Perception  
Whoa Oh Oh Oh

Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now  
Oh My Mary Jane (Yeah), Oh My Mary Jane,Whoa Now, Oh Now

_When I step into my shoes, make a lady wanna (Hey!)_

_Feeling high, feeling low caught up in a purple (Hey!)_

_Everything is beautiful mother fuckin' feeling great_

_When I step in to my shoes, make a lady wanna go crazy_

_Wanna go crazy (Crazy, mother fucker)_

_Wanna go crazy, wanna go crazy, oh now_

_Whoa my Mary Jane's_

_Whoa my Mary Jane's_

_Whoa my Mary Jane's_

_Whoa my Mary Jane's_

_Whoa my Mary Jane's__  
_

Lia had jumped around on stage, and it had really made Finn nervous. He had never seen any women jump in heels that high, and he had Logan and Colin holding my the arm to stop him from going up on the stage to stop her from jumping. Lia was always one to do the unexpected, and she had done countless times in front of him and their friends. The Hayden's were smiling, because even though they never really listened to today's music for Lia and Rory's generation, they loved everything Lia did.

"This is the last song of the night, and I and my fellow artists have come to party to this one. It's called Keeps Getting' Better and I hope you enjoy it as much as we have." Lia had announced as all of the artists and dancers had come out, and stood behind Lia. Lia was the only one with a headset, and it made everyone wonder how this song was going to go. Lia was still in her platform Mary Jane's, but her outfit had changed too; black ripped skinny jean's, and blue plaid bustier halter top.

_Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now  
I'll make it sweet on the lips i'll simply knock you out  
Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better

In the blink of an eye  
In the speed of the light  
I'll hold the universe up  
And make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better

Lia and the rest of the artists had received a standing ovation, and it was night of surprises and music. Everyone got to talk to Lia, but only for a short period of time as she had to help clean everything up. Logan and the boys walked Rory and Steph back to their dorms. "So how long has this thing been planned?"

"For weeks, that's why if you've seen Lia. She's been out of it, or not around." Rory said as she cuddled into Logan, the chilly weather was starting to get to her. She had forgotten to grab a jacket, and Logan was a lot warmer then she was. Logan held onto her, and rubbed her arms to get some friction to warm her up some. Once they made it to the dorm room, Logan followed her in and they cuddled into her bed for the night.

Lia knew everyone would be asleep by now, and if she was honest with herself she needed the sleep she could finally rest, and she was going to need it for tomorrow when she and Rory told the rest of the group about being double heiress.

_Press Release_

"I can't feel my hands." Rory exclaimed back in a room hidden from the press, and what's even worse her and Lia were needed at the big society party, that night. Was Logan standing beside her like promised, yes but she was still nervous. Tristan was there not only for support, but because this is a family announcement with Lia. Logan's father had tried to get Logan the spot in the Yale Daily News to write this article, but he had told him it would be a conflict of interest for him and hung up. Logan's been dodging his father's phone calls for a few days, and Logan promised Rory he didn't mind doing so.

Lia got a text from Finn, letting her know they had made it and were right up front. Lia and Rory had known that already of course, due to the fact that they made it absolutely clear that their friends were to be up front. Lia felt Tristan place his arm around her shoulders, and she calmed slightly at the touch of his comfort. She wasn't so much nervous, than she was really anxious.

Unlike Lia who didn't care what people thought, Rory wanted to be in the world of Journalism and she was worried they wouldn't take her seriously. Lia and Logan had responded to her fear, with her opportunity to start her own paper then. The Del' Atla's and Hayden's entered the room, and hugged both girls. Richard Gilmore was the last to enter the room, and he was there for moral support. "Let's go shock the world, shall we?"

"Sure Gramps, let's do that before Ry actually becomes sick." Lia answered after taking a deep breath, and walking out of the room behind their grandparents with Tristan's arm still around her. Rory and Logan following behind her, with Logan giving Rory a light kiss on the top of her head. As they made it to the lobby of Del' Atla Media, they were assaulted with the camera flashes.

Finally making it to the podium, Lia and Rory relaxed even further as they saw their family right up front with encouraging smiles. Finn and Colin even cat called, which made everyone on the podium laugh. Del' Atla's were announcing Lia as their heir first, and the Hayden's will announce Rory as theirs. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, my wife and I would like to let you know we have chosen a heir to our fortune. Effective on the 29th of August 2006, our granddaughter Lia Valentina Morgan-Del' Atla will take over fell reign of Del' Atla Media along with everything belonging under the Del' Atla name."

"Before we get into questions we would also like to announce the Hayden heir, our heir will take over our fortune, company and everything else under the Hayden name. My wife and I would like to introduce to you the heir of the Hayden fortune and name, our granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third." Straub Hayden announced after Adriano Del' Atla finished his announcement, and as the Del Atla's and Hayden's walked away from the microphone the press went crazy with questions.

Lia and Rory stood at the microphones waiting patiently, for the reporters to calm down on their own. Once they realized that they weren't calming down, Lia whistled loud enough for everyone to remain quiet. "Please, one question at a time. First question, please?"

"Yes, the lady in the green." Rory pointed to emphasize who she was talking about, so everyone would know who was to speak first.

The reporter in the green shirt stood up, and collected herself before asking the proper question. "This question is, for you both. How long have you known you were the heir, to these fortunes?"

"I've known since I was sixteen, and my grandparents asked me if I would take over as heir after college." Rory answered efficiently, and she could see Mitchum Huntzberger pale white in shock.

Lia smiled politely know that question would be asked, and there would be more harder one's asked as they continued on. "If memory services me correctly, since I was ten. The one in blue, next to the man holding the expensive video camera."

"Again for the both of you, why keep it a secret for so long?" The male reporter asked, while all the others nodded their heads wondering the same question. Thinking there would be a scandal hidden behind, why they hide their identities for so long.

Lia took a second to collect her thoughts, because she knew it had to be phrased properly. Or they'd take what she says out of context, and that's not what they want. "To be honest I was ten when given the option, and already had a fortune under my name. I wanted to live a relatively quiet life, before my life got watched by everyone in the world. Well as quiet as it can be, while being the heiress to the Morgan fortune."

"My life had been fairly simple and a lot less quiet before I was named heir to the Gilmore fortune. My grandparents and I agreed that I should be able to live a fairly normal life until I felt ready enough to have my every step watched." Rory informed the reporters, but looking directly at the reporter who had asked the question.

The question continued on, and Rory and Lia answered in great stride. Richard informed the reporters, that they'd only answer two more of them. Rory and Lia had talked the night before, about making Mitchum wait to get answers to his questions. "The lady in the pink sweater, by the designer Stella McCartney."

Thank you Ms. Hayden, my question is for Ms. Del' Atla. Being the first to become heir, what do you have planned for Del' Atla Media?" The woman asked genuinely, before retaking her seat waiting for her answer. Other reporters quickly jotting down, the one reporter's question.

Lia smiled knowing full well what she wanted and was going to do, once she took ownership of the company. The family smiled around her as well, already knowing her plans as well. They were very proud of her ambition to expand the company, but they had all decided to keep it quiet until she had everything in order. "My family as I; have gone over all my future ideas for Del' Atla Media, and several of them show great promise. Once I officially take over the company, and work out some of the finer details I promise to let you all know. Last question, Mr. Huntzberger I see we have stepped over you, quite a few times. My apologizes, please you have the floor for the last question." Lia exclaimed slyly towards Mitchum, and everyone but her family and friends didn't see her smugness.

Mitchum fought with himself to stay calm, and focus on what he was going to ask. He had made a fool of himself at the charity event his wife held in New York, but he wasn't going to here is he could help it. "I actually have two questions, if that's alright?" he watched as Rory silently had a conversation with Lia, and soon after Lia nodded for him to continue. "Thank you, this first is for Ms. Hayden and the second is for both of you. When do you officially take over the Hayden fortune? And why didn't anyone know about, either of your two prominent last names?"

"I'll answer one, and you answer the other. I officially take over the Hayden fortune, on the 29th of August 2007." Rory replied to his question, and Rory knew he was wondering why the 29th of August for both her and Lia. But he couldn't ask that question, until he caught one of them at the party that night.

"As for the assumption of thinking no one knew about both of our last names, you're assumption is untrue. Due to the fact that twelve of the most prominent families in society knew about us being double heiresses. Thank you, and good afternoon." Lia's responded to the Mithcum's second question, and as soon as her and everyone else began walking off the podium the reporter's started yelling more questions. The newly required bodyguards kept the reporters back, as Lia and Rory made it to the lime with Logan and Tristan outside.

Rory curled up against Logan, while Lia's head lay on Tristan's lap. Neither Lia nor Rory wanted to go to the party that night, but they both knew they couldn't get out of it either. SO they headed over to the Hayden estate to relax, and get ready for the party which just so happened to be held at the same estate. Once everyone arrived at the mansion, Rory and Logan escaped to her room, while Finn and Lia left for the pool house. "How are you feeling, Kitten?"

"Exhausted, can we just take a nap?" Lia asked lightly, and without a thought Finn pulled back the covers on the bed. He could hear how worn out she was, and he lay down next to her in only his boxers. Lia was only in her, silk slip that she had worn under her suit.

"Let's just sleep, Ace. You still have a long night to deal with." Logan suggested as they got to Rory's own wing of the house, and through her bedroom door. Rory just nodded her head in agreement, and striped out of her skirt and shirt. Climbing right into bed wearing her boy shorts and bra, Logan joining her in his boxers. "I'm proud of you; you did great at the press release."

"Thank you for being there for me, and I'm sorry for all the crap that's going to be coming your way these next couple of days." Rory responded sleepily from her position on Logan's, with his arms around her. He was lightly rubbing his hands up and down her back, slowly helping her drift to sleep.

Logan could care less about the crap the reporters would pull, because he hadn't kept anything from Rory. He was ready to go through anything for Rory, because even if they didn't stay a couple, they'd always be friends, though he really hoped their relationship will last. "No worries Ace, because they can't hurt us with anything."

An hour before the party Rory and Logan were woken up by Lorelai, while Tristan took the responsibility of waking up Finn and Lia. Rory made it to the pool house, just as Finn was leaving fully dressed of course. As Rory walked into the bedroom portion of the pool house, Lia was taking each of their dresses out. Rory reached for hers, and laid it out on the bed. So she could do her hair and redo her make-up, so it would be more presentable for the evening festivities.

After fixing her hair, Rory got up to put on her dress. Opening the bag that held the dress in it, and she gently peeled each side off of the dress. Lia had just finished her make-up, which she had been trying to make sure it was perfect. She was also ready to put on her dress, and followed Rory's example of slowly pulling back each side of the back that held her dress for the evening. "Li, can you zip me up?"

"Yeah, mind zipping me up after?" Lia asked as she zipped Rory's dress for her, and turned around so Rory could do the same for her. Fixing any little mess ups, and they put on their heels and walked out of the bedroom. They were met by Finn and Logan, standing dashingly in front of the entrance.

Logan and Finn were speechless at how gorgeous the girls looked, and they both knew they'd have to look out for them more than usual. Reporters would be following them around for quite some time, and it was going to be hard for them. They finally found words, and escorted the lovely ladies into the main house. Colin and Steph were waiting by the back door, like they had been ordered to by Lorelai.

Tristan was to announce their arrival, since they had made sure that no one knew they were staying in the house right before the party. Once Colin and Steph spotted them, Steph made her way to tell Tristan that they were on at the back door. Tristan walked over to the stage, and climbed up the stairs where the band had just finished their set. "Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen; please help me in welcoming Ms. Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third and Ms. Lia Valentina Morgan-Del' Atla. Ms. Hayden is being escorted by Mr. Logan Huntzberger; and Ms. Del' Atla is being escorted by Mr. Finnegan Eugene Rothschild."

"Oh my, they look so stunning." Said a woman near both the girls, at which both girls smiled genuinely at her. The one gasped in surprised, because she had rarely seen such rare but genuine smile come from society children. She was old, but in her time in Connecticut Society she hasn't meet one child willing and happy to take over birth right so graciously. Rory was in a satin emerald green v-neck halter dress; it was very elegant and shows just enough skin that she wasn't considered easy. Lia's was a little more risqué, cut and snug perfectly around her body. It was a dark powdered blue dress, and it held her curves with no execration needed.

Of course Steph was wearing a black and pink silk dress, which was no surprise to any of her friends, since Steph was one who absolutely loved pink. All the men looked good in their tuxes, and Rory had to say she could help but drool a little at the sight of Logan in a tux. They had maneuvered around the party greeting people, successfully ignoring the Huntzberger and Morgan parents. "There you are Logan, and how lovely to see you again Rory, Lia."

"Mitchum, why does it seem like you've been chasing us down all night; and with your country crock of a wife nonetheless, really could either of you be anymore tactful. Elias always good to see you, hope you son and his _trophy _wife have been treating you well." Lia was said politely, even when she spoke to Mitchum and insulted his wife. Elias always found Lia's way of insulting a society trophy wife without them knowing it, but also for the way she can make it plain as day like she had just done to his daughter-in-law.

Elias laughed goodheartedly, which made Mitchum and Shira jump in surprise. They couldn't understand how he could laugh at time, when this girl had insulted his family. Logan was not holding back his laughter either, they're own son letting one of his insulin friend speak to his parents in such a way. The group of friends and Elias of course could see the Hayden's and Del' Atlas' were near enough to them, but of course Mitchum and Shira did not. "You insulin child, who the hell do you think you are, talking to me and my husband in such away? Who taught to have such manners, to your peers?"

"Well obviously it wasn't you Shira, a small potato farming heiress if I'm correct. It surely wasn't that husband of yours who couldn't spend a second of his time being a real father to his children, but he had to drill Logan into everything business that came with the Huntzberger name. While of course, you smoke, drank and slept your way through your children's life. That must have been a grand ole' time, but let's get one thing straight. I'm a Morgan and a Del' Atla, heiress to both fortunes, which if you didn't know knocked your country crock butt out of this town if I chose to. Now either both of you can sincerely apologize to my friend Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third, Rory for short or you can leave this party were you aren't very much welcome otherwise." Lia said as she stood strong and spook so only her, her friends, Elias and their grandparent's could hear. Not causing a scene, unless the Huntzberger do so themselves. Rory had a smug smile on her face, at the look of recognition come to light on Shira's face, since she had apparently arrived late and wasn't at the press conference. Obviously Mitchum had not informed his wife, of the press conference that he had attended earlier in the day.

As the Hayden and Del' Atla families joined the slight circle, Rory spoke for the first time to Mitchum. "You wanted to know who some of the people who knew, well your father Elias has hidden from you and the world for years Mitchum. Oh and Shira, the next time you insult me, my friends or one of my family members I won't hesitate to hit you." Soon after Rory had said that, Mitchum and Shira had discreetly walked out the Hayden Mansion. Lia and Rory shared a secret smile, and Elias couldn't love the girls more. He loved at his grandson, and Logan surprised him by hugging him. The night was full of surprises, so why did Lia feel that the drama had yet to begin in their lives.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter; and the next will be up soon I promise. I just wanted to ask you guys to vote on the poll in my profile, so I know what you guys would like me to write after this is over. Also let me remind you, that if you want to see pictures of the outfits the webpage is on my profile. The songs in this chapter are: Future Love by Kristinia Debarge, Mary Jane Shoes by Fergie, Keeps Getting' Better by Christina Aguilera.**


	17. Fairy Tale Wedding

_**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I apologize for not posting a new chapter until now, I know you have all been waiting for a new chapter and I finally have it for you. I know excuses mean so little to some, but my older computer had finally died and took all of my already written chapters with it. I didn't have any backups, so I had to start from scratch. Well I hope you enjoy, and I promise to TRY to get another chapter up sooner. PS. A few things have changed, I hope you like where it's going.**_

"How did I get here, you know what I'm going to the dance floor. Order me another drink Ry, please I'm going to need it." Lia said bothered by the sight of Finn shoving his tongue down a blonde's throat. Once Lia got the nod from Rory, she walked away from the groups table.

Rory felt bad for Lia having to go through all the hurt, but before she had agreed to get Lia another drink she saw what she feared would happen if Finn didn't get his ass in gear. Rory turned her attention back to Logan and the others, with the exception of Finn and the bimbo on his lap. "Well, its official Li's given up."

"What, how do you know?" Colin asked while whipping his head around so fast it looked like it might have hurt, but when Rory nudged her head in the direction of Finn he understood. It had been over a month since they had told the group and announced to the world of their status in society.

Everyone was confused for the last month, because Finn had been there for Lia since she had told them she was a Del' Atla as well, as the heir to the fortune. They thought he was finally going to ask her out, and tell her he had liked her for awhile; instead he tore her heart apart. They watched as Lia lost herself into the music, and danced with a guy who looked familiar to at least Rory.

The wedding was in two weeks, and Lia didn't have a date for it but Finn had already got one. Rory knew Lia wouldn't bring a date just for the hell of it; she would need to actually like the guy to take him to mom's wedding. Finn hadn't even noticed Lia had left the table, because if he would have noticed four of his friends were glaring at him and his fuck buddy of the night.

"What does he see, in the dumb blonde?" Steph asked begrudgingly, she didn't like seeing her friends hurt. Especially Lia, who has been hurt way too many time by the person she thought cared.

Logan looked at the blonde, and could see she was fairly young. No younger then a freshman, and with the way she had talked when she could take her attention away from Finn's neck, she was fake through and through. "She's a freshman, and dumb as a door nail."

"Exactly, which means he's just in it for the lay." Colin countered with a look of disgust in Finn's direction, because he knew what it was like to finally have someone you truly love. He and Steph has been a couple now for over a month, and he couldn't have asked for anyone better.

Rory kept quiet watching her best friend, who was more like a sister dance with a new guy. As far as Rory was concerned, Finn had given up on feeling the love that she and Logan shared. He has lost his chance, with someone who could have been the best thing to happen to him. Lia was on the dance floor dancing with a gorgeous guy, and Rory hoped she was having fun and not even thinking about Finn. "Let him do what he wants, Lia's going to move on from it starting tonight."

The three friends turned to see what Rory was looking at, coming to find Lia smiling and nodding her head in some sort of agreement with the guy she had just been dancing with. She gave the universal sign of hold on, and made her way back to the table. "Hey guys, look I'm going to head out."

"You're leaving with Mr. Mysterious over there, aren't you?" Rory accused playfully, because she could see the genuine smile on Lia's face. It was similar to the look she when she had dated Marcus, but in a way closer to when she's around Finn.

Lia nodded enthusiastically and with a bright smile, as she grabbed her grey jacket and hobo bag. Logan saw what Rory did, and knew he could give the guy a chance. He knew who the guy was, and he was sure Rory didn't have a clue. "Never took you for a basketball player, type of girl Maes."

"Guess it's a good thing I haven't been a girl for quite some time than, isn't it. Besides, he's in my philosophy class, and he has baby blue eyes to die for." Lia winked in Logan's direction, and everyone knew she was referring to the first time she and Logan had sex. Lia was definitely no girl, she was all woman no doubt about it in any of their minds.

"You know who that is, tell me." Rory demanded of her boyfriend who just laughed at her eagerness, but was met with Lia waving goodbye and running off to meet the so called basketball player. Just than Finn and the blonde came up for air, and Finn noticed Lia missing from the group.

He looked at the bar, and when he couldn't see her there moved to the dance floor. Not finding her there either, he assumed she was in the restroom. This just so happened to be where his date for the evening was headed; so he offered to buy the next round of drinks, and made his way to the bar where Joe was serving. When his date returned to the table, and Rory took the drink meant for Lia, he knew something was up. "Where's Lia?"

"Where's who?" Asked the dumb blonde and everyone at the table except Finn raised an eyebrow at her, as if she was truly that dumb. Rory and Steph chose to not talk to Finn and leave it up to the boys who seemed to at least know who the guy was she left with, Finn gave Rory and Steph an odd look as they had changed seats with the boys to be able to sit closer together to talk.

Finn turned to his questioning gaze towards his best mates, and they had continued to have a staring contest for a few minutes. Colin personally didn't care if Finn wanted to know, if he really cared he wouldn't have been shoving his tongue down the freshman's throat. Finn watched as Colin drank his scotch and continued to stare at him, so he focused his stare on Logan. "She left; Riley Gordon asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else. Maes took him up on the offer, got the hand it to her good choice in athlete."

"Wait, you mean this Maes chick; got Riley Gordon the captain of Yale's Varsity Basketball Team to take her out, wow guess all those rumors were wrong." The blonde interrupted Finn from speaking, as she was in disbelief over the fact she didn't get a shot with the basketball star.

Rory and Steph perked up at this tidbit of information, not because they wanted to gossip but because Lia was with a hot shot basketball player. "What rumors?"

"The one where he doesn't date, from what I've heard he's never asked a girl out since he's been here. Rumor has it; he hasn't found a girl worth dating that understands his passion for basketball." She replied while looking at herself in her compact mirror, and applying more cover up to her already over powdered cheeks. For a freshman she sure knew a lot about the social hierarchy, but then again she was at the pub with Finn. "There is a line to date him if he chose too, and she seems to have jumped it. Though I shouldn't judge I did jump the line myself, I'm here with Finny."

"There's actually a line, I thought that was just a myth." Colin and Logan commented at the same time, while Rory and Steph both shook their heads. They had tried to tell them once about being accosted by some girls for jumping the line, but they hadn't believed them and told them to forget about it.

Maybe now they'll believe them, which it seemed they did from the looks, they were being given. It was probably a good thing they never mentioned the threat, these girls apart of the line gave Lia concerning Finn. It wasn't like Lia didn't threaten them back with socially disowning their families, because Lia so could do it when pushed. Though it seemed like blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut, when it came to the line. "Yup, totally real. Which surprises me that Finny even still hangs with girls in the line with what happened awhile ago, but who am I to complain."

What do you mean, with what happened awhile ago?" The boys all questioned at the same time, while Rory and Steph discreetly sipped their drinks trying to stay out of the conversation now. All the guys turn to Rory and Steph as they started a conversation about the upcoming wedding, right than they knew the girls had kept something from them.

"Well that friend you yours Lexi, Lena, Lia or whatever; got threatened by a few of the girls, because they were worried she'd steal the last richest bachelor available worth dating. They told her to stay away from Finny, and if she didn't she's regret it. From what I heard though, she responded back with threatening their social status as well as their families if she so much as spotted them within a 200 foot radius of her." They were seeing red after the blonde explained the situation, but they still couldn't believe none of the girls told them. Why would they keep such a thing from them, no matter Lia taking it in strides they could have been a united front. No one talked about the line the rest of the night, but everyone was wondering what Lia was doing with Riley.

**Lia & Riley**

"So you grew up in both a small town and society, how did that work out?" Riley asked Lia as they sat comfortably in a tiny café near campus, getting to know one another in a quiet environment instead of a loud establishment like the pub. They had already gotten past the whole you're not using me because I'm a basketball player, or one of the richest single females in the world.

Riley had informed Lia that he had seen her around campus, since last year and she had interested him long before it was revealed she was one of the richest females in the world. "I think it worked out rather well, if I say so myself."

"No complaints here; and I'm not sure you'll ever find one. So besides the coffee addiction, and a love for a good party every now and then. What else is there to know about you?" He asked very interested in finding out more about the enigma that is Lia Morgan Del' Atla, because he could sense that she had more to offer the world than just the things you can see from the outside.

Lia smiled at his genuine curiosity, and how he probably knew more about her than just her coffee addiction and her love for a good party occasionally. "A good alcoholic beverage every Friday night after a hard week of school, and dealing with a drunken Australian. Family and friends are my life; if they needed me I wouldn't hesitate about leave your ass here."

"Good to know and I can relate to the drink though it's usually either Saturday or Sunday, since Friday nights can be a game night. What about you're music, I mean I saw you in the concert a month or so ago." He had laughed heartedly at Lia's comfortable demeanor, she was laid back and took everything in strides but he's seen her be completely serious about things she believe in. The concert a month ago he hadn't planned on going, but he heard from a friend that Lia was in charge of it. So he went with his team mate Justin, who had gone to support his girlfriend who was playing three sets. She was good, but Riley's attention that night was fully on Lia when she was on stage. Justin's girlfriend Darla said Lia was going to be Yale's most famous student, but also the smartest with her grade point average.

"My music is sort of like you with basketball I assume, which makes music my escape away from reality just for a little while. Music has always been a passion of mine, because I can express who I am, but in a sense it relates to a lot of different people too. The songs I write and sing represent something in my life or had it directly happen to me, or something I was a witness too." Lia responded gently with a fierce passion, and she could see a sort of understanding in Riley's eyes. He knew the type of passion she was talking about, and he knew she'd always be involved in music in some way possible.

He couldn't help but smile at her explanation of her love for music, and he was sure her passion for music will lead her to more of it one way or another. She had it in her blood, like he has basketball in his. He was surprised at how she realized basketball was the same for him, because he hadn't known she known he played basketball. "You follow the Yale basketball team?"

"On occasion, don't get me wrong I'm not big on sports, but after dating Logan and being friends with the guy for so long they've made me understand basketball, that and they boys won't shut up about you when there's a game on." She answered honestly, because she really wasn't big on sports. She couldn't play a sport for the life of her, and the only exercise she ever got was walking around campus or Stars Hollow, and the occasional ice skating when she got the chance.

Riley was surprised to hear about her being one of the many to Logan Huntzberger, before he had officially let go of his playboy ways to really date her best friend. "You dated Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes, but not in way you're probably thinking. I've never been the type of girl to be in a string-less relationship, but I was Logan's first real girlfriend when we were in the sixth grade together." Lia soothed Riley's concern, and smiled smugly at him as he sighed in relief."

He didn't sign in relief because she wasn't one of the many women Logan used, but at the fact he did peg her right. It wouldn't have changed his feelings towards her, but he was glad to know she wasn't obsessed with the string-less relationships. "Sorry it's not that it would matter if you were, it's just I've liked you for some time now."

"Oh really, and how long have you liked me exactly?" She asked extremely curious as to why he had never asked her out, before now but if she thought about it they weren't really on a date now either. She wouldn't mind if he asked her, in fact she would agree to a date with him to see how it went.

Riley blushed slightly ay Lia's question, because he knew after he had said his comment he was in for it with questions. He knew most women heard the rumor going around campus about him not dating anyone in Connecticut, who understood him on the level his friends and Lia apparently do. "Since this past spring semester."

"Wow, why did it take you so long to approach me?" Lia asked even more curious now that she knew he liked her for so long, and she wondered what he's thinking. Riley is gorgeous with his deep baby blue eyes, and amazing body. Anyone could tell he worked out, and when they danced she could feel his amazing abs under his shirt.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd go out with me. Seriously, if I had walked up to you, and asked you to go out on a date with me; what would you have said?" He asked seriously, but deep down he was extremely nervous. Technically, this wasn't a date, and he is very curious to know if she would go on a date with if he were to ask.

"Why don't you ask, and find out?" Lia challenged with a smirk planted on her face, and a glint in her eye daring him to ask her. She was trying to get Riley to risk getting let down, but she was definitely going to say yes. She could see nothing wrong with the gentleman in front of her, yes he probably had his flaws but she also had her own.

Yes, Riley could definitely see the challenge in Lia's eyes, which brought a smirk of his own to his face. Was he naturally shy about asking gorgeous women out like Lia, yes but he didn't see her turning him down. "Would you like to have dinner with me, sometime?"

**Wedding Bells**

"How do I look?" Lorelai asked her bridal party, who consisted of Rory, Sookie, Lane and Steph. Francine was also in the room, along with Tasha who thinks of Lorelai as another daughter. Francine and Tasha gasped at the sight of her, while everyone else couldn't make a sound.

Rory walked to her mom who looks like perfection in her white dress, and she even had a tiara in her hair. Rory was trying to find the words to describe how perfect, her mother had truly looked, but knew that she just wouldn't do it justice. "Mom, you look incredibly gorgeous. Seriously, there are no words on how beautiful you look."

"She's right my dear, your stunning I'm so happy to see you getting married to such an amazing man." Tasha said as dug in her purse, and producing a jewelry box. She opened it, showing Lorelai the contents inside before taking it and placing it around Lorelai's neck. "Cassandra asked me to give you this, the day you got married."

"Mom I can't take this, you gave it to Cas on her 21st birthday!" Exclaimed Lorelai with tears in her welling up in her eyes, because she always dreamed Cassandra would here next to her as she got married. She had been strong enough to not think about her, until Tasha brought the pearl necklace. She attempted to take it off, and give it back to her.

Rory was taking deep breaths trying to keep herself from crying, and she knew if Lia were in this room she'd force Lorelai to wear it. Lia always knew her mom would do something special on each of their wedding days, because that's just how her mom was. "Mom you know if she were here, she'd kick your ass for not wearing it."

"Right, mom would you please help me put it back on." Lorelai asked after a minute of thought, while Francine held her hand for quite strength. Tasha re-clasped the necklace around Lorelai's neck, and it didn't go unnoticed how everyone was trying to keep they're tears from falling.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone began sniffling. Sookie went to the door to unlock it, and to see who it is. Sookie was meet by Richard, she quickly ushered him into the room. He gasped at the sight of his daughter, he had always known she was gorgeous but she looked magnificent. "Lorelai you look exquisite, and I have to say Luke is a very lucky man."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one daddy, and his great with Rory and Lia, always has been." Was Lorelai's reply to her father, who now had teary eyes himself and he knew if Trix were here, she'd be telling him that Gilmore men do not show weakness. It made Lorelai wonder if Grams even cried at Richard's wedding, and if they were from joy or sadness.

"Alright, if Grandpa's here it means it's time. Here's your something new." Rory said pulling a garter belt out, while lifting the dress up so she could slide it up Lorelai's leg. The something old is the necklace Cassandra gave her. For something borrowed Lane, gave her a Hello Kitty bracelet. Steph had the something blue, and it was really from Lia. It is a blue silk pouch, which ties around her bouquet of flowers.

The bridesmaid's left Lorelai with Richard and Rory to take their places, Rory wasn't too far behind after she had given her mom a quick hug for encouragement. "Let's get me married, shall we?"

Richard placed Lorelai's arm through his, and he kissed her forehead before he began to walk with her towards the town gazebo. They waited for the wedding march music to begin, before they walked through the doors and down the aisle made of red carpets and daises. Lorelai spotted Luke and smiled, as he mouthed 'Hi' as she walked down the aisle. Lia spotted her mom's old pearl necklace, and she smiled that Lorelai was now keeping them safe.

The priest began the ceremony, and it seemed to go by fairly fast for the couple who weren't completely paying attention to anyone else but each other. Soon enough, it was time for their vows. "God, I had this memorized last night, but I find myself changing all of it standing up here right now. Lorelai you drive me absolutely nuts, but that's what makes me love you among other things. You're different from anyone I've ever meet, especially with your unhealthy eating habits and your coffee addiction."

"Blasphemy!" Lorelai exclaimed which caused everyone in attendance to laugh, and Taylor to grumble in annoyance. "Coffee is what keeps me alive; it's what runs through my veins not blood."

"You're crazy as everyone is a witness to that, but it's who you are. You have an uncanny way to rant about the most stupid things in the world, and still make utter sense to me. So I promise to always love your crazy coffee loving self every day of my life and after with ten coffee pots on hand." Luke promised with his vows that had tears coming down Lorelai's face, and a loving smile attached to her lips. She couldn't think of better vows, especially with the ten coffee pots promised to her every day.

Lorelai could practically see Lia drooling over the thought of her having ten pots of coffee from Luke's to herself, and knew Rory was probably no better. She'd be smug about it later, at the reception when she was officially Lorelai Danes. "You know the girls and Chris tease me to this day, about me falling in love with you from the first taste of your coffee. But it wasn't that day; it was the day after when you were debating with Rory, over having lettuce on a burger. You were fighting to keep a smile off your face, and Rory was glowing with amusement. I promise to always drink you're amazing coffee from all ten pots, and to always love your crazy backwards cap grumpy self every day of my life and after."

Lia watched as Luke wiped Lorelai's tears away, before taking the ring from Lia's out stretched hand. Lia had found a perfect wedding band to match Lorelai's engagement ring, small round diamond ring with small diamonds going all around. Luke's was different but if you asked Lorelai it was perfect for him, it was multiple different pieces of white gold twisted into an intricate woven design. Lorelai had told them that, it was made to show the world how truly connected our little family was.

The wedding reception was at the Dragonfly Inn, Lia and Rory had worked throughout the night to make sure the dining room turned ballroom was just perfect for tonight. Lia had made sure that all the sounds systems were in working order, as well as making sure that the makeshift stage properly set us and that no one would get hurt. The Dance floor arrived the day before and it was perfectly set up, which made Lia and Rory's lives so much easier. They had quickly set all the tables and chairs up, making sure to count how many seats they had so everyone would have a seat who attended and those who just showed up without RSVPing. Now as each guest enters, all you can here is a gasp of surprise. The cake Sookie had made stand tall and proud over by the wedding parties table, and it just screamed Lorelai and Luke with little people on top of the cake. The man was definitely Luke seeing as he was wearing a flannel shirt and instead of a top hat and backwards baseball cap. The woman, who was supposed to represent Lorelai, was wearing a Bangles band tee, and leopard print legging with converses on.

Lia had changed out of her tuxedo, and into a gorgeous blue gown. Lorelai told her that she had to wear a dress at the reception, because she just wanted to see her girls that way one last time before she was whisked away on her honeymoon. So Lia complied, and now as she walked in next to Rory she saw who all was here. She chuckled surprised he had even stayed for the reception; she had figured he would have left as soon as the ceremony was over. He had never actually liked Stars Hollow, thought the town was to suffocating. Sure Lia sort of got that, him being from such a big city, to such a small town that knew everything about everyone. "Wonder why he decided to stay around, didn't expect that."

"We will have to find out later, because mom and pops are right behind us." Rory told Lia with a quick nudge in the side, but something told Rory she knew why Jess was sticking around. Lia and Rory had spent a week in New York this past summer, Lia and Jess definitely had something going that entire week. Not that Rory was upset about it; she just hoped they didn't hurt each other in the long run. Rory quickly put those thoughts away for a later time, right now was all about Lorelai and Luke entering their wedding reception.

As the DJ introduced the couple as Lorelai and Luke Danes, everyone cheered and clapped for them. They stopped in the center of the room, and Luke made a big production of it with dipping Lorelai and kissing her senseless. Soon the food was brought out, and everyone began eating. Soon it was time for toasts, and Rory was the first one up. "As you all should know I'm Rory the beautiful daughter of one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore now Danes and I couldn't tell you how much fun she has made my life. I practically grew up in Luke's Diner, and there has never been a dull moment. As of today Luke has officially been made my step-father, but he has always had that role even before today. He and my father Chris have made it a point that either one or both of them had to be at my graduations or debates and I loved them for it. They shared the responsibility of raising not only me, but Lia as well. I couldn't ask for someone better to be the man that married my mother, but you should know there better be some coffee pots for me pops."

"For those of you who don't know me I'm Lia, but mostly everyone here knows me. They remember my mother, when she brought me here to grow up with Rory and Lorelai. Rory and I grew up like sisters, and that will never change. Lorelai was my second mother, and before any of us were ready she became my only one. For most you know my father was never around, but Luke and Chris were. No matter where I was in the world, Luke or Chris where there cheering for me when I graduated or doing a school play that I got conned into, because it was for part of my grade and didn't have a choice. I remember all the times that Lorelai and Luke flirted throughout the years, and how in love they both were with each other. Who knows what really took them this long to get married, we are just happy it's finally happened. To Luke and Lorelai and hopefully many years of happiness, and many years of craziness!" Lia said confidently to the room, and during the part about Cassandra there were many who had a few tears in their eyes. Everyone from Stars Hollow still mourn the loss of Cassandra, she was another Lorelai yet so much more spunk. Lia held a lot of Cassandra in her, and that's why they watched over her so much. They had watched her as a little girl; grow up to be this magnificent woman who is becoming more and more like her mother.

Everyone watched as Lia walked up on the stage, and in front of the mic. They knew it was time for the first dance, but Luke and Lorelai waited to be asked to go out on the dance floor before moving from their seats. Just as the DJ switched songs, Lia asked Lorelai and Luke to come to the dance floor. "It's now time for the first dance, I personally wrote this song just for you guys."

**What's your definition of it? How's it make you feel?  
Tell me what'd you say that truly makes it real  
Kings and queens, philosophers have tried so hard to find  
Tell me what it means to you, dear, never mind**

Luke held Lorelai close as they swayed across the dance floor, they looked just beautiful together like they always have through the years. Lorelai had tears in her eyes as Lia sang the song she had written just for them. Lorelai had remembered asking the girls one day, what they had thought love was like. They had sat down and made a list, and Luke had overheard and added some of his own points on what love is like. ****

Love is kind when the world is cold  
Love stays strong when the fight gets old  
Love is a shoulder to lean on, love is you

Love's like the water when the well runs dry  
Quench my thirst, keep me alive  
Just need one sip, baby, love is you  
Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you

Is it possible there's a kiss that's so divine?  
Or am I just too fool? Is it all in my mind?  
Is there something chemical? A scientist might say  
Well, love must be drug to make me feel this way

'Cause love is my permission to be who I am  
Knowing the business 'cause you understand  
Freedom to breathe, oh baby, love is you

Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down  
Holds me tight when no one's around  
Love's what I wanna hold on to, love is you  
Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you  
Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you

Love is kind, it makes me stronger  
I don't have to look no longer  
You're the one I'd cling to, love is you

When the chips are down  
Love will stick around  
I'm so glad I found, love is you

Masters have tried to clarify  
Love's quite simple, it's just my guide  
A perfect definition  
Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you, is you

As the song ended Lorelai kissed Luke, before running up on stage to hug and kiss Lia. They held onto each other for quite awhile, and Lorelai continued to cry. "You are such an amazing woman, who an amazing talent to put everything she or others feel into a song that touches everyone around her."

"Thanks mom, and that's all I've ever hoped to do. But you need to get back on that dance floor, grandpa is waiting for you." Lia kissed Lorelai's cheek, before pushing her lightly towards the stairs. Lia was back behind the mic, Lorelai was confused to see her still up there but Richard pulled her close just as Lia began to sing Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.

**She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders**

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Chris took Rory out on the dance floor, and as much as Luke wanted to grab Lia from behind the mic to dance with her he knew she wanted to do this for Lorelai and Richard. Luke went to talk to Jess, and see how he was doing. As they talked in their own monosyllable way, Luke caught the way Jess was looking at Lia. He honestly thought if Jess had meet Lia first, and she hadn't been jumping all over the world between boarding schools they would have gotten together instead of Jess and Rory. Lia had always been good at putting people in their place, when they screwed up in some way or another. ****

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

As Lia got off stage, Jess made his way over to her and Rory. He figured now was the best time he had for talking to them, versus them finding him in a dark corner later on trying to kill him somehow. They were happy to see that Jess was beginning to grow up a little, and to hear that he had started writing and that maybe one day they would be able to read it. Rory knew that Jess' perception of the world around him was different compared to most, but Lia understood it more than she ever could have. She saw the world differently than she did, and yeah it was because she was sheltered from growing up in Stars Hollow. She knew of the dangers in the world, she was the kid who sat in front of the TV watching CNN all the time.

Lia excused herself so she could get a drink, as she was leaving the bar she got trapped in a conversation with one of Grandpa Hayden's colleagues. She knew them fairly well, but they were quickly making her lose her mind talking about business at Lorelai's wedding. Jess had been on his way to the bar for another beer, when he caught sight of Lia in a boring conversation with an older gentleman. He walks up behind Lia; and wraps his arms around her waist before asking. "Dance with me?"

"Of course, Dodger." She excused herself, and they gently smiled and allowed her to go. Wondering quietly who the strange man was, who walked her to the dance floor to some ungodly music. What young man in his right mind would make a gorgeous girl like Lia dance to such music? Lia loved it though; it wouldn't be them any other way. "Of course, we'd be dancing to You're Crazy by Guns 'N' Roses."

**Ow!  
I've been lookin' for a trace  
Lookin' for a heart  
Lookin' for a lover in a world  
That's much too dark  
Because you don't want my love, no, no  
You want to sati-satisfaction  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, ow!  
You don't need my love  
You got to find yourself another  
Another piece, another piece of the action  
Yeah, ow yeah, look out  
**

"Do you expect anything less?" Jess asks with a smirk, knowing full well that this was the first song they had ever agreed on that they both liked. That was of course because Lia had been listening to it in her car, and she had given him and Rory a ride to a bookstore in Hartford. She had planned on going anyways, she hadn't brought any reading material, and she had wanted something new to read over the thousands of books that Jess and Rory had she had read all of them about a thousand different times already.

**Say where ya goin' What you gonna do?  
I been lookin' everywhere said I  
I been lookin' for you  
Because you don't want my love, no, no  
You want to sati-satisfaction  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
You don't need my love  
You got to find yourself another  
Another piece, another piece  
Of the action  
**

Lia remembered the first time she had meet Jess Mariano, he was different to the guys Rory usually hung out with. She had never actually meet Dean until that same week she meet Jess, but from the way Rory had described him to her he was the cute boy next door. Jess was definitely not the boy next door, he was the smart yet bad boy who broke others rules and had his own that he lived by. She understood that, because she had lived by her own rules a good part of her life. "A slow dance maybe, can't really dance they way you should to this song in this dress."

"That's a shame, seeing as you look absolutely breath taking in it." Complimented Jess and he was honest about it too. He was pretty sure Lia could dress in anything, and still look breath taking in it. He had always had a crush on Lia, since the first time her meet her, but he knew back than it never would have worked. Not to say he didn't love Rory when he was with her, because he did it just wasn't a love that was meant to last. It never would have really worked out, seeing as Lorelai and Luke were destined to be married. Though they wouldn't have been blood related, they would have still been step-cousins and that just wasn't something neither one of them could handle being if they dated.

With a sparkle in her eye, and smirk on her lips she could take over the world. But for now she was just going to make the man in front of her squirm, it was just who they were they flirted with each other. They always had this passionate heat; whenever they were in proximity to each other it was intoxicating. "Do you expect anything less?"

**You're crazy, hey, hey  
You know you're crazy, oh my!  
You're fuckin' crazy, oh child  
You know you're crazy  
Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ah,ah,ah,oooh, yeah!  
Woh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh na,no,na,no,na,no,na,no,na,no,no,no  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no  
No,no,no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no  
No,no,no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, ow! Woooaaah, hayow!  
**

"No, it's just something I'll never get used to." Jess didn't know why, but honesty just seemed to be pouring out of him today. Lia tended to make that happen with anyone around her, except for the Australian apparently. Luke had told him about how she had, had a crush on him and everyone knew he had a thing for her but he never did anything about it. Jess would have loved to be in the Australian shoes, and have the chance to be with Lia.

"Seriously, I think this is the most you've talked ever." Lia joked changing the subject, knowing them it would take them down a road they couldn't go down right now. She had been on a few dates with Riley, and though she didn't know where it would go after the holidays she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

**Say, boy, where ya comin' from?  
Where'd ya get that point of view?  
When I was younger  
I knew a motherfucker like you  
And she said  
'You don't need my love  
You want to sati-satisfaction'  
***** you don't need my love  
You've got to find yourself another  
Another piece, another piece  
Of the action**

"Hahaha, laugh it up Morgan. So, the Aussie huh?" He started sarcastically, and ended with serious wondering what she had seen in the guy. Sure he was tall, dark and to some probably handsome; but Lia didn't fall for looks. She had always been more of the type to go for guys who didn't use their money for silly petty things. Sure she used the Morgan money to get where she wants too, seeing as her father is a goddamn prick.

Lia thought about it, and even though the only people that knew she had given up on Finn were Rory, Lorelai and Tristan. He wasn't worth the trouble any longer; she was done waiting for something that looked like it was never going to happen. It was a silly idea to begin with really, as much as she loves to party Finn takes it to a whole other level that she doesn't want a part of. Finn needs to be drunk to be the life of the party, and Lia just needs to have fun and not worry about everything else. "Yeah not one of my brightest ideas, but what can you do?"****

You're crazy, hey, hey  
You know you're crazy, oh my!  
You're fuckin' crazy, oh child  
You know you're crazy, Ay, ay, ay, ay  
You know you're crazy, Hey, hey  
You're fuckin' crazy, Oh child  
You know you're crazy, Ay, ay, ay, ay  
You're fuckin' crazy, yeah  
You know you are!  
Bring it down!  
You're fuckin' crazy!

"Let me take you back to the apartment, and have my way with you." Jess half joked and was half serious, that week they shared in New York was the best week he had ever had in his life. They weren't always alone in a room together ravishing each other, they had spent a lot of time with Tristan and Rory going out and seeing the sights in New York. Jess had been impressed when they had first meet, and had bonded over their separate times in New York, but when they had visited he hadn't realized that they had frequented some of the same places.

"I'm sort of seeing someone, Dodger." Lia mentioned almost deflated, because she did see something in Jess. She just couldn't be with him, knowing how he used to be. Afraid that all they would ever do to each other is hurt another, because that's all either of them had been good at in the past. Sure she had been hurt more by others, than her hurting the people who cared about her. He didn't know about her past, and that was because no one had told him.

"Damn it, why is it your always with someone when I want a shot at you?" He asked in frustration, knowing that the only thing he could do was be patient. He knew that she could be stubborn it seem to run in Gilmores, or were closely related to them. Sure he knew Lia and Rory weren't really related just God-sisters, but that was all they really needed to be family to one another.

"Hey we had that week this past summer, when we were in New York." Lia joked trying to make the tension disappear, but she knew that it wouldn't work it would come back eventually. It just how it worked with them and Lia wished it could be different but she wasn't sure if it ever really would change. Sure they were attracted to each other, and they shared a lot of common interests.

"Yeah but that was just mind blowing sex. The best I've ever had in fact, but I want to actually date you." He argued playfully at first, but the last part of his sentence was very much serious. Sex can never be sex, when it's between two people who have as much passion as they do. He knows that, and he know Lia does too she's just being careful he knew that too.

"Eh top five, than again my memories a little fuzzy on how good it was. Besides you dated Ry, do you really think I'd be any better?" Lia again tried to ease the tension with a joke, but she knew it probably wouldn't work just like the time before that. She didn't want to hurt Jess, but at the same time she didn't want to start something where they would both just end up hurt either. She felt as though this was the only way to keep them, from hurting one another.

"Tease and your only saying that because of this other guy you started seeing. Ror and I are more like best friends that just turned family. So yes, I think you and I would turn out better." Had been his answer, because they would be better than him and Rory, because they understand each other, better than Rory had ever understood him. Rory had tried, but it had never fully clicked for him. Sure Rory had learned all about Lia's bad side, but Rory had always seen why she had done those things not always understanding them though.

"May I cut in?" Just as he was getting ready to say more Chris, had come up behind him, Chris had seen how serious the conversation was getting, by just looking at Lia's eyes. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to behaving, so he got her out of it as quickly as he could. He didn't know what was going on with the two, and he was sure he didn't want to know until absolutely necessary. Lia was another daughter to him, because he was there throughout her life. He watched out for her, as well as made it a point to be where her actual father couldn't.

"Sure."Jess replied after seeing who it was, who asked to cut in between him and Lia. He would have said no, if it had been anyone else except for his uncle. Jess knew how much Chris and Luke had been a big part of Lia's life as she grew up. Did he know why really, probably not but that was for Lia to tell him. He pulled Lia closer to him, kissing her check before whispering in her ear. "We will finish out talk later."

"Of course, you will make sure of it I'm sure." Was her response back knowing full well, that he would follow through with finishing the conversation they were having. It was postponed for a little while, and for Lia that was good because it meant she had time to think about what she was going to do about it. It was just the way he was, when he was serious about things. Rory might not have realized that until it was too late, but I had known right from the beginning just from actually talking to him. He had made the effort to talk to me and Rory, even though Lorelai and Luke were shut out a lot by him when he was a boy.

Chris could tell she wasn't really paying attention to music playing as they danced, she was too busy thinking about something. He could only assume it was about the man she had just been dancing with. He decided on trying to distract her, by trying to be witty; which the girls try and tell him he just isn't. "Going after another one of my girls, does he have no shame?"

"Better be careful, Gigi might be next." Lia said with a laugh, but she couldn't help but making him freak out just a little bit. He was just too easy, and it helped that he had been handed three girls too raise. Even though he didn't have to be there to help raise her, he did anyways because he had loved her just like Luke had when he had first meet her. Lia was grateful for that, otherwise she would be stuck with a monosyllable male figure in her life.

Lia had gotten the desired effect, and she knew this from the glare he had sent her way. She knew he was probably hoping that Gigi would never date, but they all knew that she would it just runs in the genes. Chris was not happy about the comment, for one Jess was way too old to go after his four year old daughter. "Don't even kid about that, she isn't allowed to date until she's 40."

"Yeah, I hope you know that isn't happening." Lia had seen this happening, at least he didn't expect her not to date at all even though she knew he'd be lucky if she didn't date until college. Between herself and Rory, he'd be lucky if she didn't start dating until she was sixteen like Rory had. Seeing as Lia had started dating when she was 12, and had lost her virginity when she was 13. Sure that was probably young, but at least it was with someone she trusted and had loved in her own way.

"30?"Chris had asked, after Lia had shaken her head no to that happening. He sighed in disappointment, over the fact that Lia wouldn't let him live in the fantasy of his youngest daughter to date until she had finished college and had a career. He knew it was wishful thinking, but at least he could live in that world until she really started dating. Lia had pretty much told him that it would never happen, just like Lorelai had told him a few days ago that Gigi would follow in one of the girls steps just depends on who now. "Can't you just let me live in my own little fantasy?"

"Not that one, come on you said the same about me and Ry. It didn't work out like you planned, now did it?" Lia had questioned him, and she knew what the answer would have been if he dared to answer. Chris probably wouldn't answer, and try to change the subject and that she couldn't predict even though she wish she could have.

"I know you had a thing for Finn, but how do you feel about the hoodlum?" Chris asked changing the subject like Lia had predicted, and if he had known that she had he probably would have just stayed quite or answered the actual question. As soon as he had said hoodlum, he knew there was something between the two stronger than there ever was with the Australian. Sure he saw the attraction between Lia and Finn, but the look that Lia had in her eyes right now showed just how much more she feels for Jess; but he also saw how scared she is of being with him.

"It's complicated; he used to date Ry. When they broke up I was the one who had to get in his face, for just leaving the way he did with no explanation. They didn't work out, who's to say we would?" She wanted to deny it, but she knew Chris would just see right through it. He had seen her at one of her weakest moments in life, and knows when she's lying. There just wasn't any point with denying her feelings to Chris, because he probably already knew.

Chris hadn't expected Lia to admit she was scared of being with someone, because Lia had always been the strongest person he had ever known besides Lorelai. He wondered if Lorelai and Rory knew about this, or if he was the first one she had admitted this too. "So what I'm hearing is you have feelings for Jess as well, but you're scared it will end the same way it did for him and Rory. Look you and Logan dated years ago, yet him and Rory are together now, and as hard as it is for me to admit; they seem like a couple that will be where Luke and Lorelai are right now."

"Logan and I were kids, besides we don't have a past like Ry and Jess do." Lia argued quietly, not wanting anyone to hear what she was saying to Chris. Her private life had always been her own, she had made sure of that but she didn't know if there were people here willing to sell her life story away.

"You and Rory were never just kids, especially you who had to grow up long before you had too. I've always been proud of both of you, and I have one daughter who's truly happy now. I'm just hoping you will be truly happy, so I can stop worrying so much." Chris countered her reasoning, with facts about Lia's life without actually saying what she had gone through. He knew how much her privacy mattered to her, and he would never be able to tell others about her life without her knowledge ahead of time.

Lia smiled at Christopher, hoping he could see how much she loved him for always being there for her. For always worrying about her, even though she was only a phone call away. No one knew, that when she was in the hospital in Boston during Jake's attack on her while she was at Harvard, Chris had been the one she called to come see her. She didn't know if he had told Lorelai, seeing as she had never brought it up in conversation. Lia did know , that he had told Luke because he had shown up shortly after Chris had. "I will be, eventually. You shouldn't worry about me, but I know you still will anyways."

"You're one of my girls, so of course I'm always going to worry." Chris told her, also going back to that day she was in the hospital bed not able to move. He had taken her back to his home in Boston, so he could take care of her and see that she didn't do anything she shouldn't. It was heartbreaking to know what some people could do, especially to the people you so dearly cared about.

"Cutting in." Rory said completely oblivious to what they had both been thinking about, just knowing that Lia looked like she could use a break that involved a drink. Seeing an opportunity to save Lia, so she could escape for a drink seemed like a good idea. Besides she had things she could talk to her dad about, and they might be things he didn't want to talk about but at least it was reprieve for Lia.

"Finally, now I can get a drink." Lia said with an exaggerated sigh of relief, though she could definitely use a drink after the thoughts that passed through her mind as she was talking to Chris. She wished there was a way to repay him for all he did, as well as repaying Luke for all he had done for her over the years. Luke would never take money from her, to proud and besides he never made her pay for coffee in her life.

"Don't drink too much young lady!" Chris reprimanded jokingly, knowing that his statement would just get the two girls in front of him to scold him like a child. He needed a break from his thoughts as well, but he just couldn't tell either of them. From what Lia had told him, Rory knew what happened but she didn't know what happened after the hospital visit. One day Rory was going to ask, and I hope that day was very far away.

Lia scoffed in a un-lady like manner, getting looks from some of society's older couples. She really could care less, she was at Lorelai's wedding. When had Lorelai been truly ladylike? She knew Chris knew better to make a statement, but she went along with it. "Do you not know who you're talking to?"

"Really dad, you should know better." Rory scolded him playfully, as Lia walked away towards the bar. Chris and Luke both knew, how much alcohol Lia could consume without getting drunk. It was something that confused them all, but they just took it in strides. They had all enjoyed it when guys would challenge her, after any of them warned them you didn't want to drink with her.

"So how are you and Logan?" Chris decided it was time to change the subject away from Lia for now, because he needed to forget the time he had been plastered after a night drinking with Lia. He had tried to keep up with her, but it just didn't happen. Luke ended up dragging his ass back to his room, while Lia had just directed him and laughed. Enjoying her winning moment against him, surprisingly he remembered that, though he couldn't remember calling Lorelai.

Rory looked at her father, thinking how she wanted to broach this. Two days ago, Logan had come to her and asked her to move in with him once they started up spring semester. Lorelai and Luke knew, and were all for it, but Chris was always the wild factor. "Good, we plan on living together next semester. I don't want to stay with Paris, and besides she's dating our editor in chief and that's just weird."

"Are you sure, you are ready to move in with him? I mean that's a big step to take, especially since you've only been dating a couple of months." In reality Chris was okay with it, like he had told Lia he saw Rory and Logan lasting a very long time. He just wanted to make sure, she was doing this because she really thought it through. Though if he was honest with himself, he was asking the wrong daughter. Rory had always been the one to think through every detail, and Lia was the impulsive one though she did think things through before doing them but not as detailed as Rory.

Rory had seen that question coming, it was the same thing Stephanie had asked her when she had told Lia and Steph the plans. Lia hadn't been surprised, and really that didn't surprise Rory. Lia always knew things, before everyone else knew. This time though, it was because Logan had gone to her, to ask her opinion on the idea. "I'm sure, besides we have until after New Years for anything bad to happen. We've known each other for eight months, and Lia already told me she had a long talk about it with Logan before he even brought it up to me."

"Okay, but I would still like you to be careful." Chris had somehow seen Logan going to Lia about those sorts of things, but Chris did hope that Logan would ask him, Lorelai and Luke for Rory's hand in marriage and not Lia. Though Chris was sure, if Logan did ask him he would go to Lia to make sure of his decision before giving him one.

"I will dad, I promise." Rory smiled with her promise, she knew her dad was just worried about her. He was getting better at showing it, instead of showing up in the middle of the night after the car accident with Jess. Though from what she understood of that night, he had scared the living daylights out of Lorelai.

"So tell me I shouldn't be worried that the town hoodlum is going after another one of my girls." He asked wanting to know Rory thinks about Lia and Jess, because if she had a problem with it than he could see why Lia was scared. Chris just wanted all of his girls happy, and if Rory was okay with Jess and Lia than he knew he had one less girl to worry about being happy. Though he'd always worry about his girls, the worry never really goes away he learned.

Rory smiled thoughtfully, as she turned to look at the two in question. If she had known that her dad had been questioning Lia on Jess, she would have intervened sooner. Jess and Lia had to work out what was really going on between them, and Rory knew Lia always had some feeling for Jess. Even when she was dating him, but Lia was just so happy that Rory was actually with someone better than Dean. "I can't tell you that, but you may want to keep Gigi away from him."

"No stop saying that, first Lia and now you. She's not dating until she's 40!" Chris said in mock frustration, though he was really getting tired of them not living in his fantasy world. He swears they share the same brain sometimes, because they come up with the same answers to freak him out. Though they had always been that way, it still freaked him out a little bit from time to time.

"Never going to happen, just think about it. Between Lia and me, you're lucky if she starts dating at sixteen like I did." Rory answered with a small smirk, and her father knew that she was teasing him but also being as honest as possible about this. Lia had been the same, if not just a little but blunter about it.

It really wasn't fair to gang up on him like this, he had seen the hurt that both of them had gone through. He didn't want that for his youngest daughter, to go through all the heartache. When Gigi did start to date, Chris hoped that she would find the one guy she will spend the rest of her life with the first go. "The two of you, are too much alike. So seeing those together, and him flirting with her isn't a problem?"

"No, actually I think he would be better for her, than the guy she has been spending time with. As much as he seems like a good guy, I think Jess will keep her grounded in a way no one else would." Rory told him honestly, she had thought about them a lot when Lia and she got back from New York at the end of the summer. Since neither of them had heard from him after that, Rory figured it was just a onetime fling. But from the looks of things, Jess had been growing up and making a life for himself. Trying to support himself, and show Lia he had grown up from his old seventeen year old self.

"Oh, are we talking about hoodlum and Li?" Lorelai and Luke had been dancing by them and heard part of the conversation, and Lorelai just couldn't help putting her two cents in too. It was just how Lorelai was, but she had always seen the attraction between the two. She knew in some way if Jess had meet Lia first, they would have been together a long time ago if only Frank hadn't continued to send her to boarding school after boarding school. Sure Lorelai knew, Lia made it a point to get kicked out of each school to piss off Frank, and so he would waste more of his money.

Chris thought about it, and decided he wanted their opinion on it too. Though Luke was Jess' uncle, he treated Lia like a daughter so he would give an honest opinion seeing as he didn't want to see Lia hurt. Like him, he had seen Lia at her absolute worst when he had come for a few days to watch her since Chris had to actually go into work for a few hours. "Yes, what do you two think?"

"Their perfect for each other, he brings outs the things in her only we are really allowed to see. He loves music and to read, hell from what Luke's told me, he's started to write too. Li is apparently a part of the reason he started, Rory being the other of course." Lorelai answered honestly, knowing that Jess was a better fit for Lia than he ever was for Rory. They connected more than Rory ever could to either of them really, and though she wished Rory could know as much as them Rory never would, not really.

"He told me about the writing, but he didn't mention what had inspired him to do so." Rory had commented shocked by the news, she had always known he would do great things and now he was. She would love to see his book in a book store one day, and be able to pick it up and buy it saying she knows the author.

Luke couldn't help but smile at Lorelai, after hearing what she thought about Lia and Jess. Let alone her being proud of Jess, which has what he had always hoped for. "There's a publishing company in New York, interested in the finish product. I think they will keep each other grounded, as well as happy. They have a lot of things in common even though they are very different in how they were raised."

"So why is she so scared?" Chris asked confused by why she is so scared, if Jess was so good for her why not jump at the chance to be with him. Sure he didn't like the fact that she could be in a relationship that is so serious, especially with how horrible her past is but she deserved to be happy more than anyone he knew in his life.

"She's been through way too many bad relationships, and she is probably worried about it ending worse than mine did when I had dated him. I don't think she can handle another broken heart." Rory answered to the best of her ability, she and Lia had never actually talked about Jess or them together. Sure Rory knew Lia had been on a couple of dates with Riley, but she didn't see that going anywhere. He wasn't the type of guy, that Lia would end up with he tried to get her but there were so many different layers to Lia that he only just scratched the surface.

"Looks like Jess is slowly breaking those barriers of hers down, let's hope it works." Lorelai stated as she continued to look at the couple by the bar talking, or arguing depending on how you looked at it. They were always good at arguing from Lorelai could remember, it was never hurtful it was always playful between them like they had natural chemistry that was like foreplay. She hated thinking about Rory and Lia's sex life, but she knew they existed so she couldn't ignore it. She just hoped Jess could find away to really break through her barriers that she has built around her heart, and once he gets through never break it himself because just like Rory she didn't think she could take another broken heart.

"Seriously, tell me why this other guy and not me?" Jess asks desperately, not that he would every really admit that that was what it was. Lia is the only one who could make him feel this way, and she drives him bat shit crazy. She is the only one he knows in this crazy fucking town, that gets him really. Sure he has come to realize that Lorelai has begun to see it over the years, but as soon as he and Lia meet it was an instant connection. Sure Lia still grew up differently than he had, but she still understood the world like he did.

Lia wish she could tell him that she would rather be with him, but Riley was a safer because she knew it wouldn't hurt as much if it didn't work out between them. But if she were to get with Jess, he had the potential to break her and she wasn't sure she would survive that. "I don't know really, there's just something that attracts me to him. I'm not saying you don't have things that attract me too, because we know that you do."

"Than what Lia, give me a real honest answer." Jess demanded immediately, as she tried to walk away from him. He wouldn't let that happen, he wanted no needed to know why she was so unwilling to start something with him. If she was so attracted to him, like he was attracted to her why not try at a relationship? He just didn't get it, and he needed to understand why she was doing what she was doing with this other guy.

Lia shouldn't have been surprised that Jess pushed her buttons like he was doing, because he was so good at it. They were both good at pushing each other's buttons, but this time he pushed so much she just let it all out. "A relationship with you scares me, because I know what yours and Ry's relationship was like. I don't want to guess when I'm going to see you next, when you're going to actually call me or at all. I want something_real and stable for once in my life, and though I know anything with Riley would probably never last long term. I know my friends and Ry would be there to kick his ass whenever it was needed."_

_"I'm not that same idiot kid I was back then, I made a lot of mistakes when I was with Ror. I admit that, but I've learned from those mistakes. Did you know I got my GED, as well as an Associate's degree in English Lit.? All of the credit goes to you and Rory." Jess started with a sigh, happy that he finally got an honest answer out of her but sad that she thought he was still that eighteen year old boy. He had grown up, and learned from his mistakes truly. Everything he was telling her was true; everything he was doing now with his life is because of her and Rory._

_She was shocked honestly, and she really didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe he had changed from that eighteen year old boy she had first meet so many years ago it feels like. She just didn't know how to, when she didn't have physical evidence to back up his statement. "All I can say is prove it, don't just tell me about all of this actually prove it. When you can do that, we'll talk Dodger."_

_"They look good together, don't they?" Trisha said to Logan, who was observing Lia with Jess. He had been watching them, ever since they had started dancing. He was jealous, just a concerned friend looking out for his best friend who had been through way too much pain for someone wonderful. He had noticed her happiness and relief in the beginning, and soon he started to see her walls slam shut around her as they continued to talk._

_Trisha had also watched, she had known about Jess for quite some time. Her granddaughter just hasn't been the same since she had left Harvard, for unexplained reasons that her and her husband knew not to push for. Something told her that the young Huntzberger as well as all of his friends knew the reason now. That's why they have all been silently watching Lia with Jess all evening, making sure she was okay and that she didn't need any of they're help. _

_"He's not from her world, from our world." Logan told her quietly, hoping to not grab anyone else's attention. He knew that Jess was Rory's ex-boyfriend, and that they were now literally cousins to one another. It just didn't seem like Lia had liked him all that much, but Rory tells him that they shared so many things in common plus a week in New York. Logan isn't stupid enough to believe that he knows everything about Lia, but he thought he knew her well enough to know what guys captured her so much like Jess has apparently. Looking at Trisha Del' Atla now, he sees that he might have been wrong in his statement._

_And to her he was, because Lia didn't really grow up in high society like Logan and his friends. Lia had been raised very similar to Rory had until she had been 11, and was sent to her first boarding school. Even than she had never used her last name, or her money to get where she wanted to be; that had always been Frank's way of dealing with things. Jess wasn't from Stars Hollow, but he was from the same world of knowing how to make your money last and when to spend it on the necessities. He was familiar with a parent who wasn't really present, and one no longer being with you. Sure the circumstances were different, but Jess had gotten her the moment she had stepped into Stars Hollow and meet her for the first time. "That's where you're wrong; he is from her world just not the one that you grew up in."_

_"He's not from money, how would that ever work?" Logan questioned, truly wondering how she saw any type of relationship between Lia and Jess working. She had sounded so sure, that they were good for each other. Wasn't it suppose to be opposites attract, is she is right than they are the opposites their similar. He wanted Lia to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with the right person who wouldn't break her heart._

_"Ever think maybe that is the kind of person she needs, someone who can see society from the outside. She sees it, because she grew up on the outside of it. Of course she always had the money, but she was raised to never take anything for granted. "Trisha answered him in earnest, because that's truly what she saw with Lia and Jess. He helped keep her grounded on the outside world of society, because if she doesn't have that she will be sucked in to Frank's world and she would hate that life. Finn Rothschild would have been a good match for her, but he would never be a great or perfect match for Lia._

_Logan looks back over the months since him and Lia have been reunited, and he sees what Trisha has been telling him. He thinks back to when they had first met, and realizes that she's always been that way. "She has always been different from the girls in society, but I never truly realized how much until we re-connected. I always thought; she'd be forced to marry someone with money like my parents have tried to force me."_

_"I don't think you will ever realize how different she would have been, if her mother was able to marry who she wanted. Her mother Cassandra married Frank, because the one man she was truly in love with followed his father's orders on marrying who he chose for him." Trisha explained to him, and even though she knew Lia hadn't told anyone about her past outside of her family for now. Trisha was starting the process of, letting the information Lia was going to end up telling them. _

_Logan was confused by what she was saying; sure Lia and he had never really talked about her mom and father. When they did talk about her father, she was always more agitated with Frank than anything. They bonded over how their fathers were, but Lia never said anything about her parent's relationship itself. Then again he knew from Rory and Lorelai, that it was hard for Lia to talk about her mom. Lia had lost her, at a really young age and that was hard on her growing up. "You mean he had an arranged marriage?"_

_"Yes, and he had the choice to leave this life, but chose to follow his father's decisions. Jess and Lia will find their way, and I have no doubt they will be happy for many years, if Lia would just let her heart go." Trisha explained to him, yet not giving everything away. She knew how close Lia was to Logan, and to the rest of the group and how they were like a family. Family shared they're past and secrets with each other, she was just pushing it ahead a little bit. Trisha walked away, as she saw Lia coming their way leaving Jess staring at her as she walked._

_"From the look on your face, I see that grandma told you a little of my history." Lia stated more than questioned, and also from hearing the end of what her grandmother had said to Logan. It wasn't every day you saw a shocked look on Logan's face, and when you did it was usually because of something he learned about Lia or Rory._

_If Logan didn't love Rory, and trust Lia with his life he might think about just leaving. Because something the will end up doing or saying, will give him a heart attack from the shock he was sure. Once he gets some brain activity back, he so happens to ask probably one of the stupidest questions. "Does Rory know?" _

_"Of course she does, I don't keep a lot of things from her. Only things I keep from her are things that I know would truly hurt her. Colin doesn't know, and I'm pretty sure that's why things would have never worked out between us besides the fact that he is in love with Steph." Lia explained even though, she thought Logan was stupid to think Rory didn't know. Hell Tristan knew, but that's also because he was family. Logan was family now too, so Lia didn't see the point of hiding it from him since Trisha had already told him most of it. _

_"Wait Colin could have been your brother?" Logan exclaimed surprised once again, because he didn't know it was someone so close to the group. Trisha Del' Atla didn't let him know that before she had walked away, after she had spotted Lia making her way to them. For someone so loud and vivacious, she could have seriously be a spy if she wanted to become one. Everyone would get stumped by her beauty, and tell all their secrets to her with one smile from her. That and she can be so fucking quiet, it seriously unnerved him sometimes how quiet she could be. When she got quiet, he started getting nerves cause it was when she started planning something devious. _

_"We would have had the same parents; his dad had come to my mom's funeral. He saw me and you could just see the pure sadness he had, that's when I knew he could have been my father. In some ways I'm glad he isn't, because who knows what would have happened if it had I might have a stick so far up my ass like Colin." Lia tried to joke, but knew this was a very serious conversation. Logan was learning a little bit more about her life, a very serious part of it that she normally didn't share with others. Rory and Lorelai knew, as well as Tristan and the rest of her family._

_**A/N: Luke and Lorelai's First Dance is a song by Chrisette Michele called Love Is You. Give me some reviews so I know how you liked it, already working on the next chapter.**_


End file.
